


Completamente Roto

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ballet, Belly Dancing, Bulimia, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Latin Dance, M/M, Other, Pain, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape Recovery, School Dances, love yourself
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 74,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Eren siente una tracción irresistible la primera vez que asiste a una función donde ve a Levi bailar. Intentará acercarse a él por todos los medios posibles, lo que no sabe es que detrás de su mirada tranquila y su aparente seguridad hay un mar de fragmentos, un océano de dolor, no hay lugar para el amor cuando alguien está... completamente roto.Long Fic/Levixotros/Leve Eremin/Ereri/Angustia/Drama/Advertencia de contenido violento, no apto para personas sensibles/Romance/Bulimia/Traumas
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Other(s), Oluo Bozado/Petra Ral
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	1. Un encuentro con secuelas

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose.
> 
> Nuevo fic, ustedes verán si se le animan o no, jajaja, yo digo que se animen. Entre 14 y 15 capítulos, se actualizará todos los lunes o domingos, depende como esté mi humor jajajaja. Y bueno, desde ya les mando besitos y todo mi amor por ser tan lindos conmigo siempre. Espero lo disfruten, es un fic lleno de emociones, no pasen por alto las advertencias porque habrá escenas muy escabrosas y ante todo está la salud mental de uno, para lo que se animen a seguir les prometo que los compensaré con el romance más dulce y tierno.
> 
> Besitos en la cola, nos vemos!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi completa invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Por el momento nada, algunas leves menciones a relaciones de Levi con otra gente que mucho no nos importa, je, sopórtenlo que es breve.

.

_**.** _

_**"El amor es terriblemente sincero y grandioso. Supongo que es por eso que tanta gente le tiene miedo** _

_**y tan pocos pueden estar a la altura".** _

_**Jeanette Lynes** _

.

.

Echó la cabeza atrás luego del segundo e intenso orgasmo. Su semen salpicó el torso ajeno y lo dejó sumido en un placer intenso que se esfumó en el siguiente minuto. Aspiró una buena bocanada de aire y parpadeó para finalmente volver a sus sentidos.

Se levantó sin mayores preámbulos, incluso ante la protesta de su acompañante que trató de retenerlo acariciando sus muslos. Pero es que cualquier contacto posterior al coito no le interesaba en lo absoluto, con esa hora de sexo desenfrenado tenía para aplacar su ansiedad por dos o tres días al menos. El ciclo que nunca se rompía desde hacía varios años, tantos que ya no sabía cómo era vivir normalmente, ¿existía acaso la normalidad? Que se fuera a la mierda.

Su amante de turno prendió un cigarro y de inmediato chasqueó la lengua en señal de protesta.

—Con tanto ejercicio que haces, ¿no es contraproducente que te pongas a fumar esa mierda?

—Lo apagaré... si te quedas a dormir.

—Nah.

—No seas así, en un rato va a amanecer. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Te haré un rico café y luego te llevaré a tu casa.

—No, me iré ahora, eso sí me daré un baño antes porque cuando llegue allá estaré demasiado cansado para hacerlo, por cierto, deberías hacer lo mismo, no sé cómo no te da asco quedarte tirado ahí lleno de fluidos asquerosos tuyos y ajenos —replicó mientras bostezaba, caminó hasta el mueble de cajones para sacar un toallón limpio.

—Maldito caprichoso.

—Capricho es que quieras que me quede, siempre terminamos hablando de lo mismo pero hoy no tengo ganas de discutir —dijo Levi con notable molestia.

—Haz lo que se te dé la gana, como siempre.

—Mhp, no parecías tan enojado cuando viniste a buscarme para coger.

El hombre dio una pitada larga a su cigarro y Levi levantó su ropa del piso para luego dirigirse al baño, si algo apreciaba de ese departamento decorado con tan mal gusto era el potente chorro de agua caliente de la ducha, una delicia. En menos de un cuarto de hora estuvo seco y cambiado. Dejó el toallón en el tendedero del lavadero y ni siquiera se molestó en saludar, simplemente se fue. Pájaro que comió, voló, además con el preámbulo anterior no quería darle ni la más mínima oportunidad al otro para que le replicara nada. Sino fuera porque cogía tan bien ya lo hubiera eliminado de su lista de "fast food".

Se hizo con la calle y comenzó a buscar un taxi, era zona céntrica por lo que no demoró mucho en conseguir uno, subió y se relajó en la mullida superficie del coche. Cerró los ojos sintiendo como el cansancio se iba apoderando de su cuerpo, tenía hambre pero no tenía ganas de darse un atracón a esa hora, en todo caso mejor dormía y se encargaba de eso por la mañana, total que ya era domingo y tenía todo el día para hacer sus travesuras.

Llegó a su modesta casita y prendió la calefacción de su habitación antes de sacarse los zapatos y la ropa para meterse debajo de su acolchado de plumas, afortunadamente el invierno ya estaba cediendo. Cerró los ojos y se abrazó a sí mismo, claro que era tentadora la oferta de dormir con su amante, tenía el cuerpo cálido y fornido, pero para qué fingir que podía haber más. Prefería la soledad, la soledad era mejor que construir esperanzas, nadie salía defraudado, nadie sufría, nadie esperaba en vano, ahí siempre estaba a salvo.

—X—X—X—

Al otro lado de la ciudad en un acogedor bar frente a una plaza poco concurrida Eren bostezó y luego bebió un trago más de su última cerveza. Connie se llevó un puñado de maníes a la boca y mientas masticaba comenzó a darle charla, mala costumbre de su amigo de hablarle siempre con la boca llena.

—Oye, tengo que ir a esa función que te dije.

—¿Qué función?

—Esa de los bailarines, ¿me acompañas?

—No, no me gustan esos espectáculos.

—Anda, Eren, me debes varias, además prometiste que irías conmigo, Sashita se enojará si le fallo.

—¿Todavía estás detrás de ella?

—Nunca se pierden las esperanzas.

—Connie, ella está de novia, y por si fuera poco hace unas semanas que se fue a vivir con el novio.

—Ya lo sé, pero... el otro día, bueno, nos besamos.

Eren lo miró y elevó las cejas sorprendido.

—No es una infidelidad, ella y el cocinero practican eso del poliamor, o algo así.

—¿Poliamor? No me jodas.

Connie se puso serio y dejó de tragar los maníes.

—Es en serio. Hablamos largo y tendido después que me le confesé por séptima vez. Ella me dijo que ama al cocinero, pero que también le gusto, y me explicó un poco como funciona esa cosa.

—No entiendo cómo pueden sobrevivir las relaciones con tantas reglas y complicaciones.

—Yo tampoco entiendo mucho, pero más o menos es como que ella puede salir con otros si quiere, algo así. Ella no está viendo a otros aparte del cocinero, eso me dijo, y ahora está interesada en mí, por fin después de cuatro años tengo una oportunidad.

—Solo ten cuidado con eso Connie, te conozco y Sash no es cualquier chica para ti. ¿Qué va a suceder si después esto no avanza? Además entiendo que ella lo practique, ¿pero tú qué?

—Anda, tírame buena vibra, broh, no seas así.

—No quiero que salgas lastimado, o mejor dicho más lastimado en realidad.

—Por favor, acompáñame a su presentación, te lo ruego.

—¿No le preguntaste a Jean? Él es más de ir a esos eventos.

—No puede, tiene un compromiso ese día, es el cumpleaños de su madre.

—Joder, ¿a qué hora es?

—Es desde las veinte a las veintiuna treinta, no es mucho, anda.

—De acuerdo, iré, pero me vas a deber una.

—¡Gracias, broh!

—Pásame la ubicación por whatsapp y el precio de la entrada.

—Nah, yo te invito.

—Entonces después iremos a comer hamburguesas, esas van por mi cuenta, quiero festejar que al fin tendré un respiro del trabajo.

Connie sonrió y palmeó a su amigo en la espalda. Eren era una gran tipo.

La presentación sería el viernes de la semana entrante, hasta entonces Eren estuvo muy ocupado con dos viajes que tuvo que hacer en su camión.

Era camionero desde hacía unos diez años y si bien era una profesión excelentemente remunerada comenzaba a pesarle el hecho de que era muy difícil mantener una relación estable. A veces sus viajes le insumían hasta dos semanas fuera de la ciudad, llegar y volver a partir de inmediato y esto era algo que lo estaba agotando. Tenía su propia casa y unos suculentos ahorros, por lo que hacía un buen tiempo venía pensando qué hacer, tal vez ponerse un negocio propio, o comprar tierras y arrendarlas, ¿debería comprar acciones en la bolsa? (aunque no tenía demasiados conocimientos al respecto). Como fuera, sentía que esa vida nómade estaba llegando a su fin, tenía ganas de establecerse en su ciudad de una buena vez y tratar de hacer una vida más tranquila y normal.

Ese viernes llegó a la madrugada del último viaje que tendría antes tomarse una licencia de dos meses, quería descansar apropiadamente y a lo mejor hacer algún viaje a alguna playa. Llegó muerto a su casa y apenas tuvo fuerzas para ir a tirarse en la cama. Puso el despertador a las diecinueve, apenas tendría tiempo de bañarse, comer alguna tontería y salir al evento al que Connie lo había invitado. La verdad si por él fuera se quedaría en su casa recuperándose luego de catorce agotadores días de viajes constantes, pero lo cierto es que no iba a fallarle a su querido amigo, de alguna manera tendría que hacer el esfuerzo.

Se despertó a la hora marcada por el celular, al menos había podido dormir profundamente. Se bañó lo más rápido que pudo y luego se hizo un sándwich con las pocas cosas en buen estado que encontró en su refrigerador. Lo calentó en el microondas y para cuando se sentó a comer faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para las veinte. Se hizo un té y apuró la comida a grandes bocados, con eso podría sobrevivir hasta después de la función al menos. Volvió a su cuarto para mirar su ropero y pensar en qué diantres ponerse, ¿no era una gala o sí? No estaba seguro, buscó un atuendo que no fuera del todo formal pero tampoco tan relajado. Unos vaqueros negros, zapatillas sin cordones del mismo color, una remera blanca de algodón y un suéter gris. Su cabello estaba algo húmedo aún, por lo que optó por atárselo en una coleta baja. Se afeitó a las apuradas, se puso desodorante y colonia antes de salir al trote. Se subió a su modesto Ford Focus azul zafiro y condujo rápidamente hasta el teatro.

Llegó diez minutos tarde, pero el evento estaba retrasado, de manera que su exabrupto pasó desapercibido. Connie lo esperaba en la recepción y lo guió hasta la cuarta fila donde tenían reservados sus asientos. Estaban ubicados al medio, tenían una vista privilegiada del escenario. Se lamentó no haber comprado aunque más no fuera unas palomitas y una gaseosa, su estómago se sentía algo vacío, pero ni modo, ojalá empezara rápido porque tenía que aguantarse una hora y media hasta que la cosa esa terminara.

Miró de reojo a su amigo, Connie tenía sus ojos brillantes y parloteaba sin parar acerca de la función con un programa en las manos. Eren asentía de tanto en tanto pero sin prestarle demasiada atención. Notó que el lugar estaba bastante lleno, había muchas familias. Le gustaba ese ambiente repleto de padres e hijos, le recordó a las presentaciones que tenía en la escuela cuando era niño, lo que le recordó que hacía bastante que no iba a visitar a sus padres. Antes de hacer algún viaje de relax debería ir a visitarlos un par de días como mínimo, su madre lo había llenado de mensajes en esas fechas y siempre era reconfortante volver a la casa paterna y dejar que lo mimaran.

Las luces se apagaron y la mayoría de los espectadores hicieron silencio, se esparció una suave música clásica, se sintieron algunas voces entre el público mandando a callar a los pequeños y finalmente se abrió el telón mientras una luz enfocaba al presentador. Era un hombre de mediana edad que estaba vestido como un arlequín. Saludó, recitó un poema sobre danzas y colores, realizó algunas piruetas acrobáticas que fueron aclamadas con aplausos y finalmente anunció el primer número.

—¿Cuando sale Sasha? —preguntó en voz baja Eren a su amigo que lo miró desconcertado, seguramente se lo había explicado pero por lo visto quedó expuesto que no había estado prestando atención.

—En el acto tres y en el cinco.

Le pidió a su amigo que le prestara el maldito programa. ¡Qué bien! Eran doce presentaciones y ya estaba por morir del aburrimiento en la primera.

Al parecer todo estaba ambientando como si fuera un circo, ingresó al escenario un grupo de mujeres de variada edad vestían unas especies de polleras realizadas con tiras de telas de colores, algunas brillosas y otras no tanto. Estaban bastante bien coordinadas y además de bailar al ritmo de alguna especie música hindú o taiwanesa (o ambas, no tenía idea, era bastante confuso), hacían reír a los asistentes con una de ellas que imitaba una borrachera e intentaba llevar el ritmo de las otras sin lograrlo. Eren suspiró, si de todas maneras iba a tener que ver todo el show sería mejor que al menos le pusiera un poco de interés. Para ser algo tan "casero", admitía que la puesta en escena y el vestuario se llevaban un premio.

El segundo acto eran tres señoras bailando rap vestidas como mimos. Hasta se le escaparon un par de sonrisas con la excelente predisposición de las damas.

—No estuvieron tan mal, ¿eh? —preguntó su amigo y negó en conformidad.

¿Hacía cuánto no asistía a algún espectáculo en vivo, o a un recital? La última vez había sido con su media hermana, allá, hacía como cinco años. De pronto unos niños a su costado comenzaron a moverse y gritar en agudos cuando entró el tercer número, al parecer sus madres estaban allí. Los miró de reojo y sintió calidez en su corazón, los niños le caían super bien.

—¡Ahí está, ahí está! —chilló Connie que le atenazó el brazo cual cangrejo haciéndole doler.

Sasha estaba preciosa, con un atuendo de contorsionista, el cabello suelto y esa sonrisa que era como su marca registrada. Junto a otras tres chicas más jóvenes, improvisaron un tipo de danza moderna con música electrónica llena de acordes de violines o violonchelos. Quien fuera que hubiera preparado todo, se notaba que sabía aprovechar muy bien el talento de las personas, porque no eran profesionales, eran alumnos de una academia o algo así le había mencionado su amigo, pero nada tenían que envidiarle a los mismos. La pasada fue bastante agradable de ver, armoniosa pero a la vez fresca y diferente a lo anterior. Connie silbó y aplaudió a rabiar y para entonces Eren ya estaba un poco más animado y participativo.

Luego regresó el presentador para recordarle a todos que colaboraran con el buffet, unos hombres fueron ofreciendo palomitas, gaseosas y algunas golosinas que Eren aprovechó, compró un paquete de palomitas para resistir el hambre hasta que todo terminara.

Luego se anunció a la profesora Petra Ral con un número de danza contemporánea. ¿Sería ella la encargada de todo? Una mujer delgada, bajita, con cabello cobrizo y facciones juveniles se apoderó de todas las miradas, llevaba un tutú y zapatillas de bailarina, pero todo en marrón y un maquillaje que semejaba a un ¿león? Una leona seguramente, le sentaba bien. Hizo unas piruetas que fueron aclamadas mientras una intensa música circense la acompañaba y al finalizar fue ovacionada por todo el auditorio.

Le siguieron dos actuaciones de variedades, más mujeres vestidas como arlequines y payasos actuando de manera simpática y traviesa que se llevaron merecidas risas y aplausos. Para el séptimo número el presentador habló acerca de un misterioso integrante que venía de tierras árabes y al cual nombró el gran Levi.

Las luces bajaron y enfocaron a alguien que estaba sentado en el piso sobre sus piernas dando la espalda al público, su espalda blanca estaba desnuda, sin embargo tenía una especie de dragón hecho con adhesivos plateados sobre su columna vertebral, a juego con unos pantalones estilo hindú en gris brilloso, comenzó una introducción de música árabe (según el programa "Mirage" de Lindsey Stirling) y los brazos de esta persona se elevaron hacia arriba al unísono, movió su espalda con gran destreza logrando que la figura del dragón se estremeciera dando la impresión de que estuviera sacudiéndose, al menos la luz reflejada en las escamas lo asemejaba. Eren quedó con la boca abierta, literalmente. Varios en la sala lanzaron exclamaciones de asombro, pero fue como si todos los sonidos se hubieran apagado de repente para él.

Solo quedaron ellos dos, el mundo a su alrededor se desvaneció por completo. Notó que sus muñecas tenías unas especies de pulseras esclavas y desde ellas salían varias cadenas elegantes y delgadas que se unían a sendos anillos ajustados en cada uno de sus dedos, la música comenzó a acelerar su ritmo y el bailarín estiró una de sus piernas hacia un costado, tomando como punto de apoyo una de sus manos del otro lado sobre el suelo, sus caderas comenzaron a producir vibraciones, incluso en esa difícil postura mientras su brazo libre bajaba y subía, dándole vida a ese dragón sobre su cuerpo.

Eren no recordaba haber visto jamás un baile que lo hubiera atraído de esa manera, nunca había visto un cuerpo masculino moverse de esa manera tampoco, era simplemente increíble. Finalmente se puso de pie del todo y con movimientos suaves y calculados se giró. Llevaba una máscara negra que le cubría el rostro, por la forma, los vidrios rojos sobre los ojos y los bigotes largos, semejaba la cara de un dragón. Su torso estaba desnudo pero llevaba pintura como de escamas sobre el pecho también, estaba descalzo, el pantalón tenía dos sutiles tajos a los costados y de vez en cuando al bailar se podía apreciar un poco de lozana piel.

Sus movimientos sincronizados y elegantes, siempre acoplados a la música, simulaban a los de un dragón girando en el aire (o esa impresión le dio a Eren), de tanto en tanto del hocico de la máscara salían unas especies de pétalos rojos por una sutil abertura que tenía al frente, al parecer empujadas por aire, como si evocara llamaradas de fuego, y los niños gritaban emocionados cuando eso acontecía. Por momentos se quedaba con los pies juntos, las rodillas algo flexionadas y movía sus caderas de manera que todo su cuerpo temblaba intermitentemente mientras sus brazos ondulaban y se retorcían de manera deliciosa.

En cierto momento Eren tuvo que tragar la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca. Su corazón latía a toda marcha, estaba completamente deslumbrado. En la parte final giró y giró de una manera frenética, las escamas, los adhesivos y algo de sudor lo hacían brillar bajo los reflectores, muchos se pusieron a aplaudir de antemano y a Eren le hubiera gustado que no hicieran tanto alboroto, no quería que rompieran el encanto de esos últimos minutos.

De alguna forma, parecía que bailara solo para él, que estaba conquistándolo, seduciéndolo, llamándolo de modo íntimo y sensual. Quería… tocarlo, que lo enredara en ese torbellino de piel y tela. Solo cuando las luces volvieron a encenderse del todo y los aplausos rabiosos se hicieron presentes pudo salir del trance en el que había sido inducido. Cuando miró a su amigo éste lo estaba observando con total atención.

—¿Qué?

—Realmente te gustó, ¿eh?

—Bueno es que… sí.

—¿A quién no? Ese tipo es un genio, es el que dirige la academia, la mayoría de las coreografías las hace él.

—Préstame el programa.

"Profesor Levi Ziver", rezaba el papel con respecto al séptimo acto. Eren no era una persona que estuviera muy enfocada en su vida amorosa, de hecho había intentado una sola vez hacía dos años atrás mantener una relación estable, pero los viajes constantes eran un estorbo. En honor a la verdad, estar extrañándose y haciéndose la cabeza a cientos de kilómetros sobre la persona que uno anhela había sido una experiencia más agria que gratificante. No tenía ganas de repetir eso. Pero ya había estado pensando en parar con los viajes, aunque no tenía ningún objetivo en la mira hasta esa noche.

No era una persona que se impresionaba fácilmente, tampoco tenía idea si ese profesor estaba en pareja o soltero, o si le iban los chicos o qué pero… ¡Con un demonio! Valía la pena investigar un poco, aunque más no fuera para verlo bailar de nuevo. Sintió un escalofrío a lo largo de su espalda y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Tan extraño, era un adulto, no iba a decir que se había enamorado a primera vista (o a primera danza, para ser más precisos), sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en ese prodigioso bailarín.

Connie chaqueó los dedos delante de su cara y lo miró.

—Ya viene el acto final, ¿vas a seguir mirando el programa? Sash va a salir también.

—Oh.

El tiempo a veces vuela cuando uno se enreda en sus propios pensamientos.

En el último acto todos los participantes bailaron organizadamente, alternándose y tomándose de las manos, al ritmo de una legre y contagiosa canción. La mujer de cabello cobrizo y el bailarín dragón también hicieron su parte en una especie de baile de pareja muy apasionado y veloz, ataviados con trajes negros con cintos plateados a juego, ella con una máscara blanca y él con una gris. ¿Tal vez se la sacaría una vez que terminara todo? Realmente le urgía conocer el rostro del profesor.

Sin embargo al finalizar, fueron de dos en dos saludando al público y haciendo una venia teatral a modo de despedida mientras el telón caía lentamente. La mayoría del público estaba aplaudiendo a rabiar. Pero no pudo ver la ansiada cara del profesor. Lo que lo dejó con más curiosidad aún.

Acompañó a Connie a esperar fuera de los camarines donde estuvieron por más de media hora, aguantando el ir y venir de docenas de personas que entraban y salían. Eren agradeció ser lo suficientemente alto para poder mirar con mayor atención a su alrededor, además de Sasha quería encontrar la figura del profesor Levi, tal vez acercarse y felicitarlo, aunque por la cantidad de gente lo veía un poco difícil.

Sasha salió finalmente, ya venía cambiada aunque con el maquillaje puesto de la última presentación en el bonito rostro, un enorme ramo de excéntricas flores y su novio Niccolo (un chef italiano de renombre, muy apuesto y talentoso) que la tomaba de una mano.

—¡Connie! —dijo entusiasmada y se acercó para abrazar a su amigo y luego a Eren—. ¡Miren nada más, vino Eren! Amor, te presento a mi amigo Eren, nos conocimos en la facultad hace un par de años.

—Mucho gusto —dijo el de ojos verdes mientras aceptaba el apretón de manos del chef, si bien nunca lo había visto en persona, Connie se había encargado de mantenerlo al tanto de absolutamente todo, hasta sabía que usaba ropa interior blanca, por ejemplo.

Connie saludó a Niccolo con una sonrisa bastante falsa, pero trató de mantenerse cordial. Sasha les comentó que ahora se iban a festejar todos los alumnos a un salón de fiestas que habían rentado entre todos. Eren aprovechó para decirle que lo había impresionado no solo su baile sino el del profesor Levi, a Sasha le brillaron los ojos de inmediato.

—¿Verdad que si? ¡Es una eminencia! Somos tan afortunados de tenerlo como nuestro mentor.

—¿Y dónde es que dicta sus clases? —consultó Eren antes de que la chica se fuera.

—¿Estás interesado en bailar? ¿Tú? Perdón que me ría —dijo tapándose la boca con poco disimulo—, pero es que siempre fuiste pésimo para estas cosas.

—Bueno, la gente cambia, quiero probar cosas nuevas.

—De acuerdo, tal vez te haga bien venir. Siempre la primera clase es gratis. Connie, pásale la dirección del gimnasio a Eren, por favor. Le diré al profesor que te haga un lugar, yo estoy yendo tres veces por semana, lunes, miércoles y viernes de dieciocho a diecinueve, a veces nos quedamos un poquito más para practicar. Estoy muy feliz, me quito el estrés, me divierto, me río mucho y-

—Y además tonificaste mucho últimamente —dijo Niccolo mirándola con cariño y dejando un beso en su frente.

—Es cierto, no parece, pero el entrenamiento del profesor es bastante sacrificado. Aunque la verdad ni cuenta te das, espero verte pronto en alguna clase, y tú Connie también deberías animarte.

—No, gracias, nací con dos pies izquierdos.

—Siempre dices lo mismo, pero en los antros sí que te mueves.

Todos rieron afablemente y luego Sasha se despidió con su novio. Eren miró de reojo a su amigo que no despegó los ojos de la figura de su enamorada hasta que desapareció por la puerta de salida del teatro. Miró a su alrededor un poco más, pero al parecer la mayoría de los bailarines ya se habían retirado.

—Primero vamos a comer las hamburguesas, luego compramos un par de cervezas y vamos a mi casa, ¿te parece? —ofreció Eren al ver como los ánimos de su amigo caían al subsuelo de la tristeza.

—Acepto.

Ese día se quedó consolando a su amigo, recalcándole que él no era un tipo para meterse en esos bretes del poliamor, que con una pequeña muestra había sido suficiente, aunque a la vez estaba seguro que la aceptación de sus explicaciones desaparecía tan pronto como se le pasara la resaca. A veces nos gusta sufrir el amor, no hay mayor explicación, se dijo antes de beberse la última lata de cerveza.

Luego de un ocupado fin de semana donde se dedicó a poner su casa en orden (tiró dos plantitas que se le habían secado, porque al parecer su vecino no había ido a regarle el jardín), realizar compras para abastecer la despensa y limpiar en profundidad, pudo relajarse. De manera que el lunes sin falta se dirigió al gimnasio al que asistía Sasha con la esperanza de encontrar al semidios bailarín que lo encandilara en la presentación del viernes pasado.

Lo atendió la profesora Ral (no recordaba el nombre pero si la reconoció de inmediato por su rostro tan bonito). La mujer fue muy agradable y le habló de las actividades que se llevaban a cabo en el lugar. Solo eran tres profesores por el momento. Ella daba danza contemporánea y gimnasia acrobática, el profesor James que daba clases de pilates reformes y yoga, y finalmente el ansiado Levi que daba clases de danza árabe y ritmos latinos. Luego tenían un salón para entrenamiento con pesas, pero actualmente no contaban con un entrenador, aunque la profesora Ral le dijo que si elegía un horario lo guiarían ella o Levi.

Eren aceptó tomar una clase gratis de danza árabe el próximo miércoles en el horario de la tarde a las dieciocho, tenía la esperanza de estar en la misma clase que Sasha y no sentirse tan solo, además que sentía que estaba entrando a una clase de baile sobre brasas ardientes, porque ese mundo era completamente desconocido para él. Además, convengamos que no tenía intención de aprender a bailar ni mucho menos, más bien quería simplemente ver al profesor, tal vez tener la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor y si se diera la posibilidad, invitarlo a cenar o algo como eso. No podía dejar de pensar en él y su precioso baile, no se le ocurría otra excusa creíble que ir a una de sus clases y poder interactuar con él.

—Petra, ¿llamaste al chico del agua?

Se giró al notar una voz grave y masculina a sus espaldas, un hombre de mediana edad (no más de treinta años) le hablaba a la profesora desde una esquina. Llevaba una musculosa blanca pegada al cuerpo, un pantalón deportivo negro de algodón y una especie de vincha gris que sujetaba su cabello negro y liso. Se notaba que estaba completamente tonificado, pero su cuerpo era más del estilo delgado, eso sí fibroso. Lo que le sorprendió fue su altura, era notablemente bajo (al menos para un hombre), no tendría más de un metro sesenta y cinco, tal vez menos. ¿Quién era ése? Definitivamente no era el profesor Levi.

—Sí, ya lo hice, dijo que está con muchos pedidos que tratará de venir mañana por la mañana.

—En fin, si me olvido mándale un mensaje a última hora así nos recuerda.

—No te preocupes, lo haré.

Luego el tipo se perdió puertas adentro. Ni siquiera reparó en él o lo saludó, aunque parecía estar entrenando a decir por su cuerpo sudado.

—Bien, Eren, entonces te esperamos el próximo miércoles.

—De acuerdo.

—Te recomiendo que vengas con ropa holgada, cómoda, si es posible trae una toalla de mano porque te digo que se transpira mucho y una botella de agua fresca o un recipiente, aquí tenemos un dispenser en el que podrás servirte cuando gustes.

—Genial, muchas gracias, nos vemos entonces.

Aprovechó el martes para visitar su hermanastra Mikasa, fueron juntos a un café y conversaron largo y tendido de las novedades y anécdotas del pasado. Al parecer las cosas con Jean estaban más que bien, se alegraba, era un buen tipo aunque al principio le cayera mal.

El miércoles llevó su camión a una revisión con el mecánico y lo dejó allí para que le hicieran las calibraciones necesarias. Almorzó con Connie (su amigo lo invitó a una paella muy sabrosa que hizo en su casa), tuvo tiempo de tomar una breve siesta y a las seis en punto estuvo en la puerta del gimnasio. Se colocó una remera amarilla pastel con un pantalón de mezclilla deportivo gris junto a unas zapatillas negras. Un atuendo que solía usar cuando salía a correr cada vez que podía, no era de ir seguido al gimnasio debido a su profesión, pero intentaba mantener una rutina regular lo máximo posible cuando no estaba en la ruta.

Estaba bastante ansioso, esperando al profesor mientras el salón se llenaba, en su mayoría mujeres cuarentonas, algunas chicas jóvenes y había hasta un señor asalariado también. Serían cerca de diez personas que parloteaban sin cesar. De Sasha, ni el polvo, la chica no se apareció en ningún momento. Sintió la mayoría de las miradas recaer sobre él y se sintió un poco incómodo, sin embargo todo se fue al carajo cuando entró el profesor Levi.

¡Era ni más ni menos que el tipo bajito que había visto el lunes! Quedó asombrado, sin dudas tenía que ser él, ya que todos lo saludaron con afecto, ¡joder! En el escenario el hombre parecía mucho más grande o simplemente había sido impresión suya. Como fuera, ahora no había dudas de que era él. Apreció la lozana piel blanca, uniforme y marcada. Esta vez tenía una musculosa negra con un logo de la banda PinkFloyd, un pantalón de algodón algo ceñido de color verde musgo y unas zapatillas de marca color blancas a juego con una vincha del mismo color. Al parecer le gustaba eso de usar vinchas gruesas sobre la frente. Le quedaban bien, además.

Eren tuvo dudas hasta que el momento en que el profesor puso la música y se paró delante de la clase. Detrás de él había un enorme espejo que iba de pared a pared y del suelo al techo. No era un salón muy grande y se sentía un calor concentrado a pesar de que aún no habían entrado en el otoño. En la pared del costado había una gruesa cortina de color bordó que caí pesadamente desde arriba hasta tocar el piso, como si escondiera algo.

—¿Cómo han estado, queridos? —habló en voz alta el profesor luego de programar el reproductor de música y comenzó a hacer algunos ejercicios de estiramiento mientras todos lo imitaban—. Tenemos dos alumnos nuevos, eso es bueno, espero que les guste la clase, yo soy Levi y estos son mis levicitos.

La mayoría de las señoras rio con ganas y Eren trató de imitar los movimientos que estaban haciendo. Cuando la música comenzó a fluir (no supo identificar el tema, pero sin duda sería alguna pista pop reciente a la que le habían acelerado los compases), solo en ese preciso momento no tuvo duda alguna que ese hombre era un verdadero prodigio y que era el bailarín agraciado que tanto había querido conocer.

—Vamos a empezar con algunos pasos simples para entrar en calor, ¿si? Solo sigan la música, el cuerpo los llevará solos, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, y vuelta, uno dos, tres cuatro y vuelta, simple y fácil, simple y fácil.

La música parecía transformarlo todo, convertirlo en un hada de los movimientos, pero en él tenía el efecto contrario, puesto que hasta los pasos más fáciles parecían ser una tarea titánica para el pobre Eren que se enredaba con sus propios pies.

Luego de marcar algunas cosas más, Levi se acercó hasta él. De cerca era más notable la diferencia de alturas, especialmente porque el camionero tenía más de un metro ochenta, sin embargo el profesor era avasallante incluso sin querer serlo.

—¿Estás teniendo problemas, amigo? Vamos, relájate, no hace falta que todo salga bien a la primera, trata de dejarte llevar por la música, ¿vale?

—Ah, s-sí, eso intento.

Levi fue correcto y amable para marcarle algunas cosas que lo ayudaron, aunque era notable que estaba destinado a fracasar en ese ámbito. Eren era torpe por naturaleza, ¿por qué había tomado esas difíciles clases de danza árabe? Cuando levantó la cabeza y la música al fin cambió luego del calentamiento inicial de un cuarto de hora, tuvo la certeza de que a pesar de las dificultades, nunca se arrepentiría de haberlo intentado.

Levi levantó sus brazos y marcó los primeros ejercicios sacudiendo las caderas de una manera completamente erótica y sensual, al menos desde el punto de vista de Eren que tuvo que frenar su cuerpo porque ya no podía coordinar nada, toda su atención era absorbida por ese pequeño y esculpido cuerpo que se movía de una forma mágica. En cierto momento sus ojos conectaron con los ojos del profesor en el espejo (ya que Levi estaba dándoles la espalda para mostrar el movimiento de golpe de cadera más básico). Y fue completamente notable que Eren le había estado mirando el cuerpo con lujuria.

De inmediato el camionero se puso bastante rojo mientras trataba de mirar a su alrededor intentando en vano mezclarse con el resto de la clase. Sin embargo cuando volvieron a mirarse, Levi le dedicó una exquisita mirada cargada de deseo.

Mierda.

Ese hombre era lava pura. Al finalizar la clase (Eren no supo cómo lo logró, ya que se había cansado mucho y no había hecho gran cosa, definitivamente no había nacido para bailar), quiso hablar con Levi pero el resto de la clase pululaba a su alrededor y le fue imposible. Pagó su membresía por un mes y comenzó a ir regularmente, incluso hasta estuvo practicando en su casa para no dar tanta pena en las clases reales, pero lo cierto es que no mejoraba demasiado.

Finalmente para después de su quinta clase, y un intercambio cada vez más y más intenso de miradas con el profesor, se armó de coraje y lo esperó al final de la clase. Con paciencia esperó que el resto del alumnado se fuera. Sasha lo saludó y se retiró y una vez solos se acercó al profesor quien le sonrió con amabilidad mientras comenzaba a guardar algunos elementos que habían usado.

—Vaya, resististe muy bien, pensé que no durarías ni dos clases —habló con sinceridad el profesor y Eren se rio nerviosamente.

—Bueno, aun no entiendo del todo como funciona esto, pero tengo ganas de aprender.

—Ya veo, aunque no parece que disfrutes tanto de las clases. ¿Es alguna especie de reto que hiciste con tus amigos? —siguió molestándolo el profesor mientras se acercaba bastante a su guapo alumno.

—No, no, yo, eh, tengo una amiga, Sasha. Fui con otro amigo a verla en la presentación que hicieron en el teatro la vez pasada y… bueno, tal vez no me creas, pero te vi bailar y… no sé, quise intentarlo.

—Oh, ya veo, ¿entonces fue mi baile el que te inspiró a venir?

—Pues sí, realmente fue eso y, me preguntaba si es que estás en pareja o algo en este momento.

Levi levantó ambas cejas y lo miró sorprendido, Eren se puso aún más nervioso y se rascó el cuello mientras la intranquilidad ganaba terreno.

—Lo s-siento, tal vez estoy siendo imprudente-

—¿Por qué? No me parece mal que preguntes. Si quieres saber si estoy soltero, pues si, lo estoy —respondió el profesor con tranquilidad—. ¿Y tú?

—Oh, yo, sí, también, claro, entonces… Uh, entonces, ¿puedo invitarte a cenar?

—veo que no te andas con rodeos, ¿Eren?

—Sí, Eren. Bueno, también puede ser un café, un almuerzo, lo que gustes.

—Genial, acepto tu oferta. Aunque no soy una persona de restaurantes, ¿conoces el bar "Butterfly Black"?

—Uh, creo que sí, ¿el que está en la avenida 51?

—Efectivamente. ¿Te parece bien que nos veamos ahí este sábado por la noche, a las diez? Es que hay un happy hour de diez a once de la noche y podríamos aprovecharlo, además la música y el ambiente son muy buenos.

—¡Que bien! Entonces… ¿te paso a buscar por tu casa?

Levi se rio estrepitosamente y Eren lo miró algo confundido.

—No, Eren, no soy la cenicienta, nos encontremos allí directamente, te veo en la puerta, eso sí trata de ser puntual porque yo no espero a nadie.

—Claro, claro. Lo seré.

—Y no faltes a la clase de este viernes.

—No. Y, gracias por aceptar mi invitación —dijo Eren con la voz contaminada por la emoción.

—De nada, nos vemos.

Eren salió casi flotando del gimnasio "Alas Azules" esa tarde. Su corazón parecía que le iba a hacer un boquete dentro del pecho de lo mucho que le latía. ¡Ese hermoso hombre había aceptado su invitación! La verdad era que no se tenía mucha fe, había pensado que Levi iba a rechazarlo educadamente o tal vez iba a pedirle que se conocieran más. Esa inesperada predisposición lo ponía demasiado contento. Iba pedirle ayuda a Mikasa para elegir un atuendo adecuado para la ocasión, quería impresionar a Levi. Luego del bar podrían ir a dar un paseo por el lago, charlar bajo la luz de la luna, o si hacía mucho frío había un Starbucks abierto las veinticuatro horas que sería muy conveniente, tenía que agendar muchas cosas para tener todo listo y darle un abanico de posibilidades a su acompañante. Se sentía tan emocionado como en muchos años no se había sentido, ¡iba a ser una ocasión sin igual!

Levi se miró el en espejo y se relamió los labios por anticipado. Uf, ese Eren estaba delicioso. Todos esos días lo había estado mirando desde todos los ángulos posibles, era notable el interés que tenía en su persona y eso elevaba su ego a niveles estratosféricos. En las pocas clases que habían compartido, se había cercado furtivamente y con la excusa de ayudarlo a mejorar sus pasos (el chico era un completo desastre), y lo había palpado un poco, además los pantalones de algodón eran honestos, su entrepierna había quedado expuesta en más de una ocasión mostrando un "paquete" por demás de interesante. ¡Qué festín iba a darse ese sábado! No veía las horas de desnudarlo y tener sexo ardiente y furioso con este nuevo descubrimiento.

Sus otros dos amantes lo estaban aburriendo un poco, especialmente Erwin, ¿por qué siempre terminaba con heteros arrepentidos? Igual no era su problema, solo necesitaba llenar esa cuota de placer que le pedía el cuerpo y ya. No era para tomarse las cosas tan a pecho.

Eren era delicioso, a simple vista un deleite para los ojos con su altura, su porte, sus bellos ojos enormes verdes, esa sonrisa encantadora. Tenía debilidad por los tipos altos y fornidos, porque podía prenderse cual koala a la hora de coger y eso le gustaba bastante. Se sonrió a su reflejo y recordó que sería mejor pasar por la farmacia y comprar lubricante y condones, los anteriores ya se habían terminado.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


	2. Un pretendiente insistente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Ajio, ajio, ajio (Goofy es mi alma animal). Aquí el segundo capítulo que lo tenía que subir ayer pero me olvidé, no se preocupen que las actualizaciones saldrán sin retraso porque ya tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 8, lean tranquilos, hoy veré de actualizar Un Paraíso Lejano también, por si alguien se preguntaba y tengo un fic de un solo capítulo bien calenchu para todos ustedes que me han llenado de felicitaciones, mimos y regalos el día de hoy.
> 
> LOS AMO FUERTEEEEEE, LUNACEROOOSSS!
> 
> PD: cierto, antes que me olvide, es posible que entre mañana y pasado suba a YouTube un audio leyéndoles el fic "Buenas noches, dulces sueños", estoy trabajando sobre eso y de acuerdo a sus reacciones y eso, veo si hago más, espero noten el esfuerzo que le estoy poniendo a este nuevo invento jaja. Hasta hice efectos especiales y todo. Voy a agregarle un nuevo capítulo al fic aquí en Wattpad (LunadeAcero_oficial) y en mi perfil de FB haré un post. Me muero de los nervios, pero espero que me digan si les parece bien o mejor sigo escribiendo nomás, jaja. Los amuuuu.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi completa invención.
> 
> Advertencias: menciones a desórdenes alimenticios, lo que atraviesa Levi no es ninguna joda, y mucho menos un ejemplo a seguir, todo lo contrario. Por otro lado hay palabras altisonantes, situaciones candentes, nada del otro mundo.

.

_**.** _

_**"Tan a destiempo llega el que va demasiado deprisa como el que se retrasa demasiado."** _

_**William Shakespeare** _

.

.

El sábado por la mañana Levi dispuso todo su arsenal de cremas, mascarillas reparadoras, baño de crema para el pelo y los artefactos para mantener su vello corporal al mínimo sobre la mesa del comedor. Aún no podía deshacerse de algunas manías que le habían quedado de sus años de ballet, de hecho no le molestaba el vello corporal ajeno, siempre y cuando el otro se hubiera dado una ducha al menos, pero irónicamente el suyo le parecía insoportable.

Antes de sentarse para iniciar su sesión semanal de cuidados, se desnudó frente al espejo de su habitación y se observó desde todos los ángulos posibles. Había algunos pequeños moretones en sus muslos y antebrazos producto de sus roces con las máquinas de ejercicios de su gimnasio. Se palpó el vientre y se miró el trasero con mucho detalle. Si bien todo estaba en orden y su cuerpo seguía firme por donde se lo observara, no tardó en sobrevenirle la depresión de siempre.

Se sentó sobre la cama y volvió a mirarse con angustia. No podía evitarlo, era como hundirse en negras aguas, una tonelada de pensamientos detractores lo atacó sin darle tregua. Que era demasiado bajo, que sus muslos no tenían la suficiente definición, que sus pestañas eran horribles, que ya no podía detener el paso del tiempo y las arrugas que cada día eran más y más notables, que sus pies eran la parte más terrorífica de toda su anatomía (de hecho los detestaba tanto que no podía tener intimidad sin tener calcetines puestos), y finalmente que estaba gordo, cada día más gordo y desagradable. Claro que seguía usando la misma talla de pantalón que cuando tenía veinte y era parte del cuerpo de The Royal Ballet School, pero su mente se autoboicoteaba todo el tiempo.

De hecho muchas veces observaba el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo como si se tratara de otra persona. No era él mismo, necesitaba convencerse de eso o no podría seguir respirando. Levantó la cabeza y miró su cutis, anguloso, pálido, deprimente (al menos bajo su propia óptica), y sin embargo casi idéntico al de su madre. Claro que la gran Kuchel Ackerman tenía una presencia impecable, era el ser humano que más se acercaba a la perfección según los estándares físicos y profesionales con los que contaba. Aunque tuvieran el mismo ADN él estaba lejos, ¿qué decía? ¡Lejísimos! A miles de años luz de siquiera parecerse a ella.

Cuando vivía con sus padres había visto a su madre realizar rigurosos ayunos de hasta una semana, consumiendo solo líquidos y algunos implementos nutricionales, tenía una voluntad de acero. Él no, él estaba listo para fallar, para dejarse dominar por la comida, era un cobarde, un débil. Y si algo detestaba esa familia era a los débiles, por eso decidió huir de la casa familiar. Cuando las presiones y las heridas internas eran tan enormes que no pudo seguir soportándolas.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin tener contacto con ellos? ¿Cinco, seis años? Como fuera, no volvería a hablarles mientras estuviera vivo. No porque los considerara malos padres, sabía que habían hecho hasta lo imposible por sacar lo mejor de él, pero mantenerse a la altura de esas exigentes expectativas lo llevaron a estar cerca de la muerte.

Se colocó un bóxer negro limpio y decidió que mejor aprovechaba ahora antes de empezar con su rutina de spa. Fue a la cocina y sacó la tapa falsa que tenía en uno de los estantes del bajo mesada y eligió cuidadosamente la mercadería que consumiría. Dos potes extra grande de ramen instantáneo sabor mariscos (puso la jarra eléctrica a calentar para ir ganando tiempo), una bolsa de doscientos cincuenta gramos de papas fritas sabor ciboullette y crema (igual calentaría queso cheddar y las remojaría allí), dos paquetes de galletas óreo (con seguridad se las bajaría con un litro de leche entera), una barra de chocolate con pasas de uva de cien gramos y luego vería de sacar un pote de helado de crema chantilly cuando finalizara con todo ese festival de grasas y calorías. Abrió las tapas de los fideos y volcó el agua ya hervida, luego buscó en Netflix alguna película para desconectar su mente, decidió que Cementerio de Mascotas sería la elegida. Siempre era reconfortante ver que otros sufrían más que uno mismo.

Una vez que dispuso todo en una bandeja, se trasladó al sofá frente a su televisor. Vivía en un pequeño departamento de un dormitorio, fácil de mantener, con una renta baja y una excelente ubicación, no necesitaba más. Sacó un par de servilletas de papel del rollo que tenía a mano y puso a reproducir la película mientras tomaba el primer pote de ramen. Si bien no le gustaba la comida demasiado caliente, no quería que los fideos se hincharan demasiado y absorbieran más agua de la necesaria. Antes de empezar programó su celular, no debía estar en esa faena más de treinta o cuarenta minutos como mucho.

Ese atracón era su recompensa de la semana, podía escatimar gastos en ropa pero nunca en comida. Hacía un tiempo se había vuelto fan de una YouTuber, Sulgi, una chica coreana que hacía videos de mutbank, básicamente eran seres humanos muy delgados pero que se sentaban y devoraban de una manera bestial cantidades insalubres de comida. Estaba noventa y nueve por ciento seguro que esa gente debía vomitar todo lo que tragaba, para cualquier metabolismo sería imposible seguir así de delgado comiendo de esa manera. Sin embargo aceptaba que esos videos tenían cierto encanto, especialmente porque la YouTuber tenía un micrófono con el que lograba captar cada una de las mordidas, cada trago que realizaba, todos esos sonidos tenían un efecto relajante para su psiquis. Durante la semana, cuando se obligaba a reducir la ingesta de calorías al mínimo, lograba aplacar sus ataques de ansiedad mirando alguno de esos videos.

Luego el sábado, o el domingo, tenía su propia fiesta de comida. Esa media hora insana donde jugaba a que era feliz, para después hundirse en la depresión y la culpa más profunda. Como fuera, era adicto a ese ciclo de torturas y no estaba en sus planes abandonarlo por el momento.

Casi tuvo una erección al sentir el delicioso ramen deslizándose por su garganta, el vapor oloroso filtrándose desde sus fosas nasales a todo su cuerpo. Decidió que sería mejor hacer un par huevos fritos y ponerlos arriba, si, definitivamente eso era una excelente idea. A pesar de que eran porciones de medio litro, se encargó de ambas en menos de diez minutos, ¡wow! Eso tenía que ser una especie de marca personal. Continuó con la bolsa de papas fritas que remojó en un pocillo lleno de queso cheddar naranja y derretido. Corrió a la heladera para sacar dos latas de Coca-cola, porque el caldo había estado algo picante y necesitaba aplacar la sed. En otros diez minutos se terminó la bolsa de papitas y el pocillo de cheddar por completo. Bebió un trago de la gaseosa y continuó sin interrupción (excepto de algunos eructos por la velocidad con la que había devorado la primera parte). Volcó la leche en un tazón grande y abrió los dos paquetes de galletas Oreo. Amaba el sabor del chocolate con un toque amargo deshaciéndose en su boca y la frescura de la leche que limpiaba sus papilas gustativas. Probó si podría comerse tres galletas al mismo tiempo y aunque le costó un poco lo logró, hoy sí que estaba creativo. Se atragantó los siguientes minutos mientras se terminaba el litro de leche y las últimas galletas. Para ese momento ya sentía el estómago bastante lleno y una notable hinchazón sobresalía de su torso, aunque su sistema estaba entrenado para mucho más, pero no tenía tanto tiempo el día de hoy. Sacó el pote de helado de medio kilo y lo fue bajando con trocitos de la tableta de chocolate, junto al último resto que le quedaba de la bebida gaseosa.

Estaba dando las últimas cucharadas cuando sonó la alarma de su celular. Justo a tiempo, se había vuelto un *PRO de consumir comida chatarra en el menor tiempo posible. Tiró los potes vacíos a la basura, dejó la vajilla sucia en el fregadero y corrió a su impecable y pequeño baño. Abrió uno de los cajones que tenía en el aparador debajo del lavamanos y sacó un viejo cepillo de dientes, algo maltratado por el tiempo y la actividad para que lo utilizaba. Levantó la tapa del inodoro, se agachó sobre la misma y comenzó "la expiación", el momento de redención que había bautizado de esa manera. Empujó el cepillo para lograr que las arcadas se presentaran lo antes posible.

Ahí depositó toda su carga, allí devolvió todo lo embutido minutos antes, prácticamente sin procesar, debido al poco tiempo que lo había retenido en su estómago. Se exigió y se exigió hasta casi hacer que le saliera sangre, hasta estar completamente seguro que había podido deshacerse de todo. Tiró la cadena dos veces, echó desinfectante y procedió a lavar minuciosamente su herramienta de ayuda, se lavó varias veces las manos, sopló su nariz porque siempre se le aflojaba cuando realizaba aquello. Sus ojos estaban rojos y llorosos como si hubiera berreado por horas, pero volvería a la normalidad en algunos minutos, era un pequeño precio a pagar por su pecado. Por último lavó sus dientes, notando que el agua fría dentro de su boca le mandaba escalofríos a lo largo del cuerpo. Seguramente el esmalte de sus dientes estaba resentido con tanta práctica a través de los años, en fin, había cosas peores, como ser gordo, por ejemplo.

Se tiró sobre su cama al sentir que se le bajaba ligeramente la presión, la nuca se le ponía fría y los colores se opacaban un poco, hasta ahora nunca le había tocado desmayarse (excepto ese par de veces en la academia, hacía tanto). Con esperar un poco sería suficiente para estabilizarse, en el peor de los casos con un caramelo dulce era suficiente. Su madre de seguro jamás habría hecho una abominación como la suya, ella podía vivir del aire de ser necesario, ¿por qué él no podía parecerse un poco? Siempre sucumbía a la ansiedad.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró fuerte, hoy estaba más depresivo que de costumbre, necesitaba alejar esos pensamientos que cual pirañas le corroían la psiquis hasta dejarlo en ruinas. Pero no podía, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía herramientas para evitarlos. Había intentado hacer terapia en esos primeros años de vivir en soledad, ese tiempo en el que vivía escondido como un caracol dentro de su caparazón, miedoso del mundo y sus engaños. Odiaba asistir a escuchar a ese estúpido hombre que revolvía una y otra vez en sus heridas, que arrancaba sus costras y tironeaba de sus cicatrices hasta hacerlas sangrar de nuevo. Solo agradecía las recetas de antidepresivos que le ayudaban al menos a dormir, fuera de eso las sesiones le habían parecido completamente inútiles. Tampoco se podía esperar milagros de haber ido escasos tres meses, suficiente para darse cuenta que no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a los demonios del pasado, solo debía correr, alejarse lo suficiente para perderlos de vista.

Cuando se sintió mejor se levantó, fue a lavar los trastos, puso música instrumental de piano y se sentó para comenzar con su limpieza facial, luego seguiría una tonificación, nutrición, mojaría su cabello para hacerse una máscara revitalizante que dejaría por una hora al menos. Retocó sus manos, sus pies, usó su pistola de luz pulsada para hacerse un repaso de su depilación (aunque naturalmente no tenía demasiados vellos, lo cual agradecía), luego hidrataría su cuerpo con esa crema con aceite de coco que le había regalado Petra hacía un mes, y ya más cerca de la noche se ocuparía de dejar su retaguardia lubricada y suave por si a ese tal Eren se le daba por ponerse un poco bruto. Disfrutaba más si su compañero nocturno se ponía un tanto exigente y no le gustaba demorar en las previas, cuanto menos roce y contacto hubiera mejor, solo ansiaba tener una polla en su trasero para poder acabar y ya.

Claro que tenía sus juguetes, pero admitía que prefería el calor humano, le gustaba darles indicaciones a sus amantes al estilo "tócame allí, hazlo así, muévete de este modo", era mejor a tener que ponerse en ambiente por su cuenta. Pero por algo los tenía, de tanto en tanto los sacaba si ameritaba la situación, o si se ponían demasiado pesados con eso de profundizar la relación. No le interesaba en absoluto hacer eso con nadie. Volverse un ente vulnerable y estúpido a merced de extraños que podían volverse enemigos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¡no, gracias!

Luego de doblar y planchar la ropa limpia, enjuagó su cabello, lo secó con diligencia y finalmente fue a acostarse para estar con toda la energía por la noche. Se despertó cerca de las ocho y fue a darse un baño de inmersión. Se higienizó profundamente y se encargó de lubricar y aflojar su agujero adecuadamente. Claro que hasta la medianoche tal vez todo volviera a su tamaño natural, por lo que se colocó un *plug anal de metal, de un tamaño mediano para mantener todo en orden hasta el momento de partir. Era algo incómodo pero necesario.

Luego de encremarse otra vez y comenzar a vestirse, desvió sus pensamientos a su objetivo de esa noche. Eren, el espectacular espécimen que se iba a devorar. Tomó su celular y buscó su foto de perfil de whatsapp, se estaba riendo mientras un perro mojado le saltaba encima o algo como eso. Era desagradable, a Levi no le gustaban las mascotas, menos los perros con sus ladridos escandalosos y sus babas apestosas. Pero la sonrisa de Eren en esa imagen lograba que se olvidara de los otros detalles.

Le sentaba bien que el tipo lo hubiera buscado, desde sus épocas de ballet que no tenía "fanáticos" acechándolo. Tampoco era de su política acostarse con alumnos, especialmente porque cada vez era más y más difícil conseguir miembros nuevos para el gimnasio, pero ¡vamos! ¿Quién en su sano juicio rechazaría a ese hombre guapísimo? Valía la pena, y si todo salía bien podría incorporarlo a su "staff" de amantes honorarios.

Se peinó prolijamente y se colocó el perfume una vez que estuvo vestido del todo. Había elegido un jean negro al cuerpo, un cinto rojo de cuero, una camisa negra con bordes grises en el cuello y puños, unos mocasines brillosos negros y su cadena de plata de la buena suerte. A pesar de la depresión en la mañana, ahora se sentía renovado, ya había quitado su plug y estaba ansioso por insertar algo más suculento en un par de horas.

Mientras abordaba el taxi para dirigirse al bar, su celular sonó, Eren le escribía para avisarle que ya lo estaba esperando, ¡vaya!, quince minutos antes de la hora acordada. Sonrió complacido, era bueno saber que el niño se portaba tan bien, le gustaban los hombres obedientes.

Al llegar lo encontró en la puerta, también se había esmerado (aunque su estilo era un poco anticuado si le preguntaban), Eren estaba enfundado en unos jeans clásicos azules y una remera blanca, con una camisa a cuadros azules y rojos abierta encima, unos mocasines marrones completaban el look relajado y simple, aunque si tenías la altura de Eren y ese bronceado caribeño natural, hasta una bolsa de papas debía quedar bien. Levi se sintió emocionado y se le acercó de inmediato.

—Hola.

—Hola, estás muy lindo, bueno, tú siempre te ves bien, pero hoy, uh, te ves mejor que nunca.

Aduló el más alto con total naturalidad y la autoestima de Levi se infló cual globo aerostático. Le dedicó una suave sonrisa seductora y lo invitó a entrar.

Si bien recién "empezaba la noche", ya estaba bastante concurrido, la música era estridente y a Eren no le agradó del todo, parecía más un antro que un bar. Había mesas desparramadas entre la planta baja y el primer piso, con espacios que semejaban a pistas de baile pequeñas donde ya había varias parejas de todo tipo moviéndose al son de una música electrónica que martillaba la cabeza.

"Bueno, tal vez después del *happy hour podamos ir a conversar a un lugar más calmado", pensó Eren que siguió a Levi como una oveja al pastor. El profesor saludó a un par de conocidos mientras subía hacia el primer piso donde la música era apenas un poco más baja y buscó una mesita contra uno de los ventanales que daban a la calle. Eren notó que el ambiente del lugar era bastante diverso, cosa que no le molestaba en absoluto, excepto que había un par de parejas que se comían la boca y se metían mano como si nada existiera alrededor, cosa que lo puso un poco incómodo.

—Iré a la barra a traer bebidas —dijo Levi una vez que se ubicaron.

Había una barra al fondo de ese piso, al parecer no contaban con mozos, era cuestión de ir y pedir los vasos.

—Oh, deja por favor, voy yo —pidió Eren poniéndose de pie—. ¿Qué deseas tomar?

—¿Qué?

El hombre se acercó ya que la música no permitía charlar adecuadamente.

—¿Qué, qué te gustaría beber?

—Oh, estoy bien con cualquier cosa, elige tú, me gusta todo.

Eren se rascó el cuello y se dirigió a la barra. Estuvo resistiendo algunos empujones, ya que se había agolpado la gente, tal vez tratando de aprovechar la oferta de dos tragos al precio de uno, y decidió pedir tres tragos de una sola vez para no tener que estar volviendo a cada rato. No sabía que tan buen bebedor resultara Levi, así que mejor iría por algo tranquilo. Pidió dos daikiris de maracuyá, dos latas de cerveza y dos mojitos. Le dieron una bandeja para llevar los seis vasos y haciendo equilibrio regresó a la mesa.

—¡Wow! Así que te gusta beber —dijo Levi mientras procedía a tomar uno de los daikiris.

—Más o menos, quería darte un poco de variedad, ya que no sé qué es de tu preferencia.

Esta vez se sentó a su lado, para no tener que estar gritando a cada rato. Las luces bajaron, y varias luces led comenzaron a navegar por todo el lugar, para su mala suerte la música subió de volumen y echaron a andar una máquina de humo blanco, por lo que Eren se concentró en las bebidas mientras intentaba comunicarse con Levi en medio de una guerra de efectos especiales. ¿Butterfly Black siempre había sido así de ruidosa y molesta?

Hicieron uno que otro comentario sobre la música, charlar era imposible y continuaron bebiendo mientras corrían los minutos. Levi, al contrario de su alumno, estaba completamente en su salsa, la música movida parecía que se le desparramaba por las venas y no veía las horas de largarse a la pista a mover sus huesos. Ocasionalmente asentía cuando Eren decía algo, o respondía con evasivas si preguntaba algo sobre su vida, sabía manejar bien la conversación (que no era demasiada) para salir de esos temas que no deseaba profundizar.

Una vez que terminaron los tragos ambos se relajaron más y Levi lo invitó a bailar. Eren tragó en seco, la verdad es que ningún género musical se le daba bien, pero iba a intentar hacerlo de la mejor manera posible, después de todo era Levi a quien tenía al frente y no podía sentirse más contento.

—No pienses, solo déjate llevar —dijo el profesor mientras lo tomaba de la mano y acercaba sus caderas peligrosamente.

—Lo siento si soy torpe, no se me da muy bien bailar.

—Ya te lo dije, no pienses tanto, mejor siéntelo —le susurró contra el oído, poniéndose en puntas de pie y acercando su cuello al tirar de su nuca con una mano.

Eren sintió escalofríos y trató de llevar el ritmo. La música era constante, como un golpeteo de botas de un ejército (al menos eso le parecía al camionero), y todos a su alrededor parecían haber enloquecido de repente. De manera que intentó imitar a Levi que se movía con una gracia y una sensualidad únicas, a su lado se sentía como Robocop, y no era una exageración. Claro que el profesor aprovechó el despiste de Eren para frotarse como quería contra su cuerpo, palparlo, hacerlo girar y apretujarlo de tanto en tanto, notaba que el otro estaba un poco perdido y se estaba aprovechando descaradamente de eso. Mientras no escuchara quejas seguiría el rumbo de sus planes que eran, obviamente, llevarlo a la cama cuanto antes.

¡Joder! Sus cuerpos eran tan compatibles, podía sentir esa química explotando en cada roce que tenían. Luego de un buen rato volvieron a la mesa. Levi esta vez fue hasta la barra para traer dos tragos más. Eligió dos caipirinhas y dos cubas libres. La happy hour ya estaba por expirar a esas alturas, así que fue lo último que pudo aprovechar.

Eren nunca había bebido una caipirinha antes y le encantó su sabor azucarado.

—Ten cuidado, son traicioneras, el dulce tapa el nivel de alcohol y si lo bebes demasiado rápido terminarás ebrio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—No te preocupes, soy un gran bebedor, lo digo en serio. Del pueblo que vengo nadie aguanta más que yo.

—Qué bien. Y hablando de aguantar, ¿qué te parece si después de aquí nos vamos a un lugar más tranquilo para seguir… conversando?

Levi miró de una manera predadora a Eren, quien por la música y los tragos no pudo notar la invitación implícita en esa oferta y aceptó de buena gana. Ya quería irse de esa locura de cuerpos frotándose, baile, humo y luces psicodélicas por doquier. Quería tener una charla tranquila con Levi finalmente.

Terminaron sus bebidas, pasaron por el baño y salieron a la calle. Cruzaron hasta una plaza cercana y Eren se deleitó en lo hermoso que era ese hombre a la luz de las farolas de la calle, o mejor dicho a la luz de cualquier foco. Le encantaba su pequeña y respingada nariz, su tez clara, su cabello lacio y brilloso, ese perfume exquisito que exudaba en estos momentos, esa sonrisa misteriosa que le surcaba el rostro y-

—Ven aquí —dijo Levi tomándolo de la muñeca y arrastrándolo detrás de una estatua de algún héroe patrio.

Eren estaba sorprendido, lo estampó contra la base de la estatua y lo agarró del cuello de su remera para atraerlo hasta su boca. No es que no quisiera besarlo, ¡diablos, no! Le encantaba la idea, solo que no se imaginaba haciendo eso tan rápido.

Sus alientos estaban teñidos por el alcohol consumido recientemente, pero como el ambiente estaba frío se sintió como una explosión de calidez empezando desde sus labios para desparramarse por toda su anatomía. Eren cerró sus ojos y acomodó mejor su cuerpo para que Levi no tuviera que esforzarse tanto en ponerse en puntas de pie. Sus lenguas se enredaron espontáneamente y Levi soltó una especie de ronroneo (no era un gato, claramente, pero se había sentido así, como un gruñido nacido de su garganta) que denotaba lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de ese roce.

Bueno, no estaba mal ponerse un tanto demostrativos, ¿cierto? Se degustaron un buen par de minutos hasta que tuvieron que separarse al escuchar los pasos del guardia de seguridad de la plaza. Ambos rieron como bobos y Eren tomó una de sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos. Mierda, se sentía tan bien hacer eso. Levi le encantaba, lo volvía loco.

—¿Vamos por un café? —invitó el más alto y el bailarín enarcó una ceja.

—¿Eh? ¿Un café?

—Claro, hay un Starbukcs aquí cerca, hacen un café delicioso y está abierto toda la noche.

—¿Ok?

Lo siguió un poco incrédulo, pero bueno, un café estaba bien para despabilar la ingesta de alcohol y mantenerse alertas para la siguiente parte de la noche. Levi aceptó un mocachino y Eren pidió lo mismo para él. Se sentaron en una de las coquetas mesitas a un costado de la cocina, el local estaba prácticamente vacío a esa altura de la noche.

—¿Hace mucho que eres profesor de baile?

—Un par de años.

—Yo soy camionero.

—Ah, qué bien.

—Hace un par de años recibí un dinero, una herencia que me dejaron mis abuelos y decidí invertirlo comprando un auto, fui chofer de taxi por dos años y ahorré lo suficiente para poder comprar un camión. Estaba harto de la ciudad, el tráfico, la gente que se queja, ¡uff! No volvería a hacer ese trabajo por nada del mundo.

—Me imagino —dijo Levi mientras apuraba su bebida.

—No tienes idea las cosas que uno llega a enterarse en los taxis. Afortunadamente pude comprar mi camión y comencé en esto de los viajes de larga distancia.

—Ah.

—Llevé desde gallinas, hasta fardos de alfalfa. Aunque no parezca la carga y descarga es un trámite que a veces se vuelve un infierno —Levi asentía mientras cruzaba sus piernas y balanceaba su pie nerviosamente, ¿qué tantos preámbulos, joder? —. Así que si bien son muchas horas manejando, también hay que tener buena condición física. El primer tiempo fue de aprender y aprender, no es sencillo estar solo en las rutas, cambiar una rueda, arreglar el motor en la lluvia, reparar el acoplado, pedir asistencia, ¿entiendes? Uno no se plantea todos esos escenarios cuando decide llevar esta vida, es sorprendente y a veces un poco trágico, ves de todo, aprendes a ser solidario con los otros.

—Ajá.

—Lo siento, tiendo a hablar mucho a veces, lamento haber acaparado la conversación.

—No te preocupes, prefiero escucharte, yo no tengo nada entretenido qué decir de todas maneras.

—De hecho, quisiera saber un poco más de ti.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, qué cosas te gustan, cuál es tu música preferida o donde te gusta salir, esas cosas.

—¿Esto es una entrevista o algo así?

—No, no, solo, siento curiosidad, eso es todo.

—La verdad no me gusta hablar de mí mismo y no hay nada que no sepas ya. Soy profesor de danzas, de vez en cuando salgo a bares o algún antro que esté cool, eso es todo. Soy aburrido.

—¿Hace mucho que estás solo?

—¿No te parece que tus preguntas son un poco invasivas, Eren? —luego se rio para aflojar un poco la tensión, después de todo no quería que las cosas salieran mal—. Estoy soltero hace mucho y ya, no soy un tipo de relacionarme demasiado.

—Espero que puedas hacer una excepción conmigo —dijo el camionero sonriéndole con sinceridad.

Levi se rio un buen rato y decidió que mejor apuraba los trámites.

—Bueno, el café se terminó, ¿vamos?

—De acuerdo, ¿adónde vamos? Tengo algunas sugerencias que-

—Esta vez deja que yo elija, tomemos un taxi.

—Está bien.

Eren había ido en su auto, pero lo había dejado en un estacionamiento y a decir por el alcohol consumido, ahí debería quedarse hasta el día siguiente. Abordaron el taxi luego de esperar un rato sobre la calle frente a la cafetería.

—A la zona sur, ruta cuarenta, al costado de la interestatal —pidió Levi.

Eren se quedó de piedra. ¿Ruta cuarenta? ¿Zona sur? ¿Acaso no era esa la zona de los moteles de la ciudad? Se debatió algunos minutos, mientras Levi jugaba alguna cosa en su celular, antes de abordarlo en voz baja.

—Disculpa, ¿adónde estamos yendo?

—A tomar el té, ¿tú que crees?

Levi notó que Eren estaba un poco desconcertado y le pareció bastante gracioso. Ok, o este hombre era demasiado ingenuo o simplemente se estaba haciendo el tonto. Decidió creer lo segundo y seguirle "el juego".

—Bueno, Eren, hace frío, creo que no tenemos la confianza suficiente como para ir a la casa del otro, y no me apetece amanecer en un Starbucks sentado por horas. Vamos a una habitación, donde estaremos cómodos, calientes y podremos conversar a gusto, ¿no te parece bien así?

El hombre se rascó el cuello y le pareció cuando menos bastante curiosa la elección de su pareja, pero analizando lo que le estaba diciendo… sonaba bastante lógico, aunque algo extraño.

—De acuerdo.

Levi sonrió victorioso y volvió a mirar la pantalla de su celular.

Entraron a un motel que tenía un cartel con luces de neón semejando círculos azules, mientras las letras rezaban "Hotel Burbujas", aunque la "s" final no prendía. Por el intercomunicador al ingreso les indicaron que tomaran la habitación 21 que estaba libre. Eren pagó el viaje y descendieron para entrar al lugar.

Lo cierto es que a Eren mucho no le gustaban los moteles. Incluso estando en pareja los evitaba lo máximo posible. De solo imaginar que otra pareja antes estuvo haciendo de todo en ese lugar, era una idea que le parecía bastante desagradable, aunque la habitación luciera impecable.

Se sentó en un banquito que había a un costado, cerca de una mesa larga que parecía más bien un desayunador y Levi abrió el frigobar para sacar dos pequeñas botellas individuales de champagne rosé. Las destapó con gran habilidad y le acercó una a Eren, manipuló un control remoto para poner música melosa de fondo y se quitó los zapatos.

—¿Brindamos?

—Bueno.

Chocaron brevemente los vidrios de sus bebidas y Levi aprovechó su altura para posicionarse entre las piernas de Eren que se sorprendió un poco, aunque no lo rechazó en absoluto. Una de las manos del bailarín se deslizó por el fornido pecho palpando la dureza de esos bíceps.

—Estás bastante tonificado.

—Ah, s-sí, sí, a veces salgo a correr, pero por mi tra-trabajo, subir y bajar cosas, eso.

—Ya veo.

Guindó su brazo libre por el cuello del camionero y unió sus labios con tranquilidad. Eren estaba un poco aturdido, era más que obvio que Levi le encantaba y por lo visto el sentimiento era mutuo, pero por otro lado le estaba incomodando la velocidad a la que se estaban precipitando los eventos, por lo que interrumpió el beso y carraspeó para poder conversar un poco más.

—Por lo visto te gustan los b-besos.

—¿A ti no?

—Sí, sí, me encantan, es solo que, bueno, de verdad quería conversar un poco más contigo.

—Mmm, podemos dejar que nuestros cuerpos conversen, ¿no te parece mejor?

—¿Sabes? Tengo que confesarte una cosa, a mí no me gusta mucho el tema de los bailes y eso, de hecho nunca me interesó en la vida, pero ese día del teatro cuando tú est- ¡WOHA!

Eren se puso de pie de inmediato luego de sentir como la mano de Levi había apretado su entrepierna con total confianza. El profesor lo miró sin entender por qué había reaccionado así. El hombre estaba rojo hasta la médula espinal.

—Oh, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Eres tímido, o virgen?

—¿Q-qué?

—No me molesta si eres virgen, podemos ir despacio, hasta donde tú quieras llegar, bombón.

—Espera, espera un minuto, tiempo. Primero, no soy virgen, segundo, ¿qué fue eso?

—Vamos, no fue para tanto, solo te toqué un poco, aunque con seguridad se sentirá mejor si te quitas la ropa, te lo garantizo —ofreció el más bajo mientras se relamía los labios con descaro.

La mente de Eren explotó en ese preciso instante.

—Disculpa si no te sigo, pero no estoy entendiendo muy bien de qué va esto.

—¿Es en serio, Eren? ¿En serio? Dos hombres que se gustan y van a un motel para tener mayor intimidad, ¿qué otra explicación necesitas?

—Pe-pero dijiste que íbamos a conversar, ¿cierto? Que no teníamos suficiente confianza para ir a la casa del otro y por eso, por eso…

—¿EN SERIO, EREN?

Levi comenzó a reírse y luego se empinó la botella para tomar un largo trago. ¿Sería posible que todo esto solo fuera un juego de rol de esta persona? Porque sinceramente no podía aceptar que alguien fuera TAN ingenuo como para creer que iban a ir a un motel solamente para "charlar". Sí, claro. Decidió darle el beneficio de la duda. Inspiró y fue a sentarse a la cama, golpeó con su palma suavemente a su lado y compuso una expresión de tranquilidad.

—De acuerdo, "vamos a conversar", ven aquí, grandulón.

"Joder, las cosas que tengo que hacer por un poco de sexo, espero que se sepa mover al menos", pensó Levi. Eren se acercó con docilidad y se sentó a su lado, aún un poco perplejo por la forma en que estaba aconteciendo esta cita.

—¿No te gusto, Eren? —soltó Levi con la voz llena de lujuria y una expresión por demás seductora.

—¡Claro que sí! Me encantas, me fascinas.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué me rechazas así?

—No te estoy rechazando, es solo que, no quiero que vayamos tan rápido, quiero que hagamos las cosas bien. Me interesas, me gustas mucho, es más que notable, solo no quiero arruinarlo.

—¿Ir tan rápido? Mmm, ¿acaso eres menonita o testigo de Jehová o evangelista o algo como eso?

—No, de hecho soy agnóstico. Pero no se trata de un tema de religión, es que yo quiero algo serio contigo.

Levi abrió los ojos consternado y luego de unos segundos frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Mira, hermoso, seamos realistas, ¿ok? Cuando me viste en el teatro, toda esa cosa de que te deslumbré y bla, bla, bla, fue simple calentura, ¿entiendes? Te sentiste atraído, excitado, ponle el nombre que gustes, es natural y está bien, nos atraemos, a mí también me gustas mucho. Oye, los besos son geniales y creo que tenemos mucha piel, esto va a funcionar, solo deja de lado tus prejuicios y ya.

—Entonces, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

—No hace falta ponernos tan serios, cariño —Levi tomó la botella de Eren y se la quitó de las manos, la dejó sobre la mesa de luz más cercana junto con la suya y aprovechó para sentarse en su falda y abrazarlo por el cuello—. Anda, no me digas que esto no te gusta, porque es muy feo ser un mentiroso —habló juguetonamente mientras esparcía besos por el cuello del moreno.

—Lo sé, no estoy negando que nos gustemos o que, ¡ah!, pero es que-

—Sshhhh, no arruines el ambiente, solo déjate llevar.

Levi se sentó a horcajadas sobre el camionero y volvió a juntar sus labios una vez más, si bien ambos sintieron como los iba contaminando la pasión, Eren continuaba un tanto rígido y justo cuando Levi había comenzado a desabrocharle el pantalón, con suavidad se giró para dejarlo sobre la cama de espaldas, y luego se puso de pie. El bailarín observó con sorpresa, de nuevo, cómo se acomodaba la ropa.

—Levi, no quiero que arruinemos esto. Me muero por acostarme contigo, lo digo en serio, mira mi cuerpo no miente —dijo por la notable semi erección que portaba—, pero no está bien ir de esta manera. Eres tan hermoso, quiero descubrirte de a poco, conocerte a fondo, y que tú me conozcas a mí. ¿Podemos salir un par de veces al menos? Quiero ir descubriendo tus zonas erógenas por mí mismo, generar expectativas, disfrutarnos con lentitud, nadie nos apura.

Levi se puso de pie y se acercó para hacer un último intento.

—¿Cuál es el punto de alargar las cosas si al final vamos a terminar en lo mismo? ¡Cuánta burocracia! Puedo decirte las cosas que me gustan y nos evitamos tantas vueltas, ¿eh? —tomó la mano del camionero y la asentó sobre su endurecida entrepierna, el jean ajustado lo estaba matando además—. Estoy duro, Eren, toma responsabilidad sobre eso, me calientas demasiado, dime que sí y te prometo que te daré una noche inolvidable.

Eren movió su mano de donde Levi la había sujetado y le acarició una mejilla con dulzura.

—Dame una oportunidad y prometo que te daré decenas de citas inolvidables. No hace falta apurarnos, estás soltero, yo también, quiero algo serio contigo, no quiero una aventura de una noche que se desvanecerá con los primeros rayos del alba, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

—Puedo ser el de abajo o el de arriba, estoy bien con ambas posiciones, de hecho si tú quieres follarme yo ya vine listo, ¿quieres que te muestre?

Eren le agarró el rostro con ambas manos y lo besó con ternura para luego hablarle a centímetros de los labios.

—Tú eres algo muy especial, esperemos un poco ¿sí?

Esta vez la paciencia de Levi llegó a su límite. Se alejó y trató de no dejarse llevar por completo por el enojo que estaba sintiendo. ¿Cinco horas preparándose para este fraude?

—¿Esperemos un poco? ¿Qué somos, un tren de larga distancia? Mira, no quería ser rudo porque, bueno eres bien guapo y amable, pero parece que las indirectas no funcionan para nada contigo. Me estoy ofreciendo en bandeja aquí, no puedo haber pisoteado más mi orgullo por mostrarme tan urgido y necesitado, pero al parecer no fui lo suficientemente explícito contigo. A ver si tú me entiendes, Eren, no quiero ningún tipo de relación con nadie, excepto que tengas ganas de poner tu lindo pene en mi precioso culo, o al revés no tengo problemas con eso ya te lo dije, pero no necesito un novio, ni citas, ni ositos de peluche con corazones que digan "te amo", ¿ok? Solo quería un poco de sexo, hombre, no te estoy pidiendo que me bajes la luna ¡joder! Y ya se arruinó el ambiente por completo, ¡maldita sea!

Se puso de pie para bajarse la botella de champagne por completo, se calzó rápidamente los zapatos y luego tomó el teléfono de la habitación para llamar a la recepcionista para pedir dos taxis y que le cobrara la cuenta.

—Hey, Levi.

—No, no digas más nada. Mejor lo dejamos aquí, tanta preparación y coqueteo para nada. ¡AAAAHH! Estoy muy molesto en este momento. De todas las personas ¡tenía que tocarme un mojigato, joder! La próxima vez no andes por ahí provocando y tirando miraditas indecorosas si vas a arrugarte como frenada de gusano a último momento.

Tocaron desde afuera por una pequeña ventana de servicio donde Levi puso el dinero para pagar la habitación, no quiso aceptar la colaboración de Eren. Salió afuera a congelarse el trasero mientras esperaba el taxi que lo llevaría a su casa. Sintió a Eren saliendo por detrás suyo.

—Lo siento, no quería que esta noche terminara así.

—Ya que, cosas que pasan —dijo de una manera bastante parca y sin darle posibilidad a conversar más.

Abordó el primer taxi que llegó, mientras iba de regreso notó que había varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes de uno de sus amantes que prácticamente le rogaba para que fuera a pasar la noche con él. Estúpido hombre. Estúpido Eren.

Luego de unos minutos su molestia fue cediendo y decidió responderle.

—Disculpe, vamos a cambiar el destino, mejor lléveme a zona oeste, centro de la ciudad, a la avenida Los Pinares, por favor.

—Como guste —respondió el chofer.

Algo era seguro, esa noche iba a tener sexo, aunque no fuera con Eren.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


	3. Retazos de un pasado doloroso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Ay, caray, que casi me olvido de actualizar esta historia, que alguien se encargue de que no me olvide, porfa!
> 
> Bueno, tengan paciencia que ya viene lo bueno, pero primero hay que explicar como es que Levi es como es, ya se irán dando cuenta que viene con un par de traumitas y cosas raras, como todos en general. Quiéranlo que el niñito ha sufrido y pasado por mucho, ok?
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi completa invención.
> 
> Advertencias: menciones a desórdenes alimenticios, un poco de angustia, tristeza, ya se empieza a sentir el dolor jajaja, bueno, no, ya verán ustedes, como siempre: palabras vulgares, palabras altisonantes, y nada más.

.

_**.** _

_**"Ni siquiera Dios puede cambiar el pasado".** _

_**Agatón** _

.

.

¿Cuánto hacía que no había visto a su amante? ¿Una semana? Normalmente no eran de encontrarse tan seguido. Como este amante aún no había salido del clóset en su fuero interno lo había bautizado como OchoE, y así se refería a él si es que alguna vez Petra le preguntaba, que era la única persona de su confianza absoluta, la única que sabía toda su historia, o al menos la mayor parte.

OchoE, había sido un invento de Petra. Se refería a una de las primeras veces que había tenido encuentros con este tipo, sería la segunda o la tercera, no recordaba bien, había estado juntos desde las diez de la noche hasta las seis de la mañana del día siguiente. En todo ese lapso de tiempo lo habían hecho unas cinco veces, de las cuales algunas fueron un poco más extensas que otras, pero en general había logrado que Levi eyaculara unas ocho veces en total. El profesor le había confirmado a su amiga que casi cae desmayado después de tremenda follada (y más o menos que del pene ya le salía vapor en vez de semen al último), que jamás en su puta vida había llegado a tener esa cantidad de sexo con una sola persona en un solo día. Fue entonces que Petra lo bautizó como el "OchoE" por ocho eyaculaciones, ya que Levi nunca le había revelado la verdadera identidad del hombre, tampoco hacía falta saberla, él jamás se tomaba demasiado en serio a sus amantes.

Admitía que este "talentoso" sujeto, debido a su desempeño se había ganado su lugar fijo en su directorio telefónico. A veces lo ignoraba, a veces le daba el gusto, pero algo era seguro, cada vez que se encontraban OchoE era una máquina sexual que lo dejaba completamente satisfecho. Si tuviera que decir que tenía un defecto, era que OchoE no sabía besar muy bien, así que en general evitaba ese tipo de roces, era algo bruto, chupaba los labios muy fuerte y tenía la manía de mordisquearle la cara como un perro.

Bajó del taxi lamentando que con Eren no hubiera podido coger, porque además de lindo besaba como los dioses. Puta suerte, pero bueno, con OchoE era suficiente, además de ser excepcionalmente bueno en la cama, tenía un cuerpo hermoso, un rostro atractivo, cumplía con todos los requisitos de los altos estándares que tenía Levi respecto a un amante más o menos regular. Había estado todo perfecto hasta hacía un tiempo atrás, ya que como OchoE no quería que fuera público que le gustaban los hombres (el tema de su imagen era algo demasiado importante, aunque estúpido desde el punto de vista de Levi, porque no se puede tapar el sol con una ramita), le venía como anillo al dedo que sus encuentros furtivos se mantuvieran en secreto. Lamentablemente el tipo había empezado a ser más y más codicioso últimamente, le pedía que se quedara hasta la mañana siguiente (cosa a la que rara vez accedía), que cenaran en su lujoso departamento, había intentado hacerle un par de regalos (todos rechazados, no porque el gesto fuera malo, sino que parecía que le estuviera pagando por cogérselo y esa sensación no le agradaba en absoluto, él no era una puta), y la vez anterior ¡hasta había ido a buscarlo directamente al antro gay donde estaba! Fue entonces que Levi le recordó que no quería que las cosas cambiaran.

Solo esperaba que esta noche OchoE no se pusiera pesado porque *el horno no estaba para bollos. Tocó el intercomunicador en la planta baja, y cuando el hombre preguntó quién era (duh, ¿quién más podía ser a esa hora y después del breve intercambio de mensajes?), contestó "fast food delivery", que era otro código entre ellos. Subió al ascensor refregándose los brazos porque el frío estaba haciendo mella en él, ni siquiera tuvo que tocar la puerta, OchoE ya lo esperaba con la misma abierta y apenas pasaron el umbral de entrada lo arrinconó contra la pared sin haberlo saludado siquiera.

Con sus torpes y babosos besos, pero con sus expertas y gentiles manos lo volvió a encender en un santiamén. Al parecer el ambiente estaba que ardía en ese lugar, y OchoE se mostraba francamente desesperado por metérsela, lo que hizo que Levi sonriera complacido. "Mira, mojigato de cuarta", pensó refiriéndose a Eren, "mira todo lo que te estás perdiendo".

Se sacaron la ropa a tirones brutos y una vez desnudos OchoE lo levantó en volandas para llevarlo a la habitación. Admiraba esa fuerza que tenía el tipo para despegarlo del suelo como si no pesara gran cosa, era delgado, claro, pero aun siempre terminaba sorprendiéndolo. En la cama lo giró con habilidad subiendo sus piernas hacia arriba, el tipo se quedó de pie y puso ambos muslos del bailarín sobre sus hombros, Levi tuvo que apoyar sus manos en el borde de la cama porque estaba prácticamente colgando en el aire. Comenzó a gemir cuando sintió la boca de su amante adhiriéndose con pasmoso ajuste a su agujero. OchoE era un experto en darle besos negros y la verdad no era común que alguien los hiciera tan bien, cerró los ojos para disfrutar mientras sentía que una serie de escalofríos se le disparaban por el cuerpo debido al placer, aprovechando la posición, haciendo acopio de su equilibro y flexibilidad, tomó el pene de OchoE y se lo metió a la boca, devolviéndole las atenciones prodigadas.

Más pronto que tarde, se devolvieron a la cama.

—Oh, estás suave aquí —dijo OchoE con una sonrisa sórdida al notar como dos de sus dedos entraban con relativa facilidad—. Eres un chico malo, Levi, ¿estuviste con otro y ahora viniste por mí? ¿Al parecer el anterior no fue suficiente?

Era notable que el tipo estaba celoso, por un momento estuvo decidido a decirle que no metiera las narices en asuntos ajenos o que nada más alejado de la realidad, pero luego recordó una vez que tuvieron una situación similar. Levi había ido a un antro y había tenido una especie de mala cogida en uno de los estrechos cubículos del baño, algo para el olvido realmente, el problema fue que el tipo con el que había estado le había hecho un notable chupón sobre el pecho, y como esa misma noche había ido a visitar a su amante, OchoE lo había notado y se había puesto furioso, lo que devino en un follada intensa, brutal y sin descanso. De vez en cuando le gustaban ese tipo de tratos rudos. Hoy se le presentaba una excelente oportunidad.

—Me cogió tan bien que en realidad vine para proponerte que intentemos un trío, este chico es lindo, discreto y la tiene bien gorda. ¿Qué dices?

Mirándolo por encima de su hombro, ya que le estaba dando la espalda, se deleitó del notable rojo furia que pintó la pálida tez de su compañero nocturno y de cómo su expresión se transformaba en una aterradora.

—Si tan bueno era, ¿por qué no vuelves con él entonces, idiota?

Se sorprendió sobre manera cuando su amante se puso de pie y se retiró de la habitación. Mierda, ¿realmente lo había arruinado? ¡No dos veces en una misma noche, joder! Se levantó ofuscado y lo siguió, estaba en la cocina preparándose un trago. Se cruzó de brazos y decidió ser honesto, está bien que le gustaba molestarlo de tanto en tanto, pero ahora mismo quería coger de una buena vez y seguir provocándolo no era una opción que lo pudiera llevar a eso.

—Hey, solo estaba bromeando, no lo hice con nadie. Claro que tenía planeado tener acción esta noche, así que… mmm, bueno, me preparé un poco antes de salir de casa, eso es todo.

OchoE se sirvió un whisky y no le respondió. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo se le acercó por detrás y atenazó esa fornida cintura con sus brazos para dejar un par de besos en su espalda. Por muy molesto que estuviera, Levi conocía su máxima debilidad, que se había acentuado en el último tiempo, no podía resistirse cuando él le mostraba algún gesto tierno. Se giró para enfrentarlo y notó algo de tristeza en su mirada. ¡Ugh! Malditos sentimientos.

—Sé que no puedo pedir exclusividad —dijo el hombre y dejó un beso en los labios de Levi—, pero eso no significa que no la anhele.

—Fua, ¿el terrible cucarachón se puso sentimental? No eres así de lindo cuando te haces el cobrador, ¿eh?

—Eso es eso, y esto es esto, no mezclo los tantos.

—¿Lo ves? Todos somos ventajistas, solo tomamos lo que nos conviene cuando queremos, así que no interpretes el papel del enamorado, no te queda. Por otro lado lo que si te queda más que bien es el papel del sugar daddy azotador, ¿mmm?

OchoE se terminó el whisky de un solo trago y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de la cocina, entonces su expresión se recompuso.

—Quédate y desayuna conmigo, entonces yo —metió una mano entre la cabellera de Levi para agarrarlo con fuerza de improvisto y lo sacudió con fiereza, Levi sintió que se le calentaba la sangre—, te voy a dar todo eso que te gusta mucho, ¿qué dices?

—Ahora si estás hablando como me gusta.

OchoE cumplió al pie de la letra y probablemente le dio mucho más de lo que esperaba. Sin embargo Levi se despertó antes que él, tomó su celular que marcaba las diez de la mañana, se habían acostado a eso de las seis y su amante yacía agotado y profundamente dormido. Hora de escapar.

Se levantó con cuidado y fue hasta el baño, limpió su cuerpo profundamente, notó con asco que había algo de semen en su interior. No debería haber accedido a continuar cuando se les terminaron los únicos dos preservativos que tenía ese estúpido.

—Maldición.

Una vez que se sintió a gusto, se secó y se colocó su ropa. Fue hasta la cocina, su estómago le pedía que ingresara algo después de tantas horas de actividad nocturna. Se sirvió un vaso de yogurt y cuando estaba terminando escuchó movimiento en la habitación, por lo que dejó el vaso sucio, se llevó los Ray-ban que estaban sobre una repisa y salió al trote. Fiu, casi lo agarra.

Se colocó los lentes de sol y caminó tranquilo hacia su casa mientras bostezaba en el camino. Bueno, las cosas no habían salido taaaan mal después de todo. Examinó su celular en un semáforo que estaba en rojo y notó varios mensajes de Eren, carajo, ¿no lo había bloqueado? Porque debería después de todo el fiasco. Sin embargo notó que había cambiado su foto de perfil y no se resistió a husmearla.

Tan lindo el desgraciado. Era una foto simple, al parecer alguien le había sacado una foto cocinando, porque estaba con un delantal y una sonrisa por demás atractiva. Leyó los mensajes, básicamente le pedía disculpas por cómo habían derivado las cosas y que esperaba que hubiera llegado bien a su casa. ¿Por qué se disculpaba? Bueno, debía disculparse por ser un total fraude. Decidió que por el momento no lo iba a bloquear. ¿Iría a la siguiente clase el lunes? Probablemente no, pero si iba… se iba a divertir mucho jugando con él.

El resto del sábado se la pasó durmiendo. OchoE lo había llamado furioso pero nunca lo atendió, seguramente le había dejado algunos mensajes no muy lindos en la casilla de voz del celular, que se jodiera. El domingo fue hasta el supermercado porque ya había demasiados faltantes en su casa y por la tarde salió a correr para luego relajarse en su tina escuchando el álbum "The Resistance" de Muse, lo había puesto en su Smart TV y lo estaba reproduciendo desde YouTube, lamentablemente al segundo tema se quedó mudo. Seguramente otro micro corte del servicio de internet, maldita sea. Estaba ya dentro del agua y salir insumía un alboroto tremendo, mojar el piso usar más toallas. Decidió apoyar la cabeza en la loza y terminar con eso sin música, ni modo.

El problema de estar completamente en silencio, a excepción del ruido del agua, o alguna que otra gota cayendo, o algún sonido del exterior, es que inevitablemente su cabeza volvía al pasado, una y otra vez, una espiral mental que lo drenaba sin remedio. A esos detestables últimos años de la academia de ballet de donde se había recibido con todos los honores, a esos "logros" que cualquier aspirante a bailarín mataría por obtener pero que irónicamente a él lo habían vuelto un ser despreciable y lleno de temores.

_"Todo su cuerpo dolía. Sabía que los entrenamientos de la academia eran brutales, y aunque estuviera preparado mentalmente para enfrentarse a todo eso, lo cierto es que esto era un nivel completamente avanzado. Una vez que regresaba al pequeño mono ambiente que sus padres le pagaban, tomaba un baño y se pasaba casi una hora más estirando y masajeando sus músculos para no estar agarrotado al otro día._

_Las puntas de sus pies terminaban sangrando y llenas de ampollas, por lo general desinfectaba y ya, tomaba algún *matacaballos (*alguna medicina fuerte) para aliviar el dolor que le permitiera poder continuar al siguiente día. Las zapatillas de ballet se le hacían añicos, por lo que siempre estaba cortando y preparando nuevas. Apenas tenía el tiempo suficiente para terminar con los trabajos prácticos de las teorías, sentía un agotamiento que se iba incrementando con el paso del tiempo y que lo tenía a mal traer._

_Envidiaba a los compañeros que aprovechaban el fin de semana para irse de joda, mientras que él tenía que volver a casa de sus padres a escuchar las interminables listas de consejos y advertencias de alguno de ellos. A veces tenía un poco de suerte y ambos estaban de gira, demasiado ocupados con sus carreras, entonces podía respirar y tranquilizarse._

_Iba hasta el estudio que tenían en planta baja, casi tan grande como los de la academia, ponía música pop o hindú y dejaba de ser "Levi el chico perfecto" para simplemente ser él mismo, se dejaba arrastrar por los sonidos eclécticos y poco conocidos, dejaba que su cuerpo navegara libremente explorando pasos, posturas, disfrutando abiertamente de esos pequeños espacios de libertad._

_Aún no estaba seguro de sus inclinaciones sexuales, no era un tema que le quitara el sueño, su madre le había dicho que no le interesaba si decidía tener un novio o una novia, siempre y cuando su relación no interfiriera con sus estudios. **"Levi, tiempo de amar vas a tener toda la vida, pero lo primero es tu carrera, la vida de un bailarín es breve, que nada obstaculice tu meta. Nadie es imprescindible, la gente va y viene, lo único que siempre quedarán contigo serán los laureles de tus éxitos alcanzados, recuérdalo bien",** solía repetirle hasta el cansancio. No sabía lo que era estar enamorado, tal vez sintió alguna especie de atracción leve por algún compañero o compañera, algún bailarín o cantante, pero nada realmente importante. Tampoco tenía apuro, posiblemente de tanto escucharlo una y otra vez se lo había creído un poco, mejor alejarse de esas cosas._

_La relación con su padre era escueta. Leonard, era director en una conocida orquesta londinense, de manera que siempre estaba ocupado con viajes, proyectos y ensayos constantes. Las pocas veces en las que habían compartido un almuerzo o cena apenas si pronunciaba palabra, por lo general a pedido de su esposa. Para Levi el matrimonio era una especie de acuerdo entre la gente, nunca había visto un gesto romántico entre ellos aunque tampoco peleas o discusiones. A lo mucho podían tomarse unas horas para ver alguna película romántica de la vieja escuela, escuchar alguna partitura de los grandes compositores o bien su madre se deleitaba escuchando a su padre tocar el piano de cola que tenían en el salón principal de la residencia._

_Cuando sus conversaciones lo incluían, era siempre para recalcarle lo mucho que esperaban de él, que se consagrara como un gran bailarín de alguna prestigiosa compañía y que mantuviera en alto el honor de la familia y su apellido, el resto de su personalidad o intereses eran ignorados por completo. Levi quería que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos, quería ser capaz de hacerlos sonreír por sí mismo, de manera que se sobre esforzaba para lograr cumplir con todos sus predicamentos y expectativas. Era tan arduo, tan difícil vivir, respirar era un suplicio constante._

_Los últimos dos años habían sido en especial insoportables, particularmente por el problema de su altura, apenas medía un metro sesenta desde los quince años y desde entonces su cuerpo parecía haber entrado en una pausa infinita en cuanto a crecimiento. Su madre, obsesionada por completo, lo había llevado a cientos de especialistas dentro y fuera del país, los cuales le habían dado docenas de tratamientos para mejorar ese defecto. Incluso hubo una época en que le suministraron hormonas pero su salud se había deteriorado mucho, debido a esto había ganado algunos kilos demás y el resultado acaso fue peor. Esa fue la única vez que vio a sus padres discutir._

**_—Detente, Kuchel —había dicho su padre—. Las hormonas tal vez logren que crezca unos cuantos centímetros, pero pueden afectar seriamente su metabolismo. Hay bailarines de baja estatura como Daniil Simkin que son grandes exitosos, pero de ninguna manera un tipo gordo o calvo podría triunfar._ **

**_—Me encargaré de su nutrición, ya verás cómo vuelve a la línea en poco tiempo._ **

**_—Quiero que detengas el tratamiento hormonal de inmediato. La nutrición está bien, pero esto puede causar estragos más adelante, puede quedar impotente o darle taquicardia, o yo que sé. Es momento de dejar esto. Nada se puede hacer, salió a ti después de todo._ **

**_—¿Qué quieres decir? Mi altura es normal para una mujer._ **

_Levi se retiró a su habitación y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su vestidor, se sintió horrible, como siempre. A pesar de comer puras verduras, salir a correr y entrenar, su cuerpo parecía plantarle batalla, su cuerpo era su enemigo número uno. Se negaba a crecer, se empeñaba en engordar, todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Y entonces sintió verdadera repulsión por sí mismo, su reflejo le parecía grotesco, a cualquier punto que mirara estaba lleno de defectos. Era un patito feo siendo criado por dos gráciles cisnes. Sintió que sería mejor morirse y nacer de nuevo._

_Tras años y años de esmerada disciplina, alimentaria y física, terminó acostumbrándose a sobrevivir en ese lugar que nunca consideró un hogar. Envidiaba en secreto a la gente a su alrededor, a veces espiaba a las mucamas de la casa cuando tomaban la merienda, olfateaba de lejos todos esos manjares que le estaban prohibidos, donas, croissants, chocolatada, crepes, ese mundo simple, ordinario y común, donde nadie tenía que esforzarse por nada._

_Se volvió mucho más introvertido, tímido, de manera que le costaba relacionarse con la gente. Incluso sus profesores le habían hablado en varias ocasiones exhortándolo a que se integrara un poco con los demás. No podía hacerlo, los temas de conversación a su alrededor eran cosas de las que no tenía idea y las cosas que a él le interesaban (principalmente el ballet, las comedias musicales de Broadway y la ópera) los demás parecían detestarlas en demasía, sus compañeros siempre recalcaban que era demasiado "aburrido", anodino, insulso. No se lo decían de frente, pero había chismes que llegaban de una u otra manera. Siempre lo evitaban para hacer trabajos grupales, no lo invitaban a fiestas o cumpleaños, el indeseado por todos._

_Decidió que aislarse era lo mejor, esperaba que cada día terminase de una vez, como una condena, poder finalizar sus estudios secundarios para poder marcharse de una vez, emprender su vuelo solo y asistir a la academia de danzas, donde al fin encontraría a personas con los mismos gustos e intereses. O eso creía._

_Luego de asistir dos años a The Royal Ballet, seguía tan solitario como siempre. Sus colegas parecían evitarlo, corrían rumores que gracias a la influencia de sus padres (especialmente su madre que era Prima Ballerina), había conseguido ingresar. Por un lado era verdad, pero por otro él poseía su propio y natural talento, sin embargo nuevamente ignoraban sus constantes prácticas, sus esfuerzos. De manera que volvía a convertirse en un náufrago esperando que alguien viniera a su rescate. Era como un pez dentro de una pecera, se sentía prisionero, donde fuera no podía evitar escapar de su destino. Decidió entonces concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas en mejorar al máximo su capacidad de baile, toda su concentración y energía era volcada por completo en eso._

_Fue al comienzo del tercer año que mezclaron al alumnado y comenzó a compartir sus clases con un chico italiano, Dante Barone. Eran como el día y la noche. Dante era hablador, simpático, formaba lazos rápidamente con todos, era muy guapo (cabellos rubios oscuros, ojos color zafiro), medía un metro setenta y cinco, su cuerpo era como una escultura y además el color de su piel era trigueña. Adonde sea que fuera lo seguía una turba de chicos y chicas que se reían con sus bromas, su voz estridente era su marca registrada, y su sonrisa constante. Levi lo envidiaba de una manera absurda, él, que nunca se había fijado en otros, que ignoraba su medio ambiente al igual que lo hacían con su persona, no podía dejar de notar a este muchacho y siempre lo atacaban severos dolores de estómago cada vez que escuchaba como era elogiado por todos. Odiaba el hecho de que Dante se divirtiera sin esfuerzo alguno, se sentía como una injusticia._

_Si Dante no existiera, no serían tan notables todas sus falencias. A pesar de que ya se esforzaba mucho, comenzó a quedarse después de clases, incluso hasta el punto que lo corrían los empleados encargados de limpiar. Sus pies eran un desastre sanguinolento y de uñas torcidas, destruidas por el constante esfuerzo. Pero no importaba si perdía la vida intentándolo, necesitaba destacar, necesitaba reafirmar que no era la simple sombra de su madre, que tenía una entidad propia, única, que era capaz de triunfar por sí mismo._

_Una de esas tardes solitarias en las que practicaba sin descanso, cayó sentado luego de que un calambre lo doblegara desde su pantorrilla derecha hasta la rodilla. Apretó los dientes y se aguantó el dolor mientras los ojos se le nublaban. Una vez que pudo respirar mejor y que la contracción muscular comenzó a ceder, se llevó el susto de su vida al notar a una presencia enorme detrás de uno de los bastidores a un costado. Se trataba de un hombre, increíblemente alto, que se acercó hasta donde él estaba sentado y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie._

_Era nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo director del The Royal Ballet, el famoso, destacable y siempre admirado Cristhofer Powell. Levi no podía creer que estaba en presencia suya; una vez que pudo estar sobre sus dos pies, realizó una reverencia respetuosa hacia el director. Había sido durante sus años de actividad (porque ahora estaba retirado de los escenarios), un gran fan de su talento y trabajo, hasta el momento nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo en persona. Sabía que los cursos superiores, los de quinto principalmente, eran los que llegaban a tener clases con él si es que el talento los acompañaba. Era un hombre en extremo exigente, incluso él que no andaba en los círculos sociales conocía perfectamente su reputación._

_—Joven, ¿se encuentra bien? —dijo con una espesa y pesada voz._

_—Uh, sí, es solo… un calambre, ya me siento mejor, gracias._

_—¿Nos conocemos de alguna parte?_

_—No, es decir, he asistido a todas las conferencias que ha estado impartiendo en la compañía desde que logré ingresar como alumno, pero nunca había tenido la posibilidad de conocerlo en persona, es un gran honor —habló atropelladamente Levi mientras su rostro se mantenía rojo, un poco por los nervios y otro poco porque había estado ensayando posturas sin parar hasta hacía segundos._

_Al director le pareció bastante adorable. Era extraño que un joven de los primeros cursos le llamara la atención, especialmente en una compañía que tenía en la actualidad más de mil adeptos activos._

_—¿Te gusta mucho el ballet, jovencito?_

_—¡Lo amo con toda mi alma y corazón! —respondió con naturalidad y por primera vez vio al director sonriendo._

_Los ojos de Levi vibraban llenos de brillo y esperanza._

_—Es bueno saber que las nuevas generaciones aún son capaces de mantener viva la chispa del amor a esta disciplina tan grandiosa. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_—Levi, Levi Ackerman, director._

_—¿Ackerman? Oh, ya veo, ¿eres pariente de la *prima ballerina Kuchel, por casualidad?_

_—S-sí, es mi madre._

_—¡Claro! Eso explica por qué me parecías familiar, mírate nada más —dijo acercándose y levantándole la quijada con dos de sus largos dedos para observar sus facciones más de cerca—. Eres la viva imagen de tu madre. No sabes lo mucho que me satisface ver que los hijos respeten las tradiciones familiares. Verás, tengo tres hijos de tu edad, una dama y dos varones, pero ninguno ha querido seguir mis pasos, cosas de la vida. ¿Y qué haces a esta hora en el instituto? Las clases se han terminado hace dos horas ya._

_—Lo sé, pero, yo… quiero mejorar así que trato de practicar todo lo posible._

_—No te sobre esfuerces, Levi —Al joven casi le da un infarto masivo cuando notó que el director se había aprendido su nombre—. Sócrates solía decir que nuestro cuerpo es un templo, entiendo tus ánimos de superación, pero practicar hasta caer rendido no será bueno para tus músculos. Además solo estás repasando cosas que ya sabes, por cierto te felicito por tu *arabesque y tu *attitude, pero creo que sería mejor para tu formación comenzar a practicar clases más avanzadas. Mañana voy a husmear en tu legajo, tengo buen olfato para encontrar talentos, creo que tienes buenas condiciones. ¿Sabías que tenemos un programa para presentaciones privadas dentro de la academia?_

_—Sí, claro, el cuerpo de voluntarios, pero me habían dicho que era solo para alumnos de cuarto y quinto._

_—Es correcto, sin embargo siempre se puede hacer una excepción si se amerita. Me gustaría que vinieras a participar como espectador de nuestras clases. Mañana estaremos en el salón del tercer piso, aula 247, desde las siete a las nueve de la noche. Creo que será de tu agrado dar un vistazo a lo que puedes hacer en un futuro cercano, ¿qué dices?_

_—Oh, ¡sí, sí, claro! Sería un completo honor._

_—Vaya, que agradable ver un entusiasmo tan auténtico, hace falta aire fresco en esas clases. Cuento contigo, Levi. Ahora, permíteme revisar tu pierna, siéntate aquí —dijo indicándole una silla que estaba apoyada contra una de las paredes._

_Levi obedeció de inmediato, sintiendo que el corazón le latía a más no poder. El hombre acercó otra de las sillas y le pidió que colocara la pierna en cuestión sobre su falda. Levantó el pantalón de algodón negro hasta la rodilla y masajeó la zona mirando detenidamente. Levi estaba extremadamente nervioso y el tacto cálido de las manos del director hizo que se le erizaran los poros de la piel._

_—Tranquilo, solo quiero cerciorarme de que tu pantorrilla se encuentre bien. Al parecer no tendrás un moretón, pero los calambres son cosa seria, pueden provocar daños que evitarán que puedas practicar por incluso semanas, no hay que minimizar esto, ¿aún duele? —dijo masajeando la zona con delicadeza._

_—Un poco, casi nada ahora._

_—Mmm, ¿tienes venda y desinflamante en tu cuarto?_

_—Sí, director._

_—No hace falta ser tan formal, todos me dicen Cristof, puedes llamarme de esa manera. Te recomiendo que una vez que te bañes, aprovechando el calor del agua, hunta el desinflamante y venda tu pierna durante toda la noche. Coloca la pierna sobre un almohadón o almohada para que la irrigación no la hinche. También sugiero que averigües sobre los clubes que tenemos abiertos esta temporada. Hay uno de especialización en ópera, tenemos otro de teatro, es bueno despejar la mente y hacer actividades variadas para no sobre cargarse con las prácticas._

_—Lo haré, direc-, digo, señor Cristof._

_—El señor está demás, solo Cristof es suficiente. Muy bien, ya es hora de regresar. Espero verte mañana en la clase, Levi. Y si tu madre se comunica contigo le mandas saludos de mi parte, supongo que sabes que hemos sido colegas en un par de presentaciones hace años atrás._

_—Lo sé, asistí a esas presentaciones, realmente fue inspirador verlos bailar juntos._

_—Eso es bueno._

_Bajó la pierna del estudiante y le volvió a sonreír antes de retirarse. Recién entonces Levi suspiró fuerte y pudo relajarse un poco. Quería saltar de la alegría, no solo había podido conocer al director, resultó que era una persona extremadamente amable, lo que significaba que los rumores acerca de su persona eran erróneos. Claro que con veinte años Levi no tenía idea que uno no siempre debe confiarse de las primeras impresiones, y que los depredadores suelen tener las sonrisas más dulces y atractivas."_

No tenía sentido recordar todas estas cosas, el pasado no se podía cambiar. De toda la mierda que le había tocado vivir hizo lo mejor que podía hacer: aprender. Administrar esas experiencias y volverse más fuerte. Pero… ¿realmente era más fuerte?

El lunes se despertó temprano como siempre. Desayunó un batido de proteína y un café tibio bien cargado. Procedió a terminar de cambiarse, ponerse las zapatillas y armó su bolso, hoy le tocaba abrir el gimnasio, por lo que no tenía ganas de tomarse más tiempo del necesario.

Llegó cinco minutos pasadas las siete, los primeros alumnos siempre caían a las ocho recién. Por lo que aprovechó para acomodar, dar un repaso con el plumero en algunos sectores y pasar una escoba y un trapo. Era un gimnasio pequeño pero acogedor. Solo tenía tres salones, uno que usaban para las clases, otro para las máquinas de pesas y uno más pequeño que usaban como depósito. Si bien tenían una buena cantidad de alumnos regulares, no era suficiente para decir que su economía fuera adecuada. El edificio que alquilaba era bastante viejo, por lo que no había mes que no se tuviera que hacer alguna refacción de plomería o electricidad, lo pintaban una vez al año (el hermano de Petra administraba un corralón y siempre conseguían muy buenos descuentos), pero últimamente no quedaba resto para comprar nuevas máquinas o para actualizar el equipo de música (al que ya habían reparado incontables veces).

Mantenía sus gastos personales al mínimo, pero lo cierto es que desde hacía varios meses que venía dilapidando sus ahorros, a ese ritmo no podría mantener todo más de un año más, cuando mucho. Se sentía bastante frustrado por esto. Había intentado en varias oportunidades reclutar nuevos profesores para incorporar más clases, pero la puta *Asociación de Gimnasios, Entrenadores y Áreas deportivas de la ciudad lo tenía en la mira desde que había puesto sus pies en ese lugar ( . las siglas de esa asociación). En los últimos meses lo habían clausurado en tres ocasiones, y cada clausura venía con la pérdida de alumnos (ya que al interrumpir sus entrenamientos buscaban otras alternativas), pago de multas y problemas de papeles. Había ido a conversar infinidad de veces, pero no era un problema que se pudiera solucionar hablando, ya que la propuesta para entrar como miembro honorario de la asociación era igual a ser un esclavo.

Formar parte de la asociación incluía el pago de una membresía anual de valor excesivo, además de eso se debía entregar un reporte al comité administrativo de manera trimestral (una formalidad mediante la cual la entidad controlaba absolutamente todos tus ingresos y movimientos), la obligación de participar en estúpidas reuniones de miembros, asistir a los eventos que ellos requirieran (todo gratis, claramente) que incluían venta de bingos, rifas, recaudación con serenatas, etc. Además cada presentación que se quisiera hacer debía tener la aprobación de todo el comité directivo. A Levi todo esto le parecía excesivo, claro que no existía ninguna ley que obligara a los gimnasios o centros recreativos y deportivos a unirse a la asociación, el problema era que todos los que se negaban a formar parte de ellos eran atacados constantemente. Principalmente en las redes sociales (la asociación tenía un grupo de marketing especializados en desprestigiar a los lugares que no eran miembros, lo cual perjudicaba el ingreso de nuevos alumnos), enviaban a los inspectores municipales que hacían escándalos hasta de la más mínima cosa (por ejemplo la última vez los habían clausurado por una semana porque las escaleras que llevan al depósito no tenían la señalización en los escalones y la baranda obligatoria, cuando era claro que ese cuarto no era usado en absoluto). Desde donde pudieran ponerte una traba, lo hacían sin piedad.

Levi se conocía de memoria a los supervisores de la asociación y a los inspectores, y como se negaba a pagarles una coima siempre terminaba con alguna clausura. Era como luchar contra marea, como remar en mermelada. Tenía una especie de estrella en su destino que hacía que todo fuera complicado y difícil, pero no iba a rendirse.

Petra llegó a las once y se sorprendió de verla aparecer tan temprano.

—Pasó que tuve que ir a hacer un trámite al banco y ya no me daba tiempo de ir a mi casa y volver, además quería venir así me contabas como te fue el fin de semana —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Chismosa.

—Anda, sé que te mueres por contarme todos los detalles.

—Ni que fuera una celebridad.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue con el chico lindo?

—Si te lo cuento no me lo vas a creer, nos encontramos en el bar, bailamos, bebimos, el ambiente estaba genial, al salir lo arrinconé en un lugarcito oscuro y le comí la boca, es genial besando. Caminamos por ahí, fuimos a tomar un café, habla hasta por los codos, es tan irritante.

—Ya veo, el típico conversador, ¿eh?

—Conversador y preguntón, pero bueno, nada que no se pueda manejar. El problema fue que lo invité a un motel y aceptó.

—No me sorprende lo rápido que puedes ser a veces.

—Espera, espera, aquí viene el problema.

—Ay, no me digas que es de esos pervertidos con fetiches raros.

—No, ojalá hubiera sido de esos.

—¡Levi!

—Como sea, estuvimos ahí, me le refregué como boa constrictor por todo su lindo cuerpo y estaba animado, respondiendo muy bien a los estímulos, pero se empeñaba en alejarme, una y otra vez —comentó con apatía.

—¿Eh? ¿Alejarte dices?

—Sí, yo pensé que estaba jugueteando, digo, no se negaba a los besos, los roces, pero en un momento en que ya me puse impaciente y quise sacarle la ropa, se aleja de nuevo y me dice: Vamos despacio, quiero tener algo serio contigo.

Petra no se sorprendió ante la confesión de su amigo, por lo que Levi enarcó una ceja.

—Es que me parecía que él era de esos, ya sabes, los chicos que quieren hacer las cosas bien.

—Un mojigato.

—No seas tan prejuicioso, no todos los que no quieren sexo a la primera son mojigatos.

—Pero éste lo es. Le insistí un poco porque cómo no, es hermoso, y vieras lo terco que resultó. Que vamos despacio, que patatín, que patatán, un bodrio.

—Entonces, estuvieron en un motel ¿y no hicieron nada?

—Tal como lo escuchas, me dijo que no, Pipi, a mí, ¿te das cuenta? Ese chico definitivamente no sabe aprovechar las oportunidades.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Me fui, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

—¿Te pusiste todo histérico y exaltado y le gritaste?

—¿Quién crees que soy, querida? Claro que no. Ya bastante me había humillado como para hacerle una escena. Solo le dije que no me interesaba su patética oferta y me fui.

—¿Le dijiste así? ¿"Patética oferta"?

—No, no, soy un caballero, le dije que no era lo mío, que no quería un novio. En fin, OchoE me estaba escribiendo y llamando como el desesperado que es y dije ¿por qué no?, así que me fui a visitarlo, nunca defrauda.

—Bueno, al menos tuviste una buena dosis de sexo marrano. Pero, ¿no se habían visto la semana pasada?

—Sí, pero era lo que tenía más a mano.

—Ese tipo también quiere algo serio.

—Sí, que fiasco, es decir, ¿qué sucede con los hombres? ¿Dónde están los idiotas, hijos de puta que no quieren compromisos y solo quieren divertirse?

—Estoy mirando uno en este momento —dijo Petra divertida mientras lo observaba.

—Como sea. Iré a hablar con la chica esa, la representante de la marca de suplementos dietarios, quiero ver si podemos vender algo de eso aquí.

—Oye, no te escapes como siempre.

—Ya limpié todo y sabes que nunca falto a mi entrenamiento, iré y volveré rápido.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con el chico lindo?

—¿El mojigato?

—Sep.

—Nada. Aunque si te soy honesto no creo que vuelva a las clases. Es cierto, mencionó algo de que no le gusta bailar, al final solo vino detrás de mí culo, pero cuando se lo ofrecí no quiso, ¿quién lo entiende?

—Yo creo que si va a volver.

—No haré ninguna apuesta contigo, siempre las ganas.

—¿Y si vuelve que harás?

—Ignorarlo, claramente.

—Que aburrido, Li, yo creo que deberías tratar de seducirlo, hasta que ya no pueda más y caiga finalmente en tus garras —soltó para luego echarse a reír.

—Y luego yo soy el hijo de puta, tienes tu lado perverso Pipi.

—Por eso nos llevamos tan bien.

Esa tarde a las seis en punto Eren se presentó a la clase. Levi estaba desconcertado, mientras programaba el equipo de música y saludaba a los que iban cayendo pensó en lo que había hablado con su amiga. ¿Sería capaz de seducir a ese chico mojigato al punto que no pudiera resistirse más y aceptara tener sexo sin compromiso? No lo sabía, pero tenía muchas, muchas ganas de intentarlo.

Amarró su remera a un costado, de forma que su ombligo quedara a la vista y disimuladamente bajó un poco el pantalón de gimnasia blanco como para dejar ver el inicio de los huesos de su cadera. Gracias a su arduo entrenamiento tenía todo el torso marcado de abdominales, con lo cual la "v" de los mismos antes de su entrepierna estaba bien tonificada. Miró al espejo y Eren estaba conversando con Sasha al final del salón, en cierto momento levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron, el camionero le sonrió con timidez.

De acuerdo, llevaría a cabo su plan, haría todo lo posible para tenerlo de rodillas rogándole por un poco de su atención. Él se lo había buscado.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


	4. Enseñándole a bailar a un mojigato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose.
> 
> Entiendo que están ansiosos porque suceda algo, pero tengan paciencia, esta es una de esas historias en que todo va realmente lento, porque es necesario saber porqué Levi es como es. Agradezco a aquellas personitas que le están dando una oportunidad, prometo que se pondrá mejor a medida que vaya avanzando.
> 
> Por cierto, ya saben quién es OchoE? JAJAJAJAJAJA, pista, NO es Erwin.
> 
> Los amo por apoyarme aquí, besitos estelares mis queridos lunaceros!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi completa invención.
> 
> Advertencias: menciones a desórdenes alimenticios, un poco de angustia, tristeza, ya se empieza a sentir el dolor jajaja, bueno, no, ya verán ustedes, como siempre: palabras vulgares, palabras altisonantes, y nada más.

.

_**.** _

_**"La persona que no se valora a sí mismo, no puede valorar nada ni a nadie".** _

_**Ayn Rand** _

.

.

Si bien el objetivo principal era seducir al mastodonte de un metro ochenta, lo cierto es que como profesional que era no podía no molestarle lo malo (pésimo) que este chico era bailando.

Había personas que eran desorejadas y les costaba mucho seguir el ritmo de la música, había otras que tenían problemas de coordinación y no lograban hacer dos variaciones de pasos sin equivocarse, luego estaban los que tenían movimientos robóticos, que parecía que las articulaciones no les funcionaban a la hora de mover el cuerpo y luego estaban las personas como Eren que tenían todo eso, JUNTO.

En la salida que habían tenido, sea por el alcohol, las ganas de coger o porque el ambiente estaba muy festivo, Levi no había reparado en las nulas condiciones de este adonis para mover los pies, y probablemente no le había prestado la debida atención en las clases pasadas. Convengamos que no estaba para dedicarse pura y exclusivamente a un solo alumno, además Eren siempre se ubicaba en el fondo del salón, pero ahora que le prestaba mucha más atención se daba cuenta de sus problemas.

Si fuera otra persona probablemente se hubiera acercado en privado para decirle que reconsiderara lo de las clases o si realmente estaba seguro de continuar, pero sus planes se suponían que eran seducirlo y probar un poco de ese combo masculino, así que debería mostrarse más solidario.

Notó que algunas de sus alumnas lo miraban con disimulo (y sin disimulo también) y se reían de los pobres intentos del muchacho por mover las caderas, por lo que las miró de manera poco amable con ese mensaje implícito de "no sean perras, no se burlen de su compañero", lo que hizo que la mayoría se concentrara en lo suyo y lo dejaran en paz. De todas maneras Eren no prestaba mucha atención a su alrededor, pero igual estaba pasando un mal rato tratando de imitar a Levi.

El profesor se compadeció, dejó algunos ejercicios para que los alumnos repitieran y fue donde Eren, le pidió que lo acompañara al frente, donde estaba el espejo (en los costados del salón no disponían de otros espejos por una cuestión de presupuesto). El hombre puso una cara de aterrado que le dio a entender que su vergüenza era demasiada como para que lo pusiera al frente donde serían más evidentes sus penosos movimientos, por lo que Levi se compadeció y se colocó frente a él.

—Olvida lo que los demás están haciendo, vamos a ir con algo más fácil, ¿sí? Escucha la música, se trata de disfrutar. Estás muy tenso, relájate un poco, anda, sacude las piernas así, así, los brazos, balancea la cabeza. No estás rindiendo un examen, relaja, relaja.

Eren intentaba hacerle caso pero varios empezaban a mirarlos y esto lo ponía más nervioso.

—Me cuesta.

—Sí, ya veo, bueno, cuando termine la clase ¿te puedes quedar? Solo un momento, media hora, me gustaría ayudarte.

—Sí, claro, si puedo —dijo con notable alegría.

—Genial.

Al final se olvidó del propósito que se había fijado, que era el de seducir al chico y se abocó a dar una clase magistral. Los últimos quince minutos les dio con el gusto a la mayoría de sus alumnas y puso algo de bachata. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el salón se convirtió en una verdadera fiesta.

Paula, una mujer en sus cuarenta, se acercó a Eren y trató de hacerlo bailar, pero fue un enredo de brazos y pies en donde el hombre terminó pidiendo disculpas por su poca habilidad. Jerónimo, otro de los alumnos de la clase, un jubilado que siempre estaba contento y entusiasmado, bailó con Levi y fue aplaudido por todos. Eren pensó que envidiaba al abuelo que bailaba mejor que él.

Una vez que la clase terminó, que hicieron los estiramientos de músculos pertinentes, se saludaron, bebieron agua, etcétera, fue el momento en que quedó a solas con Levi. Estaba un tanto nervioso, pero se había hecho un fuerte propósito, iba a lograr que el profesor accediera a salir con él de una u otra manera. No podía asegurar que sería capaz de lograr enamorarlo, pero al menos se tenía fe para que el bailarín se lo tomara en serio.

El día anterior había estado conversando con su amigo Armin durante un largo rato por video llamada (ya que su amigo se encontraba haciendo alguna maestría de alguna de sus tres carreras universitarias en la universidad de Toronto, siempre estaba en algún lugar nuevo). Habían conversado sobre sus vidas actuales, sus objetivos viejos, los nuevos y Eren le terminó contando sobre Levi.

Nunca le había pasado que algún potencial interés amoroso solo quisiera tener un rollo de una noche y ya, o que al menos fuera tan cerrado a salir y divertirse un poco antes de pasar a la cama. Le consultó a Armin, su eterno consejero, aunque era sabido que el noventa por ciento de las veces nunca seguía sus consejos. Armin le dijo que cada persona era como era, y que no le recomendaba que siguiera insistiendo si del otro lado habían sido tan sinceros. Que tal vez no sería mala idea aprovechar la invitación a follar un poco. Eren le dijo que sí, pero después de cortar la llamada se quedó pensando en que no podía rendirse tan fácil.

Bastaba mirar a Levi, escuchar su voz, ver como exudaba esa magia al bailar, ¿por qué conformarse con una historia de una noche? Estaba convencido que si lograba que se conocieran más, si ganaba su confianza, si le demostraba que clase de persona era, podría conseguir una oportunidad. Tal vez Levi había tenido alguna mala experiencia y por eso era tan renuente a comenzar algo con alguien.

Lo entendía perfectamente, a él también le habían roto el corazón un par de veces. Se tomaría tu tiempo para que se acostumbrara a él a su presencia. Su lado fuerte era la perseverancia, y su madre siempre le decía que el que persevera, triunfa.

—¿Eren?

—Oh, sí.

—No te distraigas, ven conmigo un momento —dijo Levi con su modo profesional activado—. Dime, ¿por qué elegiste venir a clases de danzas árabes?

—Oh, bu-bueno, yo eh… por ti. No se me da bien mentir, yo quería conocerte y eso —admitió rascándose el cuello y desviando la mirada.

Podía ser un mojigato, pero era un mojigato adorable, fue lo que pensó el profesor.

—Entonces no te interesa aprender, quiero decir, no te lo estás tomando en serio.

—¡No, no! Sí me interesa y mucho. También quiero aprender, lo estuve intentando ¿sabes? Nunca hice algo como esto antes y es… francamente me divierto, aunque sea difícil, me gustan los desafíos. Llegar aquí, escuchar a todos parlotear y todo el buen ambiente. Me siento a gusto, solo que lamento ser un poco torpe, je.

—¿Un poco? —Lo molestó Levi y luego rieron ambos—. Bueno, escucha, te está costando más que al resto, pero todo se puede mejorar si hay ganas.

—Realmente quiero mejorar.

—De acuerdo, entonces… puedo ofrecerte clases particulares, antes o después de la clase regular, porque lo cierto es que te haría mucho bien para que paulatinamente puedas ponerte a la altura de los demás. Media hora o cuarenta y cinco minutos. Esta clase de hoy es gratuita, una especie de muestra, como para que lo pienses y me dig-

—¡Las tomo! —respondió ansioso antes de que Levi terminara de hablar.

—Mira que soy exigente, te daré ejercicios para que practiques en tu casa y las clases no serán económicas, no es lo mismo enseñar a un grupo que a una sola persona, ¿está eso claro?

—Sí, lo entiendo, está bien.

—¿Cómo puede estar bien? Aún no te he dicho el precio.

—¿Cuánto sería?

—Depende de la cantidad de clases extras, podemos tener una, dos o tres por semana.

—Tres está bien.

Levi frunció un poco el ceño, pero por dentro estaba complacido de ver lo mucho que ese hombre quería pasar tiempo con él.

—En ese caso hablamos del triple de lo que has pagado por la membresía mensual.

—Está bien, lo pagaré. Pero debes garantizarme que podré bailar un tema completo antes de fin de año.

—No soy párroco, no hago milagros —bromeó Levi mientras preparaba el equipo de música—. Hablando en serio, no dependerá tanto de mí, sino de ti, de cuánto practiques en tus momentos libres y las ganas que le eches. Bien, ahora si necesito que vengas aquí a mi lado, debes mirarte en el espejo, solo así podrás saber si estás haciendo lo correcto o no.

—Es que es difícil.

—No lo será ahora porque vamos a iniciar con los pasos más simples y básicos. Ya estamos a mitad de año y hay gente que viene desde hace mucho, pero no te compares con los otros, son tus primeros intentos, habrá que tener paciencia.

Puso a andar el equipo con una selección de música árabe lenta y acompasada.

—Muy bien, ahora vas a semi flexionar las piernas, así —dijo mostrándole la postura—. Escucha la música, es fácil de seguir el ritmo del tambor y las panderetas, y ahora, pierna derecha al frente, punta de pie y golpe de cadera, vuelve atrás, pierna izquierda al frente, punta de pie y golpe de cadera, atrás. No, no hagas los movimientos de brazos, dejaremos la parte de arriba, vamos con la cadera y los pies. Más adelante uniremos todo.

—Bueno. Derecha, punta, cadera, izquierda-

—No, pierna derecha, punta de pie, golpe de cadera y atrás. Veamos, haz una sola pierna, sigue mi voz. Pierna derecha, punta, no tan adelante, es solo aquí, cerca de tu cuerpo, dejaste de flexionar las piernas, no lo olvides, como si estuvieras haciendo un intento de querer sentarte, ¿entiendes?

—¡Dios!

—Espera, espera, ponte derecho, ahora, inspira hondo, relaja, suelta. Debes soltarte un poco, Eren, estás tenso como un muñeco de cartón —Lo animó palmeándole la espalda para que no estuviera tan duro—. Vamos de nuevo, tú tranquilo, un segundo —dijo y apagó la música—. Vamos a hacerlo sin música primero. Flexiono, eso es, no tan abajo, es apenas, sutil, y ahora, pierna derecha, punta, golpe de cadera. Escucha, para hacer el golpe de cadera debes rotar esta parte de tu cuerpo —dijo poniéndose detrás y tomándolo con ambas manos de esa zona, Eren sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón pero trató de seguir las instrucciones—. Mueve la cadera, caray, como si quisieras empujar una puerta con tu costado, mírame, así, rotar y arriba, ¿entiendes?

—Rotar arriba.

—Bien, veamos, solo vamos a mover las caderas un rato, para que te vayas aflojando. Golpe de cadera a la derecha, a la izquierda, a la derecha, a la izquierda. Es un bamboleo. La danza árabe es una danza sensual, es un baile de conquista, entonces debes dejar que la sensualidad salga, no te reprimas. Derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda. ¡Eso es! Ahí estoy bien algo muy lindo, me refiero a como se mueve tu cadera, no te hagas ilusiones. Ahora, derecha, derecha, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, eso es, ahí va saliendo, mírate en el espejo.

Eren sonrió y poco a poco se fue aflojando. Al final estuvieron casi una hora practicando. Eren pasó por el mostrador y abonó la diferencia "de las clases particulares" y se retiró muy contento. Petra miró a Levi que venía secándose el sudor con una toalla de mano y le acercó una botella de agua fresca del refrigerador.

—¿Clases particulares? ¿En serio? Tú no das clases particulares, picaron.

—Bueno, necesitamos más ingresos y él necesita mejorar de manera urgente, además con esto logro que estemos a solas, puedo seducirlo mejor, tres pájaros de un tiro, es un "ganar-ganar".

—Pero no te abuses.

—¡No lo hago! Él realmente es un caso muy serio, es muy malo con "M" mayúscula.

—Con M de mojigato.

—Bruja.

—Oli me dijo que es probable que el jueves manden la inspección.

—¿Otra vez? Tuvimos una el mes pasado.

—No sé qué decirte.

—Ugh. Solo espero que no nos vuelvan a poner *la cinta.

Levi se refería a cuando *clausuraban el local, solían colocar una faja de papel sobre la puerta con la palabra "CLAUSURADO" en rojo furioso.

—No creo, además Oli me dijo que es un amigo o un conocido suyo, hará su intervención.

—Jesús bendiga a tu novio. Igual iré a acomodar el depósito por si acaso, el caño de la cocina está goteando, espero que no digan nada por eso. ¿Debería llamar a un plomero?

—Le preguntaré a mi hermano, él sabe de esas cosas.

—Se lo agradeceré muuuucho.

—Ya basta, te dije que no te metas con mi hermano —dijo bromeando mientras le arrojaba una bolita de papel a la cabeza.

—Pipi, no seas tacaña, ¿no me dijiste que te gustaría que fuéramos familia? Es la oportunidad justa.

—¡Que no!

Se fue sonriendo a acomodar el depósito, hacía falta y además había dos horas que llenar hasta que cerraran las puertas del gimnasio.

El hermano de Petra se llamaba Jhon y era un hombre muy atractivo. Alto, de cabello cobrizo como ella, con unos hermosos y amigables ojos color miel, tenía una pequeña barriguita pero no le molestaba en absoluto. No sabía si era gay o no, pero algo de química había, las pocas veces que se había acercado a hacer algún arreglo eléctrico o de caños se había quedado conversando con él, alargando las conversaciones excesivamente y aunque se moría de ganas por probarlo, también tenía sus códigos, era el hermano de su mejor amiga después de todo, así que era un no.

Cuando llegó a su edificio tuvo que pasar a pagar *las expensas que le habían quedado pendientes. El portero lo atendió de mala gana como siempre. Solía mirarlo de una manera despectiva, con la punta del labio levantada, como cuando uno huele algo feo, jamás lo saludaba o era amigable. Y sabía que el problema era con él, porque en las pocas reuniones de consorcio a las que había asistido el trato con el resto de los inquilinos era completamente diferente. Una vez que le dio el recibo le cerró la puerta en las narices, literalmente, un poco más y le golpea el rostro. Suspiró y volvió subiendo las escaleras. Estaba en un cuarto piso, pero siempre que pudiera hacer un poco más de ejercicio era bueno.

Se dio una ducha rápida, comió una ensalada de frutas que tenía lista en la heladera, bebió un litro de agua como para llenar cualquier espacio en su estómago y cayó en peso muerto sobre el colchón. Se hizo una bolita entre las colchas y cerró los ojos para dormirse.

A veces sucedía que en esos mundos lejanos a la vigilia, se inmiscuía un deplorable, aterrador, asqueroso perfume a incienso, ese olor que lo haría vomitar en cualquier momento y lugar. Y cuando aparecía, todos los sueños se volvían pesadillas.

Se levantó descompuesto, pálido y tembloroso, el alivio fue llegando poco a poco, mientras controlaba su respiración y notaba que esa realidad ya no existía, que estaba a años y años de distancia, allá fluctuando en el pasado. Se tuvo que dar otra ducha para quitarse el sudor y se comió un yogurt light con algunos cereales para no ir con el estómago vacío.

El día fue anodino, tranquilo. Después de limpiar Levi estuvo enfocado en su entrenamiento con pesas. A la mañana daba clases de ritmos latinos y por las tardes también. El grupo de la mañana se había reducido, a la gente siempre le costaba asistir al gimnasio en épocas frías. Así que estuvo pensando en diseñar algún panfleto nuevo con alguna promoción de clases 2 x 1.

—Tienes cara de preocupado —dijo James, el profesor de yoga y pilates que recién terminaba con una clase.

—Estoy haciendo números, así que es difícil estar sonriente.

—Insisto en que deberíamos hacer un bingo o una rifa.

—No se puede, la última vez que lo intentamos hace dos años la Asociación nos cayó encima, tuve que pagar dos veces los gastos debido a la multa por realizar un evento lucrativo sin autorización.

—Oh, podríamos hacer un show de talentos con una entrada a beneficio —Levi lo miró de reojo.

—Mmm, eso suena bien, pero no podemos hacerlo en el teatro, el alquiler es muy elevado. Tú que conoces a media ciudad, ¿no sabes de algún vecindario que ofrezca su salón para eventos múltiples o algo como eso? Podemos decir que será un festival cultural.

—Podría ser, deberé revisar mi lista de contactos algo voy a encontrar. También podríamos poner una barra de pole bance aquí en medio del salón y los fines de semana podrías bailar, de seguro ganarías mucho.

—Jam, no te pases de la raya que le contaré a Richard.

—Richard estaría en primera fila, ¿por qué crees que nunca le digo que venga? No puede despegar los ojos de ti.

Levi sonrió, sabía que el viejo (tenía cincuenta años, pero así lo habían bautizado) le tenía un gran afecto. Era un hombre tranquilo, responsable, excelente profesional y ahora estaba tratando de animarlo. Incluso a veces había puesto de su propio salario para comprar elementos o hacer algún arreglo, ya no existían hombres así. Estaba en pareja con Richard, un señor de cuarenta asalariado, divorciado y con una hija de quince años que vivía con ellos. ¿Algún día tendría él la posibilidad de tener una vida así? Pero entonces recordaba lo mal que le había ido intentando tener una pareja estable y no, no, de ninguna manera, solo era mejor que mal acompañado.

James era esa excepción a la regla que raramente se encontraba.

—Podrías ofrecer la primera clase gratis, nos fue bien con eso en el verano.

—Sí, es cierto, aunque dos al precio de uno suena mejor.

—O conseguir un sugar daddy, tengo varias sugerencias en mis contactos.

—Hoy estás en llamas, querido, ¿Richard no te está prestando la debida atención?

Ambos rieron cómplices y luego James preparó dos cafés, el viejo hacía los cafés más espumosos y fragantes de toda la ciudad.

—Tranquilo, jefe —dijo el hombre—, vamos a encontrar la solución.

—Gracias, Jam, sin ti y sin Pipi no sé qué haría.

—Me recuerdas a un noviecito que tenía cuando estaba haciendo el curso de Pilates. Ah, un chico tan educado y bonito, un poco terco, mal hablado y quería sexo todo el tiempo, pero en general era una gran compañía.

—Jam, cada vez que hablas de tus ex novios siempre se parecen a mí.

—¿Es así? En fin, la vejez no viene sola.

—¿Puedes quedarte un momento en el mostrador? Quisiera ejercitar un rato en la *cinta.

—¿No estás exagerando un poco? Lo digo en serio, cuando estás estresado, entrenas y entrenas, es demasiada carga física, además comes como un canario, perderás alumnos si te quedan las nalgas flacas.

—Gracias por apreciar que mis alumnos me quieren solo por mis nalgas.

—Bueno, no solo por eso, solo un cincuenta por ciento.

—Viejo depravado, y no te eches una siesta, recuerda que sigo siendo tu jefe después de todo.

—Ow, ¿no fue suficiente soborno el café?

—Justamente, no entiendo como después de semejante café cargado te da sueño. Hacerse viejo, apesta.

James largó una carcajada ronca tan característica de él y fue a ocupar su lugar en el mostrador. Comenzó a acomodar los cuadernos de los alumnos y los folletos, a la vez que limpiaba un poco.

Levi se puso los auriculares manos libres y comenzó a caminar rápido, mientras pensaba en el rechazo de la solicitud del banco al préstamo para emprendimientos que estaba ofreciendo el gobierno. Había estado más de un mes corriendo de un lado a otro para juntar la interminable lista de ridículos requisitos para aplicar al pedido, todo para que en menos de cinco horas le respondieran que no había demostrado suficiente solvencia e ingresos en el último año como para poder aprobárselo.

Sabía que no era eso, el contador del banco era también el hermano del director de la Asociación de gimnasios, lo supo cuando al recibir el email vio la firma del emisor. ¿Acaso había algún lugar donde la puta Asociación no metiera sus narices? Seguramente que si se hacía miembro las cosas serían más sencillas, claro que también significaría convertirse en un títere de ellos. Ya había sido un títere durante demasiado años en el pasado, prefería vivir en la calle que agachar su cabeza. Seguiría luchando todo lo que pudiera.

Esa tarde Vanesa, una de sus alumnas, le llevó una tarta de chocolate y nueces. Sus alumnos eran geniales, siempre tenían muestras de amabilidad con él. Decidió dejarla para compartirla al finalizar la clase. Eren llegó unos minutos tarde pidiendo disculpas. Se suponía que él era quien tenía que seducirlo, pero el muy mojigato estaba con una remera de algodón blanca que marcaba ese cuerpo tan lindo y unos shorts azules hasta las rodillas. Notó enseguida las miradas de borrego a medio morir de varias de sus pupilas.

Los hizo sudar como cerdos, e incluso al final los tuvo haciendo una serie de ejercicios para fortalecer piernas y brazos. Luego preparó jugo y repartió los vasos mientras cortaban la tarta. Todos estaban muy a gusto. Aceptó una rodaja extremadamente pequeña, alegando que estaba a dieta, y sintiéndose horriblemente culpable por comer algo tan cargado de calorías por fuera de sus vicios del fin de semana, pero ni modo, no iba a desairar a Vanesa que había hecho eso con tanto cariño.

Tres de sus alumnas lo rodearon y conversaron un poco.

—Profe, ¿ha notado como lo mira el nuevito? —soltó Cecilia con toda la mala intención, con que por eso habían hecho toda esta movida.

—¿Mmm? No, la verdad que no.

—¡Vamos, profe, se lo come con los ojos! —insistió Vanesa mientras todas se reían y cuchicheaban felices.

—Creo que hacen una linda pareja, ¿cierto, Paula?

—Se complementan tan bien, además profe, fíjese, tiene unos brazotes como oso, debe dar unos abrazos tremendos —Y estallaban en carcajadas que terminaban contagiando a Levi que se hacía el desentendido.

—Ya, niñas, cálmense, que esto no es un club de citas, solo venimos a bailar.

—Aunque es fatal para moverse —dijo Vanesa y todos rieron con poco disimulo.

—Oigan, no sean así. Tú Paula te tropezaste como cinco veces en las primeras clases, tú también Vanesa eras terrible para coordinar. Así que no seas unas arpías con él, está aprendiendo.

—Owwww, miren como lo defiende —dijo Cecilia y todas gritaron al unísono.

—Basta, no se quieran hacer las Celestinas porque yo no ando buscando novio.

—No necesita ser su novio, profe —dijo guiñándole un ojo Paula.

"Si supieran", pensó Levi. Finalmente terminaron y se fueron. El bailarín limpió todo muy rápido y se dispuso a atender a Eren.

—Uf, se hizo muy tarde, si quieres te devuelvo la clase en otra oportunidad.

—No, está bien ahora, digo, si es que no tienes otro compromiso —respondió el camionero.

—Tengo que quedarme hasta las nueve, así que por mí está bien.

Petra golpeó en el marco del salón e ingresó un momento.

—Li, malas noticias, mi hermano está con fiebre y no va a poder venir a revisar el caño de la cocina, ¿llamo a un plomero? Digo, porque como mañana viene la inspección.

El profesor suspiró, otro gasto extra.

—Sí, será mejor que cuidemos cualquier detalle.

—¿Un plomero? ¿Qué sucede con la cocina? —preguntó Eren.

—El caño del lavaplatos está flojo y no cierra bien, queda perdiendo un poco —explicó Petra con los ojos brillando.

—Oh, tal vez el plástico que se adhiere a la junta se haya roto, es algo bastante sencillo, puedo solucionarlo. Tengo una caja pequeña de herramientas en mi auto, creo que puedo arreglarme con eso, si no recuerdo mal hay una ferretería aquí a la vuelta, seguro tienen un repuesto, esas cosas son realmente bastante económicas.

—¿De verdad sabes hacerlo? ¿No irás a dejarlo peor, no? —dudó Levi.

—Si lo dejo peor yo mismo pagaré el arreglo con un plomero profesional.

—Ok, te tomo la palabra. ¿Quieres que vaya yo a buscar el repuesto?

—¿Sabes de medidas? —ante la cara desconcertada de Levi, Eren sonrió confiado—. Muéstrenme el caño, luego iré yo, será más rápido.

—Hey, puedo aprender.

—Bien, entonces ven conmigo.

En menos de treinta minutos el problema estaba solucionado y Levi había aprendido como cambiar el plástico de un caño. Petra largó alguna excusa y los dejó solos en la cocina.

—Bueno, te daré el dinero del repuesto —dijo Levi.

—No, no hace falta.

—¿Cómo qué no? Yo no debo favores, además te pagaré por la reparación, no como a un plomero profesional, porque no lo eres.

—Ya basta, me ofenderé, te digo que está bien. Aunque si tanto quieres no deberme un favor, hagamos esto, acepta ir al cine conmigo.

El bailarín enarcó una ceja y se puso serio.

—Mira Eren, no soy un chico que va a citas.

—No dije que lo fueras, solo que me acompañes a ver una película. Además la última vez fuimos a un bar, tomamos café, bailamos, conversamos y nos besamos, yo no seré un experto pero eso fue muy similar a una cita.

—En realidad, no me gustan los cines, nunca puedes escuchar a gusto, la gente masticando palomitas o comida grasosa, cuchicheando a cada rato, en fin, que no es lo mío.

—Bueno, ¿entonces un almuerzo, una cena, ir al teatro, remontar una cometa?

—Vamos a un motel si quieres —tiró su anzuelo con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Primero salgamos a alguna parte, a menos que me quieras quedar debiendo un favor.

Levi suspiró y lo miró detenidamente, Eren pidiendo de esa forma era aterradoramente adorable.

—¿Unos tragos en un bar?

—Una caminata por la plaza.

—Ugh, ¿qué tiene de interesante ir a caminar por la plaza?

—Hablar contigo, eso es lo más importante.

—Basta conquistador, que esta escena donde el plomero quiere seducir al dueño de casa ya la he visto antes. Como sea, a ver… hace mucho que no voy subo en bote. No me pidas más que eso.

—Estoy adentro.

Estuvo a poco de hacer un chiste vulgar y grosero con eso, pero no iba con el aura ingenua del mojigato. Bueno, un plan diferente que no duraría más de una o dos horas cuando mucho, podía lidiar con eso.

—Sábado a las siete. En el lago de las Coronas. Y ahora ya se hizo muy tarde, ¿mañana puedes recuperar la clase extra o estás ocupado?

—Puedo venir todos los días si quieres.

—¿Acaso no trabajas, holgazán?

—Es que soy camionero, pero estoy de vacaciones en este momento, te lo dije la otra vez.

Claro que Levi no había prestado atención en absoluto.

—Oh, claro. Bueno, mañana a las diez doy clases de ritmos latinos, viene poca gente, en su mayoría de la tercera edad, puedes probar esa clase o bien a las once quedo libre, o si prefieres por la tarde…

—Vendré a las diez. Mi mamá solía ir a clases de salsa, así que me siento familiarizado con la música.

—De acuerdo, te espero a esa hora entonces y gracias.

—Me alegra poder ayudar, hasta mañana, Levi.

Se quedó un rato en la cocina de brazos cruzados mirando el caño arreglado, al poco rato Petra hizo aparición.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo va la seducción?

—Pésima, de alguna manera siento que me está arrastrando a lo que él quiere y no al revés como debería ser —Petra ladeó la cabeza intrigada—. Vamos a ir a los botes de lago de las Coronas este sábado y no profetices nada, es solo para agradecerle el favor.

—Anda, tú y yo sabemos muy bien que es una tonta excusa para poder salir.

—Si no terminamos teniendo sexo caliente y sudoroso, nunca más le aceptaré ninguna otra salida.

—No seas tan drástico, el tipo es lindo, amable, ¡y sabe arreglar caños! ¿Qué más quieres?

—Sí, justamente tengo una cañería que necesito que me destranque.

—¡Levi!

—Escucha, por muy príncipe azul que sea, todos se convierten en sapos una vez que saciaron su hambre, es ley natural, no se puede contra eso.

—No vamos a tener esta conversación de nuevo, tampoco estoy diciendo que este es el amor de tu vida, pero no seas tan jodido y simplemente déjate querer.

—Ningún mojigato me va a ganar, eso es seguro.

—¿No sería irónico que terminaras muerto de amor por un mojigato?

—Eso no pasará. Iré a comprar un agua saborizada, ¿vas a querer una de piña?

—Mejor de manzana verde.

—Kay.

Esa noche cenó una ensalada insulsa de atún y hojas verdes. Era más como un trámite, al terminar seguía con hambre por lo que se dio el lujo de comerse un yogurt light, se duchó y se metió en la cama.

Se quedó pensando mientras observaba el techo. No quería amor en vida, menos amor de una pareja, una de las cosas que más lo había destrozado había sido entregarse al supuesto amor que sintió alguna vez por Dante. Caer de esa nube de ideales y fantasías fue como un aterrizaje forzoso sobre filos de vidrios.

Y no había caído una, sino dos veces consecutivas. Dante, el flor de hijo de puta que ahora triunfaba como la estrella de The Royal Ballet, solo porque él le dejó libre el camino, claro. Aún recordaba todas esas venenosas palabras que le arrojó al tipo antes de desaparecer como una bocanada de vapor en un día de invierno.

A veces reflexionaba y se decía que había sido demasiado cruel, otras veces recordaba lo que tuvo que pasar y aseguraba que fue justicia. Como fuera, ese monstruo en el que se había convertido había sido por entregarse como un estúpido cordero que camina por voluntad propia hacer el altar para el sacrificio. Nadie merecía su entrega, su arrojo, su esfuerzo, que todos se fueran a la mierda.

No se arrepentía de lo que le dijo ese día a todos y cada uno. Aunque a veces sí. Aunque a veces nada. Oscilaba entre la culpabilidad y la justificación. Cerró sus ojos evocando esa sonrisa que le aun le hacía doler en lo más profundo de sus vísceras.

_"—Hola, ¿vas a ocupar el salón? —dijo Dante con esa fastidiosa mueca feliz._

_—Sí, voy a practicar un poco más._

_—Los otros salones están ocupados._

_—Ah._

_Levi siguió tirando de los cordones de sus zapatillas de ballet para ajustarlas un poco más antes de seguir._

_—¿Te molesta si me quedo y practico un poco contigo?_

_Se encogió de hombros, claro que le molestaba, ¿pero qué podía hacer? Los salones eran para uso de los alumnos y no es como si pudiera echarlo, aunque era cuando menos extraño que el tipo popular se le acercara como si nada. Después de todo ni siquiera tenían una relación de saludos._

_Se puso de pie y fue hasta la baranda frente al espejo, donde comenzó con la práctica de posturas. Dante estaba preparándose para hacer lo mismo._

_—Supe que estás yendo a las clases que da Cristof para los de quinto._

_Levi lo miró a través del espejo pero no dijo nada, ¿así qué vino de fisgón a ver que chisme podía obtener? Menudo idiota. ¿Y por qué hablaba con tanta familiaridad del directo? ¿Acaso eran cercanos?_

_—¿Vas a presentarte para la audición en la ópera de fin de año?_

_—No estoy preparado para eso aun._

_Dante se acercó entonces, eso le molestaba tanto, al parecer los italianos no sabían respetar los espacios ajenos._

_—Si el director avala que participes en sus clases avanzadas, sin dudas debes tener potencial, yo me presentaría._

_—Mmm, lo pensaré._

_Estuvieron practicando durante una hora y media más, le molestaba que de tanto en tanto el tipejo ése se le quedara mirando tan fijo. Decidió que no iba a quedarse mucho más y sacudió su cuerpo antes de empezar con los estiramientos._

_—¿Relajamos juntos? —Preguntó el italiano y Levi asintió sin muchas ganas—. No eres de conversar mucho, ¿eh?_

_—Difícil conversar cuando hay que concentrarse en practicar._

_—Wow, relájate un poco, no estamos en el ejército, aunque sí, es bastante duro a veces._

_Levi se recostó en el piso mientras Dante tomaba uno de sus pies y lo empujaba para estirarlo. Le resultó curiosa su confesión, siempre había pensado que todo era muy fácil para su compañero._

_—¿Qué tal son las clases con el director?_

_—Complicadas, extenuantes, es exigente._

_—Dicen que tiene mal genio y también escuché otras cosas muy malas por ahí._

_—A estas alturas no deberías creer en todo lo que dicen los rumores. No somos adolescentes._

_—Los rumores dicen que tú eres un estirado, que te crees la gran cosa y por eso no quieres hacer amistades con los "plebeyos"._

_—¿Qué? Eso es absurdo, ¿de dónde han sacado semejante tontería? —dijo Levi frunciendo el ceño._

_—¿No es así?_

_—Me mato practicando, es por eso que tengo los resultados que tengo, ojalá fuera tan simple como heredar genes y ya._

_—¿Y por qué no sales con nosotros? ¿Te molesta integrarte?_

_—No hice nada y ya hay una parva de rumores sobre mí, ¿con qué ánimos quisiera trabar amistad con personas que solo buscan mi miseria mediante chismes infundados?_

_—Si no es así, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros este sábado? Vamos a festejar el cumpleaños de Gisselle, iremos al Gold Coin._

_—¿Qué hay con la invitación tan sorpresiva?_

_—No hay nada, solo que quiero conocerte un poco más, eso es todo. Aún faltan tres años más para recibirnos, nos vamos a tener que ver las caras todo este tiempo, pienso que sería mejor si intentamos llevarnos bien, ¿es tan raro, acaso?_

_—Lo es._

_—Anda, no seas tan remilgado. Pasaremos un buen momento, unos tragos, chistes, hasta tal vez puedas ligar con alguna o alguno. Será divertido._

_Levi lo pensó un momento. Se puso de pie y comenzó a ayudar a Dante a estirar. Siempre había querido salir y divertirse, podría aprovechar, total, si algo no le gustaba se iba a su casa y ya._

_Una vez terminada la sesión Dante le pasó su número y siguió insistiendo que la pasarían bien entre todos, que era un grupo muy tranquilo, que qué mejor para la salud que desenchufarse un rato._

_Terminó aceptando. Llamó a su madre para informarle que ese fin de semana no volvería a casa, después de todo su padre estaba de gira y ella tenía planeado juntarse con algunas bailarinas de su elenco actual, por lo que ninguno lo echó muy en falta._

_Cuando Levi llegó extremadamente puntual al bar, se encontró con tres personas, Dante, Gisselle y el novio de Gisselle. Pensó que sería más gente, pero ni modo. Ya el hecho de hacer algo completamente diferente a lo que le tocaba a diario era motivo suficiente para que la adrenalina se disparada constantemente por todo su sistema._

_Nunca había bebido en su vida, por lo que ni cuenta se dio cuando comenzó a ponerse un poco ebrio. Habló mucho, aunque no recordaba del todo de qué, bailó con Dante, con Gisselle, con su novio y hasta con el mesero. Se sentía eufórico y Dante no dejaba de llenarle y llenarle el vaso._

_Al final terminó en un callejón con Dante frotándole la espalda mientras vomitaba. Cuando se despertó a la siguiente mañana, pensó que se estaba muriendo. Tenía una sed terrible y se bebió cinco vasos llenos de agua uno tras otro antes de cerciorarse que no estaba en su departamento. Sino en la casa de Dante._

_—*Bambi, me debes una, anoche me diste muchos problemas —dijo el italiano apareciendo en la cocina con ojeras y rascándose el estómago._

_—Lo siento, no soy de salir, te lo compensaré con un almuerzo o varios._

_—No te preocupes, no es para tanto. Además de vomitar un poco, nadie se murió así que está bien. No sabía que podías cantar así de afinado._

_—¿Estuve cantando? —Su voz rasposa lo delató y al final ambos terminaron riendo mientras Dante imitaba cómo Levi había agarrado una botella de micrófono y se había puesto a cantar "Guantanamera", como seis veces._

_—Que embarazoso, pero no lo recuerdo —dijo divertido._

_—Aplaudíamos y aplaudíamos y tú saludabas ceremonialmente y a los dos segundos de nuevo: "guantanameraaaa"._

_Aceptó la diversión, las risas, la complicidad, porque por primera vez alguien le mostraba que la vida no tenía que ser tan dura. Era agradable tener con quién reír, con quien recordar anécdotas, era tan pero tan fácil, ser engañado."_

.

By Luna de Acero.


	5. Una amistad también está bien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose.
> 
> Cómo están, hermosos míos? Cómo los trató la Navidad? Aquí vamos con el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste como va quedando la historia, y prepárense porque se vienen cosas turbias. Besitos estelares!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi completa invención.
> 
> Advertencias: menciones a desórdenes alimenticios, un poco de angustia, tristeza, ya se empieza a sentir el dolor jajaja, bueno, no, ya verán ustedes, como siempre: palabras vulgares, palabras altisonantes, y nada más.

.

_**.** _

_**"Un amigo es alguien que conoce la canción de tu corazón** _

_**y puede cantarla cuando a ti ya se te ha olvidado la letra".** _

_**JULIO RAMÓN RIBEYRO** _

.

.

Eren estuvo puntual a las diez para iniciar con la clase. Tal como le dijera Levi había una mayoría de gente mayor, serían unas cinco personas, más tres señoras de mediana edad.

Fueron muy gentiles y amables con él, le recordaron un poco a sus abuelos, los había perdido hacía unos años, de manera que se sintió muy a gusto.

Levi ingresó al salón de muy buen humor y Eren se quedó impresionado, aún más de lo que normalmente quedaba. El profesor vestía una especie de calza negra de una tela como terciopelo, ajustada que era un poco más suelta en la pantorrilla, con un cinto de tela azul eléctrico que quedaba colgando hasta por debajo de las caderas en unos listones gruesos, arriba una especie de remerón blanco holgado semi transparente, aunque por debajo tenía otra de tirantes en color negro. Eren tragó en seco varias veces, mientras Levi programaba el equipo de música para la clase.

Esta vez todo fue mucho más lento y tranquilo, incluso los primeros quince minutos para entrar en calor, sonaba una selección de conocidos temas latinos de los años noventa remixados, lo que les imprimía mayor ritmo. Levi les hizo ejercicios de estiramiento y movimiento para luego comenzar con pasos básicos de salsa.

Eren seguía siendo torpe, pero a diferencia de las clases de danzas árabes, la música le traía fuertes recuerdos de cuando era niño y su madre limpiaba la casa mientras bailaba con el palo de escoba. Se sentía animado, y entre tanta gente mayor no tan exigido. Esto logró que se pudiera relajar, su cuerpo empezaba a agarrarle la sintonía a las melodías y un par de veces que cruzó miradas con Levi se alegró de notarlo contento con su progreso, si hasta le guiñó un ojo y todo.

Luego de la salsa siguió un poco de bachata y ahí le costó un poquito seguir los pasos, pero no por la coreografía o la música en sí, sino por los movimientos del profesor, es que era una bomba sensual en ese pantalón que se ajustaba tan bien a su bonito cuerpo.

Al terminar la clase trabajaron en colchonetas en el piso, con algunos ejercicios para fortalecer el abdomen y las piernas, Levi los ayudó a estirar de la mejor manera posible y finalmente la clase finalizó. Todos estaban de muy buen humor y saludaron amigablemente al profesional antes de retirarse.

Eren se quedó para su clase "extra".

—Bueno, parece que los ritmos latinos se te dan mejor, ¿eh?

—Si, como te dije antes, estoy familiarizado con esta música, ha sido bastante divertido.

—Eso es, me alegra escuchar que te estás divirtiendo, porque de echo eso es lo que pretendía en primer lugar. ¿Tal vez deberías pasarte definitivamente a las clases de ritmos latinos? Tenemos una por las tardes, pero son martes y jueves.

—Mmm, no quiero darme por vencido aún con los ritmos arabescos.

—Danza árabe —corrigió Levi y fue hasta el equipo para poner la música de la clase privada.

—¿Cómo fue que tú elegiste esa disciplina?

—Bueno, aunque no lo creas yo tengo base en danza clásica, estudié muchos años en academia, aunque ya desde pequeño estudiaba, tal vez estaba un poco cansado de todo eso. Un día un amigo me invitó a una fiesta, ya sabes cosas de jóvenes universitarios. En cierto momento de la noche apareció un grupo de bailarines, todos hombres, serían cuatro o cinco, no recuerdo bien, pero el segundo hizo una danza de vientre masculina en un solo que nos dejó a más de uno impresionados. Quedamos alucinados, es decir —dijo una vez que estuvo todo listo mientras se acercaba—, hasta ese momento yo pensaba que ese tipo de baile era exclusivo de mujeres y no por machista, simplemente nunca me había interiorizado lo suficiente, mi cabeza, mi cuerpo, mi vida estaban completamente dedicadas a otro tipo de danza y esto era tan… revolucionario, fresco, atractivo. Los bailarines me recomendaron una academia y fui a presenciar un par de clases, uf, tendrías que haber visto como me fue al principio, no era un completo desastre pero, fue difícil, sin embargo a la vez que podía dominar cada uno de esos movimientos me sentía más y más…

Levi hizo un ademán con su mano como si estuviera buscando una palabra adecuada.

—¿Feliz?

—También, pero en realidad era como… ser libre. La danza árabe se compone de muchas técnicas y tiene su parte disciplinaria, sin embargo hay una enorme libertad para poder combinar estos factores, te permite ser completamente creativo. La danza clásica también, pero a veces el nivel de exigencia es tan alto que muchas veces te vuelves una especie de robot logrando cumplir a la perfección, es duro. Supongo que me tentaba más la sensualidad liberadora de los árabes. Por otra parte, se necesita más apoyo masculino, últimamente han surgido muy buenos bailarines en estos espacios, lo cual es genial, tiene que animarse más gente.

—Me gustaría verte alguna vez bailando un clásico.

Levi bufó y rodó los ojos mientras le daba play al control remoto.

—Bien, señorito, no perdamos más tiempo. No vamos a calentar porque venimos de la clase anterior. ¿Has ensayado los pasos que te dije?

—Ayer lo hice un rato después de la cena, pero no sé qué tal lo estuve haciendo porque no tengo un espejo de cuerpo completo en casa.

—Entonces, vamos de nuevo. Un poco de flexión en las piernas, abdomen duro, trato de mantener la postura y vamos, golpes de cadera, derecha, derecha, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda.

La clase fue satisfactoria, poco a poco Eren comenzaba a hacer movimientos más fluidos, claro que iba a ser un trabajo arduo, pero Levi tenía tantas ganas de ayudarlo como el camionero de mejorar.

Luego de que Eren se retiró cayó la inspección en el gimnasio, James le hizo un café super espumoso al supervisor de la municipalidad, que si bien estuvo algo quisquilloso con los detalles, solo dejó algunas recomendaciones para mejorar algunas coas sin demasiada importancia y luego se fue. Recién entonces Levi se relajó un poco y tomó asiento en el mostrador. Abrió la notebook y se puso a revisar brevemente las redes sociales del gimnasio, tal vez era hora de hacer una nueva imagen para publicitar las ofertas del mes.

—Amigo, estás muy tenso, ¿nos tomamos un chupito? —dijo Petra con una sonrisa radiante.

—Hazme uno de esos lindos masajes ¿quieres?

—¡Claro!

Comenzó a trabajar sobre los hombros de Levi que dejó un momento el trabajo con la computadora y miró la torre de propagandas que tenía debajo del mostrador.

—Debería mandar a imprimir un poco más, se están terminando. Por cierto, se me ocurrió que podríamos ofrecerle una promoción a los clientes regulares, ¿qué te parece esto? Si traen un referido que tome clases les bonificamos un mes completo.

—Es una excelente idea.

—Oye, estás toda feliz y radiante, ¿a qué se debe? ¿Algo bueno pasó?

—Oluo me llevó a cenar anoche y luego fuimos a su departamento —contó con voz risueña.

—Oh, no quiero saber, sexo hetero es como pizza con piña, horror.

—¡No seas malo! Li, no te quejes, tú siempre tienes con quien arreglártelas.

—No es cierto, estoy todo solitario.

—¿Y OchoE?

—Ah, cierto, el idiota de OchoE, creo que no me quedará de otra que escribirle, pero lo haré el viernes, no quiero que piense que estoy desesperado.

—¿Pero el sábado no sales con Eren?

—Solo es una salida de amigos, no tengo ninguna expectativa de anotar un gol, y ahora que lo pienso ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—¿Mucho tiempo? Solo dos semanas.

—Sacrilegio —respondió Levi divertido.

—Adiós, colegas, nos vemos mañana —saludó James antes de irse y ambos le devolvieron el saludo.

No fue necesario que Levi le escribiera a su amante, porque esa misma noche ya estaba recibiendo mensajes de su parte. Le daba un poco de gracia porque el hombre era todo frío y correcto por mensajes, también cuando se veían en otros ámbitos, donde evitaban cualquier cruce innecesario de palabras, si era posible se ignoraban de plano, pero cuando iba a esos encuentros furtivos se transformaba en un torbellino de besos, manoseos y piel candente. Como el día y la noche. Lo dejó en visto y no le respondió, no lo haría hasta el viernes, le daba cierto placer morboso verlo ahí revolviéndose molesto por no recibir respuesta, ambos se conocían demasiado bien, OchoE también disfrutaba de sus desplantes.

Esa noche comió una ensalada César que acompañó con una copa de vino blanco, para su desgracia le ganó el insomnio y estuvo tratando de leer en la cama, por lo general no llegaba a terminar un capítulo completo de Romeo y Julieta que caía rendido, era pesado leer esa historia, pero no hizo efecto esta vez.

Lo sabía, el estrés se estaba apoderando de él. Esa semana tenía algunos vencimientos de facturas de servicios y el pago del alquiler, y de solo pensar que tenía que poner de nuevo de sus ahorros personales para completar las cantidades, se sumía en una depresión muy molesta.

Apagó todas las luces y dejó sonando en el portátil sobre su mesa de luz un par de discos de Ramstein. Giró en la cama varias veces, tratando de evitar esos recuerdos acosadores, pero sin éxito.

_"Contrario a lo que había pensado, Dante era una persona muy amable. Si uno no lo conocía mejor, de lejos podía parecer un tipo superficial, engreído, pero en verdad era bastante cálido. Últimamente lo arrastraba a diversas salidas, gracias a su interacción pudo mejorar su relación con los otros alumnos de su grado._

_Él seguía obsesionándose con las prácticas, especialmente ahora que asistía a las clases del director de la academia. Cristof siempre era muy comunicativo con él, había notado que tenía un trato especial para con su persona, Levi siempre creyó que se debía al gran respeto que le tenía a su madre. A veces se molestaba si las prácticas no salían bien y solía regañar con dureza a sus pupilos, aunque con él solía ser mucho más suave, jamás le levantaba la voz como a los otros. Claro que él hacía hasta lo imposible para aplicarse a las exigencias del director y no disgustarlo._

_—Jóvenes, como sabrán este año la comisión ha seleccionado la obra "Giselle" —se escucharon murmullos emocionados de parte de los presentes que fueron acallados ante una severa mirada del director—. Es una pieza compleja, larga y exigente, pero no tengo dudas que estamos a la altura de las circunstancias. Las audiciones van a iniciar a principios del mes entrante, espero contar con ustedes. Si bien han demostrado un nivel y unas técnicas pulidas, no se duerman en los laureles, estos años han ingresado talentos excepcionales a los primeros años y no dudaré en darles el protagónico a aquellos que colmen las expectativas, no importa de qué cursada provengan._

_Nuevamente se extendió un suave murmullo, entre sorpresas y miradas desconcertadas de los alumnos de quinto. Levi, junto a otros cuatro compañeros de años más bajos se sintieron conmovidos por las declaraciones del director. El corazón del joven se aceleró de solo imaginar que podría aspirar a participar de dicha obra._

_—Muy bien, es hora de retirarnos, reflexionen y descansen, queridos míos, los veré mañana. Levi, por favor, quédate un momento, tengo correspondencia para ti._

_El director esperó que todos se retiraran para acercarse al bailarín, le entregó un par de sobres que Levi sostuvo observándolos con curiosidad._

_—Me tomé la libertad de suscribirte a algunas prestigiosas revistas de ballet. Hay artículos muy instructivos y en la de "Pies de oro", hay una nota muy interesante acerca de tu madre._

_—Le agradezco mucho, director._

_—Cristof, llámame Cristof, por favor. Escucha, me gustaría que tomaras a consideración la posibilidad de participar en las audiciones —Levi lo observó con los ojos llenos de brillos y el director sonrió complacido—. Todos estos meses te he estado poniendo a prueba y puedo asegurar, sin duda alguna, que tu potencial es notable. Has cumplido, te has esforzado y se nota._

_—Oh, yo, yo estoy muy emocionado, di-Cristof, me siento muy honrado de haberle causado esa impresión._

_—Claro que aún falta mucho trabajo para poder llegar a lo esperado, pero estás muy bien encaminado. Como faltan solo dos semanas para las audiciones, no hay tiempo que perder, por lo que voy a hacerte una propuesta que creo que será beneficiosa para ti. Ya sabes que soy una persona muy ocupada, sin embargo puedo hacerme un rato algunos días para ayudarte en tus prácticas, quiero aconsejarte, ayudarte a mejorar las posturas y recomendarte algunos leves cambios que serán favorables para tu desarrollo como artista._

_Levi apretó los sobres contra su pecho, sintiéndose tan contento que casi no podía hablar._

_—¡Vaya! Estoy… sin palabras, Cristof, en verdad, pero no quisiera robar su valioso tiempo._

_—No lo haces, para mí es una inversión y para ti, pequeño —dijo asentando su pesada mano sobre el hombro más cercano de Levi mientras su figuraba se inclinaba sobre él—, esta es una oportunidad a la que no muchos pueden acceder. Espero me muestres tu sincera gratitud, ¿sí?_

_—¡Por supuesto! ¡No lo defraudaré! Pero… uh…_

_—¿Qué sucede? —dijo el hombre invadiendo aún más el espacio personal de Levi._

_—No dudo de mis ganas y talento, aunque, eh, mi altura… bueno…_

_El director rió de una manera muy jocosa y tiró del brazo de Levi para apretarlo un poco contra su cuerpo._

_—¿Pero qué dices, muchacho? Preocupándote por esa insignificancia. En el escenario no se notará la diferencia mientras sepas moverte como se necesita, te ayudaré con eso, así que no te mortifiques más. No ensayes después de tus clases o sobrecargarás tu cuerpo innecesariamente. Luego de las prácticas aquí, nos quedaremos para pulir tus habilidades. Bien, ve a descansar de una buena vez._

_El director se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla, tan cerca de la boca que le rozó las comisuras y Levi se puso algo nervioso._

_—Ah, sí, claro. Bien, gracias por su consideración. Ha-hasta mañana._

_Salió sintiendo un poco de incomodidad, pero le pudo más la alegría. Entonces era cierto, tenía una auténtica posibilidad de participar de un cuerpo de ballet real, esto era maravilloso._

_Dante lo estaba esperando sentado en las escaleras de la academia y se acercó luciendo una amplia sonrisa._

_—Pensé que te ibas a quedar a dormir aquí, uf, apura que los chicos ya están en el bar._

_—De acuerdo, pero no puedo beber demasiado, mañana tengo muchas horas de práctica._

_—Sí, sí, pero no seas tan duro contigo mismo Levi, tratemos de divertirnos un poco, la vida no es puro trabajar y ensayar tampoco —dijo mientras le ponía un brazo sobre los hombros y recargaba su peso sobre él._

_Levi se había acostumbrado a su cercanía, Dante era así con la mayoría de sus amigos, los italianos tendían a manosear demasiado, igual no le molestaba, se estaba divirtiendo, estaba aprendiendo a sociabilizar mejor, además era entretenido, nunca lo hacía de menos, la pasaba bien._

_Esa noche mientras el cenaba una ensaladita con camarones pequeña, se asombró de la abundancia con la que los demás comían en la mesa. Esto ya lo había notado antes, pero no le había prestado realmente mucha atención, sin embargo en esta oportunidad parecían desesperados._

_Eran ocho personas en total, tres mujeres y cinco hombres, y todos comían a la par excepto él. Dante le miró el plato mientras él se llevaba una enorme porción de fideos con salsa a los cuatro quesos a la boca, tan grande que le costaba masticar y respirar. Levi lo miró asombrado. Una vez que tragó Dante le habló al oído, ya que había mucho ruido en la mesa, varios hablaban fuerte y se reían con estridencia._

_—Es inhumano que comas de esa manera, y además de inhumano, es triste._

_Enrolló más fideos en el tenedor y le acercó el bocado a los labios, pero Levi se negó._

_—¿No te gustan las pastas?_

_—No es eso, es que… eso te lo metiste en la boca antes, es tan antihigiénico._

_—Pero qué delicado nos resultó el niño, si te espantas porque quiero convidarte de mi plato, no quiero pensar como reaccionarías si quisiera besarte._

_Las risas brotaron espontáneamente, pero Levi sintió como si una corriente de suave electricidad le surcara por dentro. Él nunca era demasiado consciente del deseo de los demás a su alrededor, al menos hasta que las cosas se caían de maduro. Así que no estaba seguro si Dante estaba coqueteando con él o no, mejor era ser pesimista y no alimentar fantasías, pero justo en ese momento fue consciente de que le gustaba que Dante lo tratara de esa manera, se sentía como si un calorcillo se le instalara en la boca del estómago. Diablos, solo esperaba no enamorarse de él, sería problemático. Nunca le había pasado esto de sentir ese tipo de interés por alguien._

_—Te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas —continuó Dante y volvió a meter un gran bocado en sus fauces._

_Levi solo rodó los ojos y no dijo nada, barrió a su alrededor con la mirada para cerciorarse que nadie más se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero todos estaban demasiado eufóricos (ya iban por la tercera botella de vino) y realmente no les estaban prestando atención._

_Volvió a notar como una de las bailarinas comía su segunda hamburguesa de dos pisos, otra iba por su quinta o sexta pieza de pizza, más allá uno de sus compañeros devoraba una lasaña que parecía tener una cantidad impensable de calorías._

_—¿Qué sucede, Bambi?_

_—Nada, es solo… ustedes sí que aman comer. Van a tener que correr mucho para bajar todo eso —comentó en tono burlesco pero Dante lo observó con una misteriosa sonrisa._

_—Tú realmente eres tan… nuevo en algunas cosas. Nosotros luego de comer excepcionalmente bien, bueno, nos purgamos, ¿nunca escuchaste al respecto? —Levi negó y lo observó con curiosidad—. Entonces, en algún momento te enseñaré a lo que me refiero. ¿Acaso tus padres te tenían escondido en un sótano, Bambi? No te preocupes el gran Dante te va a enseñar una o dos cositas útiles._

_No solo comieron opíparamente, también se pidieron entre dos y tres postres cada uno, Levi no daba crédito a que sus compañeros, todos esbeltos y bien formados, comieran de una manera tan atroz, le dolía el estómago de solo ver como consumían toda esa cantidad de calorías. Sin embargo apenas terminaron todo, desaparecieron de inmediato con las más variadas excusas. Dante lo invitó a su departamento y el aceptó. No era la primera vez que iba tampoco._

_—Pasa Bambi, ven, ponte cómodo —ofreció mientras iba dejando la ropa regada por el suelo, Levi suspiró y la fue levantando para llevarla al lavadero._

_El departamento era pequeño, tanto como el suyo, vivían cerca, a dos manzanas de distancia ya que a falta de espacio sus padres habían priorizado la ubicación, ambos estaban cerca de la academia._

_Dante quedó en ropa interior, en general la mayoría de los bailarines no tenían tabúes respecto a su cuerpo, de tanto mirarse en los espejos, por lo general estaban muy amigados con sus aspectos. El italiano lo llamó con la mano y lo invitó al baño, allí levantó la tapa del váter y Levi enarcó una ceja._

_El hombre sonrió ante su expresión y se le marcaron unos bonitos hoyuelos en el rostro._

_—Tranquilo, bambino, no voy a hacer cosas vergonzosas, solo te voy a indicar como debes purgarte una vez que terminas de darte un buen atracón. Tu dedo índice va a ser tu mejor compañero —explicó mientras metía su índice a la boca—. Adshí, ¿vesh? —luego volvió a sacarlo—. Tú metes tu dedo tan profundo puedas, hasta llegar a tu campanilla, de inmediato se activa el reflejo de vómito, ¿entiendes? Y bueno, el resto es un poco desagradable, pero es solo un ratito. Eso sí, no esperes más de media hora que la comida se empieza a procesar y entonces los hedores y la consistencia, iack, se vuelve en verdad un desastre. Pero mientras lo hagas rápido, no hay mayores complicaciones._

_Levi estaba con la boca abierta, ¿le estaba hablando en serio?_

_—Ahora, si me permites, dame unos minutos y ya estoy contigo, pon música, ¿quieres?_

_Levi caminó al living y prendió el equipo reproductor que había en un costado, estaba sonando Adele, Dante era un gran fanático de la bella cantante inglesa. Fue hasta la heladera y sacó una botella descartable de agua, si algo nunca faltaba en el departamento del italiano era docenas de botellas de agua. Miró hacia el pasillo y se preguntó si sería cierto lo que Dante le dijera momentos antes._

_Se sentó en el piso y apoyó la cabeza sobre el asiento de un pequeño sofá que había frente al balcón. Bostezó y miró la hora, ya eran como las dos de la mañana, tal vez debería pedirse un taxi e irse a descansar. Dante volvió al poco tiempo, con una remera de algodón blanca y en interiores, se había refrescado el rostro y olía a menta, al parecer se había lavado los dientes. Se sentó a su lado luego de traer un vino tinto de su heladera, le quitó el corcho y le ofreció a Levi quien negó._

_—Anda, no seas aburrido._

_—Mañana me dolerá la cabeza._

_—No te digo que te emborraches, pero no me dejes bebiendo solo._

_—Es día de semana Dante, y mañana debemos madrugar._

_—Mañana ya estaré sobrio, sacaré la moto y pasamos por tu departamento para que busques una muda de ropa, ¿qué dices?_

_A regañadientes aceptó una copa, pero solo mojaba sus labios de tanto en tanto, mientras Dante hablaba sin parar, era en cierta manera agradable ese marcado acento italiano que tenía, su voz parecía una especie de melodía arrulladora. Cuando menos acordó el joven tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro izquierdo y con una de sus manos le refregaba el cabello y la nuca, ¿no estaba un poco cerca? Pero asombrosamente esa cercanía no le molestaba._

_—¿No tienes alguien que te guste?_

_Levi miró dentro de su copa y lo pensó un poco, ¿gustarle? Bueno, Dante le gustaba, pero no iba a admitir eso por lo que solo encogió sus hombros ante toda respuesta._

_No se esperaba un beso, no estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto tampoco, por lo que no reaccionó al principio más por la sorpresa, además el italiano lo besaba de una suave, dulce manera._

_—Tú eres completamente mi tipo, Levi —le susurró sobre los labios, sus ojos color miel mezclándose con los destellos de la ciudad que atravesaban el cristal del balcón._

_Se estremeció al sentir la lengua de Dante repasando sus labios, su corazón se aceleró y no supo qué hacer, si dejar que las cosas avanzaran, si ponerse de pie e irse, si… si… Sus pensamientos se nublaron del todo cuando el beso se intensificó, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Luego de algunos minutos ambos respirando irregularmente, el italiano se alejó un poco y lo observó con deseo._

_—Hay que ir a descansar, no podemos llegar tarde mañana —dijo Levi con la cara un poco acalorada y Dante sonrió satisfecho, para luego asentir._

_—Si, si, tienes razón, vamos a descansar. Me gusta la seriedad con que te tomas las cosas._

_La cama de Dante era amplia, ambos pudieron dormir a gusto, no le insinuó nada más, ni intentó ninguna otra jugada. Madrugaron, desayunaron rápido y lo llevó en su moto a su departamento donde se tomó una ducha rápida, se vistió y llegaron juntos a la academia._

_Ese día Levi estaba un poco en las nubes, si bien asistió a todas sus clases, cumplió con todo lo planificado, no podía evitar ser más consciente de las miradas de Dante, de algún guiño coqueto, un beso volado, estaba aturdido pero a la vez tan intrigado, estaba descubriendo nuevas sensaciones y emociones y le estaba gustando mucho todo._

_—Levi, ¿te quedas un momento? —pidió el director luego de la clase y aceptó sin dudarlo._

_Cuando estuvieron solos el director comenzó con algunas recomendaciones y observaciones muy específicas de su performance. Hizo hincapié especialmente en las variaciones de su *glissade precipite y en el *jeté. Le pidió a Levi que hiciera ciertos pases y posturas, finalmente frente al espejo se paró detrás de él, era notable la diferencia de alturas, con seguridad el hombre le llevaba sus buenos treinta centímetros o más. Era un poco más corpulento, a pesar de que el director ya estaba retirado como artista (porque sus labores seguían siendo del ballet pero en otros ámbitos), sus movimientos seguían siendo perfectos en muchos sentidos._

_Con bastante confianza tomaba las extremidades de Levi y le hacía las correcciones, enseñándole como mejorar. El pupilo intentaba concentrarse en estas invaluables lecciones, además que él supiera, el director jamás daba "clases particulares". Por lo que debería sentirse un afortunado, sin embargo había ciertas cosas que le generaban incomodidad, a veces el director ponía sus manos en lugares muy cercanos a su intimidad, sus agarres duraban más de lo necesario (al menos eso sentía), sin embargo sabía que en este tipo de disciplinas era normal el roce de los cuerpos ajenos, incluso en las mismas coreografías que se marcaban para un examen, o una exhibición y en las obras en sí._

_"Pero esto es solo una clase", le decía su mente mientras que al mismo tiempo no sabía cómo decírselo a Cristof, tal vez se ofendiera y por dios ¡no!, nadie quería tener al mismísimo director del cuerpo del Royal Ballet en contra. Además no era para tanto, mejor aprovechaba la ocasión para aprender de uno de los mejores profesionales, ¿cuántos matarían por esa posibilidad?_

_Levi se sintió aliviado cuando Cristof dio por concluida la práctica._

_—Vas muy bien Levi, mañana te haré algunas recomendaciones para cuando te presentes a la audición. Espero estés bien atento y no te pierdas detalle._

_—Por supuesto, le agradezco mucho por toda su ayuda —dijo haciéndole una reverencia._

_Cuando salió de las prácticas Dante estaba esperándolo en las escaleras, fue a su encuentro con una amplia sonrisa._

_—Vaya, hoy sí que saliste tarde, ¿qué tanto hacen tú y Cristof allá adentro?_

_—¿A qué te refieres? Solo practicamos, estoy muerto._

_—Oh, ¿vamos a comer algo?_

_—Oye, lo siento, pero de verdad estoy agotadísimo, no tengo ánimos para salir hoy._

_—Oh, ¿te estuve esperando todo este tiempo para nada? Vamos a tu apartamento entonces, pidamos algo para comer allí, por lo menos. Anda bambino, no seas tan malo._

_Levi miró al italiano que le sonreía coquetamente y aceptó. Llegaron, se ducharon, Dante tenía una muda de ropa en su mochila, al parecer estaba preparado de ante mano. Pidieron comida china, una sola porción que compartieron entre los dos. Dante encendió un cigarrillo en el pequeño balcón._

_—No sabía que fumabas —dijo Levi acercándole un vaso de limonada fresca._

_—Sí, de vez en cuando, de vez en cuando, ¿te molesta? ¿No me dejarás besarte luego de esto?_

_Levi se miró la punta de los pies y se encogió de hombros, estas cuestiones de los sentimientos y eso le producían una timidez enorme. Dante se acercó más y siguió sonriéndole de esa manera tan bonita, se le marcaban los hoyuelos en el rostro haciéndolo más apuesto de lo que ya era._

_—¿Estás bien conmigo, Levi? Porque a mi, bueno, creo que es claro que me gustas._

_—¿Qué cosas preguntas, Dan?_

_—Quiero saber, tú nunca dices nada, me dejas avanzar sin oponer resistencia, pero prefiero estar seguro de que te sientes bien con esto. Me estoy ilusionando mucho y no quiero que luego mi corazón sufra, ¿entiendes?_

_—Los besos están bien._

_—¿Te gusto?_

_—¿No crees que sería muy estúpido besar a alguien que no me gusta o invitarlo a mi departamento y eso?_

_Dante se rió jocosamente y se terminó el cigarrillo._

_—Creo que el romance no es lo tuyo —sentenció Dante y lo acorraló contra la baranda para besarlo a gusto._

_Limón y tabaco fundiéndose en un roce mucho más intenso que el de la noche anterior. Dante acarició los brazos de Levi, subiendo sus dedos hasta llegar a su rostro para capturarlo y besarlo de nuevo. Se relamió luego del suceso y decidió retroceder, no podía probar ese delicioso bocado frente a sus ojos, no todavía._

_Besó su nariz, su frente, sus mejillas y se alejó para disfrutar de su creación. El más bajo estaba algo agitado, dócil._

_—Hay que ir a descansar —dijo Dante entrelazando sus manos y tirando de él para llevarlo a la cama."_

El sábado su celular estaba estallando con los mensajes de OchoE, desesperado, como siempre, para lograr que le confirmara si iba a su casa esa noche o si lo buscaba en algún lugar. Al menos se dignó responder, muy escuetamente claro, porque le gustaba tenerlo en la palma de su mano. Le dijo que no sabía a qué hora se desocupaba, que cualquier cosa le escribiría si quedaba libre.

Se decidió un look casual, zapatillas de vestir blancas, un jean con rotos negro y una remera blanca de finos hilos, una chaqueta liviana negra y ya. Nada del otro mundo, quería estar cómodo. Se encontraron con Eren a la entrada del parque y era notable el esfuerzo que había puesto el camionero para lucir apuesto (aunque naturalmente lo era).

Dieron unas vueltas por el lugar conversando un poco sobre las tareas de restauración de la zona que había realizado la municipalidad en el último tiempo. Hasta que finalmente fueron al lago para subirse a uno de los botes. Decidieron que Levi remaría ahora y Eren al regreso. Habían comprado una buena cantidad de comida para los patos y los peces Koi.

Estaba un poco fresco ya que se había nublado y corría una brisa de aire destemplada, lo bueno es que debido a esto no había tanta gente paseando. Levi prefería los ambientes tranquilos, después de pasarse toda la semana dando clases a diversos grupos de personas y con música estridente, realmente le venía bien un tiempo de tranquilidad para variar.

—Mis padres solían traerme aquí de pequeño —contaba Eren que estaba radiante, se le notaba la alegría pintada en los ojos—, hasta que un día casi me ahogo.

—¿Cómo?

—Si, bueno, quise "pescar" con mis manos a un bonito pez Koi de colores azules y me caí del bote, me hundí como una bolsa de cemento, recuerdo que el sabor desagradable del agua me inundó por completo. Mi papá me agarró de una pierna a tiempo y pudo sacarme.

—Por favor, no te caigas del bote, no sé nadar así que no tendré más opción que dejarte morir.

Eren lo miró sorprendido y Levi comenzó a reír por lo que se fue la tensión.

—Solo estaba bromeando, en realidad soy muy buen nadador.

—Prometo que haré lo posible por no hundirme. Por cierto, ¿tus padres también te traían aquí?

—No, no, yo no soy de la ciudad, vengo del extranjero. Vivo aquí desde hace unos, cinco o seis años y espero quedarme por mucho tiempo más.

—¿De dónde eres?

—De otro país.

—¿De cuál? Digo, no te sentí ningún acento diferente.

—Me esforcé mucho para pasar desapercibido —dijo Levi tomando una de las bolsitas con comida y dando por concluida la respuesta.

—¿Eres un espía o algo así? —Continuó Eren cada vez más y más intrigado.

—Sí, trabajo para el FBI —respondió Levi con tranquilidad y tiró algunos granos de alimento al agua, enseguida salieron las bocas de algunos peces, mientras un par de patos se acercaban nadando y agitando sus colas.

—Yo iba a estudiar para policía, pero desistí a último momento, no es lo mío, demasiada corrupción.

—Ajá.

—¿Y tú? ¿Nunca quisiste hacer algo diferente a bailar?

—No, siempre me gustó esta disciplina, la disfruto mucho.

—Eres realmente genial, quiero decir, si hicieras eventos o presentaciones en vivo, yo creo que serías muy popular.

—Mmm, tal vez, pero no es lo mío.

—¿No? Bueno, piénsalo como una promoción para el gimnasio, creo que llamarías suficiente la atención como para-

—No me interesa realmente —cortó en seco Levi y luego le pasó una bolsita con comida a Eren—. Anda, ayúdame con esto que los animales están ansiosos.

—Y, mmm, ¿vives solo?

—Así es.

—¿Mascotas?

—No, no tengo tiempo, estoy prácticamente todo el día afuera, no sería responsable de mi parte tener todo el día encerrado a algún residente, además mi departamento es pequeño.

—Ya veo. Yo tenía un perico —Levi lo miró enarcando una ceja—. Cuando viajaba, mi madre o alguno de mis amigos me ayudaban con él, pero bueno, el gato de mi vecino una noche se escabulló a la casa de mis padres y, ya no tengo perico.

—Oh, lo siento mucho.

—Sí, aunque no creas era una gran compañía. Yo lo había bautizado Dante, pero mi mamá le enseñó a decir que se llamaba Pepe y así le quedó.

Levi carraspeó al escuchar el primer nombre y luego asintió sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—¿Y plantas? —preguntó Eren y el bailarín lo miró desconcertado—. Quiero decir si tienes plantas.

—Oh, eh, bueno… un par de cactus, los cactus me gustan, tengo varios.

—Yo estoy pensando en dejar los viajes, ya llevo muchos años en eso, y la verdad necesito parar un poco. Cuando lo haga me gustaría acomodar mi jardín y…

Levi no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que Eren decía, más bien se divertía viendo como uno de los patos luchaba con los peces por los bocadillos. Solo cuando notó que Eren se quedaba callado levantó la cabeza.

—¿Decías?

—No, nada importante. ¿Te gustaría conversar de alguna cosa en particular?

—¿Sexo?

Eren sonrió y soltó un suspiro mientras se rascaba la nuca, esta vez fue Levi quien inició conversación.

—No iba a preguntarte que posición prefieres, es solo que, podríamos decir que me genera un poco de curiosidad porqué eres tan renuente a tener una noche apasionada, ya que te gusta conversar, hablemos al respecto. Prometo mantener tus secretos a salvo.

—No es que esté renuente a eso, solo que estoy un poco cansado de los líos de una noche.

—Ah, ya veo, así que después de todo si te gustaba hacer eso.

—Tuve mis salidas —aceptó Eren poniéndose un poco tímido y logrando que Levi tuviera más ganas de molestarlo.

—Y ahora te haces el niño bien portado, mmm, muy mal, Eren.

—No es eso, es solo que me cansé, quisiera algo más estable, una persona para compartir todos los momentos, buenos, malos, salidas, para abrazar por las noches, para consentirlo.

—A ver, pongamos ese escenario, conoces a alguien, ambos se gustan, cupido hace su… "magia", y bum, todos felices, enamorados, pero en algún momento debes intimar y entonces, no hay magia, eso sí es muy triste, es mejor asegurarse desde el inicio.

—Ya veo, entonces, según tu razonamiento, si te acuestas con alguien y es pura magia, estás dispuesto a dar el siguiente paso.

—No estamos hablando de mí, mi estimado amigo, estamos hablando de ti.

—Yo creo que si alguien te gusta lo suficiente, uno puede correr ciertos riesgos. Tampoco soy tan inflexible, no es como si uno fuera a pasarse la vida de cita en cita, pero es divertido, tratar de conquistar, de seducir y no ir a la cama de una. ¿Y qué contigo y esa actitud de esquivar relaciones?

—Estoy bien como estoy, me siento contento, tengo mis… manías, problemas con los cuales lidiar, no quiero que otro tenga que aguantar mi mal humor, estoy bien solo.

—¿Te da miedo estar en una relación?

Levi enarcó una ceja y se sintió un poco molesto por esa pregunta, cruzó sus brazos y trató de responder manteniéndose tranquilo.

—No, simplemente no quiero lidiar con toda esa carga romántica, tener que cumplir horarios, estar pendiente de otro, además seamos honestos, ser fiel es bien difícil, ¿por qué cortaría mi libertad de estar con quien se me dé la gana? El amor le queda bien a… a las historias de Disney, pero en la vida real, todos salen heridos tarde o temprano. Yo elijo lo mejor del amor, un poco de buen sexo cada tanto y ya, no hay enredos, ni lágrimas, ni desplantes, ni reclamos, es genial.

—Prometo no reclamarte nada —dijo Eren con una bonita sonrisa que contagió a Levi.

—Ah, las promesas, las promesas están destinadas a romperse tarde o temprano, no creo en ellas de todas maneras —dijo y tomó otro puñado de alimento para darle a los patos que graznaban al otro lado del bote debido a la falta de atención.

—Probablemente alguien te falló con las suyas, lo que no significa que todos seamos así.

—Oh, no me digas, tengo frente a mí al hombre más bueno del mundo, el que jamás me va a lastimar, ni mentir, ni romper un juramento, que afortunado soy —soltó con evidente sarcasmo pero luego se arrepintió de estar tan a la defensiva, se la estaba cobrando a la persona equivocada y con cada palabra más se ponía en evidencia, odiaba eso—. Lo siento, no quiero que pienses que soy un cabrón, solo, no me interesa estrechar lazos con nadie, solo eso.

—Ya veo, ¿ni siquiera una amistad?

El profesor volvió a enfocar sus bonitos ojos grises sobre Eren que no parecía decepcionado ni desanimado en absoluto, sonrió derrotado y suspiró. El mojigato era bien raro.

—¿Amigos con derechos? Porque eso si me interesaría.

—Ah, veamos… empezamos como amigos y luego vemos, ¿está bien eso para ti?

—Está bien, siempre es bueno tener un amigo que sepa de plomería. Y… ¿Cuánta antigüedad tiene que tener la amistad para pasar al siguiente nivel?

—Oh, bueno, eso vamos a tener que averiguarlo. Se acabó la comida, creo que sería mejor volver o estos animales van a devorarnos.

—De acuerdo, amiguito.

—¿Vamos por un helado? Hace mucho calor —invitó Eren guiñándole un bonito ojo, Levi descruzó los brazos y accedió.

Una amistad estaba bien, siempre con cautela, pero ¿por qué no?

.

By Luna de Acero.-


	6. Como romper a una persona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose.
> 
> FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOOO! Y me volví a olvidar de subir la actualización, jeje, no me maten. Acá va el capítulo y empieza el recorrido de la parte más tenebrosa y dura de la vida de Levi en su pasado. Espero puedan animarse a leer, NO EVITEN LAS ADVERTENCIAS, es importante que las lean. No me gustaría tener que ponerlas ya que quita el factor sorpresa, pero bueno, hay gente sensible y es importante.
> 
> Hasta el próximo capítulo, mis amores!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi completa invención.
> 
> Advertencias: POR FAVOR TENER MUCHO CUIDADO CON ESTE CAPÍTULO, ADVERTENCIA DE ESCENAS VIOLENTAS, VIOLACIÓN. Contenido adulto, leer con precaución, si eres una persona sensible, te recomiendo que evites la letra cursiva del relato.

.

_**.** _

**_"El delito de los que nos engañan no está en el engaño, sino en que_ **

**_ya no nos dejan soñar que no nos engañarán nunca"._ **

**_Víctor Ruiz Iriarte_ **

.

.

Fueron a por un helado, que siguió con una caminata por el lugar y cuando quisieron acordar eran más de las nueve de la noche. Levi se había relajado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo había disfrutado una charla sin otra cosa de por medio que chistes e información para nada relevante.

Bueno, no iba a ser un idiota y no aceptar que a pesar de que no había sacado una noche apasionada la salida había sido divertida, diferente. Sin presiones o corriendo atrás de un objetivo. El helado había estado sabroso, la visita al lago entretenida, Eren era agradable, tenía esa forma pausada y cálida de hablar, no andaba haciendo gala de sus posesiones o sus habilidades, se mostraba de una manera honesta, y era extremadamente apuesto.

Dante también había sido, supuestamente, honesto y amable y lindo, y las cosas habían sido un desastre, le recordó su mente, lo que hizo que volviera a desconectarse de la charla que venía manteniendo, Eren lo notó, por momentos el semblante de Levi parecía "apagarse", entonces tenía que traerlo adonde fuera que sus pensamientos lo hubieran alejado.

—¡Vaya! Hemos caminado mucho, me ha dado hambre —dijo en un tono de voz un poco alto y efectivamente logró que Levi volviera su atención a él.

—Sí, yo también tengo hambre —respondió y aprovechó para mirar la hora—. Se hizo tarde, será mejor que terminemos la cita.

—¿Ya? Podríamos ir a cenar, te invito.

—Oh, no, no quieres invitarme a cenar, te espantarías de todo lo que puedo llegar a comer.

—Tal vez sea al revés, probemos.

Levi detuvo su caminar y miró a Eren, aún no le había confirmado nada a OchoE y al parecer Eren quería pasar más tiempo con él, ¿debería intentar seducirlo una vez más?

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa y pedimos delivery? —ofreció el bailarín con la expresión más calmada e ingenua que tenía.

Eren demoró algunos segundos en responder, porque en esos segundos su cerebro trabajó a todo vapor, claro que se moría de ganas de seguir pasando un rato agradable con el precioso profesor de danzas, pero una cosa era andar por ahí al aire libre teniendo todo bajo control y otra muy diferente ir a su departamento, a un lugar tan íntimo donde estaba seguro Levi intentaría algún movimiento como la última vez de esos deliciosos besos, para ser honestos no estaba cien por ciento seguro que podría resistirse. Llevaba ya muchos días deseándolo, en las clases hacía un esfuerzo supremo para no babearse cada vez que Levi movía su agraciada anatomía, era como un delicioso manjar frente a una persona famélica.

Levi se sorprendió de notar que Eren dudaba y eso le dio la pauta que no era tan estoico como aparentaba, definitivamente tenía que intentar algo.

—Oye, tranquilo, no te voy a comer, caperucito. Solo dije que vayamos a tener una cena tranquila, ya sabes, como amigos que somos.

Eren rió nerviosamente y se rascó la nuca.

—No, es que pensé que sería lindo ir a algún restaurante, así no tienes que lavar los trastos después y todo eso, además dije que te invitaba.

—Verás, no me gustan mucho los restaurantes, no puedes relajarte para comer a tus anchas y en esta zona que es bastante turística te arrancan la cabeza con los precios. Si pedimos delivery tampoco tengo que lavar nada, aunque claro, entiendo si te asusta estar a solas conmigo.

—¡No, no es eso! —se apresuró a contestar Eren y Levi volvió a sonreír triunfal, era tan fácil manejar las palabras a su favor.

—Bueno, entonces vamos. Prometo ayudarte con los gastos, porque en serio, estoy que me como un caballo.

—Ah, bu-bueno, entonces… vamos hasta mi auto, lo estacioné cerca de la terminal.

—Vamos, "amigo".

No les llevo más de quince minutos llegar hasta el vehículo y Eren notó el gran cambio en Levi que se mostraba mucho más animado y hablador. Solo esperaba tener el suficiente autocontrol para no caer ante esa tentación tan grande.

Hacía al menos más de un año que no tenía relaciones y más allá del tiempo estaba el hecho de que Levi le parecía divino. Su forma de hablar, su voz grave, su profesionalismo, su cuerpo, sus provocaciones. En unos diez minutos más llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía Levi.

Subieron y al entrar lo envolvió un exquisito aroma a sándalo, seguramente de algún aromatizador que tendría el bailarín. Le gustaba el orden y la pulcritud del recinto, desvió la mirada del sofá gris que recordaba tan bien y Levi siguió encendiendo las luces.

—Ponte cómodo, yo iré a cambiarme y asearme, allí está el equipo de música por si quieres elegir algo, allá está la cocina, esto es un autoservice, ve y busca lo que necesites. Por cierto, tengo un vino espumoso en la heladera, y en el gabinete de arriba a la derecha están las copas, ¿puedes hacerte cargo?

—Sí, claro.

Levi se fue a su habitación, veloz como un rayo se quitó la chaqueta negra y la remera y tomó una sugestiva camisa negra de tela semi transparente. Oh, sí, esa iba perfecto. Se la colocó y fue al baño a lavarse las manos y los dientes, usó un poco de mousse fijadora para el cabello, para dejar su rostro despejado, ¿debería delinearse los ojos? Tal vez era demasiado, decidió que mejor no, lo que sí hizo fue colocarse uno de sus perfumes preferidos 212 VIP MEN de Carolina Herrera. Miró con lástima la botellita que se estaba terminando, ojalá valiera la pena la inversión, se dijo a sí mismo.

Cuando regresó Eren estaba terminando de servir las copas y no pudo evitar que los ojos apreciaran el esmero que había puesto Levi en arreglarse. El camionero se maldijo, era más que obvio que el bailarín iba a ir por todo y justo ese día que él andaba tan débil a sus encantos. Tragó en seco y le acercó una de las copas que Levi aceptó con gusto mientras prendía el reproductor y lo conectaba al bluetooth de su celular. Puso "She" de Harry Styles y de pronto el ambiente se volvió extremadamente provocador y sensual.

—Vamos a sentarnos, ¿o beberemos de pie? —dijo Levi mientras se acomodaba sobre el sofá de una manera un tanto "felina" (o eso quiso creer Eren quien se sentó en el otro extremo).

—¿Ese atuendo es a lo que llamas ponerse cómodo? —consultó Eren luego de beber un sorbo refrescante del vino.

—Oh, es que a lo mejor tenga que salir más tarde, es mejor estar preparado.

—¿Tienes otra cita pendiente? —preguntó Eren sin ningún disimulo.

—Algo así, todo depende de a qué hora termine este encuentro.

—Ya veo, ¿debería irme? —consultó un poco molesto el hombre y Levi se alegró de que todo fuera mejor de lo esperado.

—No dije eso. En mi lista de prioridades vienen mis amigos primero y después los ligues, así que no te preocupes, disfrutemos con tranquilidad.

—Que bien, por cierto, es una delicia de vino.

—Uno de mis favoritos, realmente disfruto de los espumantes, pero blancos, los tintos no son tanto de mi agrado.

—Yo prefiero las cervezas, artesanales de ser posible, hay un bar que encontré hace un tiempo, allí solemos ir con mi amigo Connie, hacen una cerveza artesanal a la miel que es una exquisitez, me gustaría llevarte alguna vez.

—La cerveza no es lo mío, pero Petra me mencionó eso de la cerveza con miel, tal vez le dé una oportunidad.

La mirada de Eren se perdió entre los tres primeros botones abiertos de la camisa negra transparente de Levi, sumado a un encantador aroma, un perfume importado sin dudas, que exudaba su delicioso cuerpo y notó como todos esos estímulos se le arremolinaban en su estómago bajo, joder, esto era malo. Se terminó la copa de un solo trago y Levi le sonrió de una manera muy sexy, mientras el termómetro de autocontrol del camionero empezaba a llegar a su límite.

—¿Tenías sed? —dijo el bailarín aprovechando que la copa de Eren estaba vacía, tomó la botella y se acercó arrastrando su trasero por el sofá con la excusa de llenársela de nuevo.

Eren sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso y solo pudo sonreír antes de beber de nuevo, sus neuronas haciendo cortocircuito. Casi se atraganta cuando Levi apoyó uno de sus antebrazos en su hombro derecho y le dejó un sugestivo beso en la mejilla.

—¿Qu-qué?

—Nada, un beso de amigos, ¿no te molesta o sí?

Tenía el rostro de Levi demasiado cerca y se le congelaron las cuerdas vocales.

—¿Te molesta si te beso así? —y esta vez dejó un beso caliente sobre el cuello de Eren, joder que ese hombre era hermoso.

Eren se puso de pie tan rápido que por poco Levi termina sentado en el piso, recobró el equilibrio y enarcó una ceja con desconcierto.

—El… el ba-baño, ¿por aquí, cierto? —preguntó pero no esperó una respuesta, dejó la copa sobre la mesita baja frente al sofá y se escurrió hacia el recinto mencionado.

Levi sintió que se le subía toda la rabia al rostro. ¿Qué tanto le rogaba a ese mojigato? Capaz y la tuviera como un maní, por eso tantas vueltas. Tomó su celular y le escribió a OchoE:

_"Será que a las dos vas a estar en tu departamento?"_

Le respondieron de inmediato, listo, ya tenía asegurada su porción de pasión nocturna. Era evidente que no podía esperar nada de Eren, nada más que esa amistad insulsa que le ofrecía.

Inspiró y trató de calmarse un poco, bueno, no, una amistad era algo importante, ya que, si no podían ser amantes ocasionales no estaría mal tenerlo como amigo, solo debería hacerse a la idea que nada pasaría entre ellos más allá de unos coqueteos fútiles, lo que era una pena porque parecía tener potencial como amante, pero bueno, no iba a rebajarse y seguir insistiendo en algo que no iba a poder ser, al menos no como él quería.

Se puso de pie y fue hasta el refrigerador para verificar los servicios de delivery, necesitaba darse un buen atracón cuanto antes.

—¡Hey, Eren! —Le gritó desde la cocina—. ¿Comida árabe o comida tailandesa?

—¡Árabe está bien! —respondió el otro.

Eren se mojó el rostro por tercera vez y miró a su entrepierna que estaba notablemente hinchada. Se maldijo de nuevo y trató de inspirar y exhalar varias veces para calmarse, porque esto le estaba costando demasiado. Un poco más y se hubiera abalanzado sobre Levi para devorarlo hasta los huesos.

—Tch, no, no se supone que sea así.

Se sentía frustrado, entre el enorme deseo que se le desbordaba por momentos y la sensatez de llevar las cosas de una manera tranquila. No podía pedirle amistad por la tarde y luego empotrarlo contra todos los muebles y paredes del departamento por la noche, eso no tenía mucha lógica. Sabía que Levi estaba esperando eso de él, pero quería demostrarle que podía haber mucho más en una relación que solo sexo.

Una vez que se sintió más calmado regresó al living, con la firme resolución de no caer en la tentación. El ambiente era completamente diferente, Levi estaba descalzo, había acomodado la mesa redonda que tenía a un costado del living y que fungía de comedor para que pudieran cenar y si bien no se lo notaba molesto, era obvio que había puesto una distancia, psicológica, de al menos un par de kilómetros. El televisor estaba encendido y el bailarín estaba manipulando el control mientras entraba a su cuenta de Amazon Prime Video, eligió seguir con el capítulo 2 de la cuarta temporada de The Office, lo puso a un volumen moderado y lo dejó allí.

Sacó una bebida gaseosa del refrigerador y le sirvió a ambos, dejó un bols con papas fritas al medio de los dos. Eren se sentó a su lado y lo miró con una expresión de esas que uno hace cuando no sabemos qué decir. Levi estaba tranquilo, se sentó también y comenzó a comer las papas fritas con velocidad.

—¿Te gustan las series de comedia?

—Depende, ésta en especial me parece divertida.

—Oh, a mí me gustan las series de suspenso, cosas sobrenaturales, terror.

—Ah…

Eren se sirvió una papita y decidió mantener el silencio un momento porque se notaba que no había ganas de conversar. Se sintió mal, si bien no quería que todo terminara siendo un revolcón de una noche, tampoco le gustaba estar sentado en la Antártida, como en ese momento.

Luego de unos minutos prudenciales, notó que la serie que miraba Levi no era muy de su agrado.

—Y, eh, ¿qué ordenaste para la cena?

—Mmm, de todo un poco, no conozco tus gustos así que me aseguré que mandaran un buen surtido, vamos a medias con la cuenta.

—No, no, dije que yo te invito, yo pago.

—Mira que pedí bastantes platillos.

—No importa, deja que me haga cargo. En todo caso la próxima vez me invitas tú.

Levi lo miró de reojo, seguía con un rictus serio, "¿próxima vez? Ni en tus putos sueños, mojigato", pensó.

—Bueno, como quieras.

Levi revisó su celular para responderle a Petra que le preguntaba por su cita, luego leyó los más de veinte mensajes que le había mandado OchoE, no que le sorprendiera lo lascivo y obsceno que a veces era el tipo con él, pero ¡vaya! Le quedaba claro que esa noche le iba a hacer de todo. Estúpido mojigato, podrían haberla pasado bien, suponiendo que le funcionara la entrepierna.

—Levi, oye… lo siento por lo de recién…

El bailarín miró a Eren con molestia pero luego suspiró y cambió su actitud, total ya que, si de todas maneras no iban a coger al menos que pasaran un momento tranquilo, no tenía sentido comportarse como un mocoso caprichoso.

—No tienes que disculparte, Eren, después de todo fuiste claro conmigo, en todo caso no sé qué me pasó a mí. Respetaré que somos amigos, no volveré a hacer cosas indebidas, así que todo en paz.

Levi se puso de pie y buscó el esmalte para uñas de color negro, luego volvió a la mesa y comenzó a pintarse mientras Eren lo observaba atento.

—Yo también lo hago —comentó el camionero y Levi lo miró—, me refiero a pintarme las uñas, tengo esmalte azul, negro y uno verde petróleo. Hace mucho que no lo hago de hecho.

—A ver, presta —dijo Levi estirando su mano, Eren depositó la suya sobre sus dedos—. Mmm, tus manos están terribles.

—Te lo dije, hace mucho que no lo hago.

Levi miró el reloj del living.

—Bueno, a la comida le falta como treinta y cinco minutos para llegar, pedí mucho y además estaban con muchos pedidos, pero te digo es la mejor comida árabe de la ciudad. ¿Te hago la manicura hasta que lleguen?

—Sí, genial —respondió con entusiasmo.

Levi sonrió con tranquilidad y fue a traer su set de manicura junto a un pocillo con agua tibia para que Eren fuera metiendo sus dedos mientras desplegaba su arsenal en la mesa sobre una toalla verde agua.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué color prefieres?

—Azul.

—Tengo azul marino, azul cobalto, azul Francia, ¿cuál?

—¿Azul cobalto?

Levi le acercó el esmalte y Eren lo miró.

—El azul marino está bien.

Le secó las manos y le aplicó un removedor de cutículas, luego con una lima se dedicó a emparejarle las uñas, que si bien estaban cortas tenían algunos bordes irregulares.

—Ya estás como para poner tu propio Spa —bromeó Eren que de paso aprovechaba para deleitarse observando más de cerca al profesor.

—En realidad hice un par de cursos de estos cuando llegué a la ciudad, pero luego decidí que sería mejor poner un gimnasio, ahora que lo pienso… tal vez debería haberlo intentado, con seguridad no me hubieran perseguido tanto.

—¿Perseguido?

—Es una larga, larga historia, solo digamos que en la ciudad existe una especie de "mafia" que maneja a los gimnasios, las asociaciones deportivas, los clubes, incluso algunas cooperativas barriales, son como un pulpo, te piden que te "asocies" por un monto mensual, no me importaría si fuera un monto fijo, pero no, es un porcentaje sobre todas las actividades que realizas, básicamente es una extorsión.

—Joder, con razón te mandan tantas revisiones y auditorías.

—En efecto, además de eso me dejan fuera de cualquier ayuda gubernamental, financiera o cualquier apoyo que quisiera conseguir de cualquier parte, eventos multitudinarios, premiaciones, colaboraciones, etcétera. Sponsors, teatros, salones, centros de entretenimientos, absolutamente todo, no consigues ni descuentos, ni financiación, te cierran las puertas en las narices como si fueras un delincuente. Francamente es agotador, en los últimos dos años nos han clausurado unas tres o cuatro veces, por supuesto para abrir de nuevo se debe pagar una multa exorbitante y así cada vez.

—Es una mierda.

—Lo es, últimamente lo estuve pensando mucho, tal vez simplemente debería darme por vencido y aceptar sus reglas. El problema es que no es solo la mensualidad que te piden, también debes estar a disposición de la asociación para cualquier evento que deseen realizar, asistir a las reuniones, básicamente ser un títere de ellos. Por supuesto, si haces alguna presentación privada debes rendir el tributo correspondiente. Bueno, creo que al fin ya terminamos con esas espantosas cutículas.

Levi tomó un esmalte transparente y liviano para poner de base. Esos minutos se quedaron en silencio, excepto por el constante ruidillo que salía de la TV que seguía reproduciendo la serie.

—¿Y si vas a los medios?

—Ni lo sueñes, no hay lugar donde ellos no hayan llegado, son como un cáncer. El presidente de la asociación tiene un alto cargo en el ministerio de deportes, es imposible hacer algo, o te les unes o ellos buscan la manera de hundirte. No lo entiendo, mi gimnasio no es la gran cosa, pensé que irían desistiendo luego de un tiempo, pero no. Tengo un contacto dentro del comité y debo decir que gracias a él aún no me han fundido del todo, pero están bastante cerca.

—¿Y qué harás entonces?

—Nada puedo hacer, esa es la triste realidad. ¡Ups! —dijo y luego tomó un hisopo embebido en quita esmalte porque se había pasado un poco de la uña en el dedo anular—. No tengo tan buen pulso. Listo. Creo que quedó bastante bien, ¿qué dices?

Eren miró sus manos y sonrió contento.

—Espectacular, me gusta mucho. Espera que se termine de secar y te ayudo con la otra mano tuya.

—No te preocupes, ya lo hago yo.

—Anda, deja que yo también quiero divertirme.

—Está bien.

Terminaron de pintarse las uñas y Levi ni se dio cuenta que ya estaban conversando animadamente de nuevo. Eren disimuló muy bien, pero a pesar de todo no podía dejar de admirar lo hermoso que era Levi, su forma de reír, la expresión calmada que tenía a veces, esa sombra de tristeza y resignación en sus ojos, tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo, de decirle una cantidad infinita de halagos, más lo iba conociendo más les gustaba, no era una mera manifestación de un deseo superfluo, le estaba empezando a calar hondo.

Agarró la blanca mano y con mucha precisión le pintó las uñas mientras Levi apreciaba las largas pestañas del hombre, esas que enmarcaban ese par de esmeraldas deslumbrantes que tenía por ojos. Sí, tal vez solo quedaran como amigos, pero eso no evitaba aceptar que Eren era un hombre muy hermoso, que se destacaba del resto, ¡qué lástima que no pudiera comérselo!

Cuando el esmalte secó por completo, como si existiera una especie de sincronización del universo, sonó el timbre del portero del departamento, era el cadete que traía la comida. Eren bajó para recibir la comida y se sorprendió de la enorme cuenta que acompañaba un total de tres bolsas grandes. ¡Joder! Esa comida parecía como para toda una semana y no una simple cena.

Sacó la billetera y abonó todo más el envío, se rió mientras subía al ascensor para volver al departamento, de seguro Levi "lo estaba castigando" por todo el tema ese de la amistad, ni modo, no protestaría.

—Espero tengas suficientes tuppers para freezar todo esto —dijo Eren dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa, para entonces Levi ya había levantado el set de manicura y había limpiado.

—¿De qué hablas? Te dije que comía mucho, te di la posibilidad de huir y no correr el riesgo, ahora te jodes.

—No creo que sea posible que tú y yo nos comamos toooodo esto solos. Incluso si no hubiera almorzado sigue siendo un exceso.

—Oh, cuantos prejuicios, pero yo lo siento, no voy a contenerme, lamento si te asustas.

Levi se sentó y parecía realmente muy ansioso. Sacó las ocho bandejas con diferentes menús y las dejó encima de la mesa, dejó un rollo de servilletas de papel cerca y comenzó a servirse sin ningún tipo de problemas. Eren estaba atónito, pero decidió no dejar solo a Levi en esa empresa. Se sirvió algunos niños envueltos, un poco de tripa rellena, dos empanadas y tomó un pan de pita junto a una gran cucharada de hummus.

Para entonces Levi ya estaba devorando varios kibbes, los cuales untaba con el hummus y unas gotitas de limón.

—Oh, esto es realmente delicioso.

—Claro, este lugar es genial.

Eren estaba asombrado, Levi prácticamente aspiraba la comida, parecía como si estuviera desesperado realmente.

—Hey, tranquilo, prometo que no me comeré tu parte —bromeó y Levi sonrió mientras se limpiaba las manos con una servilleta, para luego arremeter con la bandeja completa de niños envueltos, de hecho ni siquiera usaba cubiertos, tomaba la comida con la mano.

—No lo sé, tienes cara de tragón —le siguió la corriente Levi, divertido.

—¿No te hará daño mezclar tantas cosas?

—Nop, tengo un estómago de hierro, a prueba de todo.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo funciona esto? ¿Te mueres de hambre toda la semana y luego te das un gran festín el sábado?

—Sí, algo como eso. Digamos que es como… "mi permitido". El que avisa no traiciona, my friend, ya te lo dije, y no me molestes, estoy en mi mejor momento semanal —y luego se llenó las fauces con dos falafeles.

A los veinte minutos Eren terminó de comer y estaba que el estómago le apretaba la cintura del pantalón, además había comido de una manera pausada, tranquila, como solía comer, sin embargo Levi seguía ahí masticando y masticando, aunque a veces parecía que ni llegaba a masticar bien los alimentos.

—Vaya, ya veo donde va la mayor parte de tu presupuesto —siguió bromeando y Levi sonrió pero no dejó de comer hasta que todas las bandejas quedaron vacías.

Eren estaba realmente asombrado. No era algo tan raro que un hombre comiera mucho, incluso Connie a veces tragaba cual leñador después de una ardua jornada, pero esto era, ¿cómo expresarlo? Algo que rozaba lo morboso. Levi se limpió con un par de servilletas más y lo miró.

—Bueno, muchas gracias por la excelente cena. Creo que ya es hora de que vayas a tu casa, ¿no?

—Eh, en realidad no tengo planes, ¿tal vez quieres ver una película?

—Es que tengo un compromiso en un rato y debo bañarme, arreglarme, tú entiendes.

—¿Un compromiso?

—Sí. Ya vemos otro día de juntarnos, ¿de acuerdo?

Levi se puso de pie, realmente parecía como si estuviera muy apurado por lo que Eren se levantó también y fue escoltado a la puerta.

—Gracias por la cita, lo pasé muy bien y me voy con una excelente manicura.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado, también me divertí.

—Entonces, eh, ¿cuándo repetimos? —preguntó Eren en el marco de la puerta.

—Eso, ya lo iremos viendo, amigo. Hasta el lunes, no faltes a tu clase.

—Sí, adiós.

Apenas salió al pasillo Levi cerró la puerta y echó cerrojo. Eren se quedó unos segundos de pie, solo en ese lugar, un poco aturdido por la rapidez con que había terminado el encuentro. ¿Qué era eso de que Levi tenía otro compromiso? ¿Sería verdad? ¿O solo era una treta para ponerlo celoso? Porque si lo era, había funcionado bastante bien. Bajó lento por las escaleras, mascullando su molestia hasta llegar a su auto. ¿Realmente Levi iba a salir con otro, o se iría a una fiesta?

—Maldita sea.

Una vez que se encargó del asunto de vaciar su estómago, Levi se sintió mareado, a veces le pasaba, una especie de "bajón de azúcar" que sucedía inmediatamente después de vomitar. Se mojó el rostro un par de veces y abrió la ducha para bañarse y dejar todo listo para su noche de placer.

No se arregló demasiado, después de todo OchoE solía arrancarle la ropa en un dos por tres, se puso de nuevo un poco de su perfume importado, una crema para el cuerpo hidratante y otra para su rostro. Joder, también se le estaban acabando las cremas, definitivamente la pobreza estaba avanzando en su vida. Pero bueno, podía vivir sin cremas y sin perfumes, su libertad no tenía precio.

Su amante de turno le escribió para preguntarle si quería que lo fuera a buscar, uf, era tan pesado algunas veces. Le dijo que no, que ya había pedido un taxi.

Mientras viajaba a su encuentro se sorprendió de recibir un mensaje de Eren deseándole las buenas noches junto a un sticker de un gato dormido, sonrió y le respondió con otro mensaje similar. Miró por la ventanilla las luces de la ciudad, el movimiento acelerado al ser fin de semana y algo se le removió adentro. Estúpido y sensual mojigato que no quería darle un poco de alegría a su cuerpo.

Apenas llegó a su destino, tal como era de esperarse, ni bien cruzó el dintel de la puerta de entrada al departamento de OchoE, el otro se le vino encima como un huracán. Claro que él que estaba listo para quedar como Dios lo trajo al mundo en menos de un parpadeo, pero lo mismo protestó y lo llamó bruto mientras apretaba los dientes, porque había algo de excitante en ese jueguito de resistirse un poco. Sin embargo las manos y la boca de ese hombre lograban hacerle olvidar hasta su apellido.

OchoE era bueno con las caricias, tenía fuerza, presencia, pero… sus habilidades solo se limitaban a la cama, fuera de ella era un témpano de hielo, además que de cara al mundo un hetero consumado, si hasta tenía prometida y todo (cosa que Levi había descubierto hacía relativamente poco tiempo, claro que no le gustó ni un poco, pero le venía bien esa excusa para no avanzar en otros sentidos).

—Me gustas tanto, tanto —le decía con fervor mientras lo depositaba sobre la cama y no paraba de estimularlo—. ¿Me extrañaste, Levi?

—Uf, sigue ahí, más abajo, ya sabes dónde… sí, justo ahí.

"A ver si se calla, este tonto", pensó el bailarín cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la lascivia. Solo por un segundo se imaginó que estaba con otra persona, para ser más precisos con un mojigato que se hacía el difícil. Al menos estaba seguro que sus besos eran buenos. Si pudiera combinar a Eren y a este tipo, tendría el hombre perfecto… Ah, no, cierto que los dos querían una relación seria, ¿qué pasaba con los hombres?

Además nadie era confiable, todos venían con esas mentiritas disfrazadas de que me gustas, que eres tan lindo, que quiero algo serio, todas eran trampas, porque apenas confiara y accediera ¡bam! Mostrarían sus garras y sus afilados dientes con los que con seguridad destrozarían hasta el fragmento más pequeño de su corazón, pero de los errores se aprende y jamás, jamás volvería a permitir esa atrocidad, nunca volverían a verlo vulnerable, ingenuo, estúpido.

—¿Qué sucede, hermoso? Yo estoy aquí contigo, ahora, mírame a mí.

—Lo sé, lo sé, solo estoy un poco estresado, ya sabes, tus amiguitos de la asociación que no me dan respiro. Deberías ayudarme un poco, ¿eh?

—Ay, no, no vamos a hablar de esos temas justo ahora, vamos.

—No, no, semental, primero lo primero.

Se dejó besar de esa manera húmeda y un poco incómoda que tenía el otro, pero fue compensado con sus otras artes amatorias. OchoE nunca defraudaba. Lo llevó al éxtasis una y otra vez, simple sexo apasionado, una dosis brutal, mucho más de lo que esperaba y necesitaba. Tuvo que pedirle una pausa a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, después de haber acabado por quinta vez. Tomó una ducha rápida y cuando volvió se sorprendió de que su amante hubiera cambiado las sábanas, e incluso había servido una bandeja con algunos pasabocas y un par de brandys. Estaba sentado en su preciosa desnudez y levantó su mano para invitarlo.

—Antes de que salgas con alguna de tus épicas frases para huir de aquí, solo te diré que me gustaría que comiéramos algo, nos relajáramos y luego podría hacerte un masaje corporal con esto —dijo mostrando una costosa botellita con aceites aromáticos, Levi sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué te propones, canalla?

—Nada, pasar un buen momento.

—Ya hemos cogido como locos, ¿cuántas horas necesitas para saciar tu lujuria, eh?

—Es una cuestión de inspiración y tú siempre me inspiras. Pero no vamos a coger, palabra de honor. Solo te voy a brindar un muy buen masaje y ya. ¿No te apetece?

Levi entrecerró los ojos con algo de desconfianza, aunque los masajes eran su debilidad, ya no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había visitado un spa y se había dado un gustito. Suspiró sopesando las posibilidades y se fue acercando a la cama con cautela, porque ya lo conocía demasiado bien, esa máscara de "niño bien portado" no se la creía.

—Mira, en cuantito escuche un solo reclamo de tu parte…

El guapo hombre hizo una mueca como si se cosiera la boca y Levi suspiró de nuevo, pero cuando iba a sacarse la ropa, de nuevo, su amante se lo impidió.

—Ven, ven, que ya me encargaré de todo eso yo.

—Solo espero que no llegue tu prometida y me tengas que esconder en el clóset.

—¿Cuantas veces hay que aclarar eso? Es solo una fachada, ni Christa ni yo vamos a casarnos, es un acuerdo que nos libra del acoso de nuestros padres.

—Ahórrame los detalles, realmente no es de mi interés —dijo sentándose en la cama y tomando una de las copas—. Uh, este brandy está increíble.

—Es uno de los mejores, mi favorito, sabía que ibas a apreciarlo.

—¡Pero qué galán! Te desconozco, ¿debería empezar a asustarme?

—Eso es porque cuando vienes apenas tomamos un respiro te me escabulles como arena entre los dedos, nunca dejas que te demuestre mi verdadera hospitalidad, ¿brindamos?

—¿Si?

—Bien, quiero brindar por este encuentro, esta noche, por ti.

Levi enarcó una ceja e hizo chocar las copas con rapidez antes de bajarse la bebida por completo, nunca había visto a ese hombre desplegando tanto… no sabía qué nombre ponerle, todo por tentarse con un masajito, debería haberse ido como siempre. OchoE volvió a llenarle la copa.

Normalmente ese rubio era tan frío, estricto, distante, incluso las pocas veces que se habían encontrado, sobre todo al principio, cuando iba en nombre de la asociación a visitarlo, era hasta desagradable, el ambiente siempre se tornaba tenso, pesado. Cuando lo invitó a unas copas, más en broma que otra cosa, quedó asombrado de que aceptara de inmediato su invitación y lo arreglado que se presentó al encuentro. Ni él supo cómo terminaron a los besos furiosos dentro del auto importado del hombre y mucho menos que llevó a que se convirtieran, con el tiempo, en amantes más o menos frecuentes.

Nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza profundizar los lazos, ya era bastante extraño que aceptara tener un amante regular, pero es que tenían mucha piel y química. Ahora se daba cuenta que el hombre, de profundos y hermosos ojos celestes, estaba albergando sentimientos que no eran correspondidos y nunca lo serían. Era triste.

—Sabes Levi, yo qu-

—No. Oye, Far, no, no hagas esto. Fui claro contigo, solo tenemos esto y nada más.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No voy a incordiarte, solo bebamos, comamos y te daré el masaje, fin.

—La verdad es tarde, y estoy muy cansado.

—Hey, no te vayas, no me hagas suplicarte, ¿tanto te molesta quedarte un rato más?

—No es que me moleste, es que…

—¿Quieres que me ponga de rodillas? Porque lo hago.

—Solo si me la vas a chupar.

Se rieron un poco, siguieron bebiendo y OchoE cambió radicalmente el tono de la conversación.

Que putada tener que terminar, pero a pesar de que no era santo de su devoción, no tenía ninguna intención de que alguien saliera lastimado, no debería ser así. Admiró en silencio el hermoso cuerpo que se cargaba ese hombre, era mucho más alto que él, estilizado, su piel era blanca como la suya, delgado pero fibroso, coincidían en la misma profesión, así que era sencillo tener temas de conversación.

Definitivamente sería la última noche que aceptara pasar con él por lo que se comportó de una manera dócil, dejó que volviera a desnudarlo, acostándolo sobre mullidas toallas blancas que había extendido en la cama y efectivamente le brindó un masaje corporal completo, por momentos bastante erótico, fue inevitable terminar haciéndolo de nuevo con sus cuerpos brillantes por el aceite y el esfuerzo.

Se tuvo que duchar por segunda vez y se fue, quedarse era solo alimentar esperanzas en vano.

Caminó hasta su casa, a pesar que estaba cansadísimo, pero es que ese día las emociones y los recuerdos se le habían removido de una manera feroz.

_"El director no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para ponerle las manos encima. Levi intentaba alejarse con el mayor disimulo posible, pero solo parecía avivar las ganas del tipo de estar encima suyo._

_—Bueno, la semana que viene serán las audiciones, sé que estás poniendo tu mayor esfuerzo, pero necesito que lo hagas aún más._

_—Lo haré —dijo Levi respirando agitado debido a la última práctica que estaba terminando._

_—Te daré tiempo para que arregles tus cosas, pero no te vayas aún, te espero en mi despacho para darte un par de consejos para que te luzcas frente al resto de los seleccionadores._

_—¿A-ahora? —preguntó Levi mirando de reojo el reloj de la sala que marcaba más de las nueve de la noche._

_—¿Acaso tienes un compromiso más importante? —Devolvió la pregunta el director mirándolo con severidad—. Hablaremos del próximo paso en tu carrera, creo que deberías darle algo de prioridad._

_—Sí, claro, bien._

_—Te espero en el tercer pasillo a la derecha, creo que ya sabes dónde queda, ¿cierto?_

_Levi asintió y apenas se retiró el hombre suspiró con pesadez. Tomó su celular y le escribió a Dante, con seguridad ya se habría cansado de esperarlo afuera. El joven le respondió que se iba a descansar, que cualquier cosa se tomara un taxi porque ya era demasiado tarde y que aprovechara para lucirse ante el director._

_En unos quince minutos Levi caminó hacia la enorme oficina de Cristof. No había absolutamente nadie a esa hora, ni siquiera los empleados del aseo, tal vez el sereno, pero con seguridad estaría en planta baja. Tocó la gruesa puerta de cedro tallada e ingresó cuando escuchó la voz del director invitándolo a ingresar._

_Ya había estado un par de veces en el lugar, cuando tuvieron la entrevista para su ingreso y una que otra vez para llevar algún documento. Era un salón enorme, lleno de cuadros de sublime arte barroco, una mullida alfombra roja con arabescos dorados, un sillón Luis XVI de terciopelo en un espacio a la izquierda, cerca del gigantesco ventanal que daba a un hermoso balcón sobre la avenida, aunque ahora estaba cubierto por unas pesadas cortinas ocre con borlas a los costados. En el centro el escritorio y el característico sillón rojo del director donde pasaba buena parte de sus horas laborales trabajando con ahínco y llevando adelante toda la institución, atrás una biblioteca del piso al techo, unas fastuosas arañas colgaban llenas de caireles y cuarzos, dándole un aspecto de majestuosidad y lujo al recinto._

_La verdad no era de su agrado, no le gustaban los diseños tan recargados aunque admitía que era muy impresionante._

_—¿Quería hablar conmigo?_

_—Claro, acércate por favor —dijo el hombre invitándolo a sentarse en el precioso sillón aterciopelado._

_Levi obedeció apretando su mochila contra su cuerpo y revoloteando los ojos por todos los excesivos detalles del lugar. Cristof fue hasta un cristalero y sacó una botella de brandy junto a dos copas de cristal labrado. Se acercó y se sentó cerca de su pupilo y procedió a servir con parsimonia._

_—Deja ese bulto —pidió refiriéndose a la mochila y Levi la colocó en un sillón de un cuerpo a un costado, tuvo que aceptar una de las copas con el líquido y se quedó mirándolo a la espera de más instrucciones._

_—Verás Levi, yo me siento muy contento. Pocas veces se puede encontrar uno con talentos tan destacables como los que tienes tú. No sabes lo ansioso que estoy de verte bailar frente al mundo._

_—Oh, no creo que merezca tantos halagos la verdad —respondió con algo de timidez mientras sus manos envolvían la copa y agachaba un poco su cabeza._

_—No seas humilde, no lo necesitas, al contrario, puedes regodearte de lo que has logrado, que es mucho. Claro que vivimos en una sociedad en la que solo tener talento no es suficiente. Los grandes bailarines han tenido mentores, apadrinamientos, gente que les ha recomendado en los círculos adecuados, como debe ser. Lo mismo ha sido con tu madre, conmigo, unos nos ayudamos a otros, es así. Creo que es notable lo mucho que yo quiero ayudarte, ¿no lo crees?_

_—S-sí, y le agradezco profundamente por eso, director._

_—Bueno, pero ya deja las formalidades, Levi —dijo palmeándole la espalda con fuerza y luego apretándole el hombro—, que ya te dije que me digas Cristof. Hay que trabajar en tus habilidades de sociabilización, muchacho. Ahora, quiero proponer un brindis, por ti especialmente, porque pronto iluminarás los escenarios de toda Europa con tus facultades innatas._

_—Gracias, Cristof._

_Chocaron las copas y Levi bebió un sorbo, sintiéndose cada vez más y más incómodo. El director lo acorraló con su anatomía tan grande y el joven se paralizó. No pudo mover un solo músculo ante el primer beso que le supo horrible, a alcohol e incienso, una fuerte esencia en el ambiente que era francamente repulsiva._

_Levi lo miró asustado, tal como un conejo que es acorralado por un lobo._

_—Di-director, ¿qué…?_

_—¿Por qué no? Es un momento de celebración —le habló agitado, mientras dejaba la copa sobre una mesita y comenzaba a besarle de manera desesperada el cuello, sus manos monstruosas colándose por todas partes, Levi estaba asustado, abrumado._

_—Espere, espere, p-por favor, director._

_—¿Esperar qué, mi lindo colibrí? Ya esperé demasiado, ¿tienes idea lo mucho que te deseo? Provocándome así cada día, ¡qué tortura! No hace falta ocultarlo, Levi, te haré sentir bien._

_Apretó el cristal entre sus dedos mientras sentía que se le congelaban las cuerdas vocales, si, sabía que el director lo había empezado a mirar con otros ojos, pero una cosa era sospechar que el hombre tuviera ese tipo de deseos para con él y otra muy diferente que se tomara la libertad de manosearlo a su gusto. Se escabulló por un costado y se puso de pie, temblando de pies a cabeza y el director lo miró sorprendido._

_—Yo, y-yo creo que me-mejor me voy._

_Cristof se puso de pie también y Levi nunca lo había visto tan colosal a su lado, parecía una muralla a punto de colapsar encima de él. El director le quitó la copa de las manos, lo tomó de una de las muñecas y lo arrastró de nuevo al sillón tirando con fuerza de él para obligarlo a sentarse sobre sus piernas, mientras sus largos brazos lo envolvían cual pulpo. Levi volvió a paralizarse, no sabía qué hacer o cómo detenerlo, estaba aterrorizado._

_—Ya, pequeño mío, relájate, no te haré nada que no te guste. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Yo te cuido, Levi, te has vuelto mi debilidad, te lo daré todo, te facilitaré las cosas, puedes confiar en mí._

_Le agarró la cara con esos dedos como tenazas y lo obligó a recibir un beso espantoso, trataba de meterle la lengua por la fuerza y Levi estaba tan aterrado que no podía juntar las fuerzas necesarias para quitárselo de encima, todo sucedía tan rápido que lo aturdía. Lo tiró boca abajo contra el sofá y le bajó los pantalones de algodón a tirones desesperados, fue entonces que el joven sintió verdadero pánico. Trató de girarse, pero Cristof había inmovilizado sus piernas aprisionándolas con las suyas._

_—¡No! ¡Espe-espe, agh! ¡Po-por f-favor! ¡Ay!_

_—Ya, ya, relájate, te va a gustar, ya verás. No te pongas arisco._

_Los siguientes minutos, u horas porque la verdad a partir de ese momento la percepción de la realidad se le había distorsionado por completo, fueron un verdadero infierno, no supo cómo fue que no había colapsado, lo hubiera preferido a tener que recordar cada toque y cada destello de dolor e impotencia. Hubo un momento en que se rindió, simplemente no luchó más, solo rogaba que se terminara cuanto antes mientras las lágrimas arrasaban completamente sus ojos y la salinidad de su tristeza se le colaba por los labios, sus manos arañando el terciopelo rojo y la saliva escurriéndose como un río interminable que le nacía de lo profundo de las entrañas._

_Una de las peores cosas fue "el después". Cristof lo limpió con alguna clase de pañuelo, le acomodó la ropa y lo abrazó un largo rato mientras él se deshacía en un llanto desgarrador, hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas para botar._

_—Vamos, vamos, no seas tan dramático, que no es el fin del mundo —le decía a la vez que le besaba la frente y le corría las lágrimas—. Todo va a estar bien, no voy a dejarte a la deriva, pequeño, te cuidaré más que nunca._

_Una vez que se calmó, al menos en la superficie, tomó su mochila, Cristof lo abrazó y le ofreció llevarlo a su casa pero le dijo que no, y se fue de ese lugar rengueando. Estuvo un buen rato sobre la avenida, porque a esa hora no había una sola alma, hasta que logró conseguir transporte y llegó cual zombi hasta su departamento. Dejó sus zapatos y la mochila tirados en alguna parte y se fue a envolver en la colcha como un canelón humano. Mordiendo el edredón lloró con más fuerza hasta quedarse completamente dormido"._

.

By Luna de Acero.


	7. Someterse a una bestia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose.
> 
> Aquí seguimos con esta historia, aunque la lee poca gente, supongo que no tuvo tanto interés como otras, pero no importa, seguiré actualizándola todos los domingos, así que ustedes pueden estar tranquilos al respecto.
> 
> Lo único que quisiera decir respecto al nuevo capítulo es que no todas las personas necesitan años de terapia para afrontar sus miedos, a veces las personas en estos de vulnerabilidad son altamente manipulables, a veces hay ciertos mecanismos mentales y psicológicos, emocionales que nos permiten continuar tolerando determinadas cosas solo para poder seguir adelante. No todos somos iguales, ¿ok? Tengan eso en mente, ahora si los dejo disfrutar.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi completa invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Alta carga de angustia, tristeza, sentimientos negativos en este capítulo. Palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar. Ya están advertidos.

.

_**.** _

_**"La resignación es un suicidio cotidiano."** _

_**HONORÉ DE BALZAC** _

.

.

_"Eran las seis de la mañana, aún no amanecía del todo cuando fuertes golpes a su puerta lo despertaron. Le llevó varios minutos entender lo que estaba sucediendo, le dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente en su intimidad y entonces todos los funestos recuerdos del día anterior volvieron a él._

_Se arrastró por el pasillo intentando contener las ganas de vomitar._

_—¡Levi, abre! Soy yo, Dante, anda, abre._

_Como pudo llegó hasta la puerta para abrir, su compañero de clases ingresó y se sorprendió al verlo en ese estado, el cabello un desorden, los ojos como dos brasas de fuego, hinchados, ojeras profundas, todavía envuelto en el edredón de su cama y una expresión de total desolación._

_—¡Dios mío, Levi! ¿Pero qué te ha sucedido?_

_Recién entonces el más bajo se dio cuenta que no podía hablar, le comenzó a temblar el cuerpo y apenas si llegó a la bacha de la cocina para vomitar una serie de líquidos porque era notable que no había comido nada sólido en varias horas. Dante fue con él, abrió el caño de agua fría y le sostuvo la frente mientras le palmeaba la espalda._

_—Ya, ya, tranquilo, tranquilo, estoy aquí, no te dejaré solo._

_Una vez que las arcadas se terminaron, lo ayudó a lavarse el rostro y la boca y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos para llevarlo hasta el sillón, luego fue a preparar té y volvió para abrazarlo de nuevo. Levi sentía que se rompía y se rompía sin parar. Era como si estallara por dentro, se aferró al pecho de Dante y lloró y lloró. El rubio no dijo nada, no lo apabulló, solamente se quedó ahí abrazándolo hasta que pudo calmarlo._

_—Voy un minuto para traerte un té, ¿sí?_

_Levi tenía los dedos amortiguados de tanto aferrarse a la ropa de Dante y le costó soltarlo pero lo hizo. El hombre preparó las infusiones y volvió, con mucho esfuerzo logró que Levi pasara algunos tragos y recién entonces pudieron mirarse a los ojos. Se notaba francamente preocupado._

_—¿Qué sucedió, Levi?_

_Le corrió nuevas lágrimas con sus pulgares pero el otro aún no podía hablar al respecto._

_—¿Pasó algo ayer? —Levi cerró los ojos y agachó su cabeza mientras se mordía el labio inferior y Dante soltó un hondo suspiro—. ¿Tiene que… tiene que ver con el director?_

_Levi se abrazó las piernas y volvió a sollozar por lo que Dante trató de abrazarlo como pudo._

_—¿Te duele algo, estás herido? Levi, mírame —dijo intentando tomar su rostro con sus manos pero el joven no podía sostenerle la mirada, seguía estremeciéndose a todo momento._

_Dante fue hasta una farmacia cercana y compró algunos calmantes sin receta, un poco de ibruprofeno y un paquete de cigarros, esto era mucho más serio de lo que creía, ¿cómo ayudaría a su compañero? Menudo problema._

_Al regresar Levi dejó que lo atendiera, tomó la medicación con docilidad y se acurrucó de nuevo entre sus brazos. Al rato, cuando Dante notó que Levi se encontraba más estable, fue al baño llenó la tina y le ofreció que se sumergiera, Levi estuvo de acuerdo pero lo hizo solo, puso seguro a la puerta y entre más lágrimas se desnudó y se metió en el agua cálida. Refregó la esponja con fuerza contra su piel, aunque no importaba las veces que lo hiciera, seguía sintiendo el fétido olor a incienso sobre su cuerpo y eso lo descomponía._

_Dante iba cada tanto y le tocaba la puerta de manera suave para preguntarle si necesitaba algo. Le buscó una muda de ropa y finalmente luego de unas dos largas horas Levi aceptó abrir la puerta y tomar las prendas para vestirse. Al salir Dante lo llevó de nuevo al sofá donde se desplomó sobre su pecho. Se quedaron así un buen rato y recién entonces se escuchó la frágil y rasposa voz del joven._

_—Mi… mi ce-celular, lo n-necesito._

_—Sí, ¿está en tu habitación?_

_Levi asintió, Dante fue a buscarlo y se lo trajo, observó como el otro lo manipulaba para desbloquearlo y notó que iba a ícono de llamadas._

_—¿A quién vas a llamar? —preguntó asustado._

_—Iré a casa… quiero hablar con… mi, mi ma-madre._

_Dante le agarró las manos y Levi levantó su cabeza._

_—Espera, espera. Un momento, ¿vas a llamar a tu madre? Espera, Levi, piensa un poco, yo entiendo… bueno, no, no puedo entenderte, pero me imagino lo mal que te debes sentir. ¿Cristof te hizo algo ayer, cierto?_

_El más bajo apretó sus párpados y asintió mientras un nuevo par de lágrimas salían._

_—Y eso… ¿eso sucedió cuando ustedes estaban solos? —El joven asentía con dificultad mientras sorbía por la nariz—. Esto es malo, es muy malo. Escucha, ¿alguien los vio? ¿Alguien estaba con ustedes ayer? —Levi negó—. Mira, espera un momento, no llames a tu madre aún, menos en este estado, puede alterarse y solo Dios sabe lo que puede suceder. A veces hay que, bueno, hay que enfriar la cabeza. Mierda, ¿tienes alguna bebida fuerte aquí?_

_—C-cerveza._

_Dante se puso de pie mientras su rostro mostraba las expresiones de preocupación más variadas, fue al refrigerador y tomó una lata de la bebida alcohólica y la abrió para darle un sorbo largo. Luego regresó con el daminificado quien lo observaba temeroso._

_—Deja que te mire bien, a ver, no, no te asustes, no te haré nada, solo muéstrame tu cuello, por favor._

_Dante lo examinó con cuidado, con delicadeza, le tomó las manos y las miró también, luego suspiró._

_—Levi, debes confiar en mí, de ninguna manera te dejaré solo, pero necesito saber algunas cosas antes de que hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte. Ayer, Cristof te… él te… ¿se aprovechó de ti?_

_—S-sí._

_—¿Te golpeó en alguna parte? Quiero decir, ¿te dejó alguna marca, en alguna parte de tu cuerpo? Es que, aquí, al menos a simple vista no veo nada._

_—No… no lo sé._

_—¿Tú lo arañaste o lo golpeaste en retorno?_

_Levi agachó la cabeza y sintió nuevamente que la garganta se le hacía un nudo, negó con debilidad._

_—¿Estás seguro? ¿No lo pateaste o lo heriste de alguna manera? No importa dónde haya sido._

_—No, y-yo… estaba muy… muy a-asustado._

_—Joder, ¿no te defendiste, Levi?_

_El más bajo lo miró está vez, su barbilla temblando y perplejo ante ese planteo, Dante suavizó su expresión y bajó el tono de su voz para que no pensara que lo estaba acusando, le habló casi en susurros._

_—Lo siento, sé que no quieres ni pensar en lo que sucedió, pero los detalles son muy importantes, bambino. Cada detalle cuenta._

_A Levi le llevó algunos minutos poder hablar al respecto y Dante no le quitaba los ojos de encima._

_—Me, me giró sobre el sillón de su despacho, yo no pude… no pude…_

_—Entiendo. Entiendo, no pudiste hacer nada al respecto. Mierda. Había notado que él te miraba diferente, pero jamás, jamás me imaginé que sería capaz de hacer una atrocidad así._

_Tomó su celular de nuevo y Dante lo agarró con suavidad de la muñeca._

_—Espera un minuto. Antes de que hagas esto, creo que sería mejor que me escucharas —Levi levantó su cabeza y lo miró don dolor—. Quiero que sepas que… decidas lo que decidas hacer, yo estoy contigo, yo te creo a ti y no te dejaré solo de ninguna manera. Ahora, piensa en esto, Cristof no es cualquier persona, es el director del The Royal Ballet, ha sido la cabeza de la compañía por más de diez años, tiene una extensa, prolífica carrera, conexiones con gente del medio, teatros, cines, políticos, nunca se ha sabido de ningún escándalo o situación compleja a su alrededor, más bien, todo lo contrario. Tú no lo sabes, pero hace cinco años… hubo un escándalo en la institución. Una bailarina quiso denunciarlo por acoso, sin embargo se demostró con pruebas concretas, me refiero a conversaciones telefónicas, mensajes, correos electrónicos, testigos, que todo fue una artimaña de ella para extorsionarlo. Esa mujer era Mariana Brittis, ¿has oído hablar de ella?_

_Levi negó mientras escuchaba atentamente._

_—Y no lo harás, porque luego de toda esa tormenta la reputación de esa mujer quedó sepultada para siempre. Se fue del país, con suerte llegará a ser profesora en algún sitio muy apartado, pero con seguridad jamás pisará los grandes escenarios. Conozco de cerca todo esto porque mi hermano trabajaba en ese momento en el buffet de abogados que defendió a esta mujer. Lo que quiero decir es que él ya cuenta con un caso ganado a su favor, y por si fuera poco… tú no tienes marcas visibles en tu cuerpo —Levi abrió sus ojos y sintió un escalofrío al entender adonde se dirigía toda la explicación de Dante—, no te defendiste, perdón, quiero decir, no pudiste defenderte o hacerle daño, no hubo testigos… Dios, no quiero hacerte sentir peor, pero es que te cuento todo esto por tu bien. Incluso si lo denuncias, si le dices a tu madre, ¿qué puedes hacer contra él, Levi?_

_Dante acarició su rostro y se le humedecieron los ojos al seguir hablando._

_—Juro por Dios que si pudiera le arrancaría las entrañas a ese hijo de puta, no puedo entender cómo te hizo esto. No le hace falta, jóvenes, adultos, personas maduras, sé que un montón de gente se le entrega en bandeja, y justo tenía que venir a fijarse en ti. Lo siento, lo siento tanto, bambino._

_Lo abrazó con sentimiento y Levi pudo escuchar lo fuerte y acelerado que le latía el corazón a Dante._

_—No tienes idea lo importante que eres para mí, realmente no tienes idea, y es por eso que te digo esto, porque no quiero ver, ¡Dios, ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo!, que este desgraciado te siga haciendo daño. Es como enfrentarse a un titán con una piedra, las posibilidades de ganarle son… ínfimas, ¿lo entiendes, bambino? —Dante se alejó un poco, su rostro estaba mojado por algunas lágrimas y Levi se sorprendió—. Has lo que tú sientas correcto, ya te dije que estaré contigo pase lo que pase, pero por favor, piensa un momento antes de dejarte llevar por tus emociones._

_Le besó en la frente y volvió a abrazarlo, Levi no pudo derramar ni una lágrima más después de ese discurso. Fue como si hubieran congelado el tiempo para él._

_No llamó a su madre, no le dijo a nadie, no tenía fuerza, ni ganas de enfrentarse a semejante monstruo y menos después de pensar y re pensar en lo que Dante le dijera. Después de todo, él no era nada frente al director, no tenía herramientas suficientes para vencerlo._

_Los siguientes tres días no asistió a la academia. Dante se quedó a su lado, tal como le hubiera prometido, acompañándolo y ayudándolo, casi obligándolo a comer, durmiendo a su lado y distrayéndolo con tonterías. Logró que saliera a caminar un poco y al fin decidió regresar al cuarto día._

_—No te dejaré a solas con él, me quedaré a esperarte dentro, si no me permite estar en el salón con ustedes me quedo en la puerta —le dijo Dante con firmeza y Levi aceptó._

_No tenía a nadie más, Dante era el oasis donde podía refugiarse, la relación entre ellos se fortaleció enormemente, al punto de creer que ese hombre era un enviado del cielo para aliviar sus penas. Tal la fe que Levi le tenía._

_Lo más difícil fue tener que enfrentar a Cristof, aunque se moría por dentro no dejó salir ni una sola expresión de miedo, no iba a permitir que lo viera débil o vulnerable. Además tenía a Dante a su alrededor cual halcón, protegiéndolo. El director lo trató igual que siempre, con esas sonrisas que ocultaban al verdadero demonio que era. Incluso se quedó a las prácticas con él, después de todo esa era la última semana de cursadas, luego venían las audiciones, y en caso de quedar seleccionado los ensayos para la obra. Pronto el director lo olvidaría y él más que nadie quería dejar todo aquello atrás._

_—Tú eres Dante, ¿cierto? —dijo Cristof acercándose al italiano que se había quedado cuando todos se retiraron junto a Levi._

_—Oh, estoy emocionado que usted sepa mi nombre, director —dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia._

_—¿Vienes a acompañar a Levi?_

_—¿No le molesta si me quedo aquí, cierto? Prometo no hacer ningún ruido, él me habló de sus rutinas y la verdad me intriga mucho._

_—Claro que no, esto un refuerzo antes de las audiciones, por mi está bien si quieres quedarte. Levi, vamos a la barra._

_Dante le guiñó un ojo y Levi le regaló una sonrisa fugaz para dirigirse al lugar señalado y ejecutar los ejercicios._

_El último día Cristof lo citó en su despacho y Dante le juró que estaría afuera del mismo, que cualquier cosa que sucediera él entraría y lo ayudaría. Levi no supo cómo pudo sostenerse en sus dos pies al ingresar de nuevo en ese lugar._

_—¿Dante te está esperando afuera?_

_—Sí._

_—Vaya, que buenos amigos se han vuelto ¿eh? —Levi asintió mientras sentía que estaba a un paso de colapsar, especialmente cuando el hombre se le acercó, instintivamente retrocedió dos pasos—. Te veo un poco pálido, ¿estás bien?_

_—S-sí._

_—Bien, escucha Levi, el lunes comienzan las audiciones. Tengo mis ojos puestos en tu despliegue, espero que no te desaparezcas como hiciste esta semana._

_—Lo siento, e-estuve algo enfermo._

_—Lo imaginé. Entonces cuida mejor de tu salud, jovencito. Aún no he visto a nadie de la talla adecuada para interpretar a Albrecht, el cual es un personaje de fácil interpretación, el público disfruta con "los buenos", por eso estuve pensando y creo que tú, mi bonito colibrí, estás a las alturas para hacer de Hilarion, el campesino despechado que al no poder quedarse con el amor de Giselle, la convence de que se suicide. Hace años que ningún Hilarion se ha destacado en el escenario, y yo espero que esta vez las cosas sean diferentes. Digamos que tengo una corazonada._

_Si bien estaba muerto de miedo por dentro, Levi no pudo evitar sentir un cimbronazo de emoción al pensar en que sería capaz de tener un protagónico tan importante en su primera interpretación formal._

_—Me pregunto si tú podrías marcar la diferencia o tal vez estoy albergando demasiadas esperanzas contigo. Supongo que dependerá de tu performance en la audición —Cristof lo miró de una manera predadora y Levi volvió a paralizarse, abrió la boca para responder pero no pudo decir nada—. Tendré que escuchar la devolución de mis colegas, ya sabes que estas decisiones no son completamente mías, aunque mi opinión sea la de mayor peso. Las audiciones serán del lunes al miércoles, y el listado saldrá el día viernes por la tarde, se publicará en la página de la academia y también en el tablón de la entrada. Deseo de todo corazón que puedas salir seleccionado._

_—Y-yo también, director._

_—Por cierto, el próximo jueves hay una escueta celebración en mi piso, vendrá gente importante y me gustaría contar con tu presencia._

_Sus miradas se encontraron y Levi no supo qué responder, Cristof enarcó una ceja, se puso de pie y lo acorraló contra la puerta, el bailarín sintió que le faltaba el aire y apoyó su espalda contra la madera porque sentía que estaba al borde de caer desplomado al suelo. El director le tomó de la barbilla y acercó su rostro para acariciarle el cuello con la punta de su nariz._

_—Realmente me gustaría que vinieras a la cena, estoy seguro que no me dejarás esperándote. La última vez me ganó de mano el deseo, pero ahora prometo ser gentil, siempre y cuando no te deshagas en lágrimas, ¿estamos de acuerdo?_

_Levi no podía moverse, sintió un par de besos sutiles sobre su quijada y se quedó de piedra cuando le besó la boca, gesto al que no pudo corresponder en absoluto._

_—Ya, cálmate, no te haré nada que no quieras, colibrí. Anda antes de que tu amigo llame a la policía —soltó a modo de burla y se alejó._

_Levi ni siquiera pudo despedirse, se escabulló fuera y salió a paso apresurado con Dante pisándole los talones. Solo cuando se hicieron con la calle largó las lágrimas._

_—Levi, Levi, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Ese ogro te hizo algo? ¡Levi!_

_—Me b-besó, quiero vomitar._

_—Ya, ya tranquilo, tranquilo —Dante lo abrazó y le refregó la espalda—. Estoy aquí, no dejaré que te toque de nuevo._

_Esta vez fueron al departamento de Dante. Apenas pudo comer un poco de una tarta de verduras y luego se quedaron juntos en el sofá del italiano._

_—¿Irás a esa cena?_

_—De ninguna manera, no lo soporto._

_—Mmm, el hijo de puta te invitó el jueves, ¿cierto? Y el viernes sacarán las listas con los seleccionados, definitivamente lo hace a propósito._

_—No iré, no me importa si no me seleccionan._

_—No puedes huir por siempre, además, justamente eso es lo que a ese tipo de personas les excita, creen que te haces el difícil, para ellos es un juego._

_—Buscaré otra academia, me iré de aquí._

_—Entiendo, bambino, pero no importa lo lejos que te vayas, él sigue teniendo conexiones en todas partes._

_—¿Entonces qué? ¿Debo aceptarlo? —habló Levi indignado._

_Dante se quedó callado y miró el suelo unos segundos y luego a Levi. Estiró su brazo para acariciar su nuca con cariño._

_—Escucha, solo es un poco de sexo, no es la gran cosa._

_Levi lo miró con molestia y casi lo insulta, pero Dante le tomó las manos._

_—Bambino, yo sé que es una mierda de persona, te agarró con la guardia baja y te obligó, y eso es un delito. Fue tu primera experiencia y de ninguna manera deberías haber pasado por un momento así de horrible, sin embargo, aunque esto suene frío y hasta cruel, tal vez fue tu falta de experiencia lo que lo hizo sentir peor de lo que en realidad es. En este mundo hay que saber usar las cartas a nuestro favor._

_—¿Qué mierdas dices?_

_—Al tipo le calientas, ¡qué novedad!, porque eres hermoso, no es el único interesado en ti, pero como toda cosa nueva, se aburrirá tarde o temprano y mientras más te le resistas y lo evites, peor se va a poner. Yo sé que él se acuesta con ciertos alumnos que son de su agrado, pero nunca pasa más de uno o dos meses con ellos, se aburre rápido. Oye, lamento ser tan… rudo para decir las cosas pero es la realidad. No hay nadie demasiado especial en su vida, entonces, cierra los ojos imagina que es otra persona y solo hazlo._

_—¡No! —Levi se puso de pie, las venas marcándose en su cuello, mortalmente enojado._

_Dante suspiró y rodó los ojos._

_—Sabes que no te voy a decir una mentira. Este mundo es así, a veces simplemente debes dejar que ellos se lleven algo, pero solo piensa en los beneficios, por un minuto solo piensa. Vas te acuestas con él y ya, consigues tu protagónico y mayores facilidades, recomendaciones, que te presente a otra gente, que te apadrine, ¡Levi! No me digas que esas cosas no te interesan, yo mismo he visto todos estos años como has entrenado y te has perfeccionado, con una disciplina y una entrega que nunca he visto antes, para ti y para mí, bailar es nuestra vida. Sí, el tipo es una basura, es un delincuente, pero ya se salió con la suya, no se puede volver atrás, pero así como él te quitó algo valioso, tú úsalo, úsalo a tu favor y sácale hasta la última gota de jugo que puedas. Sé inteligente. Pasa que eres nuevo, no has tenido otras experiencias u otros amantes, pero créeme, el sexo no es la gran cosa._

_—Siento asco de solo escucharte, no sería diferente de prostituirme._

_—No seas tan dramático. Hey, hermoso, no te digo que me hagas caso, pero antes de encolerizarte, piensa por un momento, acostarse con él no es la gran cosa. Lo entenderás una vez que tengas más experiencia, y respecto a eso… —Dante se puso de pie y tomo una de las manos de Levi, la llevó a sus labios y besó sus nudillos con delicadeza—. No es una novedad que me gustas, si tú quieres, si te sientes preparado, yo sería más que feliz si me permitieras el honor de dormir contigo. Juro que te haré olvidar hasta el recuerdo más amargo, yo más que nadie quiero verte brillar, quiero que salgas de ese pozo en el que te metió Cristof, quiero que aprendas lo que es hacer el amor de verdad —Levi lo miró sorprendido y agachó la cabeza—. Oye, no hay apuro, no estaba diciendo que lo hagamos hoy, puedo esperar todo lo que necesites, y solo si tú quieres._

_—Es, es demasiada información por hoy, me siento… abrumado._

_—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo soltando su mano—. Preparé un poco de tilo y luego vamos a dormir, debes estar cansado, yo también lo estoy._

_Levi asintió y salió al balcón a tomar un poco de aire. Nada estaba marchando como él esperaba. Claro que Dante le gustaba, día a día se enamoraba más y más, ¿qué sería de él sin el italiano? Probablemente a estas alturas ya se habría suicidado. Pero tenía miedo, aún las caricias y los acercamientos de quien fuera lo ponían a temblar como una hoja y por si fuera poco el idiota le decía que fuera y se acostara de nuevo con el director. Estaba loco._

_Claro que quería ser parte de la obra y nada menos que un protagónico, sus padres se sentirían super orgullosos. Se los imaginó ahí en los palcos, aplaudiéndolo a rabiar, mirándolo al fin, notando su existencia. ¿Si se acostaba con Cristof le daría el papel? Era lo más probable, y si no lo hacía… ¿lo dejaría afuera? ¿Por qué estaba considerándolo después de todo ese horror vivido? Aunque le doliera, sentía que las palabras de Dante eran ciertas, sabía que el mundo de la fama y la actuación estaba lleno de seres oscuros que se dedicaban a aprovecharse de los novatos._

_Dante apareció con dos tazas y le ofreció una a Levi que ya tenía los ojos empañados. Se acercó despacio y le refregó la espalda._

_—Mira, olvida todo lo que te dije. No te fuerces a hacer algo que no quieres. Es solo que, debemos ser fuertes, ¿entiendes? Todos estos años, todas esas horas, todo el dolor y el sacrificio que hemos invertido… Nuestros cuerpos son, nuestra mejor herramienta._

_—¿Tú lo harías? —Dante lo miró con duda—. Ponte en mi lugar, ¿tú te acostarías con una bestia solo para lograr lo que quieres?_

_—Sí. De hecho, lo hice antes._

_Levi abrió sus ojos y contuvo una exclamación._

_—No es que me sienta muy orgulloso de esto pero, en mi pueblo… bueno, la academia a la que asistía tenía varios pupilos para recomendar, no iba a resignarme, no iba a seguir siendo uno más del montón y no es que desconfiara de mi capacidad, pero uno de mis compañeros era hijo del Alcalde, así que yo sabía que solo por eso tendría la ventaja. Nuestro profesor era un viejo marica que se deshacía en babas por nosotros. Tomé una botella de ron, me la terminé, me arreglé, me perfumé y fui a buscarlo. Como te lo dije, no es que me sienta orgulloso de haber hecho eso, pero definitivamente no me arrepiento, al viejo se le cumplió un sueño pero a mí también, y para mí, eso es todo lo que cuenta._

_Ese viernes Levi se inscribió para las audiciones, le tocó el número 248 para el día martes a las tres de la tarde. El sábado salió con Dante y algunos colegas de la academia, bebieron, bailaron, tontearon y regresaron ya muy entrada la noche. Estaban un poco ebrios, pero ese aturdimiento le permitía olvidarse de la presión, del director y de toda la mierda que estaba viviendo._

_Entre ambos se desvistieron para irse a dormir, entre risas y bromas tontas cayeron sobre el colchón de la enorme cama del departamento de Dante. Acostados se miraron un largo rato, Dante fue el primero en acercarse para besarlo con suavidad. Levi se dejó llevar, se sentía tan bien, tan correcto hacer eso con el italiano, su sonrisa, sus palabras, su cuerpo, todo hacía que él pudiera seguir, borraba las heridas, aliviaba su carga._

_—Voglio fare l'amore con te —le susurró al oído, mientras lo llenaba de besos por todas partes._

_—No, ah, no te entiendo._

_—Que quiero hacerte el amor. Te amo, bambino, te amo como no te imaginas. ¿Puedo? Quiero enseñarte que con amor todo es más hermoso._

_Por toda respuesta Levi lo abrazó y le devolvió el beso de una manera torpe pero apasionada, ardiendo de ganas de olvidar, de reescribir en su cuerpo._

_Nunca nadie lo había hecho sentirse de esa manera, nadie lo había cuidado tanto, Dante fue caballeroso, dulce, tan dulce que parecía que su cuerpo estaba construido a base de pura azúcar. La noche fue maravillosa, le hizo descubrir que el amor era capaz de sanarlo todo._

_El domingo volvió a su casa, quería concentrarse para practicar en el salón, su madre estaba en la residencia y salieron a tomar té, ella quería saber cómo le estaba yendo en la academia, claro que notaba cambiado a su hijo, en muchos sentidos, pero sabía que Levi jamás contaba demasiado, era en vano querer esculcar en sus sentimientos._

_—¿De verdad, todo está bien?_

_—Sí. Aún faltan dos exámenes más, pero ya tengo todo aprobado._

_—Lo sé, tu capacidad no está en duda, para nada, me refería a ti, últimamente has estado muy esquivo y tan hermético. La vida no es trabajar sin parar, hijo, también se trata de disfrutar un poco. En tres años no has viajado a ninguna parte, no sales mucho, me preocupa que te estés sobre exigiendo. El semestre que viene terminaré con algunas presentaciones, tal vez podríamos hacer un espacio en nuestras agendas, me gustaría visitar Egipto y quisiera que vinieras conmigo._

_—Sí, me encantaría. Por cierto, mañana comenzarán las audiciones para "Giselle"._

_Su madre sonrió de esa manera tranquila y cálida que tenía._

_—Ya veo, ¿vas a participar?_

_—Sí, lo haré._

_—Puedo darte algunos consejos si quieres._

_—Sabes que me encantaría._

_—¿Audicionarás para Albretch?_

_—No, para Hilarion._

_—Oh, vaya, esa es una elección muy… arriesgada, pero si te soy honesta, me pone feliz ver que te estás poniendo metas más interesantes. Hablaré con mi amigo Cristof._

_—No. Yo… no quiero que me ayudes, mamá, quiero ganarme las cosas por mi propio esfuerzo._

_—De acuerdo, si así lo quieres, aunque pienso que no sería malo una pequeña ayuda extra._

_—No lo hagas, prómeteme que no lo harás._

_—Está bien, está bien. Mantenme informada de cómo va eso._

_Ese martes se presentó ante el jurado de cuatro, el director, dos de los mejores profesores y el coreógrafo de la compañía. El ambiente se sentía tenso. Le pidieron que bailara la coreografía programada, luego le pidieron algunas interpretaciones para las que tuvo que improvisar, sin embargo se sentía completamente seguro, bailar era su pasión, era su alma expresándose y los jueces no se lo dijeron pero quedaron muy impresionados y más que conformes._

_El miércoles se tomó el día, después de todo ya se habían terminado las cursadas y los exámenes eran para la semana siguiente. Salieron con Dante a diversos lugares, fueron a pasear en su moto y por un momento se olvidaron de las obligaciones y las presiones. Solo dos jóvenes enamorados, pasándola bien._

_Cada vez le costaba más y más despegarse de su novio, si bien no habían rotulado la relación eso era lo que eran. Dante no se cansaba de repetirle lo lindo que era, lo mucho que lo amaba y a Levi se le escaparon un par de halagos en retribución también._

_El jueves comenzó a sentirse muy ansioso ya desde la mañana y nuevamente allí estuvo Dante, su héroe personal, ayudándolo mental, psicológica y emocionalmente para enfrentarse al gran desafío que le tocaba atravesar esa noche. Bebieron media botella de whisky, Levi hasta se fumó un cigarro entre toses y carraspeos y finalmente se dio un baño y se arregló para esa maldita cena. El italiano lo llevó en moto y le dijo que estaría despierto toda la noche, que apenas saliera le escribiera y que si sentía que era demasiado lo llamara, que él personalmente lo iría a buscar._

_Se besaron un buen rato y al fin Levi juntó el coraje para ingresar al fastuoso edificio donde Cristof vivía. Se sentía como un fantasma, como si realmente no estuviera dentro de su cuerpo. Cuando llegó descubrió, aunque ya lo intuía, que no había ninguna cena importante, que era un encuentro de dos. El director se excusó diciendo que habían cancelado el evento ya que todos estaban con sus agendas a tope._

_Prácticamente ni tocó su plato, aunque aceptó todo el vino que Cristof le ofreció, para cuando lo arrastró a la habitación estaba bastante ebrio, cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer suplicando que el tiempo pasara lo antes posible. "No es la gran cosa, no es la gran cosa", se repetía las palabras de Dante una y otra vez, mientras se aguantaba la descompostura. Cristof fue más suave esta vez, pero no por ello menos repugnante. Quería que se quedara hasta el otro día pero Levi dijo que tenía que encontrarse con su madre, solo quería irse cuanto antes._

_—Ah, mi pequeño colibrí, que rico estuviste —decía el hombre mientras lo seguía manoseando y besando con fruición—. Te dije que esto iba a ser bueno para los dos, no sabes lo feliz que me siento de que hayas aceptado venir. Uf, tengo grandes proyectos para ti, precioso mío, ya verás._

_Cuando al fin pudo salir a la calle, decidió irse a su departamento, se sentía tan sucio y horrible que sería imposible dejar que Dante lo viera así. Le daba vergüenza. Le escribió para que se quedara tranquilo, diciéndole que estaba demasiado cansado._

_Cuando llegó a su departamento estuvo casi tres horas en la tina, el agua estaba helada y su piel arrugada cuando decidió salir. Lloraba en silencio mientras se secaba y cayó destruido en su cama._

_El viernes por la mañana se encontró con Dante en la academia y fueron a desayunar a la cafetería junto a otros colegas, todos ansiosos por saber los resultados de las audiciones. Luego se quedó practicando para uno de los exámenes que le faltaban y finalmente a eso de las cuatro publicaron los resultados._

_Katy, una de sus compañeras entró a los gritos al salón donde estaba y lo abrazó con fuerza para felicitarlo, por lo que salió corriendo para ver el tablón. Por un momento dejó de escuchar todo el barullo a su alrededor cuando vio su nombre para el protagónico como el próximo Hilarion. Recién entonces buscó a Dante a su alrededor mientras agradecía los saludos de los demás, le costó llegar al ver un tumulto de estudiantes que estaban por levantar en andas a Dante, cosa que le sorprendió._

_—Vaya, ¿Quién diría que ustedes dos lo lograrían? Es un gran honor para nuestra clase —dijo Clara a un costado suyo, una bonita chica con excelentes cualidades._

_—¿Nosotros dos?_

_—Levi, ¿no leíste todo el reparto? Está en la cartelera, Dante quedó como suplente para el papel de Albretch._

_—¿Qué?_

_Levi volvió sobre sus pasos y efectivamente vio el nombre de Dante debajo del que había sido seleccionado para el papel. Regresó y para entonces el otro venía esquivando la gente para fundirse en un gran abrazo con él._

_—¡Felicidades, bambino! ¡Lo lograste!_

_—S-sí, es, es genial, pero, ¿cuándo fue que audicionaste? No me habías dicho nada._

_—Oh, eso, es solo una suplencia._

_—Sí, pero es muy importante, ¿no ibas a decirme?_

_—Ya, bambino, ¿no te enojes, quieres? No quería decirte porque, bueno, no estoy a tu nivel, tenía miedo de no quedar y hubiera muerto de la vergüenza si tú lo sabías. Lo siento._

_—No, yo, entiendo. Felicidades._

_—¡Festejo doble! ¡Chicos, esta noche pago los tragos de todos en Brotherhood! –dijo el rubio a sus otros colegas de juerga, quienes aplaudieron y silbaron a rabiar._

_Brotherhood era un bar que se había vuelto muy popular por esos días._

_Levi volvió a mirar el tablón, ¿en qué momento Dante había estado ensayando para esto? Realmente lo había tomado por sorpresa."_

_-x-x-x-x_

Cuando quiso acordar estaba llegando a su edificio. Entró a un negocio que estaba abierto y compró café que se le había terminado, leche y un par de cosas antes de ir a su departamento.

Llegó muerto. Acomodó las compras y se desvistió rápidamente para ir a acostarse, entre la actividad con su amante (o en realidad debería decir ex amante) y la larga caminata había agotado sus energías lo suficiente para poder conciliar el sueño finalmente.

Antes de dormirse pensó que sería genial que existiera una máquina que pudiera borrar los recuerdos, ya habían pasado más de seis años y seguían tan frescos y horribles como si hubieran sucedido ayer. Bueno, no era tan malo recordar, después de todo el poder recordar iba a evitar que volviera a equivocarse, porque a fin de cuentas todos mentían.

El domingo hizo su sesión de tragadera y purga, y el resto del día se la pasó tirado en la cama perdiendo el tiempo con el celular, mirando videos, jugando con aplicaciones estúpidas pero que ayudaban a perder el tiempo, limpió un poco y cuando menos acordó ya era lunes.

Cuando se encontró con Petra en el gimnasio de inmediato comenzó a acribillarlo con preguntas, para saber que tal le había ido en su cita.

—¿Y cómo crees? Un mojigato siempre será un mojigato.

—Anda Levi, aunque sea sacaste unos besitos, ¿no?

—No, ni siquiera eso. Pero igual ya no importa, al final quedamos en que vamos a ser amigos y está bien, no quiero presionar más, de todas maneras si quiero coger es cuestión de rascar un poco entre los contactos de mi celular y si no iré por ahí a algún antro y ya.

Petra se le quedó mirando atentamente y Levi le devolvió el gesto.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—No mientras, enana, que si me miras así es porque algo tienes para decir, solo lárgalo.

—¿Ambos decidieron que lo dejarían en una amistad?

—No, es que fue el mismo planteo de siempre, él quiere algo serio, yo no, lo único que podemos ser es amigos, si es que llegamos a eso.

—Suenas algo triste, Li.

—Ah, no empieces, es lunes y ya es un día difícil de por sí.

—¿Al menos fuiste con OchoE?

—Ah, sí, con ese sí, estuvo brutal, estoy seguro que cuando Dios estaba creando a este tipo se le cayó una tonelada de lujuria sin querer. Pero como sea, ya salió de mi lista, definitivamente.

—Nah, no puedes hablar en serio.

—Lo hago.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—Porque sí, porque es otro fastidioso que quiere engatusarme.

—Estar de novio no es tan malo y no todos los hombres que te crucen serán unos hijos de puta.

—Para muestra basta un botón y créeme, enana, que tuve suficientes botones como para poner una mercería y ninguno valió la pena. No tengo ganas de seguir en este estúpido juego de prueba y error —dijo mientras acomodaba algunas boletas de servicio, boletas que apenas llegarían a cubrir con los ingresos de las cuotas de los alumnos—. Mejor solo que mal acompañado.

—Yo le daría una oportunidad a Eren.

—Si quieres te arreglo una cita con él.

Petra se rió y lo golpeó juguetonamente en la cadera.

—Es suuuuper gay y se muere por ti, así que yo no entro en esa ecuación.

—Define "muere por ti", porque la verdad es que mucho interés en acostarse conmigo no tiene.

—No todo en la vida es sexo, amigo.

—Hablas igual que él, ya deja a Oluo que encontré a tu verdadera alma gemela.

—Bueno, pero no me dijiste que hizo OchoE para que lo mandaras al freezer.

—Quiso confesarse, y ya sabes cuándo tienen "esa mirada", esa como la que te dá un gato mojado bajo una lluvia invernal —dijo tratando de hacer la mímica y su amiga se largó a reír con fuerza—. Entonces sucede que ya tu sabes que no, que se está cortando el hilo porque no quieres una mascota que dependa de ti.

—No seas malo, Li, no subestimes los sentimientos ajenos, algún día el karma te escupirá en la cara.

—¿El karma? Querida mía, yo podría vomitarle al karma en el rostro y aun así él me quedaría debiendo, y ahora iré a preparar el salón que ya están por caer los alumnos, ¿serías tan dulce de prepararme un café, por favor? Sin azúcar.

—Ya mismo sale, mister cínico.

Levi se fue al salón, no había nada que arreglar, pero no quería hablar con Petra, lo conocía bien, tan bien que no podía esconderse de sus palabras, era demasiado para un empezar ese puto lunes.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


	8. Dos pensamientos diferentes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose.
> 
> Lo siento mis amores, estoy apurada, así que dos cositas: 1) disculpen por no actualizar la semana pasada, no llegué a tiempo, 2) No pude corregir este capítulo, o lo subía hoy o ya no sabía cuando iba a poder, de manera que les pido que me perdonen por los errores, ¿si? Eso es todo, espero disfruten el capítulo, prometo que el domingo tendrán el capítulo siguiente listo, nuevamente perdón por las demoras.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi completa invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Muy bien, hay lemon (no les diré de quien con quien, muajaja), angustia, problemas de comunicación, en fin, ustedes vean, bye.-

.

_**.** _

_**"Cuando la gente habla, escucha por completo. La mayoría de la gente nunca escucha."** _

_**Ernest Hemingway** _

.

.

—¿Así que Armin volvió? —dijo Connie mientras mordía su hamburguesa.

—Sí, dijo que se va a establecer en la ciudad por un tiempo largo, ya terminó de cursar, perdí la cuenta de los doctorados que lleva.

—Seguro se te va a pegar como sanguijuela de nuevo.

—Oh, ¿el pelón está celoso? —dijo Eren mientras le refregaba y la cabeza y su amigo le apartó la mano.

—No lo dije en ese plan, es solo que… no sé, siempre me dio mala vibra ese tipo.

—Será porque opinó sobre tu relación con Sasha y no te gustó lo que dijo en esa ocasión.

—No es por eso. No importa, por mí te lo puedes coger, no es mi problema.

—Y hablando de coger, ¿qué onda con Sashita? ¿Ya llegaste a segunda base?

—Algo así —dijo Connie mientras desviaba su mirada y bebía de su refresco.

—¿Algo así? Cuéntame, que no soy adivino.

—Es que, es complicado —dijo evadiendo de nuevo.

—Anda, suelta la sopa, prometo no ser un cabrón.

—Siempre eres un cabrón.

—Los amigos decimos la verdad, pero prometo ser suave, solo dilo, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Bueno, anduvimos saliendo, como citas porque antes salíamos pero más en plan amistad. Así que bueno, ahora nos tomamos de las manos, a veces nos besamos y eso —dijo sin poder evitar que se le notara un poco de emoción en la mirada.

—Eso es genial, pero, seguro que hay un pero sino me hubieras largado el chisme hace rato.

—Sí, efectivamente existe un enorme pero que se llama Niccolo y es su novio oficial. La semana pasada quedamos en ir a cenar, y que viene y se aparece con este fulano, es decir —levantó las manos en la aire como dando a entender su punto—, me porté bien, no quería problemas, aunque estaba molesto porque ella nunca me avisó que él vendría. Sin embargo ella igual me abrazaba, me tomaba de la mano y tal… no sé, fue incómodo.

—¿Con el novio ahí, mirando?

—No solo mirando, a él también lo besaba y le decía cosas lindas.

—Bueno, ella te había dicho que practican eso del poliamor, ¿no? ¿Pero te había explicado cómo es que ellos lo afrontan? Yo mucho no sé, pero tenía entendido que las parejas principales, por llamarlas de algún modo, establecen como normas y reglas, por lo general no hacen salidas de a tres, me sorprende un poco.

—¿Y yo? Yo era el más sorprendido, aun no entiendo muy bien la dinámica. Ella en un momento que estuvimos a solas los tres, porque me invitó a tomar un café en su casa, besó a su novio y después a mí, es decir, amo besarla, pero luego de besarlo a él fue muy… no me gustó. Y al parecer quería que me quedara a dormir y no, no pude.

—Ya veo, creo que deberías hablar con ella, Connie, aclararle los tantos. Te dije que el poliamor no es para todos, aunque eso más que poliamor, es más como un trío.

—Algo así, ella dijo que Niccolo solo iba a mirar, igual, no pude.

Eren abrió grande sus ojos ante la confesión y suspiró.

—Insisto, tienes que tener una charla franca y abierta con ella, con mucho tacto y tranquilidad dejarle en claro que hay cosas que no te gustan.

—Lo sé, pero también tengo miedo que me pida que volvamos a ser amigos —mencionó con tristeza.

—Mira, solo te voy a decir una cosa, mi consejo es que no te fuerces a hacer cosas que no te gustan solo por complacer a otros, nada bueno sale de presionarse de ese modo, incluso si es la persona de la que estás enamorado.

—Bueno, suficiente de mi vida depresiva, ¿qué hay de ti?

—¿Qué hay de qué?

—No te hagas el desentendido, Eren, sabes que te hablo de cierto profesor de baile que te tiene loquito —lanzó mordazmente mientras elevaba una ceja.

—Ah, sí, bueno, no pasó mucho, nos estamos conociendo, al menos es lo que a mí me gustaría, pero él, bueno, no está interesado en tener una relación formal.

—¿En serio? Porque eres un gran hombre, si fuera gay estaría coladito por ti.

—Ok, eso sonó bastante extraño; igual no voy a darme por vencido, he logrado que aceptara salir conmigo un par de veces. El problema es que las cosas nunca salen como espero, él siempre se muestra esquivo, arisco, hasta que al fin se relaja, baja las barreras, comenzamos a conversar, es tan interesante y estimulante charlar con él, de hecho nos divertimos, nos reímos, la pasamos bien, pero es como si se resistiera a eso. Es tan desconfiado.

—Tal vez tiene miedo de que solo te acuestes con él y ya.

—Eh, no, ese no es el problema créeme, más bien es lo que él quiere que pase.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Se te insinuó?

—Sí, todas las veces lo intenta —dijo con un poco de melancolía y Connie abrió su boca con asombro.

—¿Y entonces por qué no aprovechas?

—Porque no quiero solo eso, ya me cansé de las relaciones vacías, los rollos de una noche, estoy grande, quiero algo más formal, quiero una persona con la que podamos compartir lindos momentos, acurrucarnos, ser cursis, y él realmente me encanta, de verdad. Hacía mucho que nadie me intrigaba tanto, aunque entiendo que no puedo obligarlo, pensé que podía hacerle cambiar de opinión con el tiempo, y cada vez que las citas están llegando a su fin terminamos en una especie de pelea o distanciamiento. No importa lo que intente, siempre termina mal.

—Bueno, pero le gustas ¿no? Quiero decir, si te propuso ir a la cama es porque algo le interesas.

—Sí, pero tristemente es solo sexo para él. Le propuse que seamos amigos —Connie achicó los ojos con una expresión de no entender—. Lo sé, lo sé, es que necesitaba poner un límite, no es fácil resistirse a alguien que te enciende tanto, es una prueba muy compleja.

—No entiendo por qué te resistes tanto, solo ve por él y ya.

Eren se quedó callado y mordió su hamburguesa.

—Ahora deja que yo te de un consejo —dijo su amigo—, no idealices tanto a la gente, Eren. En tu cabeza este hombre es taaan especial, tal vez no sea así en la vida real, ¿estás enamorado de él?

—No, no sé, me gusta mucho, tal vez me estoy enamorando.

—No lo hagas, no te hagas tantas ilusiones, estás demasiado confiado de que las cosas saldrán como tú esperas, y si eso no pasa vas a sufrir mucho, te conozco, Eren. ¿No te pasó eso con Reiner?

—Uf, no quiero volver a hablar de él.

—Lamento tener que traerlo a colación de nuevo, pero es que necesitas recordar, viejo. Yo creo que si te acuestas con el profesor te vas a dar cuenta que no es la gran cosa y tal vez con tu lívido fuera de juego puedas pensar con mejor claridad. Estoy seguro que quieres hacerlo con él, ¿o no?

—Sí, pero…

—¿Pero qué? Eren, esto es la vida real, no un cuento de hadas, no hay príncipes azules o princesas, mi querido amigo. Acuéstate con él, acaba con el deseo que tienes, porque mientras más lo conserves más lo vas a idealizar, y si luego te decepciona será peor.

Eren se quedó pensando en las palabras de Connie toda esa semana, ¿realmente él estaba idealizando tanto a Levi? Era notable que lo había impresionado (y lo seguía haciendo) con ese talento tan abrumante que tenía para las danzas, también había notado que no tenía unas costumbres demasiado saludables respecto a la comida (un punto que lo preocupaba mucho) y después de todo, aunque hubiera propuesto una amistad, tampoco era como que estuvieran avanzando mucho en ese sentido, es como si Levi hubiera aceptado solo para conformarlo, porque era claro que sus intenciones seguían siendo la de tener sexo con él. Después de todo, ¿por qué se estaba esforzando tanto? Siempre había sido terco y cabeza dura para algunas cuestiones, eso también le había llevado a equivocarse en relaciones anteriores, ¿estaba tropezando con la misma piedra? ¿Por qué insistía en que con Levi podía tener algo mejor? ¿Estaba siendo demasiado positivo?

Armin le escribió esa semana, hacía mucho que no se veían, si no recordaba mal habían pasado al menos dos años desde la última vez. Armin siempre se había mostrado muy apegado a él, se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo y en la secundaria habían sido amigos muy cercanos, fue al primero que le confesó su inclinación hacia la homosexualidad y siempre recibió mucho apoyo de su parte. Le tenía un afecto especial, incluso a la distancia nunca habían perdido contacto del todo. El rubio estaba pendiente de sus publicaciones en las redes sociales, siempre se acordaba de saludarlo para su cumpleaños (aunque él por ahí olvidaba los suyos, no era de prestarle mucha atención a las fechas y eso). Quedaron en salir en fin de semana a tomar algo para ponerse al día y recordar los viejos tiempos.

Luego de quedar con Armin, fue hasta la última conversación que tenía con Levi. Como siempre el profesional le respondía con monosílabos, en persona (al menos en el gimnasio) parecía alguien tan sociable y conversador, pero era obvio que no tenía muchas ganas de profundizar lazos, al menos no con él. Decidió intentarlo una vez más.

_"Hola, yo de nuevo. Escucha, hay un espectáculo de ballet floklórico el viernes a las nueve en el teatro de la ciudad, tengo dos entradas, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo?"._

Levi estaba limpiando el gimnasio antes de cerrar, ya que le daba mucha pereza tener que ir a la mañana temprano y ponerse en esas labores, prefería hacerlo por las noches con mayor tranquilidad. Leyó el mensaje y enarcó una ceja. Esa semana Eren se había esmerado en mejorar, de hecho ya se notaban cambios notables en muchos aspectos y en cierta manera lo ponía feliz el que se estuviera esforzando. Para ser honestos le gustaban los espectáculos de baile, siempre que no fueran de danza clásica, y hacía mucho que no asistía a uno, el cuerpo de bailarines de la ciudad era un grupo grande y con mucho talento. No tenía otros compromisos y le vendría bien desconectar y divertirse.

"Ok, estoy dentro. Nos veamos en la puerta a las nueve menos cuarto, igual no vayas a faltar a la clase mañana".

_"No, profe"._

Eren sonrió, al menos esta vez le había respondido rápido. Aparte de esa vez que había visto a Levi actuar en el escenario, nunca le habían gustado demasiado esos shows, pero ahora estaba viendo el baile con otros ojos, con otra luz. Tal vez podría lograr que Levi se abriera un poco si hacían ese tipo de actividades que eran más del agrado del bailarín.

Se encontraron a la hora convenida frente a la puerta del teatro. Eren estaba impecable con unos jeans de un rojo oscuro, zapatos grises y una camisa también gris, Levi estaba en verdad hermoso, se destacaba no solo por su agraciada figura sino por su buen gusto. Ahora que prestaba mayor atención al atuendo, Eren se dio cuenta de que la ropa de Levi no era la normal, incluso para boutiques de prestigio, esas eran prendas de diseñador, prendas realmente costosas y en la situación actual del gimnasio era cuando menos extraño que un simple profesor de danzas accediera a esa moda. ¿Tendría un sugar daddy? ¿Vendría de una familia de dinero? Tenía un pantalón blanco de una tela como gabardina, con varios cierres en todas partes como si fueran apliques y un borde negro brilloso por los costados, unos zapatos que a simple vista parecían como de cuero de cocodrilo o similar, una remera blanca también pero con un cuello amplio que dejaba parte de sus clavículas expuestas y tenía una caída sedosa, en el cuello una chalina verde, un poco transparente que completaba el atuendo. ¿Cómo es que podía ser más lindo cada vez que lo veía?

—Hola, Eren —saludó el profesor moviendo ligeramente su cabeza en su dirección y entonces sintió un atractivo aroma desprenderse del más bajo, un perfume importado sin dudas.

—Hola. ¡Vaya! Estás… increíble.

—Gracias, se hace lo que se puede. ¿Entramos?

—Sí, ¿quieres que compremos algo?

—Eh, solo un agua, por favor.

—De acuerdo.

Los boletos eran para asientos en el palco, en una excelente ubicación, Eren notó que mucha gente les echaba miradas a ambos. Nunca le había dado mucha importancia pero era de llamar la atención naturalmente, aunque hubiera preferido que pasaran de ellos.

Le entregó el programa del espectáculo a Levi junto a la botella de agua y el profesor se lo agradeció en francés.

—Por cierto, buena clase la de hoy, estás avanzando rápido.

—Ah sí, me estoy divirtiendo bastante ahora.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

—Bien, me han recomendado este show pero la verdad no sé mucho de folklore.

—Según veo van a bailar algunas danzas tradicionales argentinas, cueca, gato, chacarera, malambo –esta parece interesante usarán boleadoras- y ésta la conoces, tango, aunque dice que es un tango moderno, me intriga.

—¿Existe un baile que se llame gato?

—Sí y de hecho es una danza de cortejo, para tu información.

—Genial, estoy descubriendo muchas cosas nuevas, ¿y qué es eso que mencionaste antes… eh, bol-boledoras?

—Boleadoras —dijo tomando su celular y buscando en google para mostrarle una foto—, es un artefacto que utilizaban los gauchos en las llanuras para cazar animales, básicamente es como un cordón tejido de cuero, largo, como de dos metros y en cada extremo tiene una pequeña bolsa que contiene una bola, puede ser de madera o piedra, revoleaban esas cosas y las lanzaban mientras perseguían a sus presas a lomo de caballo, esa arma se les enredaba en las piernas y caían atrapadas. Luego con el tiempo dejaron de cazar de esa manera, pero como era un elemento cultural importante comenzaron a utilizarlo en las danzas, particularmente en el malambo. Básicamente es un baile de hombres, mucho zapateo con botas de cuero mientras muestran su destreza con las boleadoras, he visto algún video en alguna ocasión, te diré que es muy atractivo parece casi un número de circo, porque hay que saber mucho para no lastimarte.

—Ya me están dando muchas ganas de ver todo esto, es una suerte que hayas venido así podías explicarme todo, te juro que esto de saber más cosas sobre las danzas y los bailes se está convirtiendo en mi nuevo hobbie.

—Es una disciplina en verdad fascinante, tiene tantas aristas, a través de los siglos, las diferentes culturas, los distintos continentes, todos siempre han coincidido en desarrollar formas agraciadas para expresarse con el cuerpo. Es apasionante, bueno, ni qué decirte, es a lo que le dedico mi vida y no me arrepentiré jamás de haber elegido este camino.

Dejaron de conversar porque las luces bajaron y el show dio inicio. Durante más de hora y media se deleitaron con los diferentes bailes, las vestimentas, incluso hubo algunos artistas que entre acto y acto cantaban o recitaban coplas. La atmósfera fue realmente cálida y divertida, Levi estaba muy concentrado en todo lo que acontecía y Eren también. De vez en cuando le preguntaba alguna cosa en voz baja y el profesor le respondía. Cada uno de los actos fue maravilloso, aunque el que más les gustó fue el malambo, ya que apagaron las luces y los artistas bailaron con boleadoras ¡pero encendidas en llamas!

—¡Eso fue, puf, asombroso! —decía Eren exaltado mientras sonreía, Levi también estaba de muy buen humor.

—Hace mucho no veía un espectáculo tan completo, en alguna ocasión vi alguna presentación del cuerpo de baile de la ciudad, pero esto sinceramente me ha dejado impresionado. Según el programa, participaron de un certamen internacional de baile con su acto de Tango Feroz, es una lástima que haya sido opacado por el malambo.

—¿Y tú qué dices? ¿Yo podría bailar malambo? —dijo Eren levantando los brazos y zapateando un poco.

—Claro, con determinación y disciplina, todo se puede.

—Hablando de eso, Petra mencionó que todos los años el gimnasio hace una presentación en la sala de algún teatro y me preguntó si este año quisiera unirme al elenco —Levi lo miró de reojo y siguió escuchando—. Nunca estuve arriba de un escenario antes, me intriga ¿sabes? Pero sé que me falta mucho para estar a la altura de los demás y no quisiera desentonar tanto.

—Para nada, no seas tan duro contigo mismo, Eren, recién estás aprendiendo como funciona esto. Si quieres mi opinión, yo creo que si sigues trabajando como lo estás haciendo vas a llegar perfectamente bien, pero no te sientas obligado tampoco.

—Tú… ¿realmente crees que podré bailar decentemente para la presentación de este año?

Levi detuvo su caminata y miró al otro, le sonrió con tranquilidad.

—Como te dije, si sigues esforzándote como lo vienes haciendo, creo que no solo estarías listo, si no que tal vez sorprenderías a varios.

Eren sonrió en retorno y se sintió contento con esa evaluación.

—Tal vez me anime. Bueno, ¿quieres ir a cenar? O también podemos ir a tomar algo, te invito.

—Es tu día de suerte, hoy no voy a desbocarme con la comida, así que acepto la cena.

—Que yo sepa no me he quejado, ¿o si?

—Está bien, está bien, eres demasiado bueno, Eren. ¿Qué te apetece comer?

—A mí me gusta todo, no tengo problemas.

—Entiendo, pero alguna preferencia deberás tener.

—Sí, sí, un poco más bajos, de cabello negro lacio, buenos bailarines si se puede.

Levi sonrió relajado y Eren estaba en verdad sorprendido, de alguna manera la chispa de la esperanza se volvió más grande dentro de su pecho.

—¿Parrillada, carne te parece bien?

—Me encanta la idea.

—De acuerdo, ¿trajiste tu auto?

—Eh, no, es que por si bebía.

—No hay problema, yo traje el mío, está un poco más allá, te voy a llevar a conocer un gran lugar.

—¿Dónde es?

—Cerca de la plaza Miserere.

—¿Eso es zona oeste? No suelo ir para ese lado.

—Sí, es zona oeste, es un lugar pequeño pero acogedor, te aseguro que te volverás adicto a sus menúes, me lo agradecerás toda la vida de habértelo hecho conocer.

El auto de Levi era un bonito Renault Sandero de color azul zafiro, impecable por dentro y por fuera como era de esperarse, cuando subieron notó que tenía dos aromatizadores, parecía recién sacado de una concesionaria, el tablero brillante, inmaculado y los asientos tenían cobertores de color negro, muy cómodos y suaves.

—Me gusta mucho tu auto.

—A mí también —dijo colocándose el cinturón de seguridad y arrancando—. No suelo usarlo mucho porque la verdad es más sencillo ir al gimnasio caminando, pero de vez en cuando si puedo le lleno el tanque y me voy por ahí, al campo, a la naturaleza. De hecho, hace mucho que no lo hago. Lo compré hace dos años, aunque creo que pronto lo pondré en venta —y suspiró.

—¿Lo vas a vender?

—Es que de verdad, no lo uso, actualmente no es una parte esencial para mí, es como un lujo y para que esté desvalorizándose en el estacionamiento del edificio donde vivo, la verdad prefiero venderlo.

—Bueno, cualquier cosa avísame, mi madre estaba buscando un auto, tal vez le interese, ¿cómo está el motor?

—Impecable, le hice los services cada diez mil kilómetros, pero apenas debe tener unos veinticinco como mucho, te lo digo, no lo uso gran cosa.

—Yo también prefiero caminar, será por tantos años arriba del camión que evito cualquier vehículo si puedo.

En menos de diez minutos ya estaban descendiendo en el restaurante familiar. Tal como le había anticipado Levi, era algo pequeño, apenas habría unas seis mesas en el salón, pero la decoración era muy hogareña, los manteles a cuadritos estilo escocés, con unos arreglos al medio con esferas de vidrio y unas pequeñas velas eléctricas, las sillas y las mesas de rústica madera oscura, las paredes eran de un amarillo opaco y había algunas plantitas en macetas pequeñas apostadas en las paredes.

Apenas ingresaron se deleitaron con el tentador aroma de la barbacoa que se cocinaba en unas parrillas en un patio cercano. Eren estaba con bastante hambre. Se sentaron en una de las mesas y se acercó uno de los mozos, que era también el esposo de la dueña y les acercó el menú. Pidieron una parrillada para dos (que traía un buen surtido de carnes), una ensalada mixta y un jugo natural de limón y jengibre.

Pronto estuvieron conversando animadamente, nadie estaba buscando impresionar a nadie y era notable que Levi tampoco tenía intenciones de seducir descaradamente (además ya lo hacía por el solo hecho de existir). De manera que la charla fluía tranquila, entretenida, la estaban pasando bien.

—La verdad no vi Game of Thrones porque me da muuuucha paja tantos capítulos, es la verdad, me atrae la trama y todo, pero no soy constante —dijo el profesor con una sonrisa.

—Pero sí eres una persona constante.

—Con el entrenamiento, pero no soy de sentarme por horas a ver la televisión.

—Ah, la vez pasada estabas viendo una serie, esa de la oficina.

—Sí, pero esa la sigo desde que empezó, me gusta mucho el humor inteligente, me divierte. ¿Y a ti que series te gustan?

Eren estaba realmente contento, era la primera vez en las citas que llevaban que Levi se mostraba de verdad interesado en conocer más sobre su vida, tal vez si había una posibilidad entonces.

—Me gustan mucho las de investigación, crímenes, digamos que soy más de los documentales, pero tampoco soy de seguir una en particular.

—Que turbio.

—No, es curiosidad lo juro.

—Así empiezan los asesinos.

—No seas así —dijo Eren riendo avergonzado.

—Ya, ya, solo bromeo, pero por las dudas mejor me das tu cuchillo.

—Eres terrible.

En ese momento les trajeron una pequeña parrilla de metal (era como un cofrecito, adentro tenía carbones encendidos y algunas ventilaciones a los costados), encima de la misma estaban varios cortes de carnes cocidos y apetecibles. Levi se sirvió una porción de ensalada y apenas un pedacito pequeño del borde de un filete. Eren llenó su plato con carne y con algunas papas doradas, ya que había pedido una porción también, tomó una hogaza de paz y comenzó a comer con ganas.

Levi se tomó su tiempo para condimentar la ensalada, volvió a llenar su vaso con limonada y comenzó a comer despacio. A Eren le llamó la atención la forma en que cortaba la carne, como si la fuera laminando, era fetas delgadas, que luego mezclaba con un bocado discreto de ensalada.

OK, eso era bastante raro. Es decir, luego de ver como devoraba prácticamente solo 5 bandejas abundantes de comida, verlo alimentarse como un enfermo de hospital era… extraño. Decidió comer más despacio, a lo mejor Levi solo quería disfrutar de la comida, con seguridad se serviría más después, porque no se explicaba que un hombre como él (que además tenía un gasto energético importante con tanta actividad física) comiera como un pajarito.

—Me gustaría acompañar con una cerveza rubia —dijo Eren disfrutando de la comida.

—Pues pidamos.

—Es que como tienes que conducir…

—Cierto, bueno en mi departamento tengo cerveza artesanal —dijo el profesor y luego se dio cuenta que a la mejor Eren lo podía malinterpretar por lo que se apuró a aclarar—. Igual, no es necesario ir a mi casa, podemos ir a dejar mi auto y nos vamos por ahí a tomar algo, bah, si te apetece.

—De acuerdo, lo hagamos.

Levi no volvió a servirse nada más luego de su cena tan pequeña.

—¿En verdad no vas a comer nada más?

—No, estoy satisfecho de hecho.

—No puede ser, no comiste nada.

—Comí una muy buena porción, es lo que consumo habitualmente.

—Mira, yo no seré nutricionista, ni un deportista de elite, pero sin duda no creo que sea muy sano ingerir tan poca comida para todas las actividades que realizas.

—Tenemos diferentes metabolismos, Eren. Además engordo con mucha facilidad, debo cuidarme bastante. Sé que es extraño para ti, luego de que me viste esa vez devorar como león hambriento, pero te lo digo, es algo que hago en raras ocasiones. Así que no te preocupes, de vez en cuando me doy un gusto.

—No me vas a engañar con eso, voy a estar más atento a lo que comes, si sigues así cualquier día vas a desmayarte.

—Ya, no dramatices, estoy más que bien, además vamos a beber, eso también tiene muchas calorías por si no lo sabes.

—¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con las calorías?

—Pues, este sexy cuerpo no se mantiene a base de comida chatarra precisamente.

—Mmm. Preferiría que subieras un poco de peso y estar seguro que estás bien de salud.

—Estoy bien de salud.

El más alto no parecía muy convencido con las explicaciones del profesor y Levi sintió que algo se removía en su interior, era lindo que se preocuparan por su bienestar, para variar.

—¿Adónde te gustaría ir a beber? Deja que esta vez yo te invite —dijo Levi con mejores ánimos.

—Bueno, me gustaría esa cerveza de miel que hacen en "La Birrería", ¿te apetece? También sirven otros tragos.

—Genial, me la recomendaron mucho, es una buena ocasión para probar.

Subieron al auto, Levi dijo que en todo caso lo iba a dejar en un estacionamiento cerca, pero grande sería su sorpresa cuando vieron que había una cola de más de cincuenta personas esperando por una mesa libre en el lugar.

—Joder —comentó Eren con fastidio—, vamos a estar toda la noche hasta poder entrar.

—Sí, ¿quieres ir a otra parte?

—Realmente me apetecía beber de esta cerveza, bueno, también podemos comprar un par de botellas individuales y tomarlas por ahí.

—Me parece bien, si no te molesta podemos beber en mi casa, de paso no tendría que dejar el auto en otra parte.

Levi estaba relajado, en verdad no estaba intentando tenderle una emboscada en su departamento, quería disfrutar, sin presiones, sin exigirle nada al más alto y ¿por qué no?, poco a poco iba teniendo ganas de darle una oportunidad a esta relación que estaban cultivando. No sería pesimista, tampoco optimista, solo no pensaría demás y disfrutaría lo que se fuera dando.

—De acuerdo, iré a comprar algunas.

—No, no, tú pagaste la cena, voy yo.

Levi compró dos packs de 6 botellas individuales, una completa de cerveza a la miel, y otra que venía con tres variedades diferentes, entre ellas dos de cerveza negra que era su favorita. El buen clima siguió instalado hasta que llegaron al departamento del profesor. Como siempre todo estaba impecable y ordenado, pusieron algo de música funk y se sentaron en los extremos del sillón que estaba en la sala, mientras bebían y seguían conversando y pasándola bien.

Eren quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que Levi le diera. Después de un buen rato, el celular del profesor comenzó a vibrar, estaba apoyado en la mesa ratona frente al sofá, eran mensajes al parecer, sonaba cada vez más y más seguido y al camionero le dio curiosidad. El profesor ni siquiera se fijaba, pero se notaba que la persona que le escribía era insistente.

—¿No vas a fijarte?

—No, aunque sería mejor ponerlo en modo silencio —dijo manipulando el aparato para luego dejarlo en el mismo lugar.

Pero al poco rato se encendió la pantalla y a cada rato entraban llamadas, una detrás de otra, Eren no pudo evitar mirar de reojo y leer que era de alguien agendado como "OchoE". Levi suspiró cansado y tomó su celular para mandarle un audio.

—Deja de llamarme o te bloquearé indefinidamente, ¿has entendido?

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Eren.

—Sí, es un… pesado que no entiende su lugar —comentó mientras abría la tercera botellita de cerveza y se aventaba un trago a la vez que rodaba los ojos con fastidio.

—¿Un pesado?

—Alguien con el que me enrollé en algún momento, aunque fui claro, solo era pasarla bien, nada más y de pronto se empezó a poner intenso con que tengamos algo más, así que le corté los víveres. Me gustaría bloquearlo pero lo cierto es que… bueno, hay motivos por los que no puedo, por ahora al menos.

—Ya veo —dijo Eren mirando su bebida.

—Voy a traer un tentempié para acompañar, ¿quieres?

—Sí, estaría bien.

Levi se levantó un momento y fue a su cocina. Eren sintió que le caía un baldazo de agua fría, la desilusión lo abrazó fuerte. Levi no quería una relación, ni ahora, ni más adelante, también había sido muy claro con él, o amistad o un rollo de una noche. Y él había pensado que siendo su amigo podrían en algún momento profundizar más los lazos… ¿qué sucedería si transcurría el tiempo y eso no pasaba? Connie tenía razón, él seguiría ilusionándose, construyendo castillos en el aire, sufriendo por meses (tal vez por años, como le había pasado con Reiner) para luego darse cuenta que no iba a suceder, ¿cuántas veces tenía que tropezar con la misma piedra? A pesar de que el profesor de baile había sido muy franco, él no, porque no buscaba solo una amistad, buscaba una amistad que pudiera convertirse en algo más, se estaba engañando y también estaba engañando a Levi.

El más bajo regresó con una fuente con tres compartimentos, en una había puestos papas fritas, en otra pedacitos de queso gruyere cortado en triángulos pequeños y en el último algunas aceitunas (olivas), luego trajo algunas servilletas de papel que dejó a un costado. Sin embargo notó que el semblante de Eren era diferente, estaba como apagado, ¿qué había sucedido? ¿Tal vez se hubiera puesto celoso de que Farlan lo estuviera llamando? Su pecho se hinchó de orgullo, era notable que no le era indiferente al hombre, pero había decidido no hacer más movimientos (al menos no tan obvios) y que fluyera, que sucediera lo que tuviera que suceder, así que no pensaba aprovecharse ni nada como eso. Después de todo, tal vez Petra tuviera razón… tal vez no sería tan malo darle una oportunidad a ese hermoso hombre, ¿qué podía perder? Salir con él era agradable, hacía mucho tiempo que no se había sentido tan a gusto para ir a ver un espectáculo y además de lo que a él le gustaba, ese detalle había estado bien, no era aburrido, lo cuidaba, lo consentía, y además estaba que partía la tierra de lindo, ¿debería darle una oportunidad? No pudo evitar emocionarse ante el planteo, a lo mejor era hora de abandonar fantasmas del pasado. Se imaginó saliendo con Eren de manera más formal, la verdad la idea le gustó bastante. "Basta, vamos despacio", se regañó mentalmente.

Eren lo miró, era una mirada diferente sin duda, como más seria.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Levi intrigado.

—No, nada —Eren se acercó hasta sentarse al lado de Levi que se sorprendió un poco de que buscara esa cercanía—. Sé que te dije que quería ser tu amigo, pero…

Parecía como si el hombre se debatiera internamente por algo.

—¿Pero qué?

—Quiero besarte.

A Levi esa confesión lo tomó por sorpresa, pero a la vez le encantó, dejó la botella de cerveza en la mesita y se giró un poco para después cerrar los ojos esperando por ese beso. Sí, estaba siendo cursi, ¿y qué? Eren era más cursi aún, un mojigato encantador. Eren le acarició la nuca y luego asentó su mano para tirar de él y atraerlo a sus labios.

Fue un beso lento y dulce, a Levi se le aceleró el pulso, le fascinaba esa forma de besar de Eren, estaba disfrutando, sin dudas podía acostumbrarse a eso. El profesor se sorprendió cuando lo apretó contra el respaldar del sofá y el beso escaló a un nivel más demandante, pensó que Eren iba a conformarse con un inocente roce, al parecer no, su emoción también creció, porque vaya que había fantaseado un poco con que algo así ocurriera entre ellos.

—Me vuelves loco —dijo Eren sobre los labios calientes y húmedos de ambos.

Levi lo abrazó de lleno y hundió su boca en la suya otra vez. ¡Aleluya! Al fin tenía semáforo verde con Eren, así que iba a deleitarse todo lo que pudiera. Estaba contento de que al fin el camionero quisiera ir más lejos, entonces solo se había estado aguantando las ganas haciendo su numerito de chico bueno, jadeó excitado cuando Eren le besó el cuello haciéndolo estremecer con los movimientos de sus labios y lengua. ¿Deberían seguir adelante? Es decir, por él no había problema, pero ¿no había dicho que…?

—¡Aaah!

Una mano del más alto se coló dentro de su remera y le acarició con fuerza el torso, ese hombre tenía mucho potencial, a la mierda lo de esperar, si para Eren estaba bien, para el también. No iba a usar todo su arsenal esa noche pero sin duda quería impresionarlo, por lo que tiró sutilmente de la ropa de Eren, no quería que se arrepintiera así que iba con cautela, sin embargo el otro estaba completamente decidido. Sin muchos preámbulos se quitó la prenda de arriba rebelando un torso definido, amplio y con un hermoso color de piel uniforme que invitaba a ser besado y tocado. A Levi se le hizo agua la boca y aún sin creérselo del todo se acercó más para apoyar ambas manos en esos hermosos pectorales, ¿sería posible que Eren quisiera tener relaciones sexuales? Si tenía alguna duda, se le esfumaron todas cuando Eren le quitó el chal del cuello y la remera para dejarlo en igualdad de condiciones, luego juntó sus torsos mientras lo abrazaba y volvía a besarle con una pasión arrolladora.

Joder, ¿desde cuándo los mojigatos eran tan ardientes? No tenía idea, pero agradecía al universo que le había traído un hombre tan genial a su vida, le gustaba cada vez más y sabía que no debería dejar que le ganara su corazón a su mente, ¡pero qué diablos! Eren también quería una relación más seria, estaba dispuesto a darle lo que esperaba, claro que sí.

No supo en qué momento estaba boca arriba sobre el sofá, con Eren encima refregándose y explorándolo como un experto, sin ropa podía apreciar esa espalda que se cargaba el muy bribón. Pudo sentir perfectamente el bulto de Eren que era notorio a estas alturas y sintió que tenía una explosión de estrellas dentro de su vientre, lo acarició por encima de la ropa y le sonrió coqueto.

—Vamos a tu habitación —pidió el camionero.

Se incorporaron y Levi lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta su pieza. Notó lo grande que era la mano de Eren comparada con la suya, y lo bien que se sentía que entrelazaran sus dedos. Apenas atravesaron la puerta, Eren lo abrazó desde atrás y comenzó a lamer y mordisquear su nuca y hombros, mientras le desprendía el cinto, le abría el botón del pantalón y bajaba el cierre de la bragueta. Metió su mano dentro de sus interiores y Levi se puso en puntas de pie ante el placer que le produjo la caricia del más alto, apoyó su cabeza contra ese pecho fornido y cerró los ojos para disfrutar, la otra mano de Eren le cruzaba por el torso, apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

Era la primera vez que llevaba a un hombre a su habitación, desde que se había establecido en esa ciudad, siempre había mantenido sus revolcones ocasionales fuera de su habitación, de hecho hasta había cogido en la cocina, y un par de veces en su sillón, pero no en su cama. Es que entendía que este no era un revolcón más, que acostarse con Eren significaba que estaba aceptando esa relación, que aunque estaba aterrado de estar cometiendo un error se animaba a correr ese riesgo, de alguna manera sentía que podía confiar en Eren.

Se giró porque no aguantaba más, él también quería tocarlo, se quitó los pantalones, la ropa interior, medias y zapatos, para quedarse completamente desnudo, besó a Eren (que tuvo que agacharse por la diferencia de alturas) y se dedicó a desnudarlo también. Luego sin previo aviso se arrodilló para chupársela. Era más grueso de lo que había creído, pero ya que, lo acarició con lentitud con sus finos dedos y luego lo fue engullendo lo máximo que pudo, lamiendo, lubricando y tratando de ser lo más agradable posible. Eren le acariciaba la cabeza con tranquilidad, no podía despegar los ojos de esa escena tan erótica, Levi arrodillado, metiéndose su pene a la boca mientras de vez en cuando lo observaba desde abajo.

Levi estaba muy compenetrado en su labor, pero Eren lo empujó con sutileza y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie para luego indicarle que se acostara en la cama, la verdad quería seguir estimulándolo un poco más, pero estaba bien, dejaría que el más alto marcara el ritmo.

Eren se trepó encima y admiró un largo rato el cuerpo de Levi, nunca había estado con una persona con un cuerpo tan trabajado y hermoso, era delgado, bastante, sin embargo los músculos estaban bien definidos, se notaba el trabajo de años y años de disciplina. El profesor se preguntó qué era lo que miraba tanto, pero ni modo, dejaría que lo sorprendiera. Bajó su mano para acariciar de manera suave esa piel blanca y definida, era tan hermoso. Se dio una bofetada mental, no debería estar admirándolo como una obra de arte, ni haciendo las cosas tan evidentes, después de todo solo era sexo y nada más.

Le dolió el pecho, al final había sucumbido al deseo, porque ¿qué más podía hacer? No había un futuro para ellos, no podía obligar a Levi a sentir lo que él. Por un breve momento tuvo ganas de detenerse, pero no, Connie tenía razón, si podía saciar su deseo de una buena vez, si podía darse cuenta que lo único que tendría con Levi era una buena follada, entonces sería más fácil para él abandonar las esperanzas. Lo apretó con su cuerpo contra el colchón, a pesar de que trataba de pensar con la mayor lógica posible, se sentía herido, se sentía defraudado.

"Mira, Levi", pensaba, "mira lo bien que nuestros cuerpos se amoldan, mira todo lo que puedo darte, ¿por qué huyes? ¿Por qué no te dejas amar? ¿No te das cuenta todo lo que nos estamos perdiendo ambos?". Lo volvió a besar desesperado, Levi sintió que se sofocaba cada vez que sus bocas se aplacaban.

—Me encantan tus besos —dijo el profesor apenas el otro lo dejó respirar un poco, lo abrazó con sus piernas de la cintura y le sonrió contento, feliz.

—¿Tienes lubricante o-

—Sí, aquí en el primer cajón, también los condones están allí —dijo señalando su mesa de luz y respirando entrecortado.

Eren, que tenía la extremidades más largas abrió el mismo y tomó la botellita, con experticia embadurnó sus dedos índice y anular y la entrada de Levi quien estaba que aullaba de la alegría. Mientras besaba el pecho del bailarín, comenzó a preparar la zona donde se hundiría en breve, Levi abrazaba la cabeza del más alto que estaba mordiendo y chupando sobre uno de sus pectorales, entonces el primer dedo ingresó sin mucha dificultad.

¿Con cuántos se abría acostado ahí en esa cama? Si hasta tenía todo listo y a mano, sin dudas estaba acostumbrado a eso. No quería ni imaginárselo, pero no podía evitar comenzar a molestarse cada vez más y más. Giró el cuerpo de Levi con algo de fuerza dejándolo boca abajo.

—¡Wow! Sí que tienes fuerza, ¿eh?

—Dime si te duele o algo, ¿o prefieres que sea un poco más… duro?

—Hazme lo que quieras, Eren, pero hazlo de una vez.

—De acuerdo.

Se colocó el condón, la verdad es que estaba muy excitado ante esa vista tan genial, Levi en cuatro, con la cara contra la cama, su entrada era de un rosa claro muy atractivo y la zona estaba levemente enrojecida por el trabajo previo de dilatación. Se acomodó y lo tomó de las caderas para empezar a invadirlo. Si bien costó un poco, no le tuvo compasión. Levi se estremecía porque aunque era un tamaño promedio en el largo, el ancho, uf, era un tema aparte. De igual modo pudo soportarlo bastante bien y al cabo de una media hora ya estaba disfrutando en grande.

Eren le acarició la preciosa columna recolectando gemidos de satisfacción en el proceso, pero volvió a regañarse, no tenía por qué ser tan considerado, después de todo solo era un follón más. Levi empujó su cadera con una mano, haciendo que saliera de su interior y se giró, tenía ganas de ver el rostro de ese hombre tan divino y de paso besarlo, que aunque el resto estaba muy bien, se estaba volviendo adicto a su boca.

Eren lo empotró con poca delicadeza contra la pared e ingresó a su cuerpo con rapidez haciendo que se le contrajera el estómago por lo precipitado de su acción.

—¡Ou, ou, m-más lento!

—Lo siento, lo siento.

Lo compensó con un beso exquisito, y luego comenzó un mete saca intenso que hizo acabar a Levi en pocos minutos, luego le siguió él cerrando los ojos y tensando el cuerpo. El profesor se grabó a fuego la hermosa expresión de Eren en ese momento que llegaba al clímax.

Ambos resoplaban y estaban algo sudados. Levi sonrió contento y lo besó un poco más, hasta que al fin Eren salió de su interior para ir al baño a deshacerse del condón usado.

El profesor se tiró sobre su cama tratando de recuperar el aliento, ¡eso había sido asombroso! Cuando Eren regresó se acercó al borde de la cama a la espera de que pudieran continuar, pero el hombre comenzó a levantar su ropa para vestirse rápidamente.

—Oh, mmm, ¿te vas a ir? Porque puedes quedarte hasta mañana, si quieres —ofreció Levi ladeando su cabeza y poniendo una expresión pícara.

Eren sonrió, brevemente, pero no se detuvo hasta terminar de vestirse.

—Suena a una excelente idea, pero mañana tengo que llevar a un amigo que hace mucho no veía a casa de mis padres. Quedamos en que lo buscaría temprano y realmente necesito ir a casa, ducharme y descansar un poco porque son varia horas hasta allá. ¿Está bien?

—S-sí, claro —dijo Levi con voz contrita.

—La pasé muy bien y espero que tú también.

—Sí, aunque pensé que podíamos divertirnos un poco más —trató de insistir poniéndose de pie y acercándose, Eren aceptó un candente beso, pero luego se alejó para retirarse.

—Nos estamos escribiendo, ponte algo o te vas a resfriar.

—Lo haré, ten cuidado, ¿no quieres que te llame un taxi?

—No, tomaré uno en la avenida, gracias. Nos vemos.

Y se fue. Levi puso llave una vez que Eren se retiró y suspiró. Guardó las cervezas que habían quedado, la comida y se dio una ducha antes de meterse entre las cobijas. De alguna manera… se había sentido un poco frío al final. Comenzó a analizar y pensar, ¿habría dio o hecho algo que incomodó a Eren? Al final concluyó que tal vez solo estaba pensando demás, de seguro Eren tenía que ir a ver a sus padres, no era para tanto. Mejor dormía, ya tendrían tiempo de verse el lunes, lo invitaría un café y le diría claramente que estaba interesado en su propuesta. Tal vez Eren tenía miedo de que volviera a rechazarlo, y con justa razón, sí, era eso.

Bueno, no importaba, el lunes hablarían y todo estaría aclarado. De verdad no veía las horas de que al fin pudieran avanzar un poco más. No debería, pero las ilusiones de que esta vez fuera diferente, ya habían contaminado su corazón.

.

Luna de Acero.-


	9. Aparentar lo que uno no es

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose.
> 
> Bien, bien, aquí el nuevo capítulo, disculpen los retrasos y las demoras es que en verdad he tenido una semana agitada, mucha gente en mi casa, muchas distracciones, me cuesta concentrarme con tantos ruidos alrededor y muchas veces pierdo la atmósfera que necesito para poder sumergirme en una historia y relatarla, pero bueno, igual creo que se van a divertir mucho con esta entrega o eso espero, jaja. Como siempre, los amo mucho y gracias por no abandonarme! Besitos estelares, yupiiiiii.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi completa invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Bueno, hay momentos sad, menciones a violencia doméstica, manipulación, angustia, tristeza y bla, bla, bla, aparece también un personaje clave que va a traer varios dolores de cabeza, aguanten que valdrá la pena. Eso sería todo, nos vimo.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**"No todo lo que es oro reluce, ni toda la gente errante anda perdida".** _

_**J. R. R. Tolkien** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Miró de nuevo su celular con un poco de ansiedad, pero no, no había mensajes nuevos. Eren se había conectado varias veces según su estado, sin embargo no le mandó ni un solo mensaje.

Ese lunes se había esmerado con su atuendo, eligió esa calza negra aterciopelada con la botamanga levemente más ancha, Eren le había dicho un par de veces que esa prenda le quedaba bien, una remera roja de algodón con escote en v que de adhería perfecto a su cuerpo, sus pectorales se apreciaban bien, al igual que sus trabajados brazos y su cintura, unas zapatillas negras Nike con cámara de aire que le agregaban algunos centímetros más y un delineado en sus ojos pero muy suave. Estaba ansioso, lo sabía, quería llamar su atención, aunque normalmente lo hacía, necesitaba que Eren se lo comiera con la mirada y quería besarlo, besarlo muchas veces.

Ese lunes Eren no asistió a la clase de ritmos latinos de la mañana, bueno, tal vez estuviera cansado por su viaje a la casa de sus padres, tal vez no había vuelto aún. No tenía que desesperarse.

—¡Wow! Estás de infarto —lo aduló Petra para luego darle un beso.

—Tú estás muy linda también, y de buen humor, ¿pasó algo el fin de semana?

—Sí, nos fuimos con Oluo a un camping, al Dique de las cabras, poca gente, paz, silencio, un cielo espectacular, fue tan romántico, llevó mi vino favorito, velas, aunque fue una lucha mantenerlas prendidas —recordó y soltó una risilla—, uvas, queso, la pasamos genial.

Levi sonrió también, no estaría mal invitar a Eren a una experiencia así, ellos dos solos, acurrucados bajo un cielo infinito, despejado. Sonaba muy bien. Tenía una carpa para dos personas, aunque debería conseguir otra bolsa de dormir, tal vez él tuviera una, ya le preguntaría.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal te fue en el teatro?

—Fantástico, fue un espectáculo muy completo, realmente el cuerpo de baile de la ciudad es impresionante, nos divertimos mucho.

—Me alegro que aceptes salir con Eren, aunque sea como amigos, pero al menos tienes una experiencia diferente, y aunque te fastidie te lo diré de nuevo, deberías intentar darle una oportunidad —dicho lo cual le guiñó un bonito ojo.

—Quien sabe, tal vez se la dé.

—¿Pero qué escuchan mis bellos oídos? ¿Ya caíste por el mojigato?

—No nos adelantemos, admito que nos divertimos y que me gusta besarlo.

—¡¿Hubo besos?!

Levi sonrió misterioso pero no quiso contar más, por algún motivo quiso quedarse con el detalle para sí mismo, un pequeño y dulce detalle para él solo, como un secreto. Estaba cayendo demasiado rápido por el camionero, tal vez fueran tantos años de estar solo (a un nivel sentimental al menos), aguantándose las ganas de abrazar y ser abrazado, no podía evitar que las emociones lo doblegaran.

Eren tampoco fue a la clase de la tarde y comenzó a ponerse un poco nervioso. Cuando quedó solo en el gimnasio, después de acomodar y limpiar, estuvo debatiéndose entre sí le escribía o no, había estado esperando que le mandara aunque más no fuera un mensajito, un hola, un lo que sea, además no era de faltar, pero tampoco iba a ponerse paranoico. Tuvieron relaciones, pero no habían hablado seriamente de empezar la relación, Levi había pensado que ese día tendrían la oportunidad de hablar. Decidió escribirle un mensaje solo para estar seguro que estaba bien, a lo mejor estuviera enfermo, o mal de estómago o algo. Sí, mejor asegurarse.

_"Hola, todo bien?"_

Tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesada de la entrada mientras esperaba una respuesta, notó que estaba conectado, pero nada sucedía. Suspiró de nuevo y sintió retorcijones en el abdomen, conocía bien esa sensación. Su mente comenzó a trabajar a toda marcha, ¿tal vez no le había gustado estar con él? ¿Fue decepcionante para Eren? Repasaba una y otra vez en su mente lo sucedido esa noche, pero realmente no encontraba nada que hubiera hecho mal, excepto cuando Eren se quedó mirando su cuerpo cuando estaban en la cama, tal vez no le había gustado, ¿qué podría ser? ¿A lo mejor estaba esperando que fuera más osado?

Su celular vibró y lo agarró de inmediato, pero solo era un mensaje de una de las alumnas que había dejado de ir preguntando por los nuevos horarios y para retomar, le respondió de inmediato y frunció el ceño cuando sintió doló en su dedo pulgar izquierdo, notó una pequeña gotita de sangre del costado, se había estado mordiendo sin darse cuenta, una mala costumbre que tenía a veces.

_"Las chicas preguntaron por ti esta tarde y los abuelos esta mañana, se te echó en falta"._

¿Qué estaba haciendo, por todos los cloros? Él jamás se desesperaba tanto por una respuesta, pero bueno, ya con ese habían sido tres días completos sin una comunicación adecuada, ¿por qué? ¿Eren estaba enojado? Y si estaba enojado, ¿a qué se debía? Fue a la cinta para despejar un poco su cabeza pero no podía manejar la nube de pensamientos negativos que se cernían sobre él.

No hubo respuesta alguna, aparentemente tampoco había leído sus mensajes y para cuando salió de bañarse en su departamento estaba que caminaba por las paredes. Inspiró se sentó en su cama y trató de ser racional. Probablemente estaba en casa de sus padres pasándola bien y eso era todo.

¿Pero entonces porqué se había conectado y no le había escrito o respondido? No tuvo ánimos para cenar, se le cerró el estómago. A las tres de la mañana decidió tomar un relajante muscular para poder conciliar el sueño, no podía darse el lujo de trasnochar durante la semana. Se hizo un ovillo entre las colchas y se sintió realmente mal. Apretó sus párpados y dientes con fuerza cuando los nefastos recuerdos le treparon encima dispuestos a hacerse un festival con su deteriorada psiquis.

_"Revisó de nuevo su celular pero no había respuestas. Ya llevaban cuatro meses de ensayo para la obra y realmente apenas tenía tiempo para ir al baño siquiera. Entre las cursadas que habían iniciado de nuevo, los ensayos, las citas forzosas con el director, su tiempo libre era casi inexistente, por lo que trataba de acomodar todo para tener aunque más no fuera un par de horas una o dos veces por semana para verse con Dante._

_Se suponía que eran una pareja, aunque lo mantenían en secreto para evitar problemas con Cristof, además de que las relaciones entre alumnos no estaban muy bien vistas, eso no impedía que los alumnos hicieran de las suyas, claro._

_Pero últimamente le costaba cada vez más y más que el italiano le prestara atención, sentía como que las cosas se estaban poniendo raras. Esa tarde al fin pudo salir antes y no dudó en llamarlo, pero le dio la casilla los tres intentos que hizo. Decidió ir hasta su departamento y esperarlo. Se quedó ahí contra la puerta hasta la medianoche. Ni una llamada en retorno, ni un mensaje, ya estaba pensando en volverse a descansar cuando sintió los pasos de Dante y un característico silbido que hacía cuando estaba de buen humor. El joven se sorprendió de ver a Levi ahí._

_—¡Bambino!_

_Levi olvidó todo y corrió a sus brazos donde fue recibido con un cálido abrazo. Inspiró fuerte para llenarse de su aroma y dejó que su novio lo besara con ganas._

_—¿Me extrañabas tanto? —dijo Dante mientras sacaba la llave de uno de sus bolsillos para abrir la puerta e invitarlo a pasar._

_—Te escribí ayer y hoy, y te llamé también._

_—Oh, lo siento, tengo el celular sin batería, amor. ¿Ya cenaste? ¿No? Pediré una pizza, ¿te parece? Aunque yo ya comí._

_—¿Saliste a cenar?_

_—Sí, fuimos con Paloma, Tati y los otros, nos fuimos al restaurante de los chinos el de la tercera avenida, por cierto tengo que ir a purgarme, espérame un momento, ¿sí?_

_—Me hubiera gustado ir —dijo Levi recibiendo el teléfono inalámbrico que Dante le dio para que llamara al delivery._

_—A mí también me hubiera gustado que vinieras, pero nada se puede hacer, siempre estás tan ocupado en estos días._

_—Sí hubieras leído mis mensajes hubieras visto que hoy salía temprano._

_—Oh, ¿eso es un reproche, amor? —dijo Dante divertido para acercarse y besarlo de nuevo—. Ya te dije que no le presto mucha atención al celular y además me quedé sin batería —dijo sacándolo de su bolsillo y poniéndolo a cargar—. No te enojes, te compensaré, lo prometo._

_Se fue al baño dejándolo solo, Levi dejó el teléfono en su estación y revisó el refrigerador, tomó un par de frutas, las lavó y las cortó en gajos y fue a acomodarse en el sofá. Todo olía a Dante, era como si pudiera envolverlo por completo. Su corazón latió con fuerza. No veía las horas de terminar de cursar. Con los créditos que estaba consiguiendo tal vez fuera posible hacerlo ese mismo año. Debería esforzarse, pero no veía las horas de terminar las cursadas de una buena vez._

_Luego de arreglar sus asuntos Dante regresó y se sentó en el sofá, Levi se acurrucó a su lado. El más alto prendió un cigarrillo y con su otra mano refregó la espalda de su novio, luego miró su cuerpo._

_—¿Subiste algunos kilitos, mi bambi?_

_—¿Qué? No, de hecho estoy comiendo mucho menos, lo juro —dijo Levi mirándolo preocupado._

_—Si, tal vez sea eso, igual no olvides que si comes mucho debes purgarte de inmediato, sabes que me gustas de todas maneras pero no quisiera salir con un cerdito —dijo entre risas burlonas que a Levi no le gustaron en lo más mínimo—. ¿Tal vez Cristof te está dando demasiado de cenar?_

_—¿Por qué tienes que nombrarlo? —dijo Levi poniéndose de pie, tomó el plato que aún tenía algunos trozos de frutas y los tiró a la basura, luego sacó una botella de agua helada y apuró algunos tragos._

_Dante lo abrazó desde atrás y besó su cuello, lo sintió temblar un poco y trató de ser el dulce y cursi como antes._

_—Ya, ya, era una broma, lo siento._

_—Pues tienes un sentido muy retorcido del humor._

_—Escucha, no me agrada que te acuestes con él, ¿soy el malo por decir cómo me siento al respecto? —suspiró y lo soltó para mirarlo acusadoramente._

_—¡Cómo si yo lo disfrutara! —dijo molesto y apretando tanto la botella que el agua salpicó al piso._

_—Ah, no comiences con tus melodramas y seca el desastre que hiciste._

_El italiano se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que hizo saltar a Levi. Buscó un trapo, secó el piso y se sintió una mierda. Aunque ambos sabían que se acostaba con el director de cuando en cuando, siempre intentaba evitarlo pero no podía huir todas las veces, pensaba que Dante entendía que era solo por usarlo a su favor, después de todo fue su novio el que lo había convencido que era mejor así, sin embargo ahora se sentía sucio, como si hubiera cometido una falta._

_Estuvo frente a la puerta de calle varias veces, pero la verdad es que necesitaba tanto de Dante, era su refugio, esa zona de felicidad a la que podía escapar de tanto en tanto. Volvió sobre sus pasos, dejó su mochila en el sofá y con pasos tímidos fue hasta la puerta de la habitación, tocó un par de veces, pero no recibió respuesta. Sintió las lágrimas inundándole los ojos y bajando suavemente por sus mejillas. Apoyó su frente contra la madera y le habló con el mayor sentimiento posible._

_—Lo siento, lo s-siento, Da-dante, por favor, no te enojes, por favor._

_Pasó más de un cuarto de hora y al fin la puerta se abrió sorprendiendo a Levi, el italiano abrió sus brazos y lo cobijó con cariño._

_—Ah, eres en verdad problemático, bambino. No llores, no me gusta verte así, vamos a la cama._

_Acostados, Levi no podía sentirse más feliz que entre esos largos y tonificados brazos, no podía vivir sin su novio._

_—No lo haré más —dijo con resolución y el italiano lo miró enarcando una ceja—. No me acostaré más con el director._

_—Oye, oye, oye, tranquilízate. No te apresures a tomar decisiones peligrosas, mi amor._

_—Pero es que ya no quiero, lo detesto, cada vez me cuesta más, a veces vomito hasta sentirme mareado y-_

_—Ya, no quiero escuchar esos detalles. Mira, piensa que es como una interpretación, es como salir a bailar en un escenario. Tú no eres Hilarion, solo finges que lo eres por un rato, con esto es igual, solo finge y ya. Aún es pronto para soltar la mano de Cristof, hazte un nombre, cierta fama y entonces las oportunidades vendrán solas a ti, es así como funciona esto._

_—Lo entiendo, pero aborrezco hacer esto, solo quiero que tú me toques, nadie más, te amo tanto._

_Dante lo besó de una manera dulce y tierna, de esa forma que a Levi le fascinaba._

_—Yo también te amo, bambi, pero no vivimos de amor lamentablemente. Aguanta un poco más, ya pronto terminará todo este calvario. A mí tampoco me hace gracia que mi hermoso novio tenga que abrirle las piernas a ese idiota, pero lo acepto porque es lo mejor para los dos._

_—¿Para los dos?_

_—Quiero ver florecer tu carrera, mi amor, serás muy famoso y entonces podré sostener tu mano frente al mundo sin tener que compartirte con nadie. Debes admitir que soy muy comprensivo, ¿eh? Me muero de celos, pero los aguanto por tu futuro. Nadie haría esto por ti, hay que saber amar lo suficiente para poder afrontar tan dura prueba, así que nunca dudes lo mucho, mucho que te amo._

_Levi volvió a acurrucarse y confió plenamente en las palabras de su novio, ¡qué afortunado era de tener una pareja tan buena y comprensiva!_

_Luego de pasar la noche con Dante se levantó temprano para asistir a clases, ahora estaban en salones diferentes, en el último año separaban por categorías a los estudiantes y Dante estaba en el grupo "B". Lo extrañaba mucho, por lo que se esforzaba al máximo para terminar cuanto antes._

_Al cabo de una semana notó que no estaba rindiendo lo suficiente en los ensayos, sentía que las energías no aguantaban el duro ritmo que estaba teniendo. Una tarde ensayando una de las escenas donde Hilarion hacía un solo evocando todo el sufrimiento de su tormentoso y no correspondido amor, tuvo que detenerse porque lo atacaron unos fuertes mareos y se le oscureció un poco el panorama. Cristof lo llevó a su despacho y pidió una fastuosa merienda a la cafetería de la academia._

_—¿Te sientes mejor? —dijo el director una vez que Levi había masticado un par de caramelos._

_—Sí, solo… no he dormido muy bien, eso es todo._

_—Levi, esto no se trata de ensayar hasta desfallecer, estás pálido y es probable que hayas perdido algunos kilos, no estás comiendo adecuadamente._

_Una vez que la bandeja vino Cristof lo obligó a tomar una café con leche y un par de croissants. Notó que Levi partía en pedacitos muy pequeños los panes y los comía con lentitud._

_—Vas a ir con la nutricionista._

_—¿Uh? No, no hace falta._

_—Yo voy a decidir qué es lo que hace falta y lo que no, ¡mírate cómo estás! Si no puedes cuidarte apropiadamente, alguien debe hacerlo —dijo mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus grandes manos y lo miraba atentamente—. Estás anémico, puedo verlo en el color del blanco de tus ojos, tienes un poco de ojeras también. Contrataré un servicio de catering para que te traigan el almuerzo y la cena a la academia._

_—Pe-pero-_

_—Nada de peros, Levi. No vas a discutir conmigo, te voy a cuidar como corresponde, no necesito un bailarín que se desmaye en el escenario. ¿Qué está sucediendo contigo?_

_—Na-nada, estoy bien._

_—No lo estás —dijo el hombre suspirando preocupado—. Ve hoy con la nutricionista y quiero que me des un reporte una vez que te atienda, me encargaré de conseguir los suplementos que sean necesarios, estoy seguro que te va a recetar un par._

_—No hace falta, los compraré yo mismo._

_—No me discutas, niño. Además tenemos un sponsor farmacéutico, gustosos están de proveernos de lo necesario. Voy a darte dos días de descanso también._

_—¿Qué? Pero vamos a estrenar en un mes._

_—Eso no importa, necesitas descansar y reponerte, puedes volver a tu casa si así lo quieres._

_—No, mis padres están de viaje de todas maneras._

_—¿Quieres venir a mi apartamento? Prometo que no te molestaré, solo quiero que descanses apropiadamente._

_—No, me quedaré en el mío, pero gra-gracias._

_Cristof besó su frente y suspiró._

_Levi no quería descansar, ni ir a la nutricionista, pero decidió obedecer, necesitaba estar bien. Se quedó en el departamento de Dante que lo consintió de todas las maneras posibles. Fueron como unas mini vacaciones. Cuando volvió a los ensayos se sorprendió de que hubieran hecho algunos cambios. Dante ahora tenía el protagónico de Albretch, al parecer Marcos, el chico que tenía el papel titular antes, había tenido un problema familiar y tuvo que ceder su lugar. Levi estaba más que feliz de compartir más tiempo con su novio, si bien antes habían estado en algunos ensayos juntos, ahora sería mucho más._

_Para el papel de Giselle, estaba Paloma, una alumna de quinto año que era una grandiosa bailarina. Ella y Dante tenían mucha química en los ensayos, se entendían perfectamente, y no solo en los ensayos. A Levi le incomodaba un poco las miradas cómplices y risitas que a veces tenían como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Su novio le había contado que habían salido en grupo un par de veces y ella siempre estaba presente, que era bonita, agradable y cada halago que salía de sus labios lastimaba por dentro al de cabello negro, pero no quería riñas o peleas por lo que se guardaba sus pensamientos. Aparte, ¿con qué autoridad moral podría decirle algo a su novio si él seguía aceptando ser le amante del director? Sin embargo la situación se ponía peor y peor. Pronto empezaron a haber más y más peleas entre ellos._

_—¿Por qué no fuiste a dormir a tu departamento anoche? —recriminó Levi con molestia. Dante lo miró de reojo y resopló._

_—¿Ya estás otra vez de acosador?_

_—Disculpa por preocuparme por ti._

_—No estabas preocupado, estabas celoso, admítelo, y solo para que sepas ya estoy grande para que estés pretendiendo ser mi niñero._

_—Solo respóndeme donde pasaste la noche._

_—Fuimos con los chicos por ahí, a divertirnos un poco, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Tengo que contarte absolutamente todo lo que haga?_

_—Quedamos en que íbamos a vernos._

_—¡Cazzo! Ugh, nos vemos todos los días, ¿no es suficiente para ti?_

_—Vernos en los ensayos no es lo mismo, solo quería estar un rato a solas contigo._

_—Mira, no somos gemelos, no por tener algo tenemos que estar pegados todo el puto tiempo. Me estoy cansando de esto, ¿sabes?_

_—No hemos estado juntos desde la semana pasada, creo que no te pido mucho, aunque no dudo que si fuera Paloma la que te pide salir irías corriendo de inmediato._

_Esa fue la primera vez que Dante lo abofeteó, sucedió tan rápido que Levi no supo cómo reaccionar, se quedó congelado en su lugar. El italiano se acercó y lo abrazó._

_—Lo siento, lo siento, en serio, no sé qué me pasó. Lo siento, ¿estás bien? —observó el lugar donde había golpeado, la mejilla se estaba hinchando y estaba roja, Levi aún no reaccionaba—. Siéntate aquí, traeré hielo —el más bajo estaba callado, como en shock mientras Dante rogaba porque no le quedara ninguna marca—. ¡Cazzo, cazzo! Dime algo no te quedes como una maldita muñeca, me alteraste, no vuelvas a insinuar cosas así, no existe nadie más importante que tú, para mí, ¿entiendes, eh, entiendes?_

_Levi asintió pero no dijo nada, no podía, su mejilla dolía y su corazón, pero esa noche su novio volvió a ser el de antes, a consolarlo, mostrarse cariñoso y preocupado, volvió a creerle y lo perdonó. Sin embargo su relación comenzó a cambiar drásticamente, bastaba que le recriminara por cualquier cosa que Dante se salía de sus casillas, se enojaba, se alejaba, Levi se ponía sensible y triste, suplicaba su atención, volvían a pelear, tal vez había otro golpe de por medio, Levi lloraba y Dante se sentía culpable y entonces se reconciliaban, era un círculo vicioso que se repetía cada vez con más y más frecuencia._

_Levi se obsesionó con la bailarina, Si Dante decía que Paloma tenía una piel hermosa, Levi corría a un spa o a comprar cremas para poder estar a la altura, pero siempre se sentía inferior. Su estado de ánimo comenzó a repercutir en los ensayos y Cristof le ponía más y más presión encima. Hasta que un día, a dos semanas del estreno el director montó en cólera gritándole que no estaba enfocado en su papel y ordenándole que se retirara de la práctica. Dante solo miró la escena con indiferencia y en ningún momento hizo algo para defenderlo, aunque tampoco estaba en sus manos esa decisión._

_Esa noche Levi estaba en su departamento, envuelto en las mantas de su cama, sufriendo nuevamente porque Dante no respondía a sus llamadas o mensajes, hasta que tocaron a su puerta, se levantó sorprendido, eran casi las dos de la mañana y fue a abrir. Era Cristof que venía con una bolsa llena de bebidas._

_—¿Di-director?_

_—Hola, Levi, tú y yo tenemos que hablar, déjame entrar._

_Se corrió para darle lugar aunque estaba un poco confundido, nunca se hubiera esperado que el director en persona se apareciera en su departamento a esa hora. Había traído cerveza y otras bebidas alcohólicas en latas. Se acomodó en el pequeño sofá del living comedor cocina que tenía en ese departamento y Levi dispuso todo en la pequeña mesa ratona, mientras también traía un pequeño futón para sentarse, no estaba de ánimos para dejar que Cristof lo tomara esa noche, pero al parecer el hombre no venía con esas intenciones._

_—Mira, pequeño, te voy a ser honesto, tengo un par de cosas para decirte y ninguna va a ser de tu agrado, pero es mejor que las sepas de una buena vez._

_—¿Saber qué?_

_—Anda, bebe conmigo —dijo ofreciéndole una lata de cerveza negra que Levi aceptó—. Verás, sé la clase de relación que Dante y tú tienen —el bailarín lo miró con atención, no lo negó, ni lo aceptó—. Y quiero que sepas la clase de basura que es ese tipo. Dante no es quien tú crees, solo te ha mostrado su lado amable hasta ahora, pero es un perro manipulador y desgraciado._

_Levi bebió un trago y bajó la mirada, Cristof también era un desgraciado según su punto de vista._

_—No confíes en él, colibrí, porque solo está buscando tu ruina. No tienes idea la gran envidia que te tiene, es tanta que hasta yo lo he notado._

_—¿Por qué me está diciendo esto?_

_—Porque me importas, porque a pesar de ser solo una muestra estudiantil, muchos medios importantes estarán presentes para tu debut, un talento como el tuyo no se ve seguido, eres una estrella refulgente en el firmamento de la danza. Sé lo que digo, colibrí, tú estás muy por encima de todos los que están en el reparto, es una lástima que estés perdiendo tu rumbo por andar detrás de una persona mediocre. Que quede claro que no te estoy pidiendo exclusividad, no confundas mi advertencia con una estúpida escena de celos, no pretendo que seas solo para mí, está bien que busques otros horizontes en cuanto al sexo o el amor o como quieras llamarlo, no pretendo atarte de ninguna manera. Pero de verdad, no te conviene seguir con ese tipo, he visto su mirada cuando bailas, siempre feliz de que la cagues en algún momento._

_—Dante no es así, él me ha c-cuidado mu-mucho._

_—Claro, sé que tus sentimientos eclipsan tu visión de las cosas, pero déjame decirte algo, si bien ya había escuchado algunos comentarios positivos sobre tu desempeño, no fue sino hasta que Dante vino a verme que realmente comencé a interesarme en ti._

_Levi lo miró de nuevo, sintiendo un horrible sabor en la boca que trató de pasar con un trago de la lata, mientras sentía que se estaba poniendo muy nervioso._

_—¿Dices que Dante te fue a ver?_

_—Sí, fue a entregarse en bandeja pensando que su linda cara podría equiparar el escaso talento que tiene, pero lo rechacé de plano. Entonces insistió e insistió, hasta que me ofreció un acuerdo que captó mi interés. Por supuesto él dijo que tú estabas interesado en mí y muchas cosas más, solo para endulzar la situación. Así que cuando te vi asistir a las clases que impartía, creí que había algo de verdad en esas palabras de ese italiano parlanchín._

_Levi sacudió la cabeza y apretó la bebida entre sus manos, se daba cuenta adonde se estaba dirigiendo el director y no se sentía preparado para seguir escuchando._

_—E-espere, espere un mo-momento._

_—No. No voy a esperar nada, sé que te duele lo que te estoy diciendo Levi, pero es hora que dejes de endiosar a ese bribón. Solo te usa, te ha estado usando desde un principio. Ambos hicimos un acuerdo, serías mío y él se encargaría de que el secreto quedara entre los tres._

_Había cosas rompiéndose dentro de Levi, cosas que ya venían con rajaduras de antes y que estaban colapsando finalmente. Una parte seguía aferrada a la idea de que era una mentira, que el director solo quería separarlos, pero otra parte estaba uniendo todas las piezas, y las mismas encajaban demasiado bien._

_—Por supuesto que no lo hizo por pura diversión, quería algo a cambio, quería un protagónico en la obra, pero ni siquiera mi autoridad fue suficiente para salvar su patética audición, de manera que lo máximo que le conseguí fue ser el sustituto de Marcos, por cosas del destino resultó saliéndose con la suya, aunque no estoy muy orgulloso de eso, sin embargo verás, el tiro le saldrá por la culata, porque ante su pataleo en el escenario tú brillarás más que nunca._

_Levi estaba mudo, no era su intención llorar frente al director pero su condición emocional era deplorable, aceptó el pañuelo que el director le ofreció para limpiarse el rostro._

_—Aún hay más que debes saber —Levi lo miró a través de sus ojos vidriosos por la tristeza—. Dante te está tendiendo una emboscada, porque el muy hijo de puta quiere verte fracasar, es tan idiota que piensa que si a ti te va mal él podrá destacar. Ni ensayando un millón de veces te llegaría a opacar. Está en una relación con Paloma —Levi frunció el ceño y su barbilla tembló en respuesta a esa confesión—. Los atrapé conversando al finalizar el ensayo de ayer por la tarde, supongo que pensaban que estaban a solas. Como sabes siempre se realiza una cena con el reparto dos días antes del estreno, es una costumbre que tiene la academia, tienen la intención de blanquear las cosas ahí. ¿Sabes por qué quiere hacer eso?_

_Levi permaneció en silencio, sentía un remolino de emociones negras anidándole en el estómago._

_—Porque Dante espera darte su golpe de gracia con esa noticia, que te deprimas, que te hundas y que des tu peor actuación, por eso era mi deber venir y decirte las cosas de frente, anular cualquier shock que esa noticia pudiera causarte, y aconsejarte por supuesto. Mírame, Levi. No permitas que se queden con tu gloria, no todos los bailarines nacemos dentro de una rosa, algunos tenemos que tragarnos las espinas enteras, hacer una masa de poder con nuestros dolores y sufrimientos para nacer en el escenario entre sangre y sudor, y esto es algo que nadie te dice._

_—Entonces… ¿por qué me lo está diciendo usted? —preguntó con la voz quebrada._

_—Porque me importas, tal vez iniciamos esto que tenemos de una manera errónea, pero créeme, solo quiero que triunfes y por sobre todas las cosas quiero ver a Dante derrotado. Se cree la gran cosa y es solo un aprendiz mediocre, si no fuera por ti jamás hubiera aspirado a estar patrocinado por nuestra academia en ninguna función._

_Cristof se puso de pie y ayudó a Levi a levantarse, lo llevó con él al sofá y lo abrazó tratando de confortarlo, aunque no necesitaba que lo hicieran, estaba hundido en la oscuridad más horrible"._

Levi se despertó con la alarma, se sentía un poco adormilado. Miércoles y al fin había una respuesta de Eren.

"Hola, Levi, acabo de volver de mi viaje. También extrañé las clases, tengo que hacer unos trámites y espero tener tiempo para ir al gimnasio por la tarde, voy a llevar a un amigo conmigo que también quiere aprender".

Leyó entre líneas "extrañé las clases", no a ti, "si tengo tiempo iré al gimnasio", no para verte. Se sintió triste, trató de despejar su cabeza. No era culpa de Eren después de todo, él le había insistido hasta el hartazgo que solo quería sexo, aunque incluso si se limitaba a eso no pretendía que fuera cuestión de una sola noche y ya, pero ante las evidencias no tenía sentido seguir aferrándose a los sentimientos. Era una gran molestia, porque lo último que quería era lidiar con eso, pero por lo visto tendría que deshacerse de ellos cuanto antes.

Se duchó, se vistió como lo hacía normalmente, sin caer en la decadencia ni en el lujo, tomó un buen desayuno, un café y un mix de frutas con algo de yogurt descremado, y partió a su trabajo. Abrió el local, ordenó el mostrador y aireó el salón antes de que empezaran a llegar sus alumnos de ritmos latinos. Mantuvo sus pensamientos a raya y se concentró en entrenar, atender a la gente, conversar con Petra y James, preparar su ensalada con atún, en fin, lo mismo de siempre.

Hasta que llegó la tarde, estaba esperanzado de que Eren faltara, de hecho si no iba más sería más fácil olvidars-

—¡Hola!

Y ahí se fueron a la mierda todos sus esfuerzos por olvidarse de los sentimientos, porque sintió claramente el maldito estallido de mariposas en su vientre y su estúpido corazón acelerándose, al menos tenía control de sus funciones físicas por lo que pudo mantener el aplomo y la tranquilidad, aparentemente, en su blanco semblante.

—Hola, Eren.

—Te presento a Armin, es uno de mis mejores amigos —dijo con esa sonrisa radiante que provocaba unas ganas irresistibles de saltar a sus fornidos brazos y apretarle las caderas con las piernas a su alrededor.

—Bienvenido —dijo mirando a un chico levemente más alto que él de rubia cabellera, enormes ojos celestes y sonrisa de propaganda.

—Eren me habló mucho de estas clases, estoy emocionado —soltó el muchachito, parecía joven aunque no podría adivinar su edad, tenía ese tipo de rostro que suele engañar, y unos leggins de lycra que… ¡uf! De seguro tenía mucha personalidad para usarlos tan descaradamente.

Pasaron al salón donde ya había cerca de diez personas y Levi manipuló el centro de música para preparar los temas que iba a utilizar, miró de reojo por el espejo como el rubito ese se le pegaba a Eren derrochando sonrisitas que parecían de lo más fingidas, el otro idiota también se reía y dejaba que se adhiriera a su brazo como una sanguijuela. Oh, maldita sea, estaba sintiendo unos patéticos celos, por los que inspiró y trató de concentrarse, solo iba a tratar de dar su clase y ya.

—Muy bien, espero que todos estén con muchas ganas de sudar, van a salir arrastrándose —dijo Levi con energía y la mayoría sintió escalofríos, porque podía ser una clase de baile pero cuando el profesor se esmeraba parecía una clase de gimnasia localizada.

—Vamos a calentar el cuerpo.

Eren lo observó, como le sucedía a veces, casi siempre, el mundo a su alrededor parecía desaparecer, sus pupilas se dilataban y se dejaba avasallar por lo mucho que le gustaba el profesor. Era mucho más fácil mantenerse en calma a través de una pantalla, podía esquivarle los mensajes o las llamadas, pero en vivo y en directo se le caía todo el teatro y su mente quedaba dando vueltas como un pollo que se asa al espiedo. Aún le gustaba mucho, mucho más que mucho en realidad, menos mal y estaba Armin ahí. Si bien su amigo no era afecto a las destrezas físicas, en realidad lo había invitado porque sabía que siempre obtendría una respuesta positiva de su parte y de esa manera tenía una especie de "escudo" asegurado para no caer en la tentación.

Y hablando de tentaciones… ¿era él o hacía un calor de los mil infiernos? Miró el reloj del salón, no llevaban ni siete minutos de clase y ya estaba encendiéndose por todas partes, ahora que había tenido una muestra de la fruta prohibida todo se volvía caótico, ese hermoso y sensual hombre que movía su cuerpo de una manera que no parecía tener huesos, su mente liberaba flashbacks de Levi desnudo, sudado, acostado sobre la cama y mirándolo depredadoramente.

El profesor, por otro lado, tenía su mente fría, estaba concentrado en dar ciertos ejercicios y esporádicamente observaba al dúo de Eren más el amigo, ¿cómo se llamaba el chico con expresión de osito Teddy?, mmm, algo con A, con A de Arnold, bueno, algo así, bailaba mal de todas maneras.

—Vamos con las vocales, no me hagan trampa que los estoy observando, flexionen las rodillas, vocales en letra imprenta minúscula, comencemos con la "a", esfuércense, vamos. Quiero una "a".

—¡Duele! —chilló Sasha que estaba en la tercera fila.

—Excelente, si duele es porque vamos bien. ¿Ya todos hicieron la "a"?

Los primeros veinte minutos eran de calentamiento y puro esfuerzo, luego comenzaban las marcaciones de pasos que se iban complicando, finalmente se enlazaban esos pasos para hacer una coreografía y una vez dominado esto Levi subía las revoluciones de la música para acelerar los movimientos. Hoy estaba especialmente creativo, y sádico. Más de uno suspiraba y se tomaba unos segundos de descanso.

—Profe, si quiere le hago el abecedario completo, pero por favor vaya más despacio, se lo suplico —pidió Gerard, que de por si siempre se quejaba.

—No, no, vamos que se puede, no aflojen, no aflojen, chicos esto no es un spa, es entrenamiento.

—¿Militar? —dijo Paula y muchos soltaron la risa.

Levi suspiró y decidió ponerles pasos más sencillos, ya los había hecho sufrir bastante, aunque había algo de satisfactorio en ver a los alumnos en apuros.

—Joder, sí que es intenso —dijo Armin recuperando el aliento y aceptando una colchoneta que le traía Eren, ya estaban en la última parte de la clase—. Pensé que esto era más fácil.

—Te entiendo, me pasó lo mismo, no digo que sea igual a ir a una sesión con levantamiento de pesas, pero con el tiempo empiezas a sentir que tonificas.

—Me has sorprendido, la verdad, no es que te hubiera visto bailar mucho pero lo poco que vi era bastante básico, pero ahora es increíble como mueves esa cadera, vas a tener que ayudarme —dijo con una sonrisa amplia y su amigo asintió.

Armin no lo aparentaba, pero detrás de su sonrisa inocente y amable se escondía una mente maestra. No le habían pasado desapercibidas las miradas calientes que Eren le había echado al cuerpo del profesor, además cuando le había revisado el celular al más alto había notado que se esmeraba mucho en halagar al bailarín, que no era gran cosa. Sí, un tipo de buen cuerpo, de cara bastante común y aspiraciones regulares, a decir por el gimnasio tan vulgar y pobre que manejaba. Bueno, Eren no era muy brillante que digamos, por lo visto lo había deslumbrado con esos movimientos vulgares, nada del otro mundo. Pero ahora había regresado, y habría regresado para no volver, para hacerse finalmente su lugar y quedarse junto a su amor desde la adolescencia.

Levi representaba competencia, y él sabía muy bien qué hacer con los que osaban interponerse entre él y sus objetivos, eliminarlos, y debía deshacerse de Levi lo más pronto posible. Por lo pronto asistiría a todas las clases a las que iba Eren, así evitaría que estuvieran a solas y podría estudiar más de cerca como interactuaban, al parecer el profesor no estaba tan interesado en Eren y eso lo dejaba más tranquilo.

Al finalizar la clase invitó a Eren a por un helado, luego lo llevó a la casa que había heredado de su abuelo, que en paz descanse ese santo hombre. Se duchó y luego se instaló en la habitación que había acondicionado con sus tres computadoras portátiles. Comenzó a investigar a este profesor "Levi Ziver". Armin ante todo era un gran estratega y antes de afrontar una batalla solía armarse de todas las ventajas posibles, la mejor era conocer bien al "enemigo". Con sus conocimientos informáticos y su capacidad, no le llevaría más de un par de horas revisar absolutamente cualquier dato relacionado a ese tipo, cuentas bancarias, redes sociales, hasta incluso podía acceder al legajo penal del mismo y saber si alguna vez había sido arrestado o no, si debía alguna boleta de impuestos, incluso historiales médicos, iba a exprimir hasta la última gota de cualquier chisme que estuviera guardado o archivado en cualquier banco de datos de cualquier entidad. Frente al mundo Armin era un gran analista de sistemas con un doctorado en ingeniería de software y muchos otros estudios más, pero de puertas adentro, su mejor secreto es que era HackHowl, o mejor conocido como HH, un temido y buscado hacker de la web. De vez en cuando hacía sus trabajos sucios los cuales le redituaban cifras astronómicas de dinero. La inteligencia era su mejor talento.

Se preparó un café amargo y se sentó frente a la computadora principal, puso en los altavoces un compilado de música clásica y se puso a investigar. Encontró un total de ocho perfiles en las redes sociales que respondían al nombre de Levi Ziver, o sus emails o algún dato ligado a extraños sobrenombres, pero ninguna de esas ocho personas era el profesor. Eso era cuando menos curioso, ¿un profesor de danzas que no tenía redes sociales? Buscó, buscó y buscó, cuando quiso acordar ya llevaba cerca de cuatro horas y aún no obtenía ninguna respuesta. Decidió entonces buscar con el número de celular que tenía, el que había sacado de las conversaciones en la aplicación de mensajes que usaba Eren. La línea estaba a nombre de una tal "Petra Ral". Cuando buscó acerca de esta persona fue más sencillo, encontró que en la ciudad había cuatro perfiles, uno en Twitter, uno en Instagram, uno en Facebook y el otro en YouTube, todos pertenecientes a la misma persona. Cuando se dirigió al canal de YouTube la reconoció, era la mujer que estaba en el mostrador cuando ellos ingresaron al gimnasio y por lo visto también era profesora de danzas. Entonces, éste Levi ni siquiera tenía una línea de móvil a su nombre, qué curioso.

Luego buscó en las redes sociales el nombre del gimnasio, dio con una página en Facebook que no tenía muy buen mantenimiento y además las publicidades eran horribles, un mono con muñones podría hacer mejores flyers, pensó. Allí pudo conseguir más información, eran tres profesores trabajando en el gimnasio por el momento, el otro era un tal James Kuarter, profesor de yoga, también inspeccionó sus perfiles, el hombre solo tenía dos, uno en Instagram, la mayoría fotos de él y su pareja, y otro en Twitter, nada relevante. Revisó rápidamente las últimas publicaciones de la página de Facebook del gimnasio, así como el perfil de Instagram, pero no encontró gran cosa. Más que nada un montón de publicidad basura para atraer alumnos. Entonces fue a las fotos y lo que vio le intrigó bastante.

Levi Ziver no aparecía en ninguna de las fotos publicadas, al menos no de manera completa. En las pocas fotos donde aparecía todas estaban relacionadas a eventos que había realizado el gimnasio junto a sus alumnos, muestras de baile en su mayoría. Levi aparecía en un total de veinticinco fotos, lo cual era poco considerando que habían posteado más de quinientas en los últimos dos años, y en las veinticinco siempre usaba máscaras de diversa variedad, excepto en tres que no eran de muy buena calidad, porque habían sido tomadas de lejos, donde él estaba sobre un escenario con toda la producción encima de ropa árabe o algo como eso y su rostro cubierto por un velo que le tapaba de la nariz para abajo, así que tampoco se veía gran cosa.

—Ya veo —dijo con una sonrisa complacida—, te estás escondiendo Levi Ziver, si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre, ¿de qué estás ocultándote tanto? Está bien, acepto el desafío, voy a quitarte esa máscara que portas con tanto orgullo y voy a revelar quién eres realmente, todos tenemos trapos sucios en algún lugar y… oh, sí, voy a descubrir todos y cada uno de los tuyos, ya verás.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


	10. La resurrección de los miedos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí está la actualización prometida, disculpen la demora, me está costando mantener el ritmo, pero no se preocupen que no voy a abandonar este proyecto.
> 
> Que tal les parece la historia hasta ahora? Veo, con mucha alegría, mucha gente sorprendida por la intervención de Armin, pues si, para mi tiene mucho potencial como la brillante inteligencia maligna, en este capítulo viene tranqui, pero prepárense para la próxima que será de puras revelaciones acerca del pasado de Levi y el porqué se esconde tanto, aunque claro, me gustaría que ustedes me compartieran sus teorías, por qué creen ustedes que Levi se ha escondido hasta ahora, eh? Los leo, muéstrenme sus teorías más rebuscadas a ver si alguno le atina.
> 
> Gracias por la paciencia y por mantener el interés en esta historia, los amo, besitos miles!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi completa invención.
> 
> Advertencias: menciones a desórdenes alimenticios, un poco de angustia, tristeza, pero también fluff, esperanza y momentos dulces, bien variadito, disfruten.

.

_**.** _

_**"El amor ahuyenta el miedo y, recíprocamente el miedo ahuyenta al amor.** _

_**Y no sólo al amor el miedo expulsa; también a la inteligencia, la bondad,** _

_**t** _ _**odo pensamiento de belleza y verdad, y sólo queda la desesperación muda;** _

_**y al final, el miedo llega a expulsar del hombre la humanidad misma".** _

_**Aldous Huxley** _

.

.

—¡Levi! —llamó Petra desde el baño del gimnasio y el profesor se acercó.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Rompieron la manija de la mochila del váter.

—No puede ser —dijo ofuscado mientras miraba el nuevo problema—. ¿Será algo muy costoso?

—Cuando venga Eren esta tarde podemos preguntarle si puede repararlo.

—No, no, no lo molestes, llamaré a un plomero de confianza.

—¿Por qué no? Si él puede nos saldrá gratis.

—No, y no me discutas, lo voy a solucionar —dijo saliendo del recinto y yendo a buscar su celular para escribirle al plomero.

—¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es que ahora ya ni lo mencionas, estás muy esquivo con ese tema, pensé que iban en buena dirección.

—Mmm, supongo que no me gustan los mojigatos después de todo.

—¿Estás celosito del rubilindo que lo acompaña a sus clases, eh? —dijo con tono pícaro pero el semblante de Levi no se modificó en lo más mínimo—. Para mí solo son amigos, porque a ese chico no lo mira como a ti.

—No fantasees, Petra y evitemos hablar del mojigato, ¿de acuerdo? —sentenció con tono tajante y se alejó para realizar la llamada.

La mujer suspiró y se sintió un poco decepcionada, a veces Levi se cerraba de esa manera que parecía una caja fuerte, dolía un poco que no confiara del todo en nadie.

Esa tarde antes de que llegaran los alumnos de la clase de árabe, el plomero le pasó el presupuesto al profesor que casi se desmaya.

—¡Trescientos dólares! Solo le pedí que arreglara esa manija, no que remodelara el lugar.

—Mire, aquí tiene un problema estructural muy serio, está perdiendo agua por debajo, los caños están prácticamente podridos allí, yo le arreglo solo la manija, pero créame que en una semana o menos me va a venir a buscar por el resto, le recomiendo que arregle todo desde ahora.

—Joder, mire… déjeme que lo piense y le avisaré.

—Como guste, que tengan buenas tardes —dijo el profesional y se fue.

Levi observó cómo Petra devoraba una barrita de chocolate con avellanas y su estómago gruñó.

—¿Quieres la mitad? —ofreció.

—No, gracias Pipi, tengo que pensar cómo voy a hacer con esto, no paran de aparecer gastos y más gastos. No importa, ya lo solucionaremos, están llegando los alumnos, me voy al salón.

Para su "buena suerte" Eren había llegado temprano junto con ese rubio que le daba tan mala espina, pero le atribuyó esos pensamientos a que naturalmente sentía celos. Aunque… ¿celos de estar detrás de Eren como un perrito faldero? Miró de reojo la interacción entre ellos mientras fingía buscar canciones para la clase en su celular el cual enlazaba mediante bluetooth al parlante del lugar. El rubio parecía tener una ventosa invisible porque no dejaba a Eren ni a sol ni a sombra, ¿realmente solo serían amigos? Bueno, no era su problema, no desde que Eren ya no tenía ningún interés en él. Puta vida.

Saludó a todos a medida que aparecían y comenzó la clase haciéndoles un precalentamiento con algunos ejercicios aeróbicos. Esta vez no estuvo tan exigente, lo cual todos agradecieron. Notó como Armin pisaba a Eren en dos ocasiones, que torpe era, o tal vez no tan torpe y solo buscaba llamar su atención, ¿quién sabe? Muy sutil no era.

Luego de la clase algunos alumnos se quedaron para preguntar sobre si ese año se haría la clásica presentación y Levi les confirmó que sí, y que la próxima semana ya tendrían que empezar a definir que haría cada grupo y la temática de la misma. Eren salió del salón y el rubio por detrás, como era de esperarse, mejor así, él tenía otras cosas en las cuales pensar. Cuando terminó de hablar con sus alumnos y los mismos se fueron, salió él también y notó que Petra estaba hablando con Eren a un costado, cosa que le sorprendió, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a ver qué sucedía cayó una inesperada visita en el lugar.

—Buenas tardes —dijo con solemnidad y Levi le devolvió el saludo.

—Hola, Farlan, tanto tiempo, ¿qué te trae a mi humilde gimnasio?

—Me gustaría decir que son buenas noticias, pero no. La asociación quiere una reunión contigo, verás, estamos organizando una cena muy importante, irán figuras políticas influyentes a la misma, con decirte que estará presente el alcalde ya te das una idea. A pesar de que no estás aportando, queremos que todos los representantes de la ciudad en las disciplinas de danza asistan.

—Oh, cena con los de la asociación, ¡me muero por ir! —comentó con cinismo y en voz baja.

—Escucha, Levi —dijo haciendo un barrido rápido con la mirada alrededor—, ¿podemos conversar unos minutos en un lugar más… privado?

—Si es sobre la cena te diré mi respuesta ahora mismo, no hace fal-

—Por favor, es importante.

Levi suspiró y sonrió falsamente.

—Bien, sígueme por aquí, podemos conversar en el salón —dijo sin mucho entusiasmo y el rubio cenizo lo siguió.

—A tu lugar le faltan algunas refacciones —comentó mirando alrededor.

—Hacemos lo que podemos, lamento que no esté a las alturas de lo que espera la Asociación de la Santa Inquisición. Bueno, ya tienes tu privacidad, ¿qué viniste a buscar, Far?

—Quiero aconsejarte, de verdad, es en buen plan, asiste a la cena y ya. Será beneficioso para todos.

—¿En qué me va a beneficiar eso?

—Están buscando cualquier excusa para caerte, yo estoy dilatando las cosas y haciendo lo posible, pero sabes que no puedo protegerte todo el tiempo.

—Oh, pues muchas gracias por tu protección —largó con tono de reproche mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y fruncía el ceño—. ¿Debería arrodillarme ahora y chupártela por lo bueno que eres conmigo?

—Basta, no mezcles las cosas, yo no vine por nada más que esto, advertirte. No te pongas en plan caprichoso y solo asiste a esa puta cena y ya. No importa si no contestas mis llamadas o mensajes, no tiene que ver con eso, aún si me bloqueas seguiré haciendo lo posible para cubrirte, pero sería mucho más fácil si me dieras una pequeña mano, no te estoy pidiendo que te afilies.

—¿Y si no voy?

—Te van a clausurar, así de simple.

Levi suspiró y rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué maldita fijación tienen conmigo, carajo? ¿Cuánto sale la entrada?

—Doscientos dólares.

—¿Doscien-…? ¡Joder! Ni la reina Isabel debe gastar esa cantidad en una comida.

—Toma —dijo extendiéndole la invitación, Levi dudó un poco pero la agarró—. Ya está pagado, solo ve, ni siquiera tienes que quedarte hasta el final, con que estés ahí una hora o un poco menos será suficiente.

—No quiero que la pagues por mí.

—Ya lo hice.

—Te daré el dinero entonces —dijo haciendo el amago de ir por su billetera pero Farlan lo detuvo tomándolo por la muñeca.

—No es necesario.

—No quiero malos entendidos, no creas que por una invitación de mierda estoy en deuda contigo.

—¡Cielos! ¿Puedes calmarte un poco? ¿Por qué tienes tan mal concepto de mí, Levi? —preguntó con verdadero dolor en la voz—. ¿Alguna vez me porté mal contigo? ¿Qué fue lo que hice o dije para que te comportes con tanta crueldad, eh? Yo entiendo que no… que no quieras saber nada, lo respeto, no he vuelto a buscarte o a presionarte, no hace falta que seas tan…

Ambos, Farlan y Levi levantaron la vista al sentir como alguien entraba en el salón, era Eren. Aunque el rubio ceniciento soltó la muñeca de Levi de inmediato y éste dio un paso atrás, el de ojos verdes ya había presenciado gran parte.

—Ah, lo siento, ¿los interrumpo?

—No, el señor Church ya se iba.

—Solo iba a preguntarte donde tienes la caja de herramientas porque no la encontré en el depósito.

—¿Caja de herramientas?

—Petra me contó del problema del baño y bueno…

Levi inspiró molesto, al final su amiga había terminado pidiéndole ayuda, ¡carajo!

—Eh, está en la cocina, en el bajo mesada, segunda puerta, creo.

—Bien —y se retiró.

Farlan miró a Levi tratando de mantener la compostura.

—Trata de ir, que estés bien —dijo a modo de despedida.

—Espera. Lo siento, no estoy en mi mejor momento, entiendo que has tratado de ayudarme y te agradezco. Solo quiero que sepas que no eres tú, no hiciste nada que estuviera mal, al contrario, la hemos pasado de lujo, es solo que… yo no puedo, no puedo corresponderte, y creo que si seguimos viéndonos, no será bueno.

—Entiendo, no era mi intención pedirte más de lo que puedes dar. Solo quiero que sepas que si en algún momento necesitas de alguien, aunque sea para tomar un café, puedes llamarme, ¿de acuerdo?

Levi asintió y Farlan se mordió el labio inferior aguantándose las ganas que tenía de besarlo.

—Gracias, Far, iré a la cena, realmente no quiero más problemas con ellos.

Luego de que Farlan se fuera, Levi caminó hasta el baño donde Eren estaba evaluando los daños y como no, ahí estaba el rubio también, mirando todo como si entendiera del tema.

—Oh, qué pena contigo, Eren, no te sientas en la obligación, de hecho ya había llamado a un plomero —comenzó a explicar Levi.

—Sí, Petra me contó todo y que el supuesto profesional les pide trescientos dólares para repararlo todo. Creo que voy a poder hacer algo al respecto y te aseguro que con menos de cincuenta dólares lo dejaré como nuevo, puedes confiar.

—Eren siempre fue una especie de "repara todo" desde que era pequeño, siempre curioso y resuelto —habló el rubio y Levi lo observó, al parecer se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo—. No sabía que habías incursionado en la plomería, tendré que llevarte a mi casa para ver si puedes resolver un par de cosillas, en compensación te haré ese pie de manzanas que te gusta tanto.

—Bueno, los dejo, tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos, si necesitan algo me avisan.

Levi se retiró, de alguna manera no soportaba a ese tipo, ni el ambiente tan diabético que se formaba entre esos dos. Fue a servirse un vaso con agua y se quedó en la cocina pensando en cómo inevitablemente, incluso si él no hacía nada, la desgracia comenzaba a tragárselo, esa conocida sensación de desesperación, de falta de aire. Tuvo que escupir el trago de agua que había metido a la boca porque sentía que se le comenzaba a cerrar la garganta, no, no podía ser, lo había superado, ¡lo había superado, maldita sea! Se arrodilló mientras sentía que su frente se perlaba de sudor y que apenas podía respirar, sofocación, tal como si se fuera a morir.

_"Días atrás había tenido una conversación brutalmente honesta con Dante, lo encaró, lo enfrentó sin titubeos respecto a lo que el director le había dicho._

_—Oh, vaya, así que el ogro viene y te susurra un cuento de telenovela y el pobre bambino se lo cree por completo. ¿En dónde quedan todos nuestros momentos, charlas, tiempos, el amor? —decía mientras su semblante era serio y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas—. Igual no importa, porque tú le crees todo a él, tu amo, tu padrino, tu amante._

_—¡No, no es así! Dante, yo te amo, pero todo se está volviendo raro, tú no eres el mismo de antes, desapareces, no me respondes, ¿qué se supone que debo pensar?_

_—Levi, ¿tú que crees que es el amor? ¿Depender completamente de alguien, dedicarle tu vida, estar las veinticuatro horas pegado a su culo sin dejarlo ni respirar? Eso no es amor, eso es una maldita relación tóxica, pero bueno, si es lo que buscas, ¿por qué no se lo pides al maldito de Cristof? Estoy seguro que estará feliz de cumplir con todos tus deseos psicópatas, eres tan estúpido._

_—Dan-Dante, n-no…_

_—¿No, qué? Hazme un favor y cállate que no soporto ni el tono de tu voz y menos cuando te pones a tartamudear como un discapacitado, ¿y qué si me acosté con Paloma? Tal como tú te acuestas con el director, ¿cuál es la diferencia?_

_Levi comenzó a llorar y Dante comenzó a enojarse._

_—Ya vete, anda, levanta tus cosas y te largas —dijo el italiano mientras agarraba la mochila de Levi y la tiraba por la puerta de entrada al pasillo._

_—Es-espera, D-Dante, no-_

_—¡Fuera, fuera, no te soporto! ¡Si tanto le crees a Cristof que él te consuele, enfermo!_

_Salió a la avenida siendo las tres de la mañana, no tenía ganas de ir a su departamento y quedarse solo, se iba secando las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa, mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. Finalmente le escribió un mensaje a Cristof, preguntándole si podía ir a verlo, por supuesto no esperaba que le respondiera, pero lo hizo, no solo eso, lo fue a buscar en su auto y se lo llevó con él._

_—Toma un baño, te prepararé un té digestivo —le dijo el director al verle los ojos hinchados y el semblante triste._

_Levi obedeció, en su vida siempre terminaba obedeciendo, no sabía tomar decisiones por sí mismo, o al menos buenas decisiones. Se duchó, se puso una remera del director y se acurrucó en la enorme cama del mismo donde recibió el té caliente y lo bebió a sorbitos._

_—Me preocupas, te dejas llevar de la nariz por ese idiota, solo bastan dos palabras y te destruye tan fácil. Escucha, mañana te conseguiré una cita con un psicólogo amigo, es discreto y me debe algunos favores. No aceptaré un no por respuesta —dijo poniendo el dedo índice sobre los labios del joven—. A veces uno necesita ayuda externa cuando no puede llevar las cargas por sí mismo, yo hice terapia muchos años, al menos inténtalo, ¿quieres?_

_Levi no quería, eso de sentarse con un completo extraño a hablar cosas de su vida no le gustaba para nada, pero se sentía tan débil en esos momentos que negarse era imposible. Si Cristof le hubiera dado una pistola cargada y le hubiera dicho que se volara la tapa de los sesos lo hubiera hecho sin titubear. No podía tomar las riendas de su vida._

_Tomó un relajante muscular y se acurrucó entre los brazos del director que le refregaba la espalda y finalmente pudo conciliar el sueño. Cristof estuvo pendiente de su pupilo el resto de esos tres días, ya que quería que llegara lo más íntegro posible al estreno. Levi agendó la cita con el psicólogo para después de la obra, porque necesitaba hasta el último minuto para ensayar. Podía tener el corazón herido, pero cuando pisaba el escenario se transformaba, su majestuosidad no podía ser opacada con nada, Cristof era como una especie de guardaespaldas que no lo dejaba solo._

_Levi agradeció mucho el gesto del director, aunque no estuviera enamorado de él buscaba su compañía, como un cachorro perdido que sabe que está a resguardo. El hombre le llevaba como veinticinco años, era confiable, lo cuidaba y lo aconsejaba para bien, y a Dios gracias no se había cansado de él, Dante le había dicho que nadie duraba al lado del director, que solía perder el interés muy rápido._

_Se sentía confundido, puesto que a veces deseaba que el hombre no se le acercara, pero otras veces pensaba en esta posibilidad, que el director le soltase la mano y lo dejara a la deriva, entonces, ¿qué sería de él? Sin Dante, sin alguien que lo ayudara a subir a los escenarios, sería la vergüenza de la familia. Había momentos en que se hundía en un remolino de pensamientos destructivos y le agarraban unos accesos terribles de llanto. Alexander, un compañero de elenco lo había descubierto un día saliendo de uno de los cubículos del baño refregándose los ojos y se acercó solidariamente._

_—Yo también tuve muchos problemas para adaptarme, esto es ser muy exigente —dijo en su media lengua porque era francés y no había terminado de adaptarse del todo—. Pero entonces me tomo uná de estás y fium, quedo nuevo —le contó a la vez que sacaba una botellita con pastillas antidepresivas._

_—Pero, ¿esas te las recetó el doctor?_

_—¿Doctor? Ne pas, ne pas, mi novia trabaja en farmacia, ella es química, sabe mucho, no hace daño, solo hay que tomar uno cada vez, y listo, el mundo es color de rosas, prueba, prueba._

_—¿Qué es?_

_—Alprazolam, medicamento bueno, de verdad._

_Levi tomó la píldora entre sus manos, era blanca y algo grande. Dudó un poco pero ante la insistencia de su colega se animó a ingerirla. Los efectos no fueron notables hasta al menos más de media hora más tarde, cuando era momento de salir. Se sentía levemente embotado y con mucho sueño, pero nada demasiado extraño, de hecho se sentía bastante relajado como hacía años no le sucedía. El debut era al día siguiente y podía decir que estaba casi feliz._

_—Vamos, Levi —le dijo el director cuando el último ensayo finalizó, el joven lo siguió hasta el estacionamiento._

_Recién cuando llegaron al departamento de Cristof notó que las pupilas de Levi estaban demasiado dilatadas y que hablaba como borracho aunque no tenía olor a alcohol._

_—¿Qué tomaste? ¡Levi! —lo zamarreaba el director mientras el bailarín trataba de recordar._

_—Alzoprolam, Alzolapram, algo como eso, ya Cristof, estoy bien, en realidad muy bien._

_Cuando el médico llegó Levi dormía profundamente._

_—Alprazolam, debe haber sido una dosis fuerte, ¿alguien se lo recetó?_

_—No que yo sepa, acabo de revisar su ropa y su bolso pero no hay blíster de pastillas, ni nada._

_—Tal vez alguien se las dio, le tomé los signos vitales y está estable, la presión levemente baja pero nada fuera de lo normal, como mucho dormirá hasta mañana por la mañana y a eso de las once se le pasaran todos los efectos, cualquier cosa me llamas y lo llevas a mi consultorio para que le haga otro chequeo._

_—De acuerdo, gracias Brandon._

_Al siguiente día Levi fue regañado severamente por el hombre, le dijo que no fuera tan descuidado y confiado, le preguntó si Dante le había dado esa medicación, si bien lo negó Levi no le quiso contar quien había sido, no fuera cosa que Cristof lo echara de inmediato. Ya sin los efectos de la pastilla los problemas habituales comenzaron a acecharlo de nuevo. Ese día era el estreno._

_Aunque habían ensayado hasta el hartazgo con el teatro vacío, lleno era una cosa totalmente diferente. Estaban sus padres, una buena cantidad de medios, personas importantes, sus compañeros de estudio, sus profesores. Levi sentía como si tuviera un elefante de diez toneladas encima. Sin embargo cuando tuvo que bailar se olvidó del resto del mundo. Solo era él y sus colegas, la música, las luces y esa pasión arrolladora que le nacía desde lo más profundo. Tal vez era tonto, ingenuo, un joven que podía ser manipulado fácilmente, pero en el escenario era un dios._

_Por sus venas fluía el talento de una manera soberbia, bailó de una manera tan espectacular que más de uno quedó con la respiración agitada, les transmitió todos y cada uno de los sentimientos más profundos de su personaje y conmovió al auditorio al punto de que lo ovacionaron de pie en repetidas ocasiones. Utilizó todo su dolor a su favor, tal como Cristof le había sugerido, su interpretación fue extraordinaria._

_Para cuando volvió a los camarines, aún sentía el cuerpo temblando, apenas podía escuchar a los demás bailarines felicitándolo por su desempeño, era como hundirse en un estanque de agua que lo drenaba a lo más profundo. Se encerró en el cuarto asignado a él y cayó de rodillas para llorar desconsolado, no parecía alguien que acababa de conquistar el mundo, sino más bien alguien a quien se le había acabado el mismo._

_La prensa estaba ansiosa por entrevistarlo, sacarle fotos, los periodistas llamaban a las editoriales para exigir portadas, este era el nacimiento de una estrella, absolutamente nadie podía dudarlo. La madre de Levi se secaba las lágrimas de la emoción y Cristof tenía el pecho henchido de orgullo, hablaba de su alumno como si se tratase de una especie de héroe de la danza. Lo sabía, sus ojos no le había fallado, Levi era una proeza que resaltaría y llamaría la atención de todos._

_Pero en el camarín, el eximio bailarín sentía que se iba a morir, estaba debajo de la mesa de maquillajes, abrazando sus piernas y sintiendo que no podía respirar, que una bomba de puro fuego le había explotado en el pecho, nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan miserable y perdido. Fue Cristof quien luego de cansarse de tocar la puerta decidió abrirla y entrar luego de conseguir una llave maestra que tenía el dueño del teatro. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y le refregó la espalda hasta que sintió que Levi poca a poco se calmaba. Secó su rostro con su pañuelo y le dio su tiempo, solo se puso de pie una sola vez para ir avisar que Levi estaba un poco descompuesto y que pronto saldría._

_—Todos te están esperando afuera —le dijo con suavidad._

_—N-no. No pu-puedo, no._

_—Ha sido demasiado para ti, pero no podrías haberlo hecho mejor, brillaste de tal manera que nos has encandilado a todos, siéntete orgulloso, mi niño, siéntete digno, tus padres se han cansado de decir lo orgullosos que se sienten de ti._

_Levi al fin pudo abrir un poco sus ojos y miró a Cristof con duda._

_—Ya pasó, lo hiciste bien, jamás dudé de que tú serías el indicado, no te dejaré solo, te acompañaré en todo momento, te lo prometo._

_Lo sentó en una litera que tenía el cuarto, le dio de beber un poco de agua y le sacó el maquillaje con cariño, con tranquilidad, lo ayudó a vestirse y a enfrentar el tsunami que lo esperaba afuera. Levi estaba abrumado, los flashes, las voces continuas, las felicitaciones, la gente que se le venía encima, pero ahí estuvo Cristof, cuidándolo y cumpliendo su palabra. Y aunque Dante era parte muy importante del elenco, no se lo cruzó ni una sola vez._

_Su padre lo abrazó, su madre le besó la frente, al fin ellos lo estaban mirando, al fin era su propio momento. Se abrazaron los tres y más tarde se fueron a cenar, fue el momento familiar más agradable que Levi hubiera recordado alguna vez, había conquistado una de sus metas, que sus padres lo tuvieran como prioridad, aunque más no fuera en esa oportunidad._

_Los medios lo llenaron de alabanzas en todas las planas de los diarios y revistas de la ciudad. "Nace una leyenda, el cisne de oro, un talento abrumador, lo mejor del cuerpo de Ballet del Royal", eran algunos de los títulos._

_A veces después de la tormenta, podía salir el sol"._

—Levi, ¿estás bien? —dijo Petra preocupada cuando lo vio arrodillado en la cocina, lo ayudó a poderse pie y el profesor inspiró varias veces hasta que pudo calmarse.

—Sí, lo siento, creo que se me bajó el azúcar, ya estoy mejor.

—Voy a traerte un Gatorade, espera —dijo mientras iba a una heladera que tenían detrás del mostrador del gimnasio con ese tipo de bebidas y botellas de agua para venderle a los alumnos.

Levi aceptó y tomó algunos tragos, sabía que no era un problema de la presión, pero no había luchado tanto contra todo ese infierno como para dejarse avasallar al primer embate. No era el tonto chiquillo de veinte que podía ser abatido de un soplido, solo que era cuando menos extraño, volver a sentir que esos temores de su pasado estaban despertando otra vez.

—Levi, iré a compr-, oye, estás pálido, ¿está todo bien? —dijo Eren acercándose.

—Sí, todo bien. ¿Qué necesitas para comprar?

—Un par de repuestos.

—Ahora te doy el dinero.

—No, mejor voy a buscarlos y luego vemos cuando tenga la boleta, ¿de verdad estás bien?

—Se le bajó un poco la presión, pasa de cuando en cuando, es que el señorito debe comer mejor —dijo Petra con tono maternal y Levi sonrió para calmar los ánimos.

—Ya, no es para tanto. Ahora me siento bien.

—¿Compro un sándwich? —ofreció Eren pero Levi negó.

—No, mejor iré a casa, mañana vendré temprano para limpiar, Pipi, ¿puedes cerrar tú?

—Claro, hey, escríbeme cuando estés en casa.

—Uf, si mamá, no te pongas pesada, ya dije que estoy bien.

—¿Necesitas que te lleve? —dijo Eren pero Armin se apareció justo en ese momento, ni siquiera supo en qué momento había entrado al lugar, como una paloma que sale de la galera de un mago, una paloma muy molesta.

—Eren, recuerda que quedaste con Connie hoy.

—No hace falta, tomaré un taxi. Nos vemos.

Salió con rapidez y tomó su bolso, se sorprendió de encontrarlo abierto, normalmente lo dejaba debajo del mostrador, bien cerrado y en un costado, tal vez lo había olvidado cuando sacó algo, aunque no recordaba haberlo hecho. Lo cerró y se fue caminando rápido, no iba a malgastar dinero en un puto taxi, además el ejercicio siempre le venía bien.

No pudo evitar pasar por una pastelería y se quedó mirando el escaparate, lleno de tartas, masitas y cuanta cosa dulce rica y linda existiera, su ansiedad le trepó por la garganta y no pudo resistirse, entró para comprar un pastel de fresas con crema pequeño, un kilo de masas finas con todo tipo de relleno y tres bombas de crema. Pagó y prácticamente corrió a su departamento, apenas pudo sacarse la campera que ya estaba tragándose un par de masitas, se puso alcohol en gel en las manos porque lavarse con jabón le tomaría demasiado tiempo. Se llenó las fauces de una manera grotesca, tal como un muerto de hambre frente a un festín.

Tosió un par de veces porque por la velocidad casi se atraganta, corrió a la cortina y sacó un cartón de leche para ayudarse a seguir tragando. Era como un animal, tenía las manos y la boca embarrada, no podía detenerse hasta sentir que su estómago estaba a un paso de reventar, se sentó en el suelo para jadear por el atracón cometido, se daba asco a sí mismo. Estaba tratando de llenar todos esos huecos afectivos con toda la comida disponible, pero sabía que no servía de nada. Se levantó sintiéndose descompuesto y fue a vomitar todo lo ingerido. Ya tenía práctica con eso de lidiar con las purgas. Luego que tiró la carga del váter, se desnudó y se dio una ducha con agua fría, quedó temblando debajo del chorro de la ducha y salió cuando ya tenía las uñas un poco azules.

Se envolvió en una bata y se miró al espejo, no importaba qué hiciera, incluso si se arreglaba, siempre seguía viendo lo mismo, un tipo que estaba envejeciendo, que era espantosamente horrible, se rió de su propio reflejo, ¿cómo pudo imaginarse que alguien como Eren podía enamorarse de él? Solo había caído en sus propias fantasías de nuevo. No servía para otra cosa que para tener sexo, ¿cuándo aprendería?

Cerró sus ojos y se refregó las sienes, recién se había dado un atracón pero sentía que necesitaba hacerlo de nuevo. Como flashes venían esos horribles recuerdos otra vez, los zombis que revivían de sus tumbas y le trepaban por el cuerpo. Tantas manos sobre su piel, tantas bocas, tantas palabras vacías, como babosas que van dejando su rastro, sus cicatrices lascivas, solo venían a alimentarse un momento para luego abandonarlo. Inspiró fuerte al sentir que se ponía vidriosa su mirada. No. De ninguna manera lloraría, nunca más lo haría.

Caminó hasta su cuarto y revolvió entre los cajones dentro de su placar, tiró medias, pañuelos, ropa interior, ¿dónde estaba, dónde mierda estaba? Luego recordó unas cajas de zapatos arriba de todo y estiró sus brazos pero no llegó, puta altura, trajo una silla del living y al fin la alcanzó, esa maldita caja negra, sus manos temblaron pero la abrió. Allí estaba el frasquito, intacto, como si lo hubiera estaba esperando todo ese tiempo, parecía decirle "al fin volviste, siempre supe que me buscarías de nuevo", miró la fecha de expiración, aún estaba vigente. Desenroscó la tapa y dudó si tomar dos o uno, pero si tomaba dos mañana no iba a levantarse, eso era seguro, por lo que solo tomó una de las pastillas y la tragó sin agua.

Guardó todo de nuevo, acomodó un poco el desastre que había hecho y se arrastró hasta su cama donde se hizo un panqueque humano dentro del edredón, con el cabello mojado y la bata aún puesta. De todas maneras ya nada le importaba demasiado. Solo rogaba que la medicación le hiciera efecto cuanto antes, comenzó a tararear lo que fuera con tal de no concentrarse en ese torrente de pensamientos pesimistas que parecían como una horda de avispas dispuestas a inyectarle el veneno de sus aguijones.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó pero ya se sentía un poco atontado cuando escuchó unos fuertes golpes a la puerta, sacó la cabeza para estar seguro que era en su departamento y no en el del vecino, las paredes eran delgadas en ese lugar, pero no, era allí. Se levantó tambaleándose y chocando contra el pasillo de tanto en tanto, era evidente que la pastilla ya estaba haciendo efecto.

—¡Levi, Levi, ábreme, por favor! ¡Levi!

—¿Quién carajos? —dijo con la voz pastosa y bastante desorientado, hasta que finalmente pudo abrir la puerta.

Oh, esto no se lo esperaba. Era Eren que parecía un poco alterado, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí?

—Dios mío, joder, pensé que te había pasado algo —dijo haciéndose lugar para entrar, Levi aún estaba aturdido.

—¿Pasarme algo? ¿Algo de qué?

—Petra te estuvo llamando porque no le avisaste que había llegado, yo te estuve llamando, nos asustamos, ¿por qué no contestabas? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, caray —se rio un poco y luego se rascó la cabeza—, solo me dormí, que escándalo.

Eren notó que Levi estaba desnudo porque su bata estaba entreabierta, pero además de eso tenía el cobertor encima y los cabellos desordenados, para ser honesto tenía muy mal semblante, así que aunque le atraía su cuerpo más fue la preocupación que sentía, metió sus manos para tomar el cinto de la bata y atárselo y recién Levi notó por qué lo hacía.

—Estás helado —dijo poniendo sus manos alrededor de su rostro y Levi sintió alivio que las benditas manos de ese hombre fueran tan cálidas.

—Y tú muy caliente.

—¿Siquiera comiste algo?

—Sí, un montón de hecho.

—¿Qué comiste? No me mientas.

—Eh, esa cosa, ¿cómo era? Pastel, ajá.

—Levi, ¿estás bien? —preguntó mirando como las respuestas del bailarín eran un tanto vagas.

—Ya ves que sí, solo quiero dormir —anunció para luego girarse e ir a tirarse como una bolsa de cemento sobre el sofá.

—Hey, tú no estás bien, joder, ¿llamo un médico?

—Nooooo —dijo arrastrando la vocal y levantando una mano mientras la movía como si espantara moscas—. Que estoy bien, solo cansado, tomé un relajante, no jodas.

Eren notó la bolsa de la pastelería llena de crema al igual que había varias manchas de migas y otras cosas sobre la mesita ratona frente al sofá.

—¿Qué sucedió aquí?

Levantó la bolsa y demás envolturas y la tiró a la basura, tomó un trapo de la cocina y limpió un poco. Decidió que mejor hacía una sopa, de tanto en tanto se acercaba a mirar a Levi que parecía dormitar, murmurar un poco y luego gruñir. Tenía los pies descalzos, y se veían sus piernas hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, tiró del edredón para cubrirlo y fue hasta el baño para buscar una toalla, casi se cae de culo porque todo el piso estaba húmedo, trapeó un poco y luego tomó una toalla de un estante para envolverle la cabeza. Revisó el refrigerador y se sorprendió de la cantidad de cartones de leche que había, al igual que jugos, bebidas gaseosas, muy poca fruta o verdura, casi todo comida chatarra, abrió el frezzer t también, varios potes de helado de crema chantilly, comida congelada a montones, ¿qué mierda era eso? ¿Levi comía esa porquería? Incluso él también tenía una que otra bandeja de comida congelada para salir de apuro, pero esa cantidad… parecía para una familia de seis, como mínimo. Bueno, tal vez hacía poco había hecho las compras, pero sabiendo lo mucho que cuidaba su figura, ¿por qué había tantos alimentos procesados?

Puso una olla con agua en el juego y comenzó a revisar las alacenas, adonde abriera estaba lleno de frituras, fideos instantáneos, más y más frituras, latas de conserva, había un compartimento reventando de puros chocolates, bombones, turrones de los más variados y galletas dulces (por lo visto le gustaban las rellenas de pasta de frutilla), potes y potes de crema de avellanas, crema de maní. Parecía un abastecimiento para dar una fiesta para veinte personas tres días seguidos, ¿qué significaba todo eso?

Al fin encontró los condimentos y los aderezos secos, aprovechó un poco de calabaza, zanahoria y unas ramas de apio que cortó diligentemente, al igual que unos trozos de pollo, puso sal y la tapa y luego fue a chequearlo, estaba dormido. Acarició su rostro dormido.

—¿Qué te sucede, Levi?

Terminó de cocinar y notó que era casi medianoche. Sirvió la sopa con verduras y carne, olía y sabía delicioso. La puso sobre la mesa ratona y luego se quedó pensando en si despertaba a Levi o no, pero al tocarle las manos y notarlas frías, hizo un gran esfuerzo para que se despertara y aunque logró que abriera los ojos no parecía muy despabilado.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo Levi mirándolo y pestañeando lento.

—Ahora me gustaría que comieras un poco y luego te dejaré descansar, ¿de acuerdo?

Levi se rio y se refregó la cara y Eren sonrió en retorno, ¿qué era tan gracioso?

—Ereeen, ¿tú quieres que yo te coma? ¡Que pervertido!

—No, me refería a que hice la, la cena, ¿ves? Sopa.

—Ah, ah, eso es otra cosa, está bien, aliméntame entonces —y abrió la boca cerrando los ojos.

Eren tomó el plato y se rio un poco, se veía tan tierno actuando así. Cargó una cucharada y se la acercó a los labios, Levi abrió un ojo y notó el vaporcito de la comida saliendo.

—No me gusta caliente, debes soplarlo.

—Oh, vamos, ¿qué eres, un bebé?

—¿No viniste a cuidarme?, hazlo apropiadamente grandulón.

Eren sopló y entibió la preparación, Levi se dejó alimentar con docilidad. Una cucharada iba para él y otra para Levi. Cuando estuvieron satisfechos el bailarín lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró a la habitación, Eren se dejó llevar pero no sabía muy bien con lo que se encontraría. El profesor le pidió que se sacara las zapatillas y se acostara y luego fue y se acurrucó en su pecho.

—¿Estás cómodo? —preguntó el más alto risueño.

—Muy. Ahora cántame una canción para dormir.

—Lo siento, pero realmente canto pésimo.

—Que decepción.

—¿Quieres que te cuente una historia? —trató de seguirle el juego.

—Yo te contaré una historia a ti —dijo el bailarín con los ojos cerrados y luego bostezó—. Hace un tiempo existió un grandioso bailarín, el mundo lo amaba, no había nada que no pudiera hacer, cualquier obra, cualquier show, cualquier movimiento, era capaz de todo. Y la gente lo ovacionaba en cada actuación, ¡bravo, bravo! —decía imitando a la muchedumbre pero en voz baja—. Era feliz, tan, tan feliz, aunque el precio de la fama fuera alto y nadie supiera cuánto le sangraba el cuerpo cada vez, no importaba, calzaba sus zapatillas de baile y volaba una y otra vez surcando los escenarios y cosechando alabanzas. Nadie sabía los horrores que padecía cuando las luces se apagaban, los fantasmas y los demonios que lo perseguían hasta hacerle perder la cabeza, en la oscuridad todo es tan… caótico. Hasta que un día un monstruo apareció bajo los reflectores, ¿cómo había pasado? Se había escapado del infierno y lo alcanzó, ahí a la vista de todos, lo atrapó entre sus fauces y los destrozó completamente, hasta atravesarlo con sus dientes agudos y enormes. La gente reía tanto, las burlas, los rumores más espantosos se extendieron como una gangrena, pudriéndolo todo. Para ellos solo era un show, pobre y estúpido bailarín, carne de cañón, un festín sangriento del que todos se alimentaron hasta no dejar ni los huesos…

Eren tenía su brazo sobre la espalda de Levi, estaba escuchando atentamente, pero luego hubo un extenso silencio.

—¿Levi? —susurró, pero el susodicho estaba nuevamente dormido.

Dudó en si irse o quedarse, pero prefirió quedarse, de alguna manera no quería dejarlo solo, al menos hasta que estuviera estable, no tenía idea qué había ingerido, pero no fuera que se descompusiera o algo. Tomó su celular y lo revisó, le escribió a la profesora Petra para decirle que todo estaba en orden, que Levi había cenado y estaba descansando, que solo se había olvidado de responder el celular. Le sorprendió los casi treinta mensajes de su amigo Armin, al igual que las variadas llamadas. Le puso que estaba ocupado y que se iba a dormir, que mañana le contaba lo que había pasado.

Armin observó el frío mensaje que le diera su amigo y amor platónico. Revisó la ubicación satelital del celular de Eren.

—Así que no estás en tu casa, ¿te quedaste con ese vulgar estafa de bailarín? Tú nunca aprendes, Eren. Pero no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de cuidarte y de mostrarte que Levi no es quien tú crees.

Ya había revisado el contrato de locación del gimnasio, estaba todo a nombre de James, el profesor de yoga, y en el descuido cuando todos estaban en la cocina, había revisado el bolso de Levi y su billetera. No había ningún documento de identidad, ni boletas a su nombre, no había tarjetas de crédito, solo un par de billetes y unas tarjetas de promoción del lugar. Tendría que averiguar dónde vivía, tal vez sabiendo su dirección podría descubrir a nombre de quién estaba el lugar, a menos que alquilara y estuviera a nombre de otro.

Si bien sus intenciones eran desenmascararlo, se estaba divirtiendo. No muchas personas podían mantener el anonimato, o mejor dicho una identidad falsa, por tanto tiempo y tan bien escondida. ¿Acaso Levi venía de alguna familia acaudalada, de la realeza, estaba huyendo de algún homicidio, era un espía o qué? Más intentaba averiguar, con más trabas se encontraba, sin duda este trabajo había sido hecho por un profesional, o tal vez había subestimado la inteligencia del bailarín y era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba.

—Apuesto a que eres un verdadero criminal, nadie se tomaría tantas molestias para esconderse de ese modo. No importa, paciencia me sobra Levi, no se puede borrar el pasado.

Tomó captura de la triangulación de donde venía la señal del celular de Eren, había instalado una aplicación de rastreo en el mismo, después de todo su amigo no era de las personas que prestaba demasiada atención a la tecnología. Según sus programas, la onda de rastreo tenía una diferencia de un kilómetro a la redonda. Ubicó entonces un complejo céntrico de departamentos, una torre que respondía al nombre de Rose Central. Tenía diez pisos y una terraza con solárium, en cada piso doce departamentos, un total de ciento veinte.

—Bueno, esto será pan comido. Las posibilidades se reducen, te voy a atrapar bailarín.

Levi suspiró y se estiró, se sentía adormilado y pestañeó, ¿acaso no había sonado la alarma de su celular? Notó que estaba acostado sobre un fuerte y cálido pecho masculino y se alejó como si hubiera tocado brasas encendidas. Su mente aún estaba un poco lenta, pero miró alrededor reconociendo su cuarto, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la figura de Eren.

—¿Qué carajos?

Se refregó los ojos y notó que el hombre estaba con su ropa de calle, el cinto desprendido y sin calzado, mientras que él estaba desnudo, con una toalla que se le caía de la cabeza y su bata, pero desnudo debajo. Se apretó el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar y trató de enfocarse en lo último que recordaba. El atracón, el baño, la pastilla, acostarse, ¿y luego qué? Sintió un vacío en el estómago, pocas veces le había sucedido de no recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y estaba seguro que no se había puesto ebrio.

Momento, ¿no había sido un sueño? No podía ser posible, estaba seguro que lo había soñado, entonces… ¿Eren le había dado de comer en la boca? Suspiró, no quería ponerse a pensar en nada más, al menos no había hecho el ridículo confesándose o algo por el estilo, ¿o sí?

Se puso de pie y escogió unas prendas para ir a cambiarse al baño, su cabeza era un desastre, parecía que un tornado le había hecho un peinado muy ecléctico. Se lavó la cara y los dientes, se mojó el cabello y usó una crema para peinar y no verse tan deplorable. Se vistió y llevó la bata y la toalla al lavarropas. Puso la tetera para preparar café y notó todo el despliegue en la cocina y la olla con la sopa. Joder, había sido real. ¿Por qué Eren se había quedado a dormir? ¿Él se lo había pedido?

Hizo unas tostadas y acomodó todo para el desayuno, puso su celular a cargar que estaba apagado y rogó que no fuera tan tarde, encendió la televisión y puso el noticiero, eran las ocho y media, menos mal, recién entonces fue a encarar al bello durmiente en su cuarto. Lo zamarreó con suavidad y se despertó de inmediato.

—Oh, buenos días —dijo Eren bostezando e incorporándose.

—Buenos días, alístate que ya estará el desayuno, a menos que quieras seguir durmiendo, pero tengo que abrir el gimnasio y se me hace tarde, si quieres te dejo mi llave y me la acercas después.

—No, no, ya me levanto, tengo que… uh, tengo que ir a buscar los repuestos para reparar el váter.

—En el primer cajón del botiquín de mi baño tengo dos cepillos de dientes nuevos, puedes usar uno si gustas, te espero en la cocina.

Esto sí que era raro, estaba ahí preparándole el desayuno a un hombre con el que había pasado toda la noche, en su cama, desnudo y con el que no tuvo relaciones, era casi irónico. Si alguien le decía que iba a volver a tener a Eren tan pronto en su cama, lo habría tildado de loco, la vida era muy sorpresiva a veces.

Cuando Eren regresó, Levi le ofreció café que fue bien recibido y ambos se sentaron unos minutos.

—Eh, mira, no estoy muy seguro qué pasó anoche, así que desde ya me excuso si dije o hice algo inconveniente —empezó Levi que estaba un tanto nervioso.

—En realidad solo vine a chequear que estuvieras bien, no habías respondido y bueno, nos preocupamos. Dijiste que habías tomado un relajante o algo así, por lo visto esa cosa es fuerte.

—Sí, bueno, no soy de tomar medicamentos pero necesitaba descansar adecuadamente, no esperaba visitas como verás.

—Lo siento por quedarme, es solo que tenía miedo que te descompusieras o algo y bueno, preferí… aunque tú me pediste que me quedara en tu cama, lo siento por eso.

—¿Yo te lo pedí?

Ambos rieron animados y Levi se refregó el flequillo, aún los efectos de la pastilla no se iban del todo.

—¿No tienes familiares o alguien a quien llamar cuando te sientes mal? —consultó Eren con cautela.

—No, estoy por mi cuenta. Tampoco me sentía tan mal, ustedes exageraron un poco, trataré de escribirles antes de dormirme si es que hay una próxima vez.

—Puedes llamarme si necesitas a alguien, hago buenas sopas.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Bien, ¿quieres que te acerque? Traje mi auto.

Levi miró la hora y decidió aceptar. Acomodó rápidamente lo utilizado y salieron finalmente. No se dijeron mucho en el trayecto que era relativamente corto, pero antes de bajar Levi habló.

—Oye, gracias por… bueno, por preocuparte y hacer la cena.

—No hay cuidado. Por cierto, mmm, bueno, sé que no tuvimos oportunidad de conversar adecuadamente pero, eh, me pregunto si podríamos, no sé, tal vez ir a tomar algo, o cenar, quiero decir, eh-

—Bueno, seguirás viniendo a las clases supongo, y ya te comprometiste a arreglar el váter, así que lo vamos charlando cuando te vea, ¿ok?

—Sí, claro. En la tarde vendré a ver el baño.

—De acuerdo, gracias de nuevo por eso.

—Claro, cuídate y come bien.

—Sí, papi —y lo último tal vez lo dijo con doble intención.

Se sorprendió de llegar y encontrar el gimnasio abierto y todo limpio, Petra estaba en el mostrador tomando un té.

—¿Pipi? ¿Te caíste de la cama o qué?

—Bueno, no tenías buen semblante y Oluo está de viaje por su trabajo así que decidí venir y darte una mano, por cierto, ¿ese era el auto de Eren?

—No preguntes.

—No, no, nada de eso, me vas a contar todo o te daré una paliza, Levi.

—Te lo resumo, anoche tomé un relajante muscular fuerte, ni miré el celular que caí dormido y Eren cayó a mi departamento, disque porque estaba preocupado, preparó la cena y nos dormimos, game over.

—¿Qué, te fue a visitar, te preparó la cena y durmieron juntos?

—Sí, dormir en el sentido más literal de la palabra, así que no imagines tonterías.

—Levi, eso solo lo hacen los novios.

—No, Pipi, o seré yo quien te dé una paliza.

—Déjame disfrutar de lo que sucede en tu vida, por una vez dejas que un hombre cuide de ti, es todo un evento, tengo que festejarlo.

—La hemos perdido, llamaré a un cura para que te exorcice.

—¡Malo!

No quería ilusionarse, ni quería pensar en lo lindo que había sido el gesto de Eren, ¿pero cómo no hacerlo cuando ese bonito hombre se comportaba de esa manera? Sonrió mientras acomodaba las colchonetas del salón, pero de inmediato se puso serio. No, no debía alimentar ninguna esperanza, porque no todos los que parecían querer cuidarte eran buenas personas, no todos los que abrazaban y decían cosas bonitas eran buenos. Lo mejor sería enfriar su cabeza, la soledad a veces dolía, pero manteniéndose en ella nadie podría lastimarlo de nuevo.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


	11. Perderlo todo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Perdón, ya veo que no voy a poder actualizar una vez por semana, así qeu lo extiendo a una vez cada dos semanas. pero no se preocupen no voy a abandonar la historia, ya empezamos a transitar la recta final del fic, quiero decir, como mucho unos tres o cuatro capítulos más y listo.
> 
> Este capítulo es todo puro flashback del pasado de Levi, y al fin tendrán todas las respuestas de lo que estaban buscando. Ya a la próxima será puro Eren, Levi, Armin y otros personajes, uuuh, se va a poner candente. Espero que les guste esta entrega y me digan que opinan de todo esto.
> 
> LEAN LAS ADVERTENCIAS POR FAVOR! Eso es todo, hasta la próxima!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi completa invención.
> 
> Advertencias: menciones a abusos físicos, drogas, coacción, angustia, mucha carga negativa de sentimientos, violencia doméstica y física, muerte de personaje, tristeza y... creo que eso es todo. Ya fueron advertidos! A los que se animen, disfruten lo que se viene si es que tienen estómago fuerte. Adiós.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**"Se necesitan 20 años para construir una reputación y cinco minutos para arruinarla".** _

_**Warren Buffett** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_"Al año de su debut en los escenarios del instituto, Levi se recibió con todos los honores. Su madre era la más entusiasta de la familia por la forma en la que iba desarrollándose su carrera, y como para entonces ya estaba con menos obligaciones respecto a la suya, intentaba asistir a las presentaciones que Levi comenzó a tener._

_Cristof se convirtió en su representante, estaba pendiente de sus entrevistas, actuaciones, participaciones, ensayos, de su salud, de su seguridad y de fortalecer las variadas relaciones sociales mediante cenas, invitaciones a eventos y demás actividades. El director nunca había acompañado a un artista de manera tan completa como con él, era su consentido, su talón de Aquiles, su protegido._

_Levi se desperezó, una de las cosas que le gustaban de la cama de Cristof es que era enorme y mullida, en invierno era una delicia dormir allí. El director ya estaba despierto trabajando con su laptop sobre su regazo a su lado, mientras bebía un café fuerte. Le sonrió al notar como lo miraba todavía somnoliento._

_—¿Descansaste bien?_

_—Sí, más que bien —dijo con la voz ronca._

_Cristof dejó de lado su computadora y se levantó para servirle el desayuno, le habló desde el pasillo._

_—¿Tostadas y mermelada de grosellas?_

_—¿Hot cakes, dijiste?_

_—¿Vas a hacer que me ponga a batir huevos a esta hora?_

_—¡Con crema! ¡Gracias, Cris!_

_Levi se sentía cómodo junto al director, siempre era amable y considerado con él, de hecho tener sexo era agradable, el hombre tenía experiencia y lo hacía sentir a gusto. Además de todos los beneficios de estar a su cuidado, solía hacerle bonitos y costosos regalos. Levi sabía que el hombre lo deseaba como la primera vez que lo había visto, pero había algo más, sospechaba que tenía sentimientos por su persona y no estaba muy seguro como sentirse al respecto. Por un lado le gustaba, por otro aún tenía una fuerte conexión con Dante, si Dante no estuviera tal vez él podría darle más a esa relación, pero aun el italiano tenía poder sobre su corazón._

_Revisó su celular y sus redes sociales por un rato y notó un mensaje del italiano, al igual que un par de llamadas perdidas._

_"Vamos a almorzar, te invito, en el Paradis Prade, a las tres? Quiero verte, bambi"._

_Notó como su ánimo cambiaba, ver a Dante dolía, porque por unos días podía ser el novio más dulce y tierno del planeta, y luego lo alejaba o lo echaba de su casa como si fuera basura. Se estaba cansando de eso, pero aun así le costaba tanto despegarse, ni qué decir de cortar la relación. Cristof se le había sugerido muchas veces, pero ante la negativa de Levi ahora ni siquiera le sacaba el tema en las conversaciones, según el director era un caso perdido._

_No le respondió y fue a asearse, se puso una camisa de Cristof encima y fue hasta la cocina. El hombre estaba terminando una torre de hot cakes y el aroma invitaba a comer._

_—Gracias, tenía ganas de algo dulce —dijo Levi pegando un brinco y sentándose sobre la mesada de la cocina._

_El director se acercó y lo abrazó por la cintura para llenarle el cuello de besos, Levi rio divertido._

_—Tú eres… muy especial, sí, pero supongo que ya lo sabes. Vas a llegar lejos, Levi, mucho más lejos que yo o tu madre, recuerda mis palabras._

_Luego del desayuno Levi abrió su laptop y ambos trabajaron en la fastuosa mesa del comedor._

_—Quiero hablarte de una invitación especial que nos hicieron —dijo el director con solemnidad y Levi le prestó toda su atención—. Es una cena de gala, otra de esas tantas para recaudar fondos para veteranos de guerra, pero lo cierto es que asistirá esta persona que desde hace rato me ha estado pidiendo una oportunidad para conocerte._

_—¿Quién es?_

_—Se llama Galileo Munscher, es dueño y socio mayoritario de casi todos los teatros del norte de Alemania, Rusia, Polonia y algunos en Grecia y España. Lo conozco hace ya bastante años, te diré que es una persona muy agradable, humilde, nunca se anda vanagloriando de lo que posee o de su estatus, pero es de cuidado, tener su favor facilita muchas cosas._

_—Entonces, vamos —dijo Levi con resolución mientras bebía de su botella de agua termal._

_—Sí, bueno, es que, me temo que es el tipo de persona que a veces suele obsesionarse un poco, quiero decir, tal vez luego te invite por su cuenta a cenar o algo como eso, si aceptamos ir…_

_—¿Quiere acostarse conmigo? —dijo Levi sin rodeos, ya que se imaginaba hacia donde iba el pedido._

_Ya habían recibido numerosas propuestas de colegas, profesionales e incluso algunos periodistas, pero lo cierto es que no le interesaba, de hecho no quería ganar más favores de esa manera._

_—Galileo es una persona… especial. No quiero presionarte, ni que te sientas en la obligación, con él o sin él podemos seguir adelante perfectamente._

_—Pero me lo nombraste por algo, si no, no hubieras dicho nada y lo hubieras cancelado por tu cuenta. Cuéntame, ¿por qué es tan importante?_

_—Ya te lo dije, es dueño de los teatros, tiene además conexiones muy fuertes internacionales, mejores que las mías, pero tu fama está creciendo, tampoco es como si fuera imprescindible su colaboración._

_—Si vamos a esa cena, ¿eso significa que me tendré que acostar con él?_

_—No, solo que seas un poco amable, eso es todo, pero como te dije, es probable que te invite a algo más, ya queda en ti desistir o aceptar. Si te soy honesto, preferiría que desistieras._

_—Sin embargo me hablaste de esto._

_—Galileo se ha puesto insistente._

_—Ya veo. Bueno, solo vamos a esa cena y veremos qué pasa._

_—¿Estás seguro?_

_—Si quiero irme me sacarás de allí, ¿cierto?_

_—Por supuesto._

_—Entonces, vamos._

_Estaba ganando una buena cantidad de dinero, a pesar de estar dando sus primeros pasos, pero había una enorme cantidad de artistas y directores que ansiaban trabajar con "el Cisne de Oro", tal el apodo que le había quedado al ser bautizado por la prensa. En muchos lugares ya era reconocido y a veces en las cenas se acercaban personas con pósteres o fotos para pedirle su autógrafo. Aún todo era nuevo y tranquilo dentro de todo, sin embargo Cristof le había dicho que tuviera mucho cuidado de mostrarse al público con Dante o con cualquier persona con la que deseara tener una relación, le había enseñado a ser cauteloso y cuidar mucho de su imagen de ahora en más._

_Almorzó con Dante que le llevó un ramo de flores y lo felicitó por los recientes éxitos._

_—¿Qué pasó con los ensayos que estabas haciendo para "El cascanueces"? —preguntó Levi mientras comía su plato de pastas con tranquilidad._

_—Oh, eso, me cancelaron._

_—¿Otra vez?_

_—No es una casualidad, ya sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso, pero Cristof es quien anda detrás._

_—No lo creo, él no es de hacer esas cosas._

_—Él me odia, me aborrece profundamente porque sabe que tengo algo que nunca le va a pertenecer —dijo tomando la mano de Levi y llevándosela a los labios, pero el bailarín la quitó de inmediato mientras observaba alrededor._

_—Aquí no, Dan, ya te lo dije, puede haber reporteros._

_—Lo siento, había olvidado que te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo._

_—No, no, no es eso, pero debo cuidar mi imagen, no quiero que inventen cosas que no son._

_—Claro, como yo no soy una estrella…_

_—Dan, vamos, no empieces con eso._

_—Dile a Cristof que deje de interferir, sé que te hace caso, además él está reclutando bailarines para "The Human Season", pero es obvio que desestimará mi audición. Necesito trabajar._

_—Hablaré con él, puedes contar con eso._

_—Ni siquiera puedo pagar la renta, a este paso tendré que volver a italiana —dijo con pena._

_—Puedes usar mi departamento._

_—No, al fin de cuentas no es tu problema._

_—No seas terco, Dan, tienes copia de la llave, quiero ayudarte, acéptalo, además yo casi ni estoy parando ahí, tengo mi agenda muy complicada._

_—¿Sigues quedándote con Cristof?_

_—Oh, eh, de vez en cuando, muy esporádicamente._

_—Al final pasas más tiempo con él que conmigo._

_—Bueno, es mi representante, es obvio q-_

_—Basta, ambos sabemos que es mucho más que eso. No importa, no quiero que ese viejo violador arruine nuestra reunión, quiero estar a solas contigo, vas a tener un poco de tiempo para mí, ¿eh? Solo un poco._

_—Tengo que volver a las seis, hasta esa hora puedo._

_—¿Vamos a tu departamento?_

_—Claro._

_El mesero les trajo la cuenta y Levi no dejó que Dante se hiciera cargo, así que pagó él. Apenas pasaron la puerta, Dante lo besó apasionadamente, le susurró las palabras más dulces y lindas, todas esas que a Levi lo conmovían en lo más profundo, le hizo el amor con dedicación y empeño, teniendo en cuenta hasta los más mínimos detalles, le besó todo el cuerpo y le juró que no importaba lo que sucediera su amor siempre sería eterno._

_Una vez que saciaron su lascivia, se quedaron desnudos sobre la cama prodigándose caricias._

_—Estás un poco más pesado, has estado comiendo bien, se nota —dijo Dante acariciándole el vientre y Levi se sintió incómodo con esa observación, tal vez había subido dos o tres kilos pero ese se debía a que ahora estaba haciendo un entrenamiento con pesas para lograr fortalecer sus músculos._

_—Solo un poco, pero es para estar más fuerte._

_—Engordas fácil, bueno tantas cenas, tantas galas…_

_—Basta, no estoy gordo._

_—No importa, me gustas igual._

_—Ya debería prepararme, no quiero llegar tarde —dijo levantándose y poniéndose su camisa, de repente se sentía incómodo con su aspecto._

_—Espera, quédate unos minutos más, anda —dijo tirando de su muñeca, atrayéndolo a la cama—. Hay una fiesta que va a dar un amigo mío, será increíble, es privada en un country exclusivo —continuó mientras le besaba por dentro de la muñeca y lo miraba seductoramente—. Me gustaría ir contigo, allí no hay reporteros, ni nada como eso, es totalmente privada, no les dije que estábamos juntos pero mencioné que soy cercano a ti y mueren por conocerte, realmente quisiera que vayamos juntos._

_—No lo sé, estoy realmente a tope con los ensayos, tengo dos obras que presentar en menos de dos meses, también tengo programadas cenas y un-_

_—Apuesto a que si Cristof te lo pidiera no darías tantas vueltas —dijo molesto soltándolo—. Nosotros nunca podemos hacer nada, nunca tienes tiempo para mí._

_—¿Cuándo es?_

_—El próximo sábado, ¿siquiera puedes apartar ese día para mí?_

_—Haré lo posible._

_Ese martes fueron a la cena con el señor Galileo, por la manera en que todos hablaban del hombre Levi se había imaginado una figura imponente, pero nada más alejado de la realidad. Era un tipo bajo (incluso un poco más que él), regordete y casi pelado, apenas tenía un poco de cabello ralo y blanco alrededor de la mollera, claro que vestía con una elegancia digna de un rey, tenía los mofletes rechonchos y una sonrisa constante. Era muy agradable y su vos estridente destacaba por donde anduviera. Siempre tenía por detrás dos asistentes, muchachos jóvenes y bien parecidos, uno se la pasaba recibiendo y haciendo llamadas y el otro manejando su agenda electrónica._

_—Cris, querido, tanto tiempo —dijo acercándose y saludándolo con dos besos, el director prácticamente tuvo que agacharse a la mitad._

_—Galli, te presento al Cisne de Oro._

_—¡Válgame el cielo, que fantástico! —el hombre saludó a Levi con dos besos también, tenía un exquisito perfume que al bailarín le agradó bastante—. Mírate nada más, los que venimos en "envases chicos" somos los mejores, ¿cierto?_

_Los tres rieron y a Levi le gustó la energía y la idiosincrasia del hombre._

_Se sentaron juntos en una mesa exclusiva, alejada del resto y Galileo no le prestó atención a la gala, más bien se centró en conversar animadamente con sus comensales. Era muy divertido, tenía una chispa que generaba empatía de inmediato, por algo tenía tan buenas conexiones. En cierto momento Cristof se disculpó para retirarse un momento, debía aceptar una llamada de su esposa._

_—Sin dudas es una delicia verte bailando y actuando, llevo ya más de cuarenta años en la industria del espectáculo y me llamó mucho la atención enterarme que Cris iba a tener un protegido. Ahora entiendo el porqué._

_—Me siento halagado, muchas gracias._

_—Por cierto, este próximo martes, uh… ¡Jack!_

_—Sí, maestro —dijo uno de los asistentes._

_—Mándale una invitación al té en la casa de Mudsen, ¿es el próximo martes?._

_—Es el próximo viernes, maestro, disculpe que lo corrija._

_—Cierto, el viernes, para Cristof y el señorito Levi Ackerman. Eso es. Como te decía, voy a celebrar mi cumpleaños y me gustaría contar con ustedes, es una reunión pequeña, sin la prensa y toda la parafernalia. Son como insectos alrededor de una vela, tan molestos. Tú eres un novato, pero créeme te cansarás de que te saquen fotos hasta cuando estornudas._

_—Ya me voy dando cuenta de cómo es, y sí, es bastante fastidioso._

_—Qué lindo muchacho eres, Levi, tan educado y bien portado, dichoso Cris que puede estar contigo tantas horas._

_Levi sonrió complacido, le caía simpático el vejete. Siguieron conversando animadamente mientras el hombre le contaba anécdotas muy impresionantes sobre grandes bailarines de otros tiempos con los que había trabajado, hasta que Cristof regresó._

_—Quisiera tomarme este sábado libre, ¿puedo? —Dijo Levi sobre el regazo de Cristof que le acariciaba la nuca con lentitud._

_—¿Tienes planes, colibrí?_

_—Algo así…_

_—Supongo que involucran a un fastidioso italiano —Levi lo miró suplicando y lo besó de esa manera que al director le gustaba tanto—. Escucha, ten cuidado adónde vas y con quien vas a estar, te estás haciendo de fama y reputación, ¿de acuerdo?_

_—Sí, tendré cuidado, lo juro. Por cierto, ¿podrías darle una mano para la audición de "The Human Season"? Por favor, Cris._

_El director revoleó la mirada con fastidio pero Levi lo acorraló contra el sillón._

_—Necesita trabajar, por favor —luego procedió a besarle el cuello y Cristof lo alejó con suavidad._

_—¿No te das cuenta, cierto? Ese tipo te manipula como quiere, Levi, ¿qué es lo que te da a ti? Solo estrés, problemas, no me sorprendería que lo terminaras manteniendo dentro de poco._

_—Solo quiere trabajar, y no lo estoy manteniendo._

_—Lo tendré en cuenta —Levi le sonrió feliz y le dio un abrazo fuerte, Cristof solo suspiró._

_Esa noche se fue a su departamento porque Cristof debía reunirse con uno de sus hijos en el suyo. Quedaron de acuerdo en aceptar la invitación de Galileo para ir a su mansión, aunque deberían tomarse un avión porque el sábado Levi tenía una reunión de prensa a la cual asistir y luego juntarse con el elenco de su próxima obra para definir el esquema de horarios de ensayo._

_Cuando entró a su departamento bufó molesto, había ropa tirada por todas partes, toda de Dante. Hacía ya unos tres meses que había ido a vivir allí, pero no solían cruzarse mucho debido a la agenda de Levi que estaba llena de eventos, viajes. Levantó todo y la puso en el cesto de la ropa sucia, ya eran las dos de la mañana. Agarró su celular y lo llamó, pero todas las llamadas entraban a la casilla de voz, en total lo llamó tres veces. A la tercera lo atendió la voz de una chica que parecía estar un poco ebria, atrás había música sonando muy fuerte._

_—¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Me puedes pasar con Dante?_

_—Está ocupado —decía la mujer con un extraño acento alemán._

_—Es urgente._

_—Que no puede atender, tiene la boca ocupada —luego se rió estridentemente y le cortó._

_Levi se refregó el flequillo y decidió que mejor tomaba una ducha y se iba a dormir. Casi si cae sobre su trasero al ver el desastre que era la habitación. Había latas de cerveza vacías desparramadas por doquier, una botella de champagne, se quitó el saco y se puso una remera, tendría que ponerse a limpiar, ni modo. Tomó una bolsa y metió toda la basura dentro, colillas de cigarro, ¡maldita sea! Le había pedido que no fumara en la habitación. Pero eso no fue lo peor, al barrer debajo de la misma sacó una tanga roja femenina de debajo (usada, además) y encontró dos preservativos usados desparramados por ahí._

_Montó en cólera, sacó las sábanas, las fundas de las almohadas, hasta el edredón y los metió al lavarropas, mientras profesaba insultos a los cuatro puntos cardinales. Claro que tiró a la basura la asquerosa prenda, fue al baño y no pudo contener un grito. Había algo como vómito rosa en la bañera y todo estaba en un caos total, las botellas de champú abiertas, sus costosas cremas faciales desparramadas, algunas sin nada y claro sus perfumes también, todos casi extintos. ¡Qué falta de consideración!_

_Si lo pensaba un poco, Dante siempre había sido un desastre, solo que cuando tenía su propio departamento al parecer arreglaba un poco cuando iba él, algunas veces recordaba haber hecho la limpieza, pero esto era el colmo, ese era SU departamento, como mínimo debía mantener el orden._

_Le llevó cerca de dos horas arreglar todo y finalmente pudo irse a dormir. Pero una hora más tarde se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta de entrada abrirse estrepitosamente, unos alaridos con risas mezcladas, por lo que se puso de pie y quedó mudo al ver a Dante con Paloma subida a su falda, ambos sentados en su sillón mientras se besaban de una manera grotesca a la vez que el hombre tenía la mano perdida en la entrepierna de la bailarina._

_Paloma chilló cuando Levi prendió la luz y se puso de pie de un salto, sus ojos iban de uno a otro._

_—Dan, dijiste que-_

_—Cállate, Paloma —la interrumpió el italiano y la quitó de encima suyo con poco decoro—. Vete a tu casa._

_—¿Qué? ¡Pero Dan!_

_—¡Qué te vayas!_

_La mujer levantó sus cosas y se fue a pisotones fuertes, dando un portazo al final. Levi suspiró y miró con tristeza a Dante._

_—No uses mi departamento como un motel de amor, es todo lo que te voy a pedir, si quieres follar pues págate un albergue —se giró para irse a dormir pero el italiano lo agarró con fuerza de uno de sus brazos y lo estampó contra la pared._

_—No me hables en ese tono —un intenso olor a alcohol que venía de boca hizo que Levi se tapara la nariz._

_—No voy a hablar contigo en estas condiciones, cuando estés sobrio veremos._

_—No vamos a ver una mierda, arruinaste mi noche y ahora no tengo con quien pasarla._

_—¡Pues lamento tanto haber arruinado tu noche, maldito!_

_Dante lo abofeteó con dureza y Levi se mordió los labios para no seguir gritándole, nada bueno iba a sacar, al menos ebrio así como estaba, porque cuando Dante bebía fácilmente se convertía en un demonio._

_—Suéltame —le pidió Levi con tono calmo—, lo único que quiero es ir a dormir._

_—Lo siento —dijo el hombre tratando de tocar su rostro pero Levi le apartó la mano. Le llevó una colcha, dándole a entender que debería dormir en el sofá, puso seguro a la puerta de su habitación y se hizo un ovillo con el edredón mientras dormía entre lágrimas._

_Cuando se levantó al otro día notó con horror que tenía un morado sobre la mejilla y un corte sobre el labio, buscó desesperado un poco de maquillaje para tapar el golpe y un labial neutro para que no se notara tanto, maldito Dante. Lo vio ahí durmiendo, con la ropa arrugada, apestando a alcohol, llevaba una incipiente barba de algunos días y tuvo ganas de patearlo. Alistó sus cosas para salir, debería hablar seriamente con él en otro momento, ahora estaba apurado. Solo rogaba que Cristof no notara el severo golpe que tenía en su rostro._

_Desde ese día hasta el sábado por la mañana estuvo recibiendo cuantiosos mensajes y llamadas del italiano, le dejaba extensos audios, le escribía testamentos y le mandaba ramos de flores al estudio donde estaba ensayando. Hasta que finalmente se vieron ese sábado porque Levi quería ir a buscar algo de ropa y otras cosas a su departamento._

_Dante parecía haberlo estado esperando, estaba radiante y apuesto pero Levi lo ignoró de plano._

_—Mi amor-_

_—No me llames así, solo vengo de paso._

_—Hablemos._

_—No, no tengo nada que hablar contigo, haz tu vida y yo haré la mía._

_—No, amor, amor por favor, lo siento —lo abrazó de improviso y Levi suspiro con sentimiento—. ¿Ya no me amas?_

_—Siento que en este "amor" siempre salgo perdiendo._

_—No, no es así, pero entiéndeme, ¿crees que es fácil tener que compartirte? ¡Levi!_

_—Ya basta, siempre es lo mismo contigo, terminemos de una vez así cada cual tendrá-_

_Se detuvo al ver como Dante se largaba a llorar como un niño, se acercó instintivamente y muy sorprendido, parecía desconsolado en verdad._

_—No me hagas esto, no me abandones, no tú. Te amo, te amo, Levi, está bien, ¿no quieres que vea a nadie? No lo haré, me encerraré aquí por siempre, seré solo tuyo, por favor, no puedo vivir sin ti._

_Se quedó a calmarlo, se veía devastado en verdad. Levi no sabía qué hacer, por un lado entendía que la compañía de Dante era dañina, pero a la vez verlo así de mal le hacía doler el corazón, después de todo era quien había estado a su lado en sus peores momentos. Aunque aún resonaban las palabras de Cristofer de aquella noche, ¿Cristof solo le había dicho esas cosas para separarlos? Su corazón y su mente eran un lío y tenía demasiadas obligaciones y responsabilidades como para lidiar con esos temas en ese momento. Finalmente tomó una decisión, le dijo que le daría una última oportunidad y que no habría más después de eso, no más golpes, no usar su departamento como bulín, no más faltas de respeto. Dante prometió ser el mejor novio que pudiera, y Levi aceptó una vez más._

_Se quedó con él, de todas formas había pedido el día libre. Dante estuvo atento a cada requerimiento, cocinó el almuerzo y se mostró feliz, pero Levi se sentía bastante vacío, el supuesto afecto no le llegaba, tal vez tantas decepciones ya estaban haciéndolo entrar en razón._

_—Me gustaría que conocieras a mis padres —dijo Dante mientras enrollaba algo de pasta y le daba de comer a Levi—. Te van a caer bien, mi padre es barrigón y tiene muy buen humor. Mi amor, ¿no te olvidaste de la fiesta de hoy, cierto?_

_—No estoy de ánimos, la verdad._

_—Anda, salgamos a divertirnos, la pasaremos bien, te lo prometo._

_—No quiero que te pongas ebrio._

_—No beberé alcohol, mira te lo juro —dijo levantando su mano—. Vamos, hagamos algo diferente. No habrá gente que conozcamos, la pasaremos bien, además prometí que te llevaría no me hagas quedar como mentiroso._

_—Mira, solo vamos un rato y nos volvemos, ¿entendido?_

_—Te amo, te amo —dijo abrazándolo y llenándole la cara de besos._

_Se arreglaron bastante y fueron en la moto de Dante. Condujo por casi una hora hasta el extremo sur de la ciudad. Atravesaron campos de cultivos que estaban al costado de la ruta, de manera que este sitio estaba bastante alejado de la ciudad. Llegaron a una hacienda, la casa era imponente y había una gran cantidad de invitados, todos tenían tarjetas con chips personalizados y Dante pasó la suya para hacerlos ingresar. Tal como le dijera, no había reporteros, las cámaras de seguridad estaban todas bloqueadas y les habían pedido dejar sus celulares al ingresar en cajas de seguridad habilitadas a cada pareja._

_—¿Qué es todo esto? —consultó Levi desconfiado mientras todos pasaban al salón principal, notó que muchos (casi todos) usaban poca ropa, demasiado sugestiva y se sintió incómodo._

_—No te preocupes, amor —susurró Dante sobre su oído mientras lo tomaba de los hombros—. Es una fiesta "all inclusive", básicamente aquí todos vienen a divertirse con total privacidad, ya ves, nadie quiere que quede evidencia, así que disfruta._

_—Esto, esto no es lo que hablamos, quiero irme, Dan._

_—Oye —dijo el hombre apretándolo en los brazos—, no me hagas quedar mal, conseguir una invitación me costó muchísimo, no podemos irnos nomás al inicio, dijiste que estaríamos un par de horas, cumple tu palabra, además nadie obliga a nadie, si no quieres hacer nada, nos sentamos en el sillón y ya._

_Levi frunció el ceño y apretó el vaso de gaseosa en su mano, estaba muy molesto, pero había guardaespaldas afuera y todo el lugar tenía mucha seguridad, era mejor esperar que todos se relajaran para poder marcharse, además no tenía vehículo propio, dependía completamente de Dante o de alguien que también quisiera irse antes. No conocía a nadie, se sentía perdido y fuera de lugar._

_Se sentaron en unos larguísimos sillones en el salón central, era una mansión gigantesca, los dueños se aparecieron, una pareja de unos cincuenta años pero con físicos privilegiados (se notaba que hacían deportes o algo como eso), portaban unas máscaras de fiesta muy ostentosas y saludaron a todos, serían al menos entre sesenta o setenta invitados._

_Fueron breves, no demoraron más de diez minutos en explicar los sectores de la casa, salones de sadomasoquismo, piletas con aceites (Levi no tenía idea para qué era eso), otros salones vacíos, otro con ornamentación de bebés (el bailarín observó alrededor, había un par de jóvenes como él, pero en general todos parecían mayores de edad, gracias a Dios), y les dijeron dónde podían surtirse de preservativos, lubricantes, dildos y demás. Todos aplaudieron, comenzó a sonar música fuerte y las luces bajaron para dejar todo en penumbras. Levi estaba increíblemente incómodo._

_—Hola, hermoso —dijo una mujer de mediana edad sentándose a su lado y poniendo una mano con confianza sobre su muslo más cercano—, me interesas, ¿vamos a divertirnos?_

_—No, gracias —dijo Levi acartonado y Dante le sonrió a la dama._

_—Lo siento, es su primera vez, vamos a ir con calma._

_—Claro, claro, pero no te preocupes, gatito, debes dejarte llevar, la idea es disfrutar, nos vemos —y se retiró._

_—Sabías de qué iba esto, deberías haberme explicado —regañó por lo bajo a Dante que se reía como estúpido._

_—No es para tanto, además ya te dije que nadie te obliga, solo nos quedamos aquí y un rato y nos vamos y ya. Abre tu mente, este tipo de reuniones son más comunes de lo que crees._

_Levi suspiró y se terminó su gaseosa, pero a medida que avanzaba el tiempo la cosa se ponía peor, ya varios andaban por ahí desnudos, una pareja de dos mujeres se puso a tener relaciones justo al lado de ellos, y eran bastante ruidosas._

_—Sácame de aquí —le pidió Levi, Dante le dio la mano y lo llevó a la cocina para servirle ponche—. No, no quiero nada con alcohol, dame agua._

_—De acuerdo —dijo abriendo una heladera atiborrada de bebidas y sacando una botella nueva—. No pensé que fueras tan recatado, ¿Cristof nunca te llevó a sus fiestitas?_

_—No sé de qué hablas._

_—¡Oh, vamos! ¿De dónde crees que yo lo conocí? —Levi lo miró consternado._

_—De la academia, se supone, aunque ya no sé contigo qué es verdad y qué no._

_—Ya, ya, todo dramatizas, nos vimos en la academia y luego en una fiesta similar, un poco menos concurrida pero más o menos al mismo estilo —le sirvió el agua a Levi y él se sirvió ponche._

_—Chicos, ¿intercambiamos? —dijo una pareja de hombres muy bien parecidos y Dante sonrió coqueto._

_—Lo siento, no somos swingers, pero nos sentimos adulados —respondió el italiano y luego miró a Levi que estaba muy serio—. Ya, mi amor, cambia la cara, te dije que no haríamos nada que no quisieras._

_—A ti parece gustarte._

_—De vez en cuando ponerse traviesos no está mal._

_Levi Se arrinconó contra Dante cuando vio a una chica joven inhalando cocaína o algo como eso sobre la mesada del lugar. Una vez que se fue se sintió descompuesto._

_—Quiero irme, esto, esto está mal, llévame Dante._

_—No, dijimos dos horas._

_—Entonces me voy solo._

_—No vayas a desairar a nuestros anfitriones —dijo con dureza apretándole uno de sus brazos—. Termina tu vaso y nos iremos, ¡maldita sea, contigo!_

_Levi estaba a punto de largarse a llorar de la frustración, su mano temblaba pero se fue bebiendo el agua y tratando de mantener la compostura. Entraron diversos personajes y una pareja de jóvenes se puso al lado de ellos a coger. Levi tenía el pulso acelerado y Dante lo miraba tranquilo mientras bebía su ponche._

_—¿Qué dices si vamos a alguna habitación, tú y yo, solos, y nos damos amor? —le susurró caliente en el oído a Levi que inspiró fuerte porque de alguna manera se estaba sintiendo sofocado, aflojó algunos botones de su camisa, ¿acaso no tenían aire acondicionado en ese lugar?_

_—No, solo quiero irme._

_—Te ves un poco pálido, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Dante con preocupación._

_—No, no, quiero… vomitar._

_—Joder, ven, vamos al baño —dijo sosteniéndolo de un brazo porque Levi empezó a perder fuerza en las piernas—. Por aquí._

_A Levi se le comenzó a poner la vista borrosa y se asustó, se aferró a Dante todo lo que podía y no supo qué estaba pasando, solo veía sombras, luces yendo y viniendo y apenas oía su propia respiración, luego sintió que caía en una superficie mullida y agradable._

_—Dan… Dante…_

_—Aquí estoy, mi amor, te traje a una habitación. No te ves bien, descansa, voy a llamar a un médico._

_—N-no, no te vayas, mmm…_

_—De acuerdo, me quedaré aquí —Levi no podía enfocar bien la vista, pero escuchaba perfectamente la voz de su novio, se sentía caliente, muy caliente—. Deja que te ayude._

_Dante le aflojó el pantalón y la camisa, mientras le besaba el cuello alternando con su boca._

_—Mmm, ah…_

_—¿Se siente bien, bambi?_

_—Sí, sí._

_—¿Quieres más? —Propuso mientras colaba su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Levi que se arqueó complacido—. Claro que quieres más._

_Levi no era él mismo, de hecho su consciencia se había perdido muy en lo profundo._

_Se comenzó a despertar con mucha dificultad, su boca estaba seca y pastosa. Le daba vueltas el mundo, estaba tirado en el piso boca arriba, desnudo, solo tenía una especie de collar en el cuello, sentía mucho frío. Tosió un par de veces y la fuerza apenas le volvía. De a poco era como si sus sentidos empezaran a despejarse. Aún se sentía mucho ruido y barullo afuera, parpadeó perdido y cuando levantó un poco su cabeza se llevó un enorme susto, tenía a un tipo gigante entre las piernas que se la estaba mamando, nunca en su vida lo había visto. Se congeló de miedo._

_—No, no —dijo tratando de retroceder pero apenas le respondía el cuerpo—. ¡No me toques! —gritó desesperado y se giró un poco mientras tiraba patadas sin mucha fuerza._

_El hombre no parecía muy sobrio tampoco y lo miró de mala gana, se levantó y se fue._

_Levi gateó y profirió un alarido de dolor, toda su espalda baja el dolía un infierno, notó sus manos marcadas con mordidas (bastante fuertes porque los dientes se notaban de tal modo que hasta habían roto la piel en algunas partes), su pecho cubierto de viscosidades, ¿qué mierda había sucedido? Encontró una playera tirada en un rincón y con las manos temblorosas se la puso encima, no sabía ni de quién era, pero necesitaba cubrirse. Se tocó entre sus nalgas y tenía un poco de sangre y mas fluidos, se largó a llorar con ganas apretándose contra la pared y recién entonces notó que había una cama a un costado y dos tipos estaban sometiendo a una mujer que estaba inconsciente también. Se sintió morir, arrastrándose (de manera literal), salió de esa habitación y a pesar de los dolores intentó ponerse de pie. Todo su cuerpo dolía demasiado. Encontró un baño y se metió allí, todo era un desastre allí dentro, pero trató de lavarse un poco la cara y cuando se miró saltó asustado._

_Tenía una mejilla con un moretón notable, sangre seca pegada a las fosas nasales, el labio inferior partido, y marcas horribles sobre sus muñecas y piernas, como si lo hubieran atado. Tomó una toalla y se arrodilló allí para llorar. Eventualmente se calmó y trató de razonar, necesitaba pedir ayuda. Se lavó la cara varias veces y bebió agua del caño con desesperación, sentía como si lo hubieran sacado de un desierto. Salió del baño con miedo, mirando a uno y otro lado como un ciervo asustado. Se dirigió a uno de los guardias._

_—Qui-quiero retirarme, ne-necesito mi móvil._

_—Acompáñeme, le daré una vestimenta adecuada —respondió el hombre con parquedad._

_Lo llevó a un cuarto, le acercó un botiquín para que atendiera sus heridas por sí mismo y le acercó un pantalón deportivo junto a una manta azul de tela polar. También una taza con algo como café, pero Levi no quería probar nada._

_—Nombre._

_—Levi, vine con Dan-Dante Barone._

_El guardia se perdió por un pasillo y luego regresó con una caja con los celulares de ambos, pero antes de que Levi pudiera tomar el suyo le extendió una hoja con una especie de contrato._

_—Por favor, firme el formulario de confidencialidad y podrá retirarse._

_Levi miró la hoja y luego al hombre, que pareció apiadarse de él._

_—Es una formalidad, solo para que no se anden divulgando cosas de lo que haya sucedido hoy, la gente tiende a ser chismosa, de esta manera los dueños se aseguran de que nada saldrá de esta casa, ¿entiende? A usted también le conviene._

_Levi suspiró y firmó sin leer, no le interesaba nada, solo quería irse. Tomó su móvil, eran más de las cuatro de la mañana. El último recuerdo había sido cerca de las doce si es que su percepción no estaba mal, de manera que había más de cuatro horas que no estaban en su memoria. Se contuvo de llorar, y llamo a Cristof._

_—¿Levi? —dijo con voz somnolienta el director—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?_

_—No, búscame, por favor —suplicó con la voz destruida._

_—¿Dónde estás?_

_—N-no, no lo sé._

_—¿Puedes enviarme la ubicación?_

_—S-sí._

_—Ya mismo voy._

_…_

_Cuando Dante se apareció en el departamento, tres días después, no pudo abrir con su llave y cuando tocó a la puerta le abrió el mismísimo Cristopher Powell y tenía una cara de que quería verlo morir. Sin embargo no se amilanó e ingresó con total desparpajo._

_—Oh, vaya, Cris, tanto tiempo —dijo con tranquilidad y notó que había una valija en el comedor._

_—Ahórrate todo el discurso, Dante. Ahí tienes tus porquerías, tómalas y lárgate, y agradece que no te hacemos un juicio._

_—¿Por qué tendrían que hacerme uno? —dijo con soberbia._

_Cristof tuvo que contenerse porque solo quería golpearlo hasta matarlo._

_—No te hagas el imbécil, oh, en realidad lo eres. Pero aun así hasta una escoria como tú estaría consciente de que cometió un delito, lo drogaste y lo arrastraste a tu mierda._

_—Ah, pero Levi quería, él suplicaba por más incluso cuando tuvo dos pollas en su culo._

_Cristof levantó su mano y Dante levantó la barbilla como desafiándolo, pero no, si se dejaba llevar por la rabia sabía que Dante lo usaría a su favor y no le daría más hilo para tejer. Por lo que bajó su brazo, Dante se rió._

_—Siempre tan cobarde, Cristof._

_—Solo vete._

_—Quiero hablar con Levi._

_—De ninguna manera._

_—No me iré hasta que lo haga —dijo cruzando sus brazos—. Y hablando de arrastrar a la mierda, ¿no fue lo que tú hiciste en primer lugar? Vaya, ¿cómo es ese dicho? ¿El muerto se admira del degollado? Yo cumplí mi parte del trato, pero tú, fuiste una bestia con Levi, mira que violarlo en tu despacho, ¿ya olvidaste quien te cuidó las espaldas en ese momento? Fui yo._

_—Yo cumplí con mi parte, querías la fama por la puerta fácil, pero adivina qué, no tienes talento —Dante no pudo ocultar una fría mirada de odio para con Cristof—, ni tu notable envidia, tienes tanta envidia de Levi que tenías que hacerle esto, todo el tiempo manipulándolo._

_—¿Y tú qué? ¿Te quieres hacer el caballero ahora? Me das asco, tú lo has acaparado por completo, lo enredaste en tus tentáculos para convertirte en su representante y sacarle provecho —sacó una caja de cigarros y encendió uno—, ¿y me quieres venir a dar lecciones de moral? "Ay, mi colibrí", eres tan mierda como yo, aunque el lobo se ponga piel de cordero, lobo es, querido. Y yo no me voy de aquí con las manos vacías._

_—¿Qué mierda quieres?_

_—¿Hay que explicarte todo acaso?_

_Cristof sacó una chequera y Dante sonrió confiado._

_—¿Cuánto quieres?_

_—Veamos, veamos, ¿cuánto puede salir mi silencio? No lo sé, pero que tenga cuatro ceros, por favor._

_—No sueñes._

_—Bueno, entonces buscaré a Levi por cielo y tierra, y contactaré a algunos periodistas amigos, si es que no te molesta._

_—Nadie te va a creer, embustero._

_—¿Nadie? Uh, ¿quién sabe? ¿Quieres tomar el riesgo?_

_Cristof extendió un cheque por valor de cincuenta mil euros y se lo extendió._

_—No vales ni un cuarto de esto, escoria._

_—Oh, mira esto, qué poco, me decepcionas Cris, pero qué se puede esperar de un tipo sombrío como tú. Como sea, un placer hacer negocios._

_Cristof lo tomó de la solapa del gabán y lo aventó contra la pared, Dante lo miró asustado._

_—Nunca más intentes acercarte a Levi, o te juro por Dios que te voy a matar con mis propias manos._

_—Bien, calma, calma, no perdamos la cordura, Cris. Este es un intercambio justo, y no te preocupes, tu secreto se va conmigo._

_El director lo soltó y Dante se comenzó a carcajear con ganas, luego tomó la valija y antes de atravesar la puerta se giró, tenía una expresión muy tétrica._

_—Gracias por todo —y se fue._

_Los siguientes cuatro meses Levi cerró su agenda, estuvo en tratamiento psicológico porque tenía frecuentes episodios de pánico. Bebía todo con tubitos de plástico y de a sorbitos, aterrado de cualquier cosa que pudiera ingresar a su sistema. Cristof estuvo a su lado en todo momento, hasta que finalmente con medicación y terapia, pudo volver al ruedo. Su situación era muy frágil, pero mientras pudiera bailar podía tener esperanzas._

_No volvieron a saber nada de la nefasta presencia de Dante, pero algo que le molestaba sobre manera a Cristof era que el tipo no había ido al banco a cobrar un solo centavo del cheque que le había dado. Le molestaba sobremanera y le daba muy mala espina._

_Cuando Levi retomó a los escenarios cosechó cualquier cantidad de elogios y premios. Galileo los ayudó mucho, hubo momentos en que incluso les prestó su residencia para que descansaran allí. Cristopher notaba que su colega estaba bastante enamorado de su pupilo, y como no, si él mismo lo amaba con locura. Se había prometido protegerlo de todo mal, pero ingenuo de él creer que tenía ese poder._

_Luego de un maravilloso año de fama y prosperidad, se desató la peor tormenta imaginable. Levi estaba volviendo de una visita a la casa de sus padres. Había comprado una casa en las afueras de la ciudad donde Cristof lo estaba aguardando para hablar de los nuevos proyectos y para coordinar los compromisos de su apretada agenda. Ya cuando notó la turba de periodistas en la puerta de su residencia, se preocupó._

_—Señor, me dice el director que vayamos a su departamento en la ciudad cuanto antes —dijo su chofer y Levi asintió._

_Algo no estaba bien. Cuando llegó al exclusivo complejo, nomás entrar al salón se topó con cinco abogados, un escribano y mucha gente que trabajaba de manera cercana a él, todos con cara de tragedia._

_—Hola, ¿qué sucede?_

_Cristof lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a una de las habitaciones. Lo sentó sobre la cama y Levi notó su semblante devastado._

_—Cris, ¿alguien murió?_

_El director negó._

_—Tenemos un grave problema, colibrí —dijo tomando las manos de Levi y apretándolas, las enormes manos del director estaban heladas a muerte._

_—No me asustes así, ¿qué sucede? ¿Cris?_

_Mientras el director balbuceaba e intentaba explicar la situación, en todos los medios del país y algunos internacionales, la noticia se regaba como reguero de pólvora. Un video extremadamente explícito de Levi teniendo relaciones con varias personas al mismo tiempo, toda su intimidad expuesta de manera grotesca. Si bien las emisiones en las noticias mostraban escenas completamente censuradas, el video había sido subido en varias páginas pornográficas, distribuido por todos los medios posibles, emails, celulares, tablets. El video duraba aproximadamente veinte minutos y era un desastre total, Levi totalmente desbocado, grotesco, visceral. Eso no era todo, habían enviado carpetas enormes con muchísima información a los medios de comunicación más importantes, con pruebas fehacientes de un video donde el director aceptaba haber abusado de Levi y donde le pagaba a un testigo para que mantuviera su silencio. Había copias del cheque con la firma de Cristof, pero siempre resguardando la identidad "del testigo"._

_Ambas carreras fueron incendiadas en un mismo día. Y los rumores se esparcieron a una velocidad atroz, de repente los programas de chimentos tenían a cientos de testigos difamando a Levi y a su representante, inventando miles de rumores sobre promiscuidad, drogas, arreglos tras bambalinas, se hicieron documentales acerca del "negocio de los cuerpos" detrás de las academias de baile._

_Cristopher perdió no solo su carrera, su credibilidad, sino también su familia, y sin poder soportar toda la presión social, terminó cometiendo suicidio tirándose del balcón de su departamento._

_Levi estaba devastado, tomó todos sus ahorros y salió del país escondiéndose como una rata, huyendo como un delincuente, alejándose completamente de todo y de todos._

_El mundo era una serpiente que le había inyectado todo su veneno sin piedad…"_

_._

_By Luna de Acero.-_


End file.
